Yu-Gi-Oh! The Resurrected: Avhall Saga Pt 1
by LuluBelleAnimeLover
Summary: Yugi and his friends are pulled into another realm after a mysterious stranger defiles the newly excavated tomb of the Pharaoh and steals his remains! Welcome to Avhall; a realm that serves as the gateway between worlds, and where only those deemed worthy by Fate can ascend to power to save the realm...or destroy it. OC fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

This idea has been following me for some time now, but I've never had the motivation to get it down on paper till now, and as this is my first fanfic I'm sure I'll make mistakes, but please bear with me. This is strictly an AU, and I do not own any characters or similarities to any person(s) living or fictional. The only exception is my OC, she is all mine and I shall do with her as I please. Forewarning: There will be mature content, foul language, possible shipping (slow build-review vote), trigger warnings, character deaths, possible mpreg (indecisive-review vote) and of course lots of drama and delicious character development. You'll notice I take inspiration from many different fictitious works/music/art/etc., and I will paying homage to those muses at the end of the book. Keep your eyes peeled for characters from completely different series! Crazy idea? Yes! But it will make sense why they're there, I promise. My book takes place after the original series ends, and the POV will be jumping rather frequently, so if i'm not making things clear enough please don't hesitate to comment/review. Enjoy the works of my overactive imagination! :)

Present Day _~Past Events~_ 'Thoughts' "_Mental Links"_

* * *

**The Resurrected** **Book 1**

Prologue

_~A small, cloaked figure ascended a dark winding staircase. The small triangular windows all along the tower walls shed little to no light from the outside. One slender hand held up a small ball of light-the other barely grazing the the marble banister. The many folds of her dress and cloak flowing about; the clicking of her heeled boots audible as she trotted up up and up to a set of large stained-glass doors. Underneath her hood ebony tendrils of hair tickled her face which she brushed away impatiently. Reaching the top, she extended her free hand, palm facing outward- and the doors burst open as if by an unseen force-before stepping out onto a magnificent balcony. Her stride carrying her to stand up against the ornate railing. Now out of the dark of the tower she released the ball of light and it faded to nothing. The air was still this night. Normally there would have been a slight breeze and make the night more pleasant. But not tonight…_

_The tower was one of the highest points in the realm. An onlooker could glimpse the vast region all the way around the balcony. Green valleys gave way to dense forests, onto rigid mountain terrain and finally to the barren hills of the South. Those endowed with flight had once said the realm shared a visage to a large island, or small water-locked country- but it was so much more. From here, she could see almost as far as the ocean, all of the land lit by the light of the moons. She focused her sight on the distant mountains, where a dark red glow emitted from the tallest mountain-a volcano. The dark behemoth of rock had a neverending lightning storm just around the top, which roiled and shone flashes across the mountain face. Apprehension slowly settled in her gut. 'That mountain has not been active in an age...Why now?' Her thoughts were interrupted as another being made his presence known on the balcony._

"_Can you hear it?" A low smoky voice asked. She didn't turn as he came to stand a few feet behind her, his eyes trained on the ominous mountain top as well. Though he hadn't made a sound as he appeared from the tower stair, she knew who it was. His aura continuously held a calm brooding feel, as if even in his most relaxed state he was prepared for an attack. Her senses barely registered that his gait was weighed down by the armour he wore underneath his cloak. "I fear it's not just the mountain that has awoken."_

_When he said this her hearing perked up, and a lowly thrum could just barely be heard. A distant thrumming. Drums. She could hear a rhythmic beating of drums. Her apprehension gave way to a spurt of fear. Despite this, she kept her face free of emotion. A slew of unpleasant memories flashed across her mind and she took a slow breath and willed her heart to steady. Turning to her companion she spoke. Her mature commanding voice belied her small frame, "The mountain has been silent since before I came to be. For it to awaken now, when the realm is still in disarray, only proves my theory that bad fortune has always befallen me." _

_The warrior let out a disbelieving snort, "Cursed or not, your mission is not yet complete. There are four more *soliums to be filled. This takes precedence over what may or may not be happening in the East. Have you located the next sovereign?" _

_His Lady nodded slightly. Reaching into the folds of her cloak, she pulled out a small rectangular card. It was worn and faded-with the back a dark brown giving way to a black whirl in the center. The strange woman-or beast creature- who had given it to her during her travels to the other realm had spoken of a great leader who had saved the world time and time again, and if she sought one who was worthy of bearing any crown she would find him using the ancient text inscribed on the card. She held it up and gazed at the image imprinted into the card. "I believe I have, but it will not be an easy feat to bring him here. I'm going to need a few items. I'll leave instructions with Kisa." _

"_Shall I accompany you this time?" He asked, eyes flickering to the strange image on the card. She could sense his worry as his aura gave off a slight tremor. Justified really, as her last visit to another realm had led to some rather... catastrophic results. _

"_No. I need you here. There is unrest between the villages, and I trust only you to keep the peace till I return. This particular quest will be better off done with minimal contact and I don't plan on being away long. Have Kisa come to my chambers, I'll need her assistance packing for my journey, and pray there is no one foolish enough to intercede this time. I leave at first light." She dismissed him with a small jerk of her head._

_He bowed his head in acknowledgement, and fisted a hand over his heart before turning and heading down the staircase to do her bidding. She looked towards the burning mountain again, swallowing a sigh and willing her fears away for the time being. She drew strength from the card that emanated a strange warmth in her hand. 'We need help now more than ever...Please let this go as planned.' _

_The card's image depicted a golden Sennen Eye standing out from an inverted limestone pyramid. The words inscribed on the bottom half of the card were in a language she had never seen or heard. No matter, she had a pretty good idea where she could get the inscription translated. If this was truly a good lead, she'd be one step closer to bringing peace to her homeland. The drumming continued in the distance. "We're running out of time."~_

**Far below the sands of Egypt lies**

**the Nameless King**

**Crowned in golden victory**

**Master of the Shadow games**

* * *

*solium is Latin for seat or in this case throne

Not what you expected I'm sure, but I'm confident you'll find something to love about it. :) I love reviews and welcome any comments/questions. Updates will (hopefully) frequent!


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Okay guys so the hard part is out of the way! Whoo! Beginnings are hard, you see the direction the story is going, it's just introductions can be stressful. It will make sense why these mysterious people are in here soon, and just a heads up: While I love the anime and the manga equally there are very few pieces out there that are dedicated to BOTH canons-it's either one or the other. It is my hope that I can honor elements and character traits from both the anime and manga versions, as well as paying respects to 'fan-canon' qualities that have shaped this fanfic community. Also, I apologize in advance for any characters who are not in this story, or those who were canonically crucial but only play a small part in this-no offense, they either did not have a place in it (I will justify reasons later) or I feel like I wouldn't properly do that character justice. More on that later...for now-Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Here We Go Again**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Marik groaned before fumbling with the covers, his hand snaking out and smacking the snooze button with as much vigor as he could in his befuddled state. He rolled over onto his side and allowed himself to drift back to sleep. What seemed like only seconds passed before the alarm blared again.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Grunting, he slid his hand out from the blankets and again went to silence the annoying clock, only to have another hand get there first. The absence of noise caused Marik to open a bleary eye which searched the room before landing on his sister. She gave a small smile before turning the alarm completely off.

"I think you've slept long enough now, and if you don't mind, Odion and I could use your help with a few things before we head out to the site." Ishizu's long dark hair was pulled back in a loose braid, and her normal golden headband had been replaced with only her gold-encased emerald sitting in the middle of her forehead. She wore a white long sleeve button up and dark slacks. She walked over to the small window and threw open the curtains, much to her brothers dismay. Marik mentally swore at the sudden brightness, pulling the blankets up to cover his eyes.

Ishizu continued, "If you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast! We're very close to breaking through to the second chamber and we will be busy all day. Lunch will not be the usual affair." She came back over to the bed and ruffled his shaggy blonde hair, "Come on, or I'll send in your brother to force you out of bed."

He grunted to show she had heard her, and she left him to finish getting ready. Marik stretched before sitting up, sleep still clouding his mind as he looked around at the tiny room he occupied. It was more of a closet really, at the back of a double wide trailer which temporarily housed his brother Odion, Ishizu and himself, while they were working on the dig site. He would have preferred to stay at the hotel but due to tourism and the large team working for his sister and Professor Hawkins there hadn't been any rooms available. Getting off the bed and looking out the window he could see nothing but sand for miles. The bleak landscape filled Marik with a sense of discontent. The endless sand bringing up old memories he'd rather forget about completely. Why he had agreed to come along in the first place he still didn't know. He had left Egypt in the rearview mirrors of his motorcycle about seven and a half years ago and took up residence in America. Moving around the tiny room, he grabbed a pair of light pants and a navy long sleeve shirt that was a bit loose around his shoulders, dressing as his mind replayed all the negative thoughts and emotions leading to his departure from his homeland-and his family.

Ever since Yugi and the Pharaoh had defeated him-or rather, the _other _him_-_ in Battle City, a feeling of incompleteness..no, not _incomplete_ so much as _changed_...yeah, that was it. Made new with whatever had been left behind and it was disorienting. Whichever it was, it had made itself known in the back of Marik's mind. Like a storm cloud shadowing his footsteps and disrupting his life. For a time he had been convinced that the Other Marik hadn't been destroyed completely and that he still harboured the demon, spending the better half of that year being shaken from his vivid night terrors by Ishizu or Odion. A small shudder went through his frame as he recalled the inky shadows that clung to him, pulling him into its depths as a cruel, double-timbered laugh reverberated through him before swallowing him whole. His brother and sister eventually got him to see reason that with no connection to the Millenium Rod-or the Shadows in general- there was no possible way for his demonic side to re-manifest. His sister had even impressed upon him that when his soul had split in two and Dark Marik had seized control of his body and cast his good side out, that the darkness in essence had become its own flesh and blood individual which the Pharaoh had ultimately destroyed. Leaving only the good part of his soul intact. It made sense. Explained why he felt off-kilter even. He knew she was right; looking back he had _felt_ the moment when his dark half had ceased to exist. Goosebumps covered his arms as he recalled the peaceful clarity of waking up back in his own body, forever free of the physical incarnation of his hate and rage. Rubbing his arms, he walked over to closet space and grabbed his shoes before heading to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and ran a hand through his shaggy locks, shaking tangled strands loose from his gold earrings. He splashed some water on his face and stared at his reflection. 'I need a haircut.' Hearing movement from the front of the trailer, he made his way to the kitchenette to join his family.

Odion sat at the small booth in the kitchenette going through the day's plans with Ishizu while eating breakfast. They both paused as he came in. He couldn't help but frown at the slight tension in the air. After the Ceremonial Duel, things had taken a rather unexpected dark turn for the Ishtar clan. Being free from their blood-line's sacred duty to the ancient king had brought happiness yes, but also the harsh realities of moving on and finding a new purpose in life. When one's whole life had been associated with the dark for so long...being thrust into the light can be disorienting-literally and figuratively. It had been easiest for his sister to adjust Marik thought bitterly. Ishizu had transitioned fully into her work as a procurer for Egypt's historical museums and Odion had become her personal assistant, as well as an overseer for the expeditions and artifact display shows around the world. Both had worked to include him in the business but he turned them down. Up until he had met the Pharaoh he had only lived his life with one goal. Revenge. He hated that he had been so engrossed in dark magic. Controlling those around him through the Rod had given him not only power to influence the hands of Fate but had given him a sort of shortcut through life. He hadn't even had proper schooling or basic credentials needed to live among society. You didn't need any of that when you grew up underground and all you wanted was to control the world.

Now he wanted nothing to do with magic from any culture-especially his heritage. Which left him with virtually nothing to influence him, to grasp onto and use as a mental compass. He hit a low point, and he hadn't been strong enough to break out of it. All the stress of reintroducing himself to the world, of creating a new identity-a _purpose_, the nightmares, the anxiety, the mood swings and all the sleepless nights... on top of the constant fear of losing himself to the darkness again had brought about a depression, a pent up frustration and a slew of bad habits. Between the sleeping pills and empty liquor bottles, something had come apart within himself, and he had violently lashed out at the two people he loved the most. Guilt filled him as he recalled the screaming match (over who knows what cause he couldn't remember) that erupted into a physical altercation with his brother- and then he had _run away _like a coward...even looking at him now, years afterwards, brought shame crashing down on him. His brooding thoughts were interrupted by his sister's voice.

"Glad you decided to join the waking world. Make yourself a plate, we'll be heading out in about thirty minutes." Ishizu stated, and proceeded to fill her bag with important documents and tools.

Marik nodded and traded glances with his adopted elder brother, "Morning." He mumbled, going to busy himself with a plate.

Odion's eyes followed his movements, his deep voice rumbling out a firm, "Good morning Marik." He wore a khaki jacket over a white shirt and matching cargo pants with heavy work boots. Coming over, Marik took in the messy state of the room-forms, various lists and a range of technical and hand tools littered the table, leaving little room for him to work with. Odion took note of this and cleared a space next to him. As Marik sat down Odion gave him a small smile before returning to his and Ishizu's previous conversation. Marik ate in silence while listening to the day's agenda. He knew they had long forgiven him for his actions and disappearing to Washington. Had he forgiven himself? No way. Never would if he was being honest with himself. He still technically hadn't even asked for their forgiveness, never able to find the right words to potentially fix what he had broken. In an attempt to form some semblance of apology he had kept close to the Smithsonian Museum in America to ease his sister's worry. They traveled frequently but made multiple trips to Washington throughout the year. He never ignored their phone calls, or refused their requests to visit him or coming to spend time with them while they worked. None of them ever brought up _The Incident_ and so far all visits and conversations had been cordial so he supposed they had let it go.

When something big had popped up in the Valley of the Kings about six weeks ago, Ishizu had all but begged Marik to come back to Egypt; when he heard what they were digging up he'd been horrified and flat out refused. Horror only half covered it-he had been seriously pissed! After all they had gone through he couldn't believe she and Odion had even _considered _attempting to recover those cursed items. Things that are buried that deep should STAY buried in his opinion. It had taken weeks to get him to agree to come along with the team. The final argument that broke his resolve was Ishizu assuring him the sole purpose was to salvage pieces of history, the ancient magic was gone forever; she adamantly believed that this would bring him-bring all of them closure. To simply trust her that if things even remotely went bad he could leave and she'd never make such a request again, and he'd reluctantly agreed. He'd booked a flight out and had been 'assisting' with whatever he could handle for the past few weeks. Mostly he filed paperwork or made coffee runs for the Professor or crew. He felt like a glorified mascot for a team that had tortured him for the better part of childhood. Finishing his meal, he and Odion cleared the dishes and grabbed more supplies they'd need for the extraction.

His brother noticed his silence, "Brother, we have some good news for you. Professor Hawkin's grandchild is flying in to join us in a couple of days, and I hear that she is bringing some old friends of yours." Marik's eyes shot up to stare at Odion. 'Old friends? Who was coming? Was that supposed to cheer me up?' His mind struggled to think of who might be coming.

Ishizu beamed hopefully at him, "Perhaps having a bit of company will make all of this easier on you. I know being here is asking a lot of you Marik. I had mentioned to the Professor that it might be beneficial for us to see some familiar faces. After all, we didn't take this journey alone the first time."

'Beneficial for ME, you mean, seeing as I'm the only one who took away any real damage.' Marik tried to smile and nod like he was excited about the surprise visitors. He had a pretty good idea who might just be coming. They couldn't really be considered _friends _considering he had tried to kill them all at one point or another. Inwardly he cringed, he felt bad about that too, but he'd be happier if they didn't show up. Not that they had no place being here for this too, because if anyone had a right to be a part of this then they were at the top of the list, but _damn_. Let's just throw fuel onto his personal hellfire, why don't we…

They finished collecting their work tools and headed for the Jeep parked outside. Across from the trailer door a display box made of thick glass sat atop a makeshift desk. As Marik passed by he couldn't stop himself from shuddering as his eyes were drawn to its contents. Inside the case, nestled in dark blue velvet sat the Millenium Eye and Key. Two of the seven cursed items of darkness that once again had been unearthed by happy accident. Even though they sat glinting harmlessly in their case Marik hurried out the door eager to put as much distance between him and those relics as possible. Once outside, he looked around at the other double wide white trailers in the area. All looked presumably empty and with no other Jeeps in sight he figured everyone else had already headed up to the dig site early. Odion fired up the engine and they piled in, driving towards towards the Valley of the Kings.

The drive from their team's temporary trailer park and the Valley only took a couple of minutes; if one seemed inclined to do so they could walk there but the heat was sweltering and could cause dehydration or heat stroke. Even as early as it was the sun still burned down on the sand, throwing heat waves off of every surface and rock face. Odion eased the Jeep as close to the edge of the valley as possible and parked next to a government Rover. They got out and made their way down one of the many old walking trail down into excavation site. Amidst the sounds of workers digging and chipping away at various points in the ground, the air was hot and weighed heavily on the area. In the very heart of the Valley, where a limestone cliff had once stood, was now a 15 x 10 foot dug pit filled with diggers and archeologists. All of them making slow progress to the little-known collapsed tomb underneath.

'The Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh..' Marik grimaced, 'We should not be here.' He worried his lip between his teeth. They walked into a nearby pop-up tent under which stood Professor Hawkins with a couple of his assistants standing over a table covered in hand-drawn sketches of their findings. He was an old, pleasant looking fellow with white hair and dancing eyes. Currently those eyes were focused the drawings in front of him depicting levels in the tomb. According to Ishizu his reputation preceded him-his recent discoveries relating to the lost culture of Atlantis had changed everything the world had based it's history books on, and he was now the most prestigious archeologist in the world. Marik knew his history with the Mutou's, so he could understand his involvement here too-before Atlantis has stolen his attention he had been deeply invested in Egyptian history. The Professor glanced up to and waved them in. Ishizu and Odion wasting no time striking up conversation on how much progress had been made. Marik tuned them out as he looked over the many sketches on the table…All giving an accurate description of what had been destroyed seven years ago. About 100 ft below the sand a pyramid had stood, housing the many chambers of the Pharaoh's resting place- including the many traps and challenges set to protect it's contents within. There had been a long stair that led down to the entrance of the pyramid, but with the tunnel collapsed as well if anyone wanted to get in they'd have to find another way in-which they did.

Six weeks prior, Ishizu and Odion had received a call from a contact with the Egyptian government about a disturbance in the Valley of the Kings. They needed to come back immediately; upon arrival they found that the ground above where the original cave-in had occurred sunk further down into the ground creating a sinkhole. The shift had been so big that the top of the King's pyramid was sticking up out of the bottom of the crater. No one could believe it- Marik barely understood it himself. When they had escaped the tomb after it fell in it had seemed as if the entire thing had crumbled-by all reasoning there _shouldn't_ be _anything_ left of the structure; all it's treasures and secrets forever buried by sand and limestone. His sister had immediately called in every connection she could to form a team to help see just how much of the pyramid was left intact, and Professor Hawkins caught wind of the find. They teamed up with Hawkin's staff working the dig, and Ishizu and Odion preserving the artifacts, translating hieroglyphics and recreating on paper each chamber of the tomb. It was the fastest moving excavation the world had ever seen. Two weeks to go through the necessary red tape obtaining government permission, three to assemble staff and equipment and one week to start making finds. Half of the staff worked on uncovering the structure bit by bit. The other attempting to get inside without causing it to fall apart again. A hole had been gently carved out of the apex, and finding the structure strong enough to hold a number of people, they sent in teams of two to find and recover anything they could. Thus, two of the Millenium Items had been found.

Damn those items. Whether or not they were still magically tied to the Shadow Realm, he didn't really care. He wished someone would just melt them down and make a vase or something…do away with them for good! As for the other items, he desperately hoped they NEVER found the Rod. With any luck, it was buried beyond recover or better yet, crushed or broken by the sheer weight of the collapsed tunnels. They'd find some glyphs written on stone and pieces of jewelry and old weapons and that would be that. No magic, no spirits hell-bent on revenge, no Duel Monsters come to life, no Shadow ga-

Marik was shaken from his thoughts by a commotion coming towards the tent. A young woman burst through the tent flap, exclaiming loudly, "Professor! Ms. Ishtar! We've breached the second chamber! Come quickly! You're not going to BELIEVE what we've found!"

Well, shit. There went his fantasy..

Abruptly, the messenger turned and left the tent in such a rush they all just kind of stood there not sure they'd heard correctly. Exchanging excited looks (or in Marik's case nervous) they bolted from the tent and headed towards the lip of the pit. People were working strenuously on the pulley lift built to lower members into the pyramid, pulling up all who had been excavating inside the chambers. Three individuals wearing climbing gear were pulled out, each carrying a large satchel-full looking satchels at that.

"Oh my, three bags...what did they find?" Ishizu gasped, hustling down a nearby ladder into to dig site. Odion followed, then Professor Hawkins with Marik right behind him. As he turned to lower himself down onto the ladder something caught his eye. Up on a far away outcrop of stone looking down into the valley a figure in all black stood. Marik blinked in the sunlight, maybe the heat was affecting his vision. No, it was still there. He couldn't make out any details but it looked like a woman or a child in a full _abaya_, complete with the headcover. He only stared for a few moments but the figure turned and disappeared from the cliff top. 'That was strange, looks like our soldiers are slacking on the privacy detail.' Mentally he made a note to mention this to Odion later, seeing as his brother was very particular about trespassers. He shrugged to himself and climbed down the ladder. They grouped around the three excavators who were breathing heavily as they described the state of the second chamber.

"It's a maze...Lots of dead ends, *huffs* ..and the hall that leads down to the Trial Halls is completely buried.."-

*Gasps* "Incredible! There's a hidden chamber off to the side with an opening in the ceiling and floor *gestures wildly* that leads _straight down_ to the bottom.. We'll need stronger pivots to lower ourselves down.. we lost the few we had-the piece ceiling they were embedded in gave out as soon as we came up.."

"The bottom chamber looks to be what's left of the floor of *wheeeeeezes* of the pyramid! *fumbles with climbing equipment* "We need to get back down there an-"

Ishizu quickly cut him off, "Floor of the pyramid? That part should have been destroyed, I witnessed the entire chamber fall. How is there anything still there?" The smallest excavator, a woman, spoke up.

"Yes, but that was the front part of the floor chamber. The bottom was divided into two large sections-the front leading outside held the stone tablets and the Millenium Dias. But the back part! Almost all of the back chamber, the upper Trial rooms-the last two traps, I believe, and the vents leading to the apex are still standing. It's _accessing_ it that will be the problem. But that's not the best part! Ishizu, this is what we found in the bottom chamber.." She reached into her satchel and pulled a large square object wrapped in cloth, gently uncovering for all to see. The collective gasp would have been startling if anyone hadn't been paying attention. A leather bound book lay within her grasp, decorated with golden symbols all over the cover. In the middle sat a large Sennen Eye, and the book remained locked with a gold clasp with no apparent keyhole. The woman was almost turning purple with her excitement, "Whatever this book is it _must_ be important. It was set in a stone box, like a chest, in a small room connecting to the vent we found; that room's back wall holds a door with writing describing its contents." At this, her grin expanded to show all her teeth, "We think it's _him_, we think it's the actual burial chamber of the Pharaoh!"

Marik was stunned, and felt a bit queasy all of a sudden. The burial chamber. That means there was a body-no, a MUMMY. There was a goddamn MUMMY corpse of his ex-nemesis somewhere below his feet. His eyes dropped to the sand below his feet like he could see all the way down to the chamber. He knew that the Pharaoh had died saving Egypt in the past but it had never really occurred to him that he'd been buried-embalmed and preserved and all that… It was fucking weird! Maybe because he'd seen him, interacted with him in the flesh and blood of his vessel Yugi, that made it so hard to process this information. Ishizu reached for the book and carefully wrapped it back up before taking it in her arms. He had an eerie feeling she knew the importance of the book, or at least a pretty good idea. He watched as the other two staff members pulled out their treasures from the chambers. He immediately regretted it.

'GODDAMMIT! NO!' His queasiness intensified as the Millenium Ring and Necklace made their appearance from the bags, as well as bits and pieces of pottery and stone with hieroglyphics in it. He fought the panicked urge to snatch the items up and fling them back down the black hellhole they came from. Rubbing his temples, he sat down and just tried to breathe. Professor Hawkins and Ishizu were talking with the team about sending them back down after the rested and taking pictures so they could map out the floor plans as well as sending down equipment to get the closed chamber door open. Man, he hoped that by some miracle it didn't open. What are the chances of the tomb being cursed? Probably a pretty good chance. Pity these poor bastards were too engrossed in their work to see the dangers that could be ahead. _He_ wasn't going down there even if his life depended on it. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up into Odion's concerned face. Marik smoothed his features, smiled and patted him brothers arm before heading back to the ladder to climb out. He'd had enough excitement for today.

* * *

From her spot atop the cliff face, she could see humans milling about like insects to and fro within the sand basin. Donning native clothing had been a simple task. Entering the local museums to do some research on the history and culture-even the vernacular speak- had been even more so. Being a quick-learner was part of her job description. It appeared these humans were after the same thing she was.

Hmmm, that would not do. She'd have to come up with a plan. There were too many eyes for her to use stealth during the day. Perhaps she could sneak past under the cover of night-

Her eyes widened as she watched groups of men pull what looked like enormous electrical machines with bulbous capsules at the top to the edge of the basin. They rigged them up till they stood high on their bases and whirring could be heard as the bulbous shapes on top lit up, before going dark again.

Damn. It seemed they planned on working through the night. Time was wasting away and this needed to be done _now_. New strategy then… If she couldn't sneak in past so many wandering eyes perhaps she just needed to divert their attention. Something big and loud, sure to cause a panic and enough cover for her to get into that stone temple. Smiling to herself, she walked back to the horse she has commandeered from a local villagers stable. Steering his head in the direction of a path into the valley of sand, she made her way down to find a suitable place for cover and shade. This world was uncomfortably warm, she found she did not care for it much. With any luck she'd be gone before their lone sun rose, with a King in tow.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Firstly, I apologize profusely if that took forever and a damn day to get through. There's a lot of back story on our characters, after all, it has been seven years since Atem and Yugi dueled. I wasn't able to get a clear answer as to how long Atem possessed Yugi's body but if we ASSUMED that they were together for over a year when Yugi was 16 then the time frame would put him at 23 so that's what I'm sticking with. I really felt it was important to be realistic on just how big an effect the Millenium Items had on each of them-as a whole-and as individuals. I REFUSE to believe that all of them walked away with no emotional/physical scarring! Fictional it may be, but unrealistic the human nature is NOT. Power changes people, and those Items were crazy powerful. Anyway, I'll step off my soapbox now; my point is that after the next couple chapters there will be less back story and more dialogue and definitely more action. And more Yugi of course! For the shippers, be patient! It is definitely gonna be slow build, and in one case may even be dubious consent/realization. Why? Cause I'm EVIL and that's how I wanted it! :) Questions/comments/reviews are welcome but not necessary.

Present Day _~Past Events~_ 'Thoughts' "_Mental Links"_

**Chapter 2: Desecration PT1**

Two men sat at the edge of the dig site, enjoying doing nothing after hours of digging with cool canteens of water. Both were tired and half asleep as it was, and the sun going down cast shadows on the dirty crevices in their faces. Almost all of their fellow diggers had headed back home or were just now leaving, which left the site rather quiet. They spoke to one another in their native language, discussing how soon the good Professor would pay them for their labor and how attractive the Ishtar woman was. Neither noticed a figure clad in black creeping slowly toward them.

'I need information...These two will have to do for now..' She crept forward until she stood before them, effectively silencing their conversation. Before either of them could even comprehend her presence she shot forward placing her hands on either sides of the younger man's face. The man's eyes widened before rolling back into his head. His friend let out a startled yelp as he crumpled to the ground, standing and trying to back away but she was on him in a flash. She kicked out with her booted heel and caught him behind a knee causing him to kneel. He screamed, throwing his hands up in a desperate wheeling motion to defend himself but she knocked his hands away. Her palms connected with his temples and instantly his every thought, every memory flashed before their eyes in quick succession-each mental picture frayed by a dark glittery substance before halting suddenly. His mind and body went numb, and he barely felt her hands release his head as the ground rushed up to meet him. He didn't even feel impact as his vision went dark.

* * *

A cell phone sitting on a desk vibrated to a catchy tune. It buzzed amongst a pile of papers, newspaper clippings, a small laptop and a black studded belt with a dueling deck stacked haphazardly next to it. Yugi's tri-colored head popped up off his pillow looking for the source of the noise, eyes landing on his phone blinking with a phone call. He launched himself off the bed. Almost tripping over the half-packed suitcases at the foot of his bed, before fumbling with the phone and hitting the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Yugi! I've been trying to skype you for the past hour, but I guess since you didn't answer I thought you were busy. It's not a bad time is it?"

"Oh hey Rebecca, no it's not a bad time," He yawned and scratched his head, "I was just laying down for a bit. Grandpa and I have been busy making arrangements and cleaning the shop before the trip."

"Okay well, fire up your computer! I have a surprise for you!" Rebecca sing-songed, sounding like she was almost hopping with excitement.

Yugi chuckled, "Alright, give me a minute.." He sat down and open the laptop, opening a screen browser. "Ooookay, it's up. Should I ca-"

"Nope! I'll call you! BYE!" CLICK.

'Well, alright then.' Yugi stared at the computer screen waiting for Rebecca's call to come through. Rebecca, himself and his Grandpa were going to fly out in two days and meet up in Cairo before traveling to see the Professor. Looking around at the state of his room he knew he'd have to finish packing tonight. He wondered what the surprise was... Hopefully not a date for him and Rebecca. Oh God, what if it _was_ a date? She would totally pull a stunt like that. Yugi blushed slightly thinking back on all her flirtatious advances over the years. He had to admit she had blossomed from a brilliant young child to a beautiful, scarily intelligent young lady...but if he was being honest he had never seen her as anything more than a friend. That and the age difference was enough to turn heads. A fact she pointedly ignored every time he brought it up or tried to let her down easy. Rebecca had followed in her Grandpa's footsteps and was making headway in the archeological field as well as taking the dueling community by storm (behind himself-still reigning KOG, of course). Already graduated from a prestigious university with three masters degrees, fluent in multiple languages and making really REALLY good money... she was a damn good catch. And for some reason she only had eyes for Yugi; he couldn't figure out why but she did. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Grandpa? Is that you?" Yugi called out, hearing the footsteps stop suddenly. He listened hard, waiting for the tell-tale squeak of the fifth stair to give his Grandpa's position away.

…..._squeak_..

"GRANDPA! YOU BETTER NOT BE CLIMBING THE STAIRS!" Yugi screeched. He leaned his chair back so his voice could carry down the hall better. "The doctor gave you strict orders! Don't think for a second I won't enforce them and keep you home from the trip! I've got a sitter lined up as we speak!"

He kept his voice stern, but some giggles escaped when he heard frantic thumping going back down the stairs and into the kitchen, followed by low angry muttering and banging around. He had seriously considered putting up a baby gate to emphasize his point but he didn't want to wound his grandfather's pride anymore than it was; his recent fall had fractured his hip and strained his bad back -keeping him secluded to the downstairs living area and game shop. Grandpa Mutou, with his new cane, and in his own words-had been reduced to the "handicapped, old geezer" he never wanted to be. The doctor told him he'd heal well enough much to Yugi's relief, but he'd have to take it easy and stay out of trouble. The silver lining that had definitely cheered Grandpa up was that he would still be able to travel to Egypt to see his old colleague-IF he didn't make his condition worse.

His laptop played a tune, signaling an incoming call. Yugi clicked on and watched as a window filled the whole screen. Rebecca sat smiling at him wearing red half-moon glasses, her long blonde hair falling down around her shoulders.

"YUGI! I've missed you! You weren't at the Duelist Conference in Hong Kong! What happened?"

"I've missed you too! I wanted to go but I got caught up here at Kaiba Corp. Mokuba requested that I test out some new dueling gear they want to use for the next Battle City tournament. Besides, I heard you did really well, and me being there would just have cramped your style." He gave her a sly smile watching as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please, we both know I'm capable of defeating you! Opportunity just hasn't presented itself yet. Given that you haven't been to _any_ of the tournaments I've registered in this year I'd say you were trying to _avoid_ dueling me..not that I'm surprised. Winning four championships in a row must look pretty intimidating."

"Hahaha! Oh I know you're tough competition! You'll get another shot at my title at _some_ point. Don't worry though, I promise not to go easy on you." He teased. She gave him a look that said '_you'd better not_', before giving her own sly smile back.

"I'll hold you to that promise Yugi, and when you lose you're taking me out to a nice dinner! And I mean nice as in fancy dinner. You'll wear that snazzy tux you wore to Pegasus' banquet last year" at this she winked at him, "and I'll wear a pretty dress and we'll borrow a limo from Kaiba Corp. for the night.." Her eyes kind of glazed over as she talked about their potential date. He could practically see the hearts dancing in her eyes. Oh boy.

Heat crept up Yugi's face. If he wasn't blushing before he was now; he didn't think himself that handsome or desirable so flattering comments always made him a bit uncomfortable. He chuckled nervously and was about to open his mouth to distract her before someone beat him to it.

"Hey! I thought we were calling to surprise him, not threatening him with a date!"

Yugi watched as a blue-eyed brunette squeezed on screen next to Rebecca. She smiled and waved at him. Rebecca glared at her.

"I am NOT threatening him! You can't threaten someone with a good time, can you Yugi?" She waggled her eyebrows like a villain in a vaudeville. Yugi wasn't paying attention; genuinely surprised, his face lit up at seeing his childhood friend.

"TEÁ! HEY! How are you?! I haven't seen you in-wait! What are you doing in Hong Kong? I thought you had a big show in New York?"

She laughed at his exclamation, "I do! It's tomorrow evening. Rebecca is here with me in Manhattan! She happens to be a fan of Broadway shows and I managed to save a front row seat, best seat in the house I might add, in exchange for a plane ticket."

She had moved to New York two years ago to live out her dream to become a dancer. Graduating with honors from high school she scored a scholarship to Julliard. She worked her ass off juggling two jobs to afford tuition, impressing her tutors with her incredible work ethic. With a degree under her belt and a good word put in from her instructors she landed the job of a lifetime. She now did performances for a number of recitals and musicals on Broadway. Yugi was damn proud of her. Second to Rebecca, she was doing great and things were working out in her favor. He missed her terribly though; he rarely got to see his friends after high school. They had all made a pact that every school break or big holiday they'd all make plans to travel together and catch up on each other's lives. Last year's trip to London had been incredible! And it didn't hurt that they had good connections so they could travel in style. He'd have to remember to bring up where they'd go this year for vacation later.

"Sounds exciting! So what's this surprise I'm hearing about? Do I get a front row seat to the show too?"

Rebecca and Teá both looked giddy as they pulled out long slips of paper-plane tickets. Waving them in front of the camera lens so Yugi could read the destination. He squinted at the tiny lettering.

"Wha-wait! Hold still, I can't see what it say-CAIRO! You're coming to Egypt with us?" He smiled so wide the girls could see all his teeth; they nodded while doing a little happy jig. Yugi whooped and did a victory punch into the air. Rebecca fanned out the tickets, showing more than two.

"That's not even the best part! These other tickets? Those are for Joey and Tristan! I'm overnighting them to Japan tomorrow! I've made reservations for all of us to stay a few extra days in Cairo so this will be doubled as our yearly trip! SURPRISE!" She squealed. Teá laughed and high-fived the younger girl.

"AWESOME! You must have read my mind about this year's trip!" Yugi beamed, wiggling with excitement himself. Technically he was supposed to be going to study under Professor Hawkins for an "intern program", but he supposed he could juggle work and play. Especially if it meant a week in Cairo with his best friends.

"Rebecca, are you sure? That's a really generous gift, I don't want to inconvenience you…" Being the responsible adults they were (most of the time) had its perks, like affording expensive trips to other countries. He felt bad for her footing the bill for their stay, and he _really_ hoped she didn't put any cards on file-_especially_ if Joey was going. The tabs they've racked up in the past were shameful! They joked that even Kaiba's credit card would have declined had they been in possession of it. In fact, he was pretty sure Tristan was still paying off some debt from a crazy weekend in Kyoto.

"Relax Yugi, I've got it! I'm gonna be there to work anyway and those trailers are so awful after long periods of time I'm looking forward to a few nights in a hotel. Big comfortable bed, room service, air conditioning, _hot tub..._Remember to pack your swim trunks!" Her eyes had a wicked gleam to them as she eyed him through the screen.

"I don't think anyone will be paying any special attention to me. Not with Joey Wheeler walking around in all his bathing suit glory." He cackled at the girls' horror-struck expressions. The image of the teeny tiny purple Speedo that the guys had dared him to buy coming to the forefront of their minds. Not an image they wanted, but not one that was easily forgotten either.

Yugi caught his breath when he heard his Grandpa calling for him downstairs, "Yugi, what's going on up there? I could use a little help if you don't mind."

He leaned his chair back again and called back, "I'm talking to Teá and Rebecca on Skype! I'll be down in a minute!" He turned back to the girls and they exchanged goodbyes. They'd see each other in a couple of days anyway. Closing the laptop he hopped out of the chair and bounded to the stairs with a spring in his step. Excitement slowly started building in his gut. This was gonna be an amazing trip, he just knew it!


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey guys! So this chapter was originally part of the 2nd one but it was so long and detailed I decided it stood better on it's own. Things are about to heat up! Ho ho ho do I have plans for our favorite heroes! :) Without further ado...Chapter 3! Questions/comments/reviews not necessary but greatly appreciated!

Present Day _~Past Events~_ 'Thoughts' "_Mental Links"_

**Chapter 3: Desecration PT2**

Marik watched the last bit of sunlight disappear on the horizon. He hated to admit it but he had missed the cool nights of the desert. The night sky here revealed countless stars, glittering across the beautiful sea of black. Once the last bit of pink disappeared behind the lip of the rock wall he stretched out on his blanket laid out just behind the tent his sister was working in. He had his earphones in, just relaxing and enjoying the soothing breeze that occasionally drifted through the valley. It felt nice on his burnt skin. The slightly tender flesh on his neck and face twinged with movement and he chided himself for forgetting sunscreen. He'd been out of the scorching heat for a few years now, so his skin had become sensitive.

A light through the tent fabric caught his attention. He popped out an earbud and could hear low murmuring from inside.

Ishizu was speaking in low tones with someone, but he couldn't make out any words. Turning his music off he sat up and pressed an ear to the thick cloth. He could barely make out the conversation.

"...this isn't something….. we can't control…...safe for now, but we need to speak with Hawkins..."

"Odion I know the risks, but we cannot….just because we don't understand…..not just going to lock this away…"

Marik was surprised that the two seemed to be having an argument. He'd hardly ever heard his siblings fight. He stood and walked around to the entrance flap, pushing the fabric aside and walked in. They went silent as he took in the scene before him. They were standing on either side of a long table, between them sat the old book found in the tomb. His eyes jumped back and forth between them. They both looked like deer caught in the headlights at his questioning look.

"Sister, what is that?" He knew the moment he laid eyes on it it was important. It was freakish looking; covered in strange golden symbols and the bindings didn't look like any regular book covers he'd ever seen. It looked like leather but it wasn't...and it was a dark blue color that looked like bruised skin. The damn thing practically screamed DANGER: DON'T TOUCH. He kept his tone cool, but underneath he could feel his anxiety building. Ishizu walked over and guided him to the table keeping her voice low.

"Do you remember our talks with Yugi and his friends? About what they learned from the Pharaoh's memories? I've been doing some research on the origins of the dark magic his council priests held, and I believe it came from this book. The evil spirit that possessed Ryou Bakura kept referring to the Millenium Items-how they were created by sacrificing souls and using the bodies as foundations for the inlaid gold. But the question is _how_ did they know how to create them? Such a power could not have existed on this plane, or been created by mere mortals. The markings on the bindings of this book are not Ancient Egyptian. They're something else entirely, though they do share resemblance to the glyphs from that time period. If I am correct, this is the source of power that created the seven Items-and it does not originate from our realm." Her face was pale but her voice held reverence, like she was in awe of the book that lay perfectly normal on the table top. She gently laid a hand on the top cover. Marik noticed for the first time that the book had a heavy golden latch with a Sennen eye etched into it. He wondered for a moment if they were even able to open it. Not that they should, but it would definitely put up a roadblock for his sister if a key was needed to open the book.

Odion shook his head, "If that is the case this book is incredibly dangerous. We should inform Professor Hawkins and move the book somewhere safe and out of sight. It cannot be given to the public as the Items have been."

Marik looked up wildly, "Given to the public? What do you mean? Those items were supposed to be given to Ishizu for safe-keeping! Not displayed for the whole world!" He rounded on his sister who had the presence of mind to look guilty.

"Professor Hawkins and I are in agreement that the Items no longer pose as a threat. It is safe to send them with the exhibit. They have not manifested any power since the du-"

"The _fuck_ they're not still dangerous! You're telling me shadow magic still doesn't linger over them? You just got done telling me they were made with human bodies! And now-what, you want to display the book they came from?" He gestured wildly at the spellbook. Odion jumped in as well.

"Marik is right. I don't believe the magic is gone completely. At best, it's just laying dormant until someone wills it back to full power." His eyes shifted to Marik for a second, something his brother definitely noticed, "However, in your defense Ishizu, I feel that if the public were given only the basic information on the Items then they might be safe to share with the world. If no one else who is familiar with their history shares their secret then no one will actively try to steal them. Or use them. But this book? We know nothing about it other than it _might_ be the source of magic that almost destroyed the world **twice**." He glared down at it like it was a poisonous snake ready to attack. She shook her head at them.

"I am willing to admit that I have reservations about displaying the Items, but these artifacts are vital for the exhibition! The world has a right to know what happened-why it happened. History shows us time and time again that we are doomed to repeat the mistakes we fail to learn from in the past. This is no different! What's more is the threat that came from these events and these Items is gone and is never coming back. The Pharaoh himself has seen to that! It is **safe** for them to go on display-including the book."

Marik rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache forming just behind his eyes. From what Yugi had told him, there wasn't much information on the book-Hell, Yugi hadn't even seen it in the Pharaoh's memories. What they did know is that the Royal family had been in possession of it for generations, passing from one king to the next-but no one had ever used it. Kaiba had let slip that his doppelganger's father had been the one to actually translate the book's spell and set in motion the beginnings of the Shadow Games….Ra, this was stupid! If any of them had any sense they'd chuck that book back into the pit and leave it there!

"Ishizu, I get why the exhibition is so important to you, I really do. But this is not a Millenium Item. We have no experience with this. It might not even be from our realm-people have **died** over this! The spells from this book were apparently so dangerous they locked it away with the Nameless Pharaoh in hopes no one would ever find it again. Some secrets need to _stay buried_." His harrowed expression only set her on the offensive.

"Both of you are acting like I am completely blind to the dangers of the situation! I assure you I am not! If anyone understands how one action can affect the future it is me-"

Marik scoffed, "You WERE the most qualified to make those kind of decisions but you can't see the future anymore! Without the Millenium Necklace you can't influence fate anymore. Stop acting like you still have control over what will happen." Ishizu looked affronted. Odion held a hand up to Marik and spoke.

"Marik, that's enough. That's not what this is about. What we're saying is that the book is too dangerous to even consider trying to understand it, let alone display it. We can't even open it at the moment, and I think that is for the best. Perhaps this one thing we should keep secret. We can take it the tombs and hide it. No one will find it there."

Marik shuddered at the mention of his childhood home. It made sense though; it was a deserted labyrinth. Unless you knew your way around it was easy to become lost in the dark. Ishizu shook her head.

"Even if we did there are too many witnesses. More than half a dozen people saw the book emerge from the pyramid today. How long do you honestly believe that information will stay hidden? How would we explain such an artifact just 'disappearing'? Or better yet, how would we convince people it didn't even exist? It doesn't take much for rumors to be spread and people to come asking questions. Just look at it! This artifact will not remain hidden for long even if we did take it." She argued.

Marik moved until he was right up next to her and looked down at her. "Sister please, listen to us. No good is going to come from this book. Even now my gut is telling me to get rid of it or just get away from it." He touched her shoulder, "Let us take it to the tombs. We can hide it long enough to find out what we're dealing with. Wouldn't that be a better alternative than to put it in the hands of people who've never had to face the darkness?" She planted her hands on either side of the book, hovering over it protectively.

"And what of Professor Hawkins? If we're going to steal a valuable artifact from his dig then perhaps we should inform him of your suggestions. Or doesn't he get a say in the matter?" She eyed them both warily.

Marik was starting to get pissed off. There was no point in arguing with her. She had already made up her mind. Bringing in the Professor would only stall for time and gain someone who would most likely share her point of view. He looked over at Odion; his expression showed that he too could see this wasn't going anywhere. Marik rubbed his face and strode towards the tent flap.

"Brother wait! Where are you going?" Odion called after him.

"She wants the Professor's opinion? Fine. I'll go get him. Maybe he'll see reason and throw that damn thing down a-"

_**POW!**_ The second he pulled aside the curtain Marik was blinded by white light. He stumbled back, Odion catching him around the middle and pulling him back to the table. They could hear frantic screams and more explosions start up outside. Marik was stunned. He was still blinking dots from his vision as Odion told them to stay put and went outside. Fear gripped him suddenly when it clicked that his brother had left the tent. 'What the hell was that?'

* * *

_**POW! **_The mechanical light box blew up in a shower of sparks so bright and hot it sent people nearby scrambling for cover. She lowered her forcefield down and blinked dots out of her vision. The next one she blew up she'd find a spot further away to hide. Her spot behind a dirt pile had left her half buried-half singed before she threw up her shield to protect herself. It got the desired effect though. The tall light tower collapsed on a nearby tent. Small flames began to eat at the material, licking their way to the wooden poles and supplies within. The few workers who had remained to take the night shift cried out and frantically looked for anything to put out the fire.

She darted between piles of dirt and dived for the next closest mechanical box. Her hand shot out a dark cloud of smoke hitting the box dead center. She threw up her shield and rolled to the ground as it blew up in another fiery shower of sparks. More screams. People were milling about in a panic trying to get out of the way of the flames. Working her way closer to the pyramid, she could see a tall imposing man coming out of one of the tents. His eyes scanned over the scene before halting directly on her. She could sense strength and courage radiating off him-truth, loyalty, responsibility-his aura showed he was a good man. Confusion spread across his face at the black-clad stranger..then accusation. 'Uh oh.' He took a step towards her, his mouth opening to call to her. Not waiting for him, she bolted around behind a tent and made a sprint for the hole in the pyramid. He followed and she was surprised that a man his size could move so quickly. Hearing a deep voice and heavy footsteps steadily gaining on her she sped up, zig-zagging through people, huge rocks and tents. Rounding a corner she could see the entrance to the pyramid.

"STOP! WHO ARE YOU?!" The man skidded to a stop a few feet in front of her. He stood between her and the opening. 'Damn. Please don't make me hurt you.' His stance was loose and his hands out to his sides, ready to block her path. 'Argh! He's going to make me hurt him.' They stared each other down….then he lunged at her. Calling on her magic she threw a small ball of energy at the ground by his feet. He reeled backwards as the ground underneath him blew up. Shock registered on his face before he landed flat on his back. She sprinted past him and made a running leap onto the pyramid. Crawling to the gaping hole in the apex, she grabbed hold of one of the pulley ropes and didn't hesitate before dropping into the darkness below.

It was a further drop than she anticipated; her rope fell short and she was left dangling by the end of it with nothing but black below her. She struggled to keep her grip on the rope as she twisted to see below her. Once she got a good grip, she let go and summoned a ball of light with her free hand. Shining it around as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. She breathed out a sigh of relief to find the ground was only about five feet down. She let go and landed on her feet. Dust flew up around her in flurries. Whispering to the small ball of light it flew from her hand and over to a shaft at the end of the long hall, slowly floating down and out of sight. Noise from the opening caused her to look up. The red glow from the entrance was getting brighter and she could hear more voices getting closer to the pyramid. She hurried over to the shaft. It was just small enough that she could shimmy her way down without a rope. Climbing in she followed the ball of light till she reached the bottom. Another drop to the ground and she was in a huge room with pillars covered in what she learned were hieroglyphics. She waved her hand and the ball grew bigger until it illuminated the whole room.

A podium stood in the center of the room. Walking over to it she saw a dust free square where something had been removed. Stooping down she inspected the drawing etched into the stone-memorizing the pattern for later. She could gather more information and translate these markings at home. Her fingers traced the patterns until she saw a symbol she recognized. It resembled a sideways hourglass within an infinity loop. 'It's one of the Tomes! I suppose they ended up here on Earth after all..' It wouldn't be wise to leave a Tome in this realm. Humans couldn't be trusted with infinite power. Looks like she'd be leaving with more than just a King. Her eyes were drawn to an enormous ornate door behind the podium. The same Eye from the card staring down at her. She made her way over and held a palm to it. It was made of stone, but painted to look like gold. It was beautifully done and she inwardly cringed at the thought of just blasting it open. Centering her magic about her palm she gently _pushed-_ and her magic made solid transparent. Smiling, she moved through the large slab of stone and into the chamber.

Summoning another light she stood in a small room and found herself surrounded by glittering gold. Weapons, jewelry, statues, scrolls, and _so many riches _she gasped as she took it all in. This king was highly respected and **very** wealthy it seemed. On the walls of the chamber were intricately carved depictions of a great battle. Egyptians and monsters alike waged war over the kingdom-and the Pharaoh sheathed in gold rays of sunlight defeating a dark enemy. 'This is him!' Her eyes scanned the room until they fell upon a big sarcophagus. The smooth stone was covered with sparkly jewels of every color set in gold; it sat on a small dais at the center of the chamber. As nice as it would be to inspect the whole room and everything in it she was running out of time. People already knew she was down here and they'd come after the perpetrator who liked to blow lights up. Sitting next to it she called her magic to her again to lift the heavy top and set it down on the side. She frowned at finding another, less grandiose sarcophagus inside. Again, she lifted and pushed aside the lid. Her eyes went wide.

'He was so young..' Wrapped and embalmed was the small figure of the ancient king. She was surprised-really taken aback. Looking back up at the art on the wall she had assumed this king was an older man. This figure was barely taller than her. If she had to guess he had been in his teens or early twenties. A twinge of sadness filled her at the thought of someone so young sacrificing so much….but it made his future seem so much greater. She gently placed her hands under the stiff mummified body and lifted him out to place him in her lap. He was light as a feather. Cradling him to her she bowed her head and whispered lowly under her breath. Dark mist seeped from around her and engulfed the king's body. The corpse floated up in the air before her and she waved her hands over it. The mist shrouded the whole mummy. Through the mist she couldn't see much other than the body suspended inside. The mist brightened suddenly-the wrappings deteriorated and he became dust-which then floated down into a small whirlwind in front of her. She cupped her hands and formed a protective ball of energy around him. Bowing her head again in respect the ball grew very bright and she magicked him inside her chest. Safe and sound-next to her heart.

Vibrations coming through the air vent tunnels alerted her to uninvited guests. She stood and hustled to the door again-stopping when a magnificent blue cape caught her eye. She felt a funny jolt in her gut. Not knowing why, she grabbed the cloak and folded it into her clothes. The motion causing a golden artifact to fall and clatter loudly on the ground. She gasped as a grand crown lay there in the dust. She picked it up and gasped-upon touching it she had a fleeting vision of a young child crying and clinging to purple robes. It disappeared as quickly as it came. Tucking away the crown with the cape, she stood again in front of the door. The dilemma once again was before her to salvage the beautiful tomb or destroy it to get out and get home. 'By the gods, I'm going to pay dearly for this later...' Steeling her resolve she gathered a massive burst of energy sent it flying towards the chamber doors. Guilt forced her to shut her eyes so she didn't have to see the inevitable destruction of the Pharaoh's earthly resting place.

* * *

There were more explosions outside the tent. Marik looked at Ishizu. Her pale face reflected the same fear as his. She snatched up the book and they both tore out of the tent. They both looked around in horror at the chaos of the dig site. Tents were on fire-people were running around screaming and trying to salvage anything they could-tires screeched as people loaded into vehicles-sirens could be heard in the distance. Odion was nowhere in sight.

"Odion! Where are you?! ODIOOON!" Marik started running through the meleé looking for him. Ishizu hot on his heels. They both looked around at hearing his voice.

Ishizu cried out, "He's by the pyramid!" Marik took off in that direction. "Marik! Wait!" His sister was falling behind. He turned and grabbed her hand so they could stay together. His head swiveled side to side but he still couldn't see his brother.

"_STOP! WHO ARE YOU!?"_ Odion yelled. His voice spurred Marik to move faster in that direction, dragging Ishizu with him.

They came to an opening between two piles of rock-gasping as they saw Odion facing off against what appeared to be a child-like figure in black clothes. 'That's the person I saw up on the cliff earlier!' He made a move to tackle her and they both stared in shock as the stranger made the ground blow up in front of Odion. He flew back and landed in the dirt with an audible _THUMP! _Marik didn't even think as he raced over to him; relief flooding through him as Odion didn't seem to be seriously injured. Ishizu had tears in her eyes as she checked over him.

"Brother, c'mon we have to go! We can't stay here-everything is on fire!-" He tried to lift his older brother to his feet but Odion grabbed him by the shoulders.

"We're under attack! Where did she go?!" He yelled, looking around for the arsonist. They looked at him confused before they realized the figure wasn't there.

"Under attack? Who would attack us? What do they want?" Ishizu stopped. Recognition dawned on her face. "Oh no!"

Marik knew. The Millenium Items. The explosions weren't an attack. It was a distraction! The ones salvaged today were probably already taken-then the attackers would search the pyramid for the rest. He grew angry. Mentally cussing himself out he put Odion's arm over his shoulder and heaved him upright. 'There's always something that has to go wrong! Why can't shit just be normal?! I'm **so done** with this shit! Time to get the hell out of here.' Sirens blared on the edge of the Valley and law enforcement came down in droves, guiding stragglers out and pulling the injured from collapsed tents. A group of soldiers were surrounding the pyramid-sending a few down to check for people inside. Marik turned to Ishizu.

"Let's go! We need to find the Professor!"

"Marik wait! We have to stop them! They're going after the Items!"

"FUCK the Items! Worry about them later! Grab the book and LET'S GO! NOW!" His glare left no room for argument. She scrambled for the book and helped Marik support Odion as they hustled away from the pyramid.

Not a moment too soon. There was a low rumbling-a deafening _**CRACK**_ and the ground shook. They lost their balance; the force of the explosion knocking them to the ground. A huge plume of sand erupted behind them. Sand sifted-people yelled as they fought to keep from being swallowed up. Everyone gazed in horror as the center of the Valley of the Kings literally blew up. Huge chucks of sandstone and debris flying through the air. People were shouting out to take cover-it was almost impossible to see where the debris would land in the dark. Marik threw his arms up to block sand from his eyes. 'Holy shit! This is not HAPPENING!' The few huge lights that had survived the havoc shone down on the destruction. He and his siblings stared at the huge pile of rubble sitting where the Pharaoh's pyramid used to lay buried. Silence and disbelief overtook all who witnessed it. After a moment, the ground started to shift again, and Ishizu shrieked "_NO!"_ as the remnants of the pyramid shifted and began to sink deeper into the ground. Once more the ground rumbled and everyone scrambled to get out of the pit. 'It's an earthquake!' Adrenaline drove Marik to his feet and he started pushing his siblings towards a trail leading out of the dig site. Looking back he saw the girl in black practically fly out of the middle of the sinkhole in what appeared to be a dark bubble-'What the fuck?' She landed-bubble dissipating- and started running in their direction.

"SHIT! GO! SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!" He instantly regretted shouting; her head whipped up at his cry and she spotted them.

His eyes widened as hers locked in on the book. He sucked in a breath as she bolted right at his sister. Blood pumped in his ears and things seemed to go in slow motion. He turned to face her head on. She was on them in seconds. Flight wasn't an option anymore-it was time to fight. He threw himself between her and Ishizu swinging his fist at her face as hard as he could. He didn't give a damn about fighting a girl at the moment, especially one that had already hurt his grown ass brother. She skidded to a halt and dodged so fast she blurred. He swung again trying to catch her in the gut. She caught his arm in both hands, spun and heaved him up off his feet. He saw sky-ground-sky again as she flipped him over her body and onto the ground. He scrambled to grab her but she moved like lightning. Odion fared better than he did. His size and strength forcing her to duck and go on the defensive. They swung and dodged each other's punches until she whirled around behind him and slammed both hands on either side of his head. His eyes rolled back and he fell to his knees.

"NO!" Marik screamed. He jumped to his feet and launched himself at her. Again she had him on his ass. "OOMPH!" Her fist connected with his stomach so hard he saw stars and lost his breath. He flopped over on his side, watching as she strode over to Ishizu and backed her up against the rock wall. Ishizu held the book tightly in her arms. Her face terrified as this strange woman approached her.

"Why are you doing this?! Who sent you?! Do you have any idea what you just done?!" Fear gave way to anger as she screamed questions at her. The woman stopped just inches in front of her. Marik shot a glance at Odion, who was coming to and blinking the daze out of his eyes. He forced air into his lungs and tried to get up. He was starting to feel sick-from fear or pain he didn't know.

"NO! You're not taking this! You don't even-AAH!" The woman yanked the book from Ishizu's grip and slammed a hand down on her forehead. Marik about lost it. His sister's cries spurred more adrenaline through him and he shot to his feet. The world tilted and he fought to stay upright. Odion too was moving-trying to crawl over to her as fast as he could. When his vision cleared he saw Ishizu sink to her knees, eyes rolled back into her head and she started to convulse.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Marik dove and caught the girl's shoulder. She removed her hand from Ishizu's head and turned to push him away but he was already shoving her back against the rocks. The book flew from her hand. He used his weight and pulled them both to the ground. They wrestled in the dirt-she was stronger than she looked. He ended up straddling her waist and grabbed at her wrists to subdue her only to be choked as her legs swung up and around his neck, forcing him backwards and off of her. She released her legs and aimed a kick at his back catching him on his tailbone. He howled in pain. Rolling away she stood and picked up the book. Guards were running up on them. She began chanting in a strange language and the hair stood up on his body as a light shone from her chest and then seemed to appear out of thin air in front of her. Her chanting grew louder and the light widened to form what looked like a door. The guards stopped dead in their tracks at what they were seeing. What felt like electricity coursed through the air. The door of light shone so bright he was squinting to see the figure.

"Marik…" He barely heard his sister call his name. He looked over at her limp form being supported by Odion. "Stop her...she has..the book!"

His mind was screaming at him to run….in the other fucking direction. His body however, had other plans as he again shot to his feet and made a run for the damn book. He was going to kill Ishizu for this later. The ninja girl was already walking into the doorway. He extended his arm and managed to latch onto the back half of the book. She felt him tug hard and her eyes widened. They both pulled on it with both hands-he was stronger though. With a mighty heave he yanked her towards him and her chanting ceased. The light from her chest disappearing and the door began to lose shape and grow smaller-and pull them closer to the light. He tried to wrestle it from her grip by lifting it up over his head but it just caught on her clothes and she used her weight to pull it back down. A strong wind from the doorway kicked up and sucked even harder at them. Her eyes locked on his and he could see she was starting to panic. She tightened her grip on the book and kicked his square in the groin. Marik almost gave out to the pain, doubling over as black spots filled his vision. She gave one last pull backwards into the closing doorway. Gravity took over, lifting him off his unsteady feet and he tumbled in after her. He was vaguely aware of his sibling's horrified screams. He was engulfed in light and heat. Freefalling into the unknown. His last thoughts before he blacked out were his sister's promise over the phone that nothing bad was going to happen and his plane ticket home sitting on his bedside table.

Ishizu and Odion could do nothing but watch as Marik fell into the light and disappeared from sight as it closed behind him. He was gone. He was just _gone_. Where? Where did they go? Ishizu felt tears fall freely down her face as she stumbled to where he had just been standing. She fell to her knees and looked back at Odion. He too had tears running down his face. He held either side of his head in his hands and tried to keep the panic at bay. Their brother had been taken. Spirited away by some unknown magic. Guilt welled up inside her. Marik hadn't even wanted to be here and now….he was _gone_! A small glow caught her eye. In the sand sat a small pearlescent jewel on a small broken chain. It faintly glowed and felt hot to the touch as she picked it up. She watched it through blurry eyes as the light slowly faded to nothing, leaving a plain jewel in her hands. She lost it. Her body wracked with sobs as she held the stone to her chest, letting out an agonized scream to the night sky.

"_**MAARRIIIK!"**_


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hello my dears! Apologies for the late-ish update, I have been very busy this past weekend and then had the unfortunate luck to fall sick. I've been in a medicinal coma for two days with no will to write. But I have returned with new vigor! What do you guys think so far? Have I caught your interest? I hope so, because I have so much more to share. Again I wish to do the characters justice, but at the same time do justice to my vision so please, bear with me. If I am not making details or scenes clear enough do not hesitate to tell me; I am open to suggestions or critiques because as much as this story is mine, it also belongs to those who read it. So, here goes nothing! Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Sleepovers Are Still Cool

Joey sat on his overflowing suitcase. His weight barely holding the seams close enough together to zip it up. He hadn't been able to choose what to bring on the trip so he just packed everything. Grunting, he got up and continued to rummage around his pigsty to chuck more stuff into a big backpack on the bed. While he packed, he went over his mental checklist of things to get done before leaving: Ask off of work? Check! Pay the bills? Check! Stock the fridge for his dad? Done! Clean up the apartment? Well no, he hadn't actually planned on doing that so whatever..Call Serenity? He'd do that tomorrow. Thinking of her made him miss her. He got to see her and his mom every so often now that he had a car that wasn't a piece of shit but still, it'd be nice to have her come on a trip with him one of these days. He was looking back and forth between two similar sets of swim trunks when his phone chimed from somewhere in the covers. Finding it underneath a dingy pair of boxers he flipped it open to see a text from Tristan.

**Bad news dude, I can't go.. :( -T.**

Joey's eyes went wide and he typed back.

**WHAT? Why not? -J**

**Some asshole just quit at work, left the rest of us high &amp; dry &amp; strapped 4 time. We have a deadline soon. Being shorthanded puts us back. Boss says he needs me here. -T**

**There isn't any way u can get out of it? Call in sick? This is gonna be our trip this year! -J**

**Nah man I can't! Those planes aren't gonna build themselves.. I'm bummed out 2 but gotta stay, u know? -T**

**That sux bro, I'm gonna miss having my wingman with me. :( -J**

**Yeah I know.. -T**

**U should call Becca &amp; see if she can get her $$ back for the ticket. -J**

**Actually, I was thinkin I could give it 2 Bakura. We had fun when he came 2 Cabo awhile back.. -T**

Joey frowned. 'Fun' was a bit of an exaggeration. While the polite albino had been overjoyed at his invitation to join the group he didn't have much fun after he lost his luggage…..and almost drowned in the ocean….and got a really bad sunburn after falling asleep on the beach. Truth be told Joey thought he was king of a wet blanket. A strange, too polite-wet blanket who liked to dabble in dark stuff. Bakura didn't spend a whole lot of time with them after graduation. He'd gotten into college and moved to the other side of Domino. Last time they'd hung out he'd told them how he'd gotten a part time job working for a lady who ran a small shop that specialized in traditional medicine while he finished college. But Joey knew better. He'd passed by that shop enough times to know that the creepy old crone who owned it was a witch-or a.. a wicken! Or was it Wiccan? Whatever, she was bad news and her shop catered to those who dabbled with the Occult. Bakura had always been fascinated with the dark art and even his experience with the Millenium Ring hadn't shaken him of his creepy hobbies. Joey shuddered. He was about to voice his reluctance about inviting him but his phone chimed again.

**Just talked 2 him, he said he'll go. -T**

"Wait! Whaa? Aw dammit!" Joey flung himself on the bed, disturbing his piles yet to be stuffed in the backpack. His phone chimed repeatedly and he brought it to his face so he could see who it was. He saw it was a group message. "Guess word travels fast.." He jumped in the conversation.

**Sup guys! Heads up, I'm not gonna make it this time. -T**

**Oh no! What happened? Why aren't you coming? -Teá**

**WHAT! No! You have 2 come! Have u told Joey? -Y**

**Yeah he just did. This is CRAP man. :( -J**

**Sorry guys, I can't get out of work otherwise I'd be packed already! We're shorthanded &amp; I could use the $$. -T**

**This sucks! The Dynamic Duo won't be running rampant this time! /3 -Teá**

**Sorry Tristan, it's not gonna be the same w/out u! -Y**

**So what about ur ticket? I think its too late 4 a refund… -Teá**

**I asked Bakura if he wanted 2 go in my place. Unless u guys wanna ask someone else? I kinda already told him...-T**

**Oohh, well if u already told him it would be rude 2 ask someone else… It's okay with me!-Teá**

**That's cool w me 2! I haven't seen him in awhile &amp; he likes Egyptian history so it should be fun! -Y**

**-_- -J**

**Joey? What's wrong? U don't want Ryou 2 go? -Y**

**Ehh not that I don't want him there, he's cool &amp; all but he's kind of...whiny? And he's ind of jinxed! Remember Cabo? I'm not lookin for a repeat of that adventure.. -J**

**Relax bro, I'm sure it will be fine! -T**

**Yeah Joey, be nice! He just had some bad luck on that trip, that's all. He's still fun to hang out with. But I'm going on record now that we make him leave the spirit board at home! -Teá**

**Agreed on that part! Teá's right, it will be fun. He's always been a good friend to us so try to be nice Joey? Please? -Y**

**Geez guys, way 2 make me feel like a jerk. : -J**

**Ur not a jerk! I get what ur saying, but let's look on the bright side! We'll be hanging out with an old friend who we haven't seen in a long time in EGYPT! -Y**

**What he means is that ur not a COMPLETE jerk. :P I'm really excited to be going back too! -Teá**

**LOL! Man she's got u pegged! -T**

**SHUT UP WOMAN! I'LL SHOW U WHO'S A JERK! -J**

**GUYS ur not helping! Let's all be nice &amp; have a good time kay? Joey u &amp; Ryou come stay the weekend at my place so we can all carpool to the airport Monday morning. Cool? -Y**

**Yeah cool! What time should I be over? -J**

**Be here at 8 pm tomorrow! Grandpa is making tempura! :D -Y**

**Oooooh! I'm jealous! I 3 ur Grandpa's cooking! -Teá**

**DUDE ME TOO! Save me some! -T**

**Not a chance! Yuug &amp; Bakura will be lucky if there's any left 4 them! HA! -J**

**Hahahahaha! I'll make sure to get in there first then! Don't worry Tristan, I'll try and save u some! -Y**

**Yug ur the best! Gotta go guys, back 2 work! Have fun &amp; someone get a video of Drunk Jo this time! -T**

**Bye Tristan! Bye guys! See in a few days ;) -Teá**

**I'll call Ryou &amp; tell him to come over. Teá, will u tell Rebecca to change the name on Tristan's ticket? -Y**

**No prob! -Teá**

**Thanx! Bye guys! -Y**

**See ya! -J**

Joey closed his phone and stretched out on the bed. Well, he supposed it shouldn't be that bad to have Bakura come. But he agreed 100% that he was leaving his creepy occult crap here in Japan. He sat up and finished packing before collapsing back on the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Rebecca woke to her phone ringing from the bedside table. The clock that sat there showed it was 3 am. She fumbled around for her glasses and looked at the caller ID, sitting up at the sight of her grandpa's global phone number. Turning on the lamp, she clicked the answer button.

"Gramps? You okay? Why are you calling me this late?" She yawned out.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry to wake you but this is urgent." His voice sounded grave; it caught her off guard.

"What's wrong?"

"Something terrible has happened...and I must ask you not to come to Egypt." He said solemnly.

Rebecca shot up and set her feet on the ground. Her mind was fully awake now..

"Gramps what do you mean don't come? I already paid for the tickets. What happened?!" She listened as he explained that the site had burned down. She paled and rushed to open her computer, pulling up articles of the incident in the Valley of the Kings. She quickly read through them, still trying to process what he was telling her. He wasn't lying. There were aerial pictures of smoke still coming from the work area. And the pyramid! There wasn't any sign of it other than a huge pit of sand where it used to sit. It looked like someone had buried the middle of the Valley in a fresh layer of sand and stone. She was devastated about the dig being destroyed. All that history about the Pharaoh! Sadness tugged at her heart upon realizing that the proof of his story was most likely gone forever. Would any of their findings be salvageable? Possibly. There was no doubt that the loss of the site was a huge blow to their company, but they had other projects. They'd be fine. But what about the people? Their staff?

"Is everyone okay though? It just says that it might have been an attack or freak accident of some sort and that the pyramid fell in on itself. There's no word on casualties.." She grew worried when it took him several seconds to answer.

"We have about ten injured, two who are currently in the Emergency care. No deaths accounted for yet but…" His voice wavered, "But that is not why I asked you not to come. The public does not know all of the details. Even I do not know what truly happened, I was already back in our trailer when it happened. I saw _nothing_ but...We _were_ attacked by someone; we don't know who or why but they stole into the pyramid and took something before destroying it. They also got away with an artifact we had recovered from the pyramid. And after speaking with Miss Ishtar, I believe we may have a hostage situation on our hands. Her younger brother, Marik, has been taken."

"Oh my god!" Rebecca gasped, hand flying to her mouth. Artifacts stolen is one thing but _kidnapping_? By who? Who would kidnap a curator's sibling? What is going on? Her mind reeled and her hands were starting to tremble as suspicion dawned. She didn't know Marik that well but he'd been nice enough to her. And in rare moments he'd told her a little about the power the Items had and why people wanted them so badly….It made people crazy. To launch an attack on an archeological dig? That qualified as crazy. The only type of people who would do something like this were those who knew of the Nameless Pharaoh's power...and the existence of the Millenium Items.

"Rebecca, please, do not get on that plane. If what Miss Ishtar says is true then these are not our average enemies. I fear they will return. You and your friends will be in danger!" He spoke with fervor, but she was shaking her head.

"Grandpa this is my problem too! I have to come, don't you see? I can help! If not with the dig I can certainly help with finding Marik. They took the Items right? They must have known he used to be an Item wielder, just like Yugi….just like YUGI! I have to call him! He might be in trouble! I'll be on the next flight out. Be careful Gramps, be there soon!" She didn't give him a chance to protest as she hung up the phone and bolted from the spare room in Teá's apartment. Barging into the room down the hallway she flipped on the lights and shook Teá awake.

"Hey! Rebecca, what the hell?! What are you doi-" She sat up and stopped catching the look on Rebecca's face.

"Pack your bags! We've got to go now! I'll explain on the way!" She hadn't even finished speaking before she was walking back to her room to change and pack her things. Teá looked confused but obeyed. The seriousness in her tone was enough to keep her questions at bay as she pulled on some workout pants and a tee. Both girls hustled around the apartment with amazing speed-packed and ready to go in 20 minutes.

"Alright, I'm ready. Care to explain why we're rushing now?" Teá asked, hands on her hips.

Rebecca nodded, "Yes, but first, I need to make a call." She whipped out her phone and punched in the number. It rang a few times before a familiar voice greeted her.

"Yugi, we have a problem. How fast can you get to Cairo?"

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Nah man, they're not gunna hear dat! Bang on it like dis.." Joey's voice was muffled through the wood.

_KNOCK KNO-KNOCK KNOKNOKNOCK BOOM BOOM BA BA BOOM._ "HELLLOOOOOO!" Joey continued to pound on the door.

"Joey I think they can hear just fine.." Ryou's soft British accent floated through the door as Solomon came around the corner. He rolled his eyes and meandered over to the stairs and yelled.

"Yugi, your friend's are at the door! WHOA now, slow down!"

He scurried out of the way as his grandson came bounding down the stairs to pull open the door for his friends. Joey and Ryou both stood with huge grins on their faces and loaded down with luggage. They both greeted him and Yugi yelped as Joey yanked him into a bear hug and noogied his hair. Solomon watched tenderly as they joked and roughhoused in the doorway. He knew he wasn't getting any younger but he could rest easy knowing his grandson had such good friends to look out for him, and that he was happy.

"Alright boys, c'mon in now, I need your help in the kitchen if you expect to eat tonight!" He chuckled as they scrambled to grab the bags and get inside. They chucked their luggage in the living room and got to work.

* * *

Joey leaned back on the couch, patting his rounded stomach distended from over-eating. Ryou lay on the floor, lounging with his hands behind his head and his eyes already starting to droop. Yugi sat in the loveseat flipping through channels on the t.v. looking for something to watch.

"Uughh why did I eat so much?" Joey moaned out, his face gave away how uncomfortable he was.

"Well just a thought here, but you didn't have to eat that fourth plate, you know." Ryou mumbled sleepily.

Joey knocked a pillow down onto Ryou's stomach and stretched out fully on the couch. Ryou giggled and moved to his side so he could shake himself out of his oncoming food coma. He watched as Yugi settled on a game show rerun marathon. He got a little nervous but opened his mouth anyway.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for inviting me along. I know we don't spend a lot of time together, but I do appreciate you including me. I miss always having friends around." A light blush colored his cheeks. He wasn't really one to share feelings and he suddenly felt awkward.

Yugi looked over and smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank us Ryou, we enjoy you hanging out with us. I'm glad you're coming. Besides, who else would help me force the gang into watching a scary movie?" He laughed as Joey gave him a dirty look.

Ryou felt better and chuckled too. Horror films were a guilty pleasure of his, and he didn't know who else other than Yugi who would brave a dark theater and sleep with all the lights on afterwards with him. Joey and Yugi went back and forth about the newest film coming out this Halloween and if they should all go see it. He really had missed them. It had been a few months since he last ran around with them. Thinking about it now he realized just how lonely and private his life had been before they had come into the picture. Having the few friends he did made such a difference...He felt indebted to them. Especially Yugi. No one understood as well as he did the burden of carrying a Millenium Item. Being possessed by another spirit wasn't exactly a common trait shared among people. Being possessed by one hell-bent on chaos and destruction was even less so. But Yugi never blamed him for the things that had happened. He didn't even hesitate to reach out when Ryou started having nightmares and distancing himself from the group. They forgave and forgot like it had never happened, treated him like he hadn't almost hurt them all and had brought him back out of the guilt and fear that he couldn't let go of... The spirit of the Ring had almost destroyed him, but they had saved his life. Sitting here, laughing with them… he felt very lucky indeed.

"Seriously Yuug, I'm not goin! I'm not scared, I just think we should do sumthin else instead!" Joey couldn't look at either of them. He closed his eyes as his face started to heat up.

"Oh c'mon pal! We'll come back to the house and watch funny movies so it doesn't seem that scary! It'll be fun!" Yugi cajoled, trying to keep a straight face as Ryou crept around behind the couch.

"That's not da point! Why don't we just dress up and run around downtown? Getting drunk and cuttin a lil' rug ain't never hurt before.." He grinned, his eyes still closed. He was already imagining all the skimpy outfits chicks would be running around in. Downtown good…

Yugi was trying to keep it together, waiting for the inevitable fear beatdown they were about to get.

"Hahaha you're not fooling anyone Jo! Just admit it, you're scared to watch-"

"I'm NOT scared! We go the damn movies all the time so why not go ouAAAGGHHH!" Joey leapt about a foot off the couch as Ryou popped over the back of the couch screeching like a banshee. They both busted up laughing as Joey somehow landed on his feet and had flown to the other side of the room, chest heaving and face red.

"DAT'S IT! You're both DEAD!" Joey leapt over the coffee table and launched himself at them.

They both 'eep-ed' and bolted over furniture to get away. Joey chased them all over the living room for a few minutes before catching both and tackling them to the ground. Yugi and Ryou struggled to get out of his grip when they saw his fingers snaking down their sides. Joey was serious. It was tickle-revenge time.

"No! No! No! Don't! HAhaha! We're sorry! AH!" Ryou clawed at the carpet, but Joey sat on his back. Yugi somehow managed to squirm out of his hands only to get caught around the middle with Joey's long legs.

"OOMPH! We're just kidding! Hahahahaha-NO! Please! We give we give!" Yugi was already out of breath, he was sure he'd pass out if he got tickled.

"Joey please! Aren't we a little old for this?! Ahahaha! NO! Stop iiieeEET!" Ryou made a noise he was sure wasn't human as Joey squished him with his butt.

"AWW NO! You're both gonna get it now!" He showed no mercy as his hands dug into their sides. They both screeched with laughter and struggled but to no avail. After several moments Joey let up and they just laid there gasping for breath. Yugi wiped tears from his eyes and shakily rolled away still giggling. Joey moved off of Ryou and laid sprawled on the floor between them. Ryou didn't even move, he just lay there focusing on getting air back into his lungs.

"That'll teach ya to scare me…" Joey grumbled out, sending Yugi into another fit of giggles.

Solomon chose to crack open the downstairs bedroom door open at that moment.

"Alright boys, try and keep it down please, it's past this old-timer's bedtime you know."

"Sorry Grandpa, we'll be quiet from now on. Goodnight!" Yugi sat up and waved him back into his room.

He looked over at his two exhausted buddies and couldn't help another chuckle slipping out.

"C'mon guys, I have all the sleeping bags and pillows upstairs. Let's crash out here so we can watch a movie or something." They nodded and followed him upstairs.

They ended up making a huge comfy pallet on the living room floor and passing out halfway through Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Solomon woke them up after they slept past noon and sent them to the store to pick up some last minute travel things he'd need for the trip. After taking a detour to Burger World, and another at the Arcade they made their way back into the house. Joey was laughing at Ryou's story of a girl who had come on to him at the grocery store (which he embarrassingly dropped a box of sweets and stuttered so bad she fled) when Yugi's phone rang. He checked the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Rebecca, what's-" His smiling face went slack. "What? I don't know, why?"

Joey and Ryou watched, their laughter slowly died as Yugi's face went from confused to shocked to grave the longer the conversation went on.

"You're headed there now? Alright, I'll make a few calls….No, they're here with me. Yeah I hear you, I'll be careful. Yeah, see you soon." He hung up and turned to the guys.

"Yo Yuug, what's wrong?" Joey put a hand on his arm, concern on his face.

"Something bad must have happened in Egypt. Rebecca didn't give me any details. She just said get there as fast as we can and to watch our backs. She and Teá are already getting on a plane." He started scrolling through his contacts list.

"It's too late notice to change our flight now. Who can you call who would do us a favor?" Ryou asked.

"I've got a couple of people who might pull some strings for us in mind, neither of which I'm excited to call, but she sounded urgent. Can you get my Grandpa in here Joey?"

He nodded and headed to the shop front to get Solomon. Yugi found the number he was searching for and was about to press 'call' when a text from Rebecca popped up.

**Turn on the international news!**

He frowned and went to the living room, Ryou hot on his heels. He flipped through channels till he found the right one. They watched for several moments as different segments were discussed. Joey and Solomon walked in as a story of a possible terrorist attack on the Valley of the Kings filled the screen. Silence filled the room as pictures of Professor Hawkins and Ishizu Ishtar popped on the screen, followed by video of the smoke-filled dig site. Yugi felt sick. He didn't even wait to hear the rest of the details as he punched in the number. He held the phone to his ear and hoped to high heaven that Kaiba came through for them. They needed to get to Egypt. Right the hell now.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, a dear loved one close to me just passed and things have been kind of crazy. On top of that I have been sick! Being sick and in mourning has definitely put a damper on my writing skills, but fear not! I am back and inspiration is kicking back in. The build as to where this is going is gonna be slightly slow, but it is going to pick up very quickly in the next couple chapters and when it does the momentum will be hard to stop. For those waiting on our dear Pharaoh to make his debut, I highly suggest sticking around. ;) I apologize for any mistakes or confusion during the writing process, I try my best to catch all the mistakes but sometimes things slip through. As always, leave me a comment or review at your own discretion. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH - JUST MY OWN CHARACTERS AND PLOT.

**Chapter 5: The Do's and Don'ts of Professionalism**

Kaiba sat at his desk typing at his computer when his cell phone rang. He narrowed his eyes when he saw who was disrupting him. He let it ring a few times before sighing and answering.

"This better be good Yugi. I don't think I need to remind you how I feel about being bothered at work."

"_Well hello to you too! I'm aware, but this is important."_

"Make it quick then, I have a meeting in five." Not necessarily true, his meeting wasn't for another thirty minutes but he had better things to do than sitting around chit-chatting all day.

"_The reason I'm calling is because I need a small favor.."_

"Is that so? Perhaps before you start asking for favors you can tell me if you're even done with the prototype paperwork I gave you two weeks ago. The deadline is coming up and I need those bugs worked out before production begins."

"_I finished the other day and sent the files to Mokuba. My hand hurts from all the writing but there's not much to work out since we caught the glitches on the last test run-"_

"Good, because I don't run on anyone else's schedule but my own. Giving you all that time to get it done is proof that I even have leniency. You're slow with forms, your computer skills are mediocre at best and if I didn't need your dueling skills to test my equipment against we wouldn't be having this conversation and you wouldn't have a job."

"_First of all, that huge pile of paperwork took all two weeks to go through so don't act like you gave me any extra time. I barely managed to get it done before Mokuba came looking for me and threatened to rip my head off. Second of all, excuse me for not majoring in all things computer savvy. Had I known I'd be going through oceans of computer programming codes I might have taken a few extra classes. And unless I'm on the payroll and I didn't know about it this isn't exactly a __**job**_ _as much as it is a __**favor**__." _

Kaiba smirked at that. He could see where this was headed. Truthfully he was a bit surprised that Yugi would even pull a slick move like that. Had he been in a more entertaining mood he might have went along with it and let it slide, but he was Seto Kaiba. The only game he indulged in was Duel Monsters. And Yugi's little game of tit-for-tat needed to be shut down.

"Oh I see now...I was under the assumption that all the hours you were putting in for my company was **voluntary** work. Now it's beginning to look like something else entirely. Perhaps we could make it official-put you on the payroll and take the concept of 'favors' completely off the table." His voice lilted just enough to let Yugi know he was leering at him over the phone.

"_That's not..! I meant it was a nice gesture! Wait, are you serious about the job? Ah! No! We're getting off subject! Just hear me out first."_

"For the record, no I wasn't. Just get to the point Mutou, tick tock." He heard Yugi's frustrated groan through the speaker.

"_Do you remember me telling you I was leaving this month for an internship in Egypt and wouldn't be here for the first advertisement meetings for the next Battle City?" _He grunted to show he did. That had been slightly irritating news seeing as how it's hard to showcase a title holder if he wasn't there for the interview panels. "_Something bad happened at Professor Hawkin's dig site in Egypt and I need to get there immediately. Problem is I don't have the means to get us there any sooner than the flight I already have scheduled. And I can't wait another two days, they need me there now. I wouldn't ask unless I had no other choice- I hoped you could pull some strings and get us on a plane out there tonight." _

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. 'Small favor? Flying him out to Egypt was a small favor. Just peachy.' He couldn't bite back the sarcastic attitude in his voice.

"What, you think I have a fleet of airplanes just sitting around ready to carry me all over the place? That I can just magically wave my fingers and take over airspace in different countries?"

"_Well yeah.. I mean, not the fleet of airplanes but you do have quite a bit of influence.." _Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"And just who is 'us'? Please tell me it's just you and not the Geek Squad trying to manipulate me into getting you a free ride halfway across the world." His eyes started to widen when it was quiet on the line for a few seconds before Yugi responded. 'You little shit...'

"_No, I wouldn't do that. We're not trying to manipulate anybody. And no Squad, it would just be me, my Grandpa, Joey and Bakura."_

Ugh. Of course the Mutt was involved. Yugi he could stand only because he saw him as an equal. Wheeler was still an annoying, loud-mouthed second-rate duelist who couldn't hold a relatively educated conversation in any aspect, and the thought of doing anything in the field of _nice_ for him made him squirm. The door to his office opened and gangly looking Mokuba strolled in.

"Hey big bro! You got a sec-oh, sorry." Puberty has caused him to suddenly shoot up, and his voice had dropped to a scratchy lower register. Kaiba couldn't help but be proud that they actually started to resemble each other. Tall, slender, with imposing sharp features and ambition...Mokuba was well on his way to surpassing himself in almost every way. If only he could convince him to do something with his chopped mop of hair. He plopped down on a nearby couch waiting for Seto to hang up. He shook shaggy dark locks out of his eyes and stared at Kaiba till he caught his eye. When he looked over at him he mouthed "Who's that?".

Seto didn't respond directly, "It's going out of my way to help and transport just one person, let alone four Yugi. On top of that this request is last minute. I have prior obligations that I can't push back just to accommodate your little emergency field trip."

"_Please Kaiba, we need to get to Cairo fast! People are getting hurt-" _What was with this kid and finding trouble?

"Not my problem. Unless it has anything to do with myself or my company it's not any of my concern."

"So you won't help us."

"No, sorry but I don't think I will. Besides, you're a smart kid, and if I know you half as well as I think I do you'll find a way there that doesn't involve or inconvenience me. Excuse me, but I do have a meeting that I'm late for." CLICK. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes.

"What was all that about? Is Yugi okay?" Mokuba cast a curious glance at Seto. He knew they'd never be besties but he knew deep down Seto cared about Yugi a little bit...in a weird, I-hate-that-I-can't-ever-seem-to-beat-you-in-a-duel-so-I'll-just-keep-a-close-eye-on-you-till-I-bring-you-down kind of way. Respected him? Absolutely. But he wasn't gonna hold his breathe for them to start 'hanging out'.

"Doesn't matter, I dealt with it. And for future notice, we don't give out handouts here in any way, shape or form. Period. When you have a minute I want that to be made known to the entire staff." He bit out.

"Whoa, what? Handouts? That doesn't sound like something Yugi would ask for." Mokuba rasped out, his voice cracking every now and then between words.

"No it's not, and he wasn't. But just the same, I don't want anyone thinking that I bend the rules for anything other that the advancement and protection of this company."

A gentle knock at the door brought their attention to a tall, white-haired girl in a pale blue blouse and pencil skirt. She held manilla folders in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other as she made her way up to Kaiba's desk. Mokuba noticed how Seto's eyes softened just a tad as she smiled at him. He wasn't fooling anyone. Anyone with eyes and half a brain could see he liked her.

"Mr. Kaiba, I hope I'm not interrupting but I've finished with those forms you needed. Roland is downstairs with the team from Industrial Illusions, and has asked either you or Mr. Mokuba to sit in on the overview if possible. It seems he's not entirely comfortable running this particular meeting on his own?" She spoke with a soft, sweet voice as she passed the CEO his coffee.

That wasn't surprising. His right hand man excelled at whatever Kaiba threw at him-except dealing directly with Maximillion Pegasus-who he assumed showed up in person. Nothing less would have Roland asking for help. Mokuba came to the same realization and groaned.

As he thanked her, he shot a look at Mokuba, who hopped off the couch with a knowing look in his eyes before making his way towards the door. He made sure she wasn't looking as he waggled his eyebrows at him, earning him a dark glare. He covered his laugh with a small cough.

"Don't worry, I've got it. There's a few things I need to get done on that side of the building anyway. Don't take too long Seto, you know he likes to wander the building when he's bored. And how many times have I told you, it's just Mokuba. I'm too young to be a Mister." He shot the pretty girl a playful wink as he strode out of the room.

Kaiba cleared his throat and stood to take the files from her. His eyes subtly taking in her appearance. Her bright blue eyes stood out against her creamy skin, and her long white hair was pulled into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. A few silvery locks never seemed to cooperate and fell into her face. She was pretty in an unusual way; he caught himself staring at her more often than not. He asked her to stay for a minute as he opened the files for a quick once-over, and she patiently answered any questions he asked while going through them. He signed a few forms and handed them back to her. She smiled warmly and brushed a loose strand out of her face.

"Great! Once they're all signed and stamped I'll mail them out for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you Kira, your work ethic is impressive. I hope things here at Kaiba Corp have been to your liking?" He picked up his coffee and motioned them out of the office. She followed his lead and fell in step with him.

"Yes, I know it's only been a few months but I really enjoy being here. Everything fell right into place almost right away." They continued down the hall to the elevator bank. "It's strange, but it almost feels like I was meant to end up here."

Kaiba blinked at her words. He wouldn't deny that meeting Kira on her first day was a shock. He could count on one hand the amount of times he'd been shaken to his core. At the top of the list was exactly three months ago when he had entered the lobby and accidently bumped into her. The wave of déjà vu when he shook her hand almost left him on the floor. Memories flooded back from another time, another life and once again he'd had visions of his ancient past. Standing before him once again was Kisara, the beautiful stranger who gave her life to protect and defend the Egyptian priest, before fading away leaving Kira, his newly appointed personal assistant. It was the first time ever that Kaiba had truly accepted the fact that all that 'hocus pocus magic' crap was real. That and the fact that _just maybe_ fate had brought her to him for a reason. As if he wasn't caught off guard enough, Yugi had been with him that day and smirked a silent "I told you so" all damn day after his and Kira's encounter; effectively squashing what little joy he'd had being in her presence. Being wrapped up in his thoughts as he was he didn't realize they'd reached the elevators.

"Umm, Mr. Kaiba?" She looked at him questioningly.

He shook himself back to the present and gruffed out a lame, "Sorry?" Feeling a little off kilter he leaned forward and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Is everything alright? You seem distracted." Her asked, concern on her pretty features.

"I'm fine, just going back over everything that needs to be done today." He felt warmth flood his being as she cocked her head to the side questioningly.

God forbid he ever admit it out loud, but the girl was cute. More than cute, she was beautiful...but the gesture was cute. Being rich, handsome and single for as long as he had cropped up a lot of beauties in his path but somehow he had never really paid any attention to any of them. Until this one. Words like "dating" or "fantasy" hadn't even been in his vocabulary till she appeared. Whether by design or just good fortune -he honestly didn't care which- he was surprisingly pleased that she was in his life now, even if it was just for work at the moment.

"Oh, well if anything is weighing on your mind you can always talk to me. Not to be forward or anything, it's just I find that it helps when someone's there to listen, you know?"

He smiled gently at her, ignoring how unfamiliar the sensation was, "I'll keep that in mind."

She smiled coyly and looked down at her shoes, a stray lock of hair falling back in her face. Damn. This girl was too cute. He vaguely wondered if she'd mind being promoted early….Did he want her around more? Yes. Would she smile like that more? God he hoped so. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

"Well, I'm gonna head back to my desk. Let me know if you need anything else Mr. Kaiba." She backed away and was about to turn when he spoke up.

"Please Kira, it's been three months. We're well past formalities. Just call me Seto."

She froze and glanced back up at him with a slight blush. No one called him by his first name except his brother. He tried not to chuckle as he stepped into the elevator.

"Oh? Umm okay, if you're sure. Let me know if you need anything Mr. Kai-I mean Seto." He felt his stomach do a strange little flip when she said his name.

"I'm sure, I'm too young to be a Mister." He smirked at her as she blushed more brightly and walked away to her desk.

As the doors closed he watched as she slowed and shot a glance back at him, a small smile on her face. As the metal box carried him down to the main level he pondered over just how many responsibilities he could come up with for her to spend more time in his office. He was sure he could find other ways to make her blush. He fought and failed as his smirk turned into a full grin.

* * *

_CLICK._

Yugi sat stunned for a second as the line went dead. 'Did he just-? That son of a-!' Joey and Ryou watched as Yugi's face burned red and he angrily scrolled through the rest of his contacts.

"Sooooo I'm guessin rich boy ain't about to help us den?" Joey asked, flinching when Yugi aimed his angry glare at him.

"Well, I'm not that surprised. He's not exactly prone to doing nice things for people he should consider his friends." Ryou sighed out. He got up and walked to the fridge, pulling out soda's for all of them.

Solomon nodded in agreement, "And after all you've been through together! I have to say it's a shame he hasn't come around. He's had a tough upbringing I know, but still.. Perhaps one day he'll see that friends and family have more to offer than all the money in the world." Ryou lifted his soda can, "Hear hear!"

Yugi was still fuming as he came to the end of his contacts list. He couldn't think of anyone else that could help them. Kaiba had been their only option. Damn him.. that was last time time he did any _voluntary work_ for him!

"Ehh! Who else do we know who has connections? Rebecca's grandpa can't get us there any faster?" Joey ran a hand through his hair, looking at Yugi who shook his head.

"I think if they could have we'd be on a plane now. Rebecca herself was already on the way when she talked to us. Guys I hate to say it but we might just have to sit tight until Monday." They all groaned and sipped soda as they tried to come up with another way.

The news was still running on the TV in the living room. The low volume carried into the kitchen.

"_**In other news Industrial Illusion's CEO and Duel Monsters' creator Maximillion Pegasus made a surprise appearance to Domino today. He and his entourage were seen entering Kaiba Corporation earlier this afternoon. Sources speculate the Duel Monster's creator is here making arrangements for a future collaboration with tech mogul and CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba-who is in the beginning stages of hosting this year's Battle City tournament. No word yet on just what the two could be working on but…"**_

Yugi perked up. Pegasus was in Domino? That was new...Pegasus never showed up unannounced anywhere. It wasn't his style. He was a full-tilt diva who had to put on a show from start to finish. Joey had even called him a 'well-dressed prima donna'. Maybe that's why Kaiba was so fast to blow him off, his meeting must have been with Pegasus. He wondered what they were working on, and how long he'd be around for. The previous owner of the Millenium Eye...granted they didn't have a great history either but at least Pegasus had extended the hand of friendship after the ordeal with Dartz. He even made the grand gesture of inviting him along with other high ranking duelists to a ball on Duelist Kingdom. It had been a nice affair and things went smoother than Yugi had anticipated. The older man made it clear that he was indebted to Yugi and his friends for saving his soul. 'I wonder..'

Yugi jumped up and bolted upstairs so suddenly the other three sat gaping at his empty chair. Banging and slamming noises could be heard from the upper landing until he came back waving a small piece of paper in the air. He slammed it on the table and snatched up his phone. Joey leaned over to get a look at the paper-it was a business card patterned like a Duel Monsters card with a phone number printed under a name in cursive. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he looked over at Yugi who smiled back and crossed his fingers. They all watched him questioningly as he punched in the number from the card and started pacing while the phone rang. The phone rang several times without any response and Yugi started to get nervous that he wouldn't answer. Then the line clicked open. They all held their breath as Yugi spun towards them and gestured wildly at the phone.

"_Well well, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"_ Pegasus' silky voice greeted him.

"Pegasus, hey, I'm sorry if I've caught you at a bad time…"

"_No, not at all dear boy! I gave you my private number so that you could call me at your leisure, though I must say I'm a little hurt you haven't used it before now. How may I be of assistance?" _Pegasus was cut halfway through his sentence by someone in the room with him.

"_Excuse me, do you mind? Last I checked we were in the middle of a business meeting."_

Yugi had to stifle a giggle as he heard the unmistakable voice of Kaiba over the line. He didn't sound too happy, and Yugi felt a slight twinge of satisfaction at giving him a hard time. Joey and Ryou were giving him funny looks so he put the phone on speaker mode. Pegasus responded without missing a beat.

"_I certainly don't, now if you please, I am on the phone. It is rude to interrupt an important phone call, you know." _

"_Look I don't appreciate my time being wasted so your phone call can wait-"_

"_Kaiba boy didn't we just go over this? It's very rude to butt in on important phone calls, now please if you don't mind butt out,…. Yugi boy, I apologize for the interruption, how are you doing? It's been too long!"_

"_Oh you've got to be fucking joking.."_ Kaiba seethed, and there was a loud thump like he had slammed something down. Yugi hoped it was his head smacking the table.

"I'm doing good, and I'm sorry I haven't called sooner. Busy schedules and whatnot, plus I know you're busy with the Dungeon Dice Battle Royale tournaments this year. I didn't want to bother you." He tried not to feel guilty at his half truth; he honestly didn't want to bug him. They weren't close enough to warrant daytime phone calls and chat about the weather.

"_Now now, language Kaiba boy! Dear me, your meeting table behavior needs a bit of work."_ At this, all three boys tried to keep their chuckles under control as Kaiba could be heard throwing a fit. Joey shoved his fist in his mouth and Ryou ducked his head under the table since he couldn't keep it down. Even Solomon was having a hard time keeping a straight face. "_As for you Yugi, I'm never too busy to talk to a friend. Business life can be so boring, it's actually quite refreshing to chat with someone who's not involved with the inner workings of the business. And the company I find myself with most of the time can be so dull I could almost retire early. But you never fail to pique my interest, much like you have since our paths first crossed."_

"Times have certainly changed for the better since then-for both of us. I'm glad I can distract you from **present** boring company, and though I did bother you during a meeting I'm not all that sorry it was at Kaiba's expense. As much as I'd like to chat, that's not why I called. I'm in a bind and need a favor, and I was hoping you might be able to help."

"_I see, I do hope you're not in any immediate danger?" _His tone became a shade more serious.

"No, nothing like that, but it is a matter of urgency. Though I have a bad habit of ending up in those kinds of situations, don't I?"

"_Indeed you do, being who we are has a tendency to bring about bad fortune. You said you needed a favor? Am I right in assuming I wasn't your first option when asking for help with this?"_

"Yep."

"_Am I also right in assuming your first choice was less than helpful?" _Yugi swore he could hear Pegasus' eyes narrow at Kaiba over the phone. The irritation in his voice was the first giveaway. Sharp as always, he knew the only other person Yugi would call if he was in trouble would be Kaiba-who was still ranting and slamming things around while Pegasus lounged in his chair chatting away.

"Bingo."

"_How disappointing! What are friends for if not to lend a hand when one is in need? I shall have to have a talk with our dear Seto Kaiba. He needs reminding that debts do not disappear from our ledgers by covering it up with arrogance and denial. Perhaps I am in a better position to help."_

"Pegasus please, we've talked about this. You don't owe me anything and neither does Kaiba."

"_Dear boy, you have saved my glorious behind from dangers and shadows more times than I care to count. Without you I'd be a soulless husk, and not an international sensation doing what I do best-sweeping the world off their feet with my many charms and talents. I will always be trying to even the score, and I'll hear no more of this nonsense. You have my word that should you need anything, and it is within my power to give, it is yours-on the condition that you check in from time to time and come visit me on occasion. Tell me, what exactly do you need?"_ Yugi promised he would and explained their situation while Joey and Ryou high fived and danced a jig around the kitchen table. Solomon chuckled at their antics and left the room to start getting his bags together.

Yugi thanked him profusely and hung up the phone so Pegasus could make arrangements. "Grab your stuff guys! He's sending a limo to get us in an hour!"

"Awwwww YEEAAHH! I don't care what you say Yuug, I always liked that guy!" Joey victory punched the air and noogied Yugi's head.

"Hey! Ouch! Hahaha sure you have Jo, come on, let's get ready to go! Grab something nice, if I know Pegasus he's gonna be making a spectacle of himself and we're gonna be dragged along for the ride. Like Kaiba, he always travels in style."

Ryou raised his soda can up as Solomon came back in the room. They all grabbed their cans and raised them high in a victory toast.

"Here's to Pegasus, coming through for us when it counts!" Ryou clinked their cans together and drank before scrambling to get ready.

Yugi flew upstairs and tore his closet apart looking for something to wear. As he pulled a few dress shirts down he thought back over why they were needed in Cairo so badly, and worry grew at the back of his mind. No matter what waited for them, they would figure it out. They always did. With that, he chose a half sleeve white button up and sleek black leather pants to wear with his black boots.

"Egypt, here we come!"

* * *

Marik had never felt so horrible in his life. He couldn't see or move. His whole body screamed in protest at the slightest closest thing he could compare his pain to was a sloppy combination of having the flu, riding too many roller coasters, being stabbed with needles and being burned alive all at the same time. Free falling through that tunnel of light had left him in and out of consciousness as he lay face down on what seemed to be a hard stone floor. His eyes slid back into focus as voices could be heard around him. Everything was blurry...he couldn't make out any details but he knew he wasn't in Egypt anymore. He was vaguely aware of hands turning him over, and he felt bile rise in his throat as the pain in his skin overwhelmed him. He tried scream for help, or for whoever was touching him to back the hell off but all he managed was a pained mumble of incoherent words. He couldn't understand what was being said around him-his ears weren't working the way they should. He racked his brain trying to make sense of his situation, fighting the dizziness and constant buzzing in his head.

'

Where am I? Where was Ishizu and Odion? Did they get sucked in too? What the hell just happened?!'

Panic welled up and he started to hyperventilate. A cool hand covered his eyes and calm whispered words he couldn't understand floated past his ear. He felt the pain begin to recede and when the hand left his face his vision cleared. He was met with a pair of bright orange eyes. The unusual color took him by surprise as his panic attack worsened and the hand came back to rest against his cheek. He tried to flinch away from the touch and the movement caused black spots to fill his vision.

"Don't move…help..heal….rest now."

Most of the sentence was swallowed up by the ringing in his ears. He looked around wildly and could make out several people standing around and a black figure on the floor next to him. The hand was more insistent this time and touched his temple-warmth shot through his head and his vision went dark.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Howdy people! Just want to say thank you to the few viewers who keep checking back to read! Your interest in my story makes me very happy! Special shout out to my first follower Mustarastas; I've been reading your work as well and I'm impressed-be looking forward to more of your stories. Hope you all enjoyed the little interaction between Pegasus and Kaiba. Anytime I picture them in a room together it's all sass and snarkiness overload. Don't have much else to mention other than let's get on with the show! I do not own Yugioh characters-but this world is ALL MINE! :D Extra long chapter for such a long wait! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Oh Brother, Wherefore Art Thou?**

Brigan was speaking with the Council when he felt the shift in the atmosphere. Not a minute later two servants came tearing into the room summoning him to the Main Hall. They took off running down the hall but he walked swiftly to the other end of the palace. He had a pretty good idea just what the charge he just felt meant, and he hoped the Lady had made it safely back but he wasn't the type to waste energy when there was no danger. As he approached the large stone doors he could hear raised and confused voices. Turning the corner he found out why.

His eyes widened as he took in the state of the room. The normal pristine stonework held signs of charring, as did a couple of the high soliums upon the dais. Long tables closest to the middle of the room had been blown apart leaving linen, wood, glassware and cutlery lay strewn about the floor. There was a faint smell of burnt hair and fabric. He stood still as he tried to think of what could have caused this...explosion? It was as if some kind of electrical or fire based energy blasted the room apart. In the center of the melee stood a small crowd of servants encircling something he couldn't see.

"Master Brigan, what is happening? I felt a strong pull of… Oh my…" A young girl with bright orange hair and eyes came up behind him, her sentence failing as she too gaped at the destruction.

"Kisa, wait here a moment." He strode forward and made his way through the ring of people, calling loudly to silence the room, "What has happened here?"

An older woman on the other side of the ring spoke up, "A Gateway sir! A massive light Gateway just opened in here, but something went wrong. It had no shape and it blew up when they came through. I had just walked in when they fell out and then it just blew the whole room apart! Gave me such a fright I spilt all the pastries I was taking to the nursery.."

Brigan broke into the center and gasped, kneeling down when he recognized the black clad woman laying on the floor. He pulled her into his lap and checked her over for injuries. Her skin felt hot to the touch. Her breathing was normal and he didn't see any open wounds; she must have been knocked out.

"Kisa! Come here, I need your magic!" He called behind him, and the ginger-haired girl rushed over to kneel next to him. She didn't hesitate as she placed a hand over the woman's heart and a warm orange glow traveled through her palm into her chest. When the glow receded she pulled back and glanced worriedly at Brigan.

"Aeva? Lady Aeva? Can you hear me?" He gently shook her, and breathed a sigh of relief when she groaned and started to rouse. He stared down into her bleary eyes.

"Brigan? I made it back then?" She croaked out.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes you did, but I'm confused. You normally travel a little less ostentatiously. You've given half the palace quite a scare."

She cracked a smile and just lay there gathering her bearings before succumbing to sleep again. Brigan felt a tug on his sleeve. Kisa pointed to another figure lying face-down barely a foot away that he completely failed to notice. A dark man with ash blonde hair lay twitching and moaning, one hand clutching a large gaudy book. He nodded to Kisa and she moved over to kneel in front of him. He seemed to be in pain. She gently turned him over and he struggled a bit-too weak to put up much of a fight. His exotic appearance made everyone around them gasp and whisper. The contrast between his sandy blonde hair and his dark skin was shocking. Kisa placed a hand over his eyes and pushed her magic slowly into his body.

"He's burning up, and he seems to be in shock. Coming through the Gateway must have drained them tremendously." She could feel him start to relax and his temperature dropped down a bit. Taking her hand away from him she watched as his lilac-colored eyes zeroed in on hers. 'How pretty...' His eyes grew wide and the pupils dilated and he weakly seized on the floor. She reached for his face and he violently twitched away from her.

"Don't move, your body has been through much. We can help heal you. Please rest now." Pressing two fingers into his temple she pushed a wave of magic into him causing him to sleep. His eyes rolled back and he went limp. She cast a worried glance up at Brigan and he jumped into his role immediately.

His voice boomed through the room, "Everyone clear the hall! Guards, send for the Healers and get this man some attention right away." Everyone scattered at his command and he turned back to the girl, "Kisa, you will follow me to Lady Aeva's chambers after you've fetched Ingrid. Tell her what has happened and that the hall needs to be restored."

She nodded and stood as two guards lifted the stranger and carried him off. A third unwillingly picked up the horrid looking book from the floor and followed them out. It worried her that both of them seemed to be so affected by the Gateway, and wondered what might have caused such an accident to occur. She picked up her skirts and hurried away to the lower level in search of the Ingrid. The old woman caretaker was not going to be pleased with the state of the room.

Brigan lifted the now sleeping Lady into his arms and carried her up several flights of stairs to her chambers. Upon entering the huge room he laid her down on the bed and went to bathroom, returning with a bowl of water and a cloth. He wet it and placed it on her forehead, grabbing a chair and pulling it to her bedside to wait. After several minutes Kisa came in.

"How is she?"

"She sleeps, but seems to be alright. Still I'd feel better if you could heal her again, just to be sure."

She smiled, "Yes, of course!"

He stood up and moved away so she could move next to the Lady. Taking a deep breath she rubbed her hands together and focused her healing magic to the tips of her fingers. Placing both hands over the woman's heart she pushed the warm glow into her body, feeling it flow through her-and reverse any and all damage it came in contact with. Other than a ball of energy close to her heart she found no real injury other that a few bruises... Kisa assumed most of the symptoms were from exhaustion, and the magic eased to just revitalizing her limbs and spirit. Less than a minute passed before Aeva's eyes shot open and she looked over at them both. Brigan and Kisa both breathed a sigh of relief. Their guardian was alive and well.

Aeva slowly sat up and stretched. Her memories were a little fuzzy but they were slowly coming into focus. She was glad to be back and in one piece. Normally the Gateway never acted so volatile-but this trip had almost incinerated them on their way through. The amount of energy it took to encase them in a forcefield all the way back to Avhall had left her spent. 'Wait..They?' Oh yes, she had brought along an uninvited guest. Brigan and Kisa stared at her, waiting with bated breath for her to speak.

"The boy...is he alright?" She asked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Brigan stepped forward raising his hands.

"Wait a moment, you've just blown through most of your magic. It would be unwise to tax your body further." She frowned at him but stilled her movements anyway.

Kisa answered, "He is alive but not as well as you I'm afraid. His body shows many signs of stress from gate you took. Lady, what happened? Why was it so unstable?"

"And why did you bring him back with you?" Brigan questioned.

"Bringing him was unintentional, but with how things occurred in his realm I had no choice but to drag him along. As for the gate I'm not sure, when it appeared it was fine but just before we fell through it had fallen apart. I would compare it to flying through a sun flare. I'm quite surprised we made it back in such good form. I need a few days to rest and then I can send him back through a safer gate..." She reached around her neck to touch her pendant, only to find it wasn't there. 'Oh damn it all..' She sighed in frustration.

"Or perhaps not... I have a theory now as to why it was so unstable. My pendant is gone. It must have been ripped from me in our struggle. The separation of my pendant and my power could have been what caused the doorway to act strangely."

"What struggle?" Brigan's tone became hard. If the strange boy meant harm to their cause he would throw him through _any_ Gateway to be rid of him. Any threat to the Lady needed to be dealt with immediately.

"Peace Brigan." Aeva shot him a disapproving look at his defensive tone, "He is no real threat. Though he put up quite an effort to keep me from taking the book. Mostly he was protecting his relatives-they were there when I created a rather destructive distraction-which I now feel remorseful about. He almost succeeded, but I managed to get it and my prize here. Now, where is the book?" She looked at them expectantly, and they stared blankly back. Brigan vaguely remembered seeing a book but had been too distracted with her. He went to apologize for not paying closer attention but Kisa saved him when she gave a small gasp of realization.

"It is in the infirmary with him Lady, he was holding onto it when we found him on the floor."

"Please get it and bring it to me, and let no one see it. Hurry now!" Kisa scurried off and Aeva slid off the bed, walking over to a large ornate cabinet with many drawers.

"Lady please, you should rest-" Brigan frowned when he was cut off with a look.

She continued on, opening a top drawer and pulling out a small ring with a similar pearly stone to the one she wore around her neck. Placing it on her right ring finger she felt a small pulse of magic. It wasn't as powerful or as big as hers but it would do for now till she found hers or attained a new one. Her mother's ring felt unfamiliar on her hand and she practiced tugging on her magic with the tiny jewel. How her mother got anything done with such a small stone she couldn't fathom. Once she felt comfortable with the flow of power through a new conduit she turned back and pulled the crown and cape out of her clothing. Setting them on the bed Brigan wondered how he hadn't noticed she was even carrying anything. Aeva grimaced at the sand within her garments, chafing her on various parts of her body.

"If you wouldn't mind Brigan, give me a moment to change." He moved swiftly out into the hall as she went to a huge closet and pulled clothes more suited to her taste on. After she'd shaken sand off herself and wiped away any dirt from her face she donned a white corset top with sleeves over tight black riding pants, covered with a dark blue floor-length skirt with a slit up the middle for her legs to move freely. Over that she placed a leather belt with an intricate silver buckle around her waist. She put on a matching blue vest with a hood over the corset and pulled her hair back away from her face. Finally she laced up a pair of black boots with a small heel. She thought about putting on her metal chest plates but decided against it. Brigan would say something for sure, but she doubted she'd be stabbed or shot at within the palace walls. His paranoia sometimes became too much to handle at times.

She waved her hand and the door cracked open; Brigan came back followed by Kisa who had shoved the large book into her skirts. The girl shivered as she pulled it out and handed it over to Aeva who placed the book, cloak and crown away in one of the larger drawers in the cabinet.

"I don't like this book, it feels wrong." Kisa whispered as if it could hear her.

"That is because it is full of Dark Magic. It's normal to be put off by it if you're not familiar with the shadows. But this will help us tremendously in the future, thus why I brought it."

Brigan gave a small disbelieving noise, "Lady Aeva, if I may ask, where is the sovereign? Last I checked you were on a mission to bring back a leader yet you've returned with a young man who I doubt is him, a repulsive looking book, an ancient headdress and a cloak?"

'Always so impatient..' Aeva rolled her eyes and ignored his question. "How long was I gone? By Earth realm time I was barely gone two days."

"You've been gone for several days, nine to be exact. Almost as long as you were gone in the Dominion of the Beasts."

She looked surprised at that. Her assumption that their timelines were close had been wrong. Time was a fickle thing that should be respected-you could lose it as quickly as you attempted to steal it. Time passed much quicker in this realm, but the progression of things was tremendously slow. Thus most people lived far longer than they would in other realms. Aeva herself only ever noticed changes within herself when she was absent from Avhall for long periods of time.

"We should make a note of that, I'd hate to have to go back and not be able to return on time when it was necessary. As for your question Brigan, I _have_ brought our new sovereign. Trust me when I say he is safe for now. As I said before, preparations must be made so that he may once again walk among the living. When is the next full moon?" She motioned for them to follow her out of the room.

"In two weeks milady." Kisa said, trotting up to walk beside her. Brigan followed two steps behind.

"I should have enough energy restored by that time, but I fear it may not be enough to do what must be done. We're going to be quite busy these next two weeks. First, let us take care of our accidental guest, shall we?" She led them down a series of stairs and hallways until they came into the infirmary. It was a long hall similar to the throne room but this one was filled with neat rows of white beds, all separated by white curtains. Healers walked up and down treating various people from inside the palace and the surrounding villages. She felt out with her keen senses and came to a door at the back of the hall-it led into another hallway with more white beds, only these were separated by walls for the more severe cases.

An elder nurse walked up to them, "Can I help you milady?"

"Yes, we are looking for the young man who was brought in here earlier. Dark skin with blonde hair." The nurse nodded and led them to the back.

"He is still resting, but we are confident he will make a full recovery. The guards who brought him to us wanted to put him in chains as he bore marks from a fight, but I insisted they wait. I am sure you and Master Brigan will be more than enough to restrain him if need be." Aeva smiled and nodded to the nurse, who left them alone with the sleeping Egyptian.

"Kisa, would you mind going down to the kitchens and bringing up something to eat? I'm rather famished and I have a feeling he will be as well when he wakes."

"Yes Lady." She disappeared around the wall. A few moments later a guard came in.

"Captain, you're needed in the courtyard."

"What am I needed for?" Brigan towered over the guard-over everyone really. His tall muscular frame and permanent scowl intimidated everyone except Aeva herself. She'd known him too long and saw through his tough exterior.

"There's been signs of a riot of some sort out in Dell Vallah. A few of the perpetrators were brought here for questioning." The guard stood up a little taller and smartly avoided Brigan's questioning glare.

Brigan looked over at Aeva and she waved him off, "Go, I will take care of this. Report back to me later on this evening." He and the guard bowed to her before leaving the room. Once alone, she sat down in a chair by the bedside and waited for Kisa to return with something to eat. Looking over the young man's sleeping profile she worried about just how badly he was sure to take the news...

* * *

The first thing Marik noticed when he woke is that he wasn't in pain. He vaguely remembered a burning sensation. 'Why was I burning again? I can't remember..' He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw white curtains covering a doorway into the small room he was currently lying in. He found himself lying in a warm bed with white sheets. An empty chair sat next to the bed. Perhaps his brother or sister had just been in here? An odd antiseptic smell permeated the room. 'A hospital? How'd I get here?' His brain felt fuzzy. A white noise-like sensation was buzzing through his body and jumbling his thoughts. He went to sit up when he heard a voice come through the curtain.

"Ah you're awake."

Marik looked up to see a young woman with what he deemed an old-fashioned dress stroll through the curtain in the room. Her long black hair pulled away from her face, giving a full view of her striking silver eyes. _Those eyes_. He had seen those eyes before.

Silver eyes...and smoke and fire and screaming….a bright light and then he was _burning_..

He shot up in the bed as the memories came flooding back, his heart rate jacking up as she approached the foot of the bed. He frantically looked around for something to defend himself-nothing stood out unless he attempted to beat her with the pillow. He'd take a measly pillow over having nothing. He faced her again with one hand clenched around the corner of the damn pillowcase.

"WHERE THE **HELL **AM I? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ME?!" His building panic fueled his anger as he glared at the woman. She held her hands open in front of her in a sign of surrender.

"Peace, you are no longer in danger."

"Bullshit!" He spat, sitting straight up against the headboard, legs pulled up and feet planted in front of him. If she came at him he'd launch himself out of her reach. Or beat her with the pillow. Whichever he felt like in the moment.

Aeva's eyes slid over him. The young man did a fine job putting up a front-beneath his otherwise calm, angered demeanor she could feel wave after wave of panic and confusion. Slowly dropping her hands she spoke in a softer tone.

"I know you are frightened. Much has happened to you in a very short amount of time. If you'll release the pillowcase I will give you the answers you seek." She raised a brow at him and waited. He stared her down for a few seconds before unclenching-but not letting go-of the fabric. Forcing away a small smile at his ire she nodded her head, "Ask."

"Who are you?"

"I am Aevangeline of Avhall, protector of the realm and Catalyst to the Sovereigns. But you may call me Aeva."

Marik just looked at her blankly. 'A cata-what? What's a Sovereign?' He didn't really care, moving on to something _not _confusing as hell.

"Where am I?"

"I think you're already aware you are very far away from home." She folded her hands in front of her, her face expressionless.

"How far?"

"Do try not to panic. You are no longer on Earth."

Yup. Still confused as hell...

His eyes widened to an almost comical size, "What? You mean like I'm on a different planet?" Not panic? She expected him not to fucking panic! Marik took several deep breaths.

"Not quite.."

"Not quite? What am I missing here? You just said I'm not on Earth _so where the fuck am I_?!"

The woman-Aeva-was quiet for a moment before responding. Her sharp eyes never leaving his as she spoke.

"The door made of light. Do you remember it?" He nodded slowly. "That was a Gateway between realms. I opened it in an attempt to get away, and in our struggle I had no choice but to pull you through with me. Now before you start throwing accusations, what happened in Egypt was not what you think. It was not my intention to harm anyone. My mission was supposed to be discreet but as you know the outcome was quite the opposite."

He snorted in disbelief, "Discreet? Setting fire to the whole damn place was _discreet_? You **blew up** an ancient Pharaoh's tomb! The whole fucking pyramid! For all we know you could have _killed_ people-_innocent_ people! You **attacked** us-you attacked my brother and did some freaky mind crap to my sister! You beat the hell outta me! So please tell me how you expect me to believe you weren't purposefully there to hurt people!?"

"I did not and I was not. Whatever damage I caused is temporary. Your brother mistook me for an enemy and I did what I felt was necessary to-"

"Why were you there? What did you come for?"

"That is of no importance to you-"

"Oh _spare me _that none-of-your-business crap! You show up out of fucking nowhere, destroy my family's work, kick my ass over a goddamn book and then drag me through a tunnel of fire onto another planet-or r-realm, whatever! You almost killed me! I think I'm entitled to know why!" Marik glared at her.

"I **saved** you!" Her sharp tone took made him flinch. "Understand this, if I had not shielded you from the light you most surely would be dead." She narrowed her eyes and matched his glare. "You're angry. Confused. Frightened. Understandably so, and maybe you are entitled to know why this has happened to you. But you'll find that I am less inclined to offer my help or knowledge to those who do not appreciate my efforts, such as protecting a hostile stranger from a most **painful** death."

Marik's anger slowly ebbed as the inflection of her words sunk in. He got the feeling that she was telling the truth about saving him. He remembered the scorching heat and vibrations so hard his entire frame felt like he was shaking apart..and then arms pulling him together again and the sensation of being cocooned from the brightness. So far she hadn't tried to hurt him and it looked as if he had been healed...if the absence of pain from where he'd taken some hard hits was any indication. He wasn't able to form words so he just nodded his head in affirmation.

She seemed appeased with this and continued, "First, let me just say that I am truly sorry for the pain I have caused you. It was not my intention to hurt your family or anyone in that valley. The situation spun out of my control and I acknowledge that I may have overcompensated to correct it." Marik cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms at that, 'You think?' His snide thought didn't go unnoticed.

"I know." Oh shit. " And no, I didn't read your mind, your face says it all." Marik breathed out a relieved sigh, he didn't think he could take any more surprises.

Aeva smirked and came to sit back in the chair next to him. He never took his eyes off her as she slid into the seat. He didn't make a move against her so she continued, "You asked why I was there. Allow me to give you the condensed version." She held her arms up and gestured to where they were, "My home, Avhall, is ruled by seven leaders-we call them Sovereigns. These rulers are selected based upon certain criteria by a Catalyst. Many ages ago this realm was torn apart by war and the Sovereign's seated at the time were either killed or forced into hiding. The Catalyst alive at the time was able to temporarily keep the enemy at bay but at a terrible price. We are currently at peace but a darkness grows within these lands, and only the combined power of the seven Sovereigns will be able to stop it from growing to a point where it can once again wreak havoc on the kingdom."

"You said you're the Catalyst? So you're in charge of finding these Sovereigns?" She nodded, "Okay, and this place...of all?" He stumbled over the name.

"Avhall." She corrected.

"Yeah that...where exactly is _here_? How far away am I from home?" His heart thumped in his chest when she silently studied him for a moment. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like her answer.

"It is difficult to explain so I must _show_ you.." Aeva's ring began to lightly glow and she waved her hands in front of her producing a sheer black almost glittery curtain before them. Marik leaned away from it instinctively, almost falling off the other side of the bed before the black mass started to shape itself. At first glance he thought it was shadow magic, but when he got a good look at it he knew it was something else. It also gave off a warm, inviting feeling-completely opposite the cold, harsh empty sensation of the shadows. He could barely see through it and it shined as small bright particles caught the light, turning the black into purple or blues hues. He was stunned, it looked as if she was manipulating the night sky. The glittery mass moved like water and shaped out what resembled a large unevenly gnarled tree with several large branches pointing all different directions, with hundreds of tiny branches of light and stars branching off of each one. And the _colors_...Marik couldn't even name all the colors shimmering through the image she produced.

"What you are seeing is the fabric of the universe as we know it. Made up of countless galaxies, suns and everything in between...These larger ones are what we refer to as realms. Separated by time and space. This one," She pointed to a glowing cluster of stars in one branch towards the bottom of the huge 'tree', " ..is Earth's home realm. And this one," she drew his attention to one higher up from the middle of the it, "..is Avhall's home realm. Each individual realm holds many different planes of existence, however, most do not know that those unseen planes are actually other realms from other galaxies. Similar to a window into another world across the universe. As you've already seen, a door can be summoned-we call them Gateways- to those realms and travelers such as myself can transport themselves between worlds. The entirety of it all is almost too much to comprehend and even the most knowledgeable of persons do not know everything. For example, to your understanding there is life after death, but it is a place out of reach where the veil is almost impossible to breach."

"Yeah, most would call it heaven or the Afterlife or whatever.." Marik breathed out, eyes just roaming over the sparkly illusion she had conjured.

"Correct. But what if I told you that there is a real, tangible realm out there that serves the purpose of what you know the be called heaven? A physical place where if one were so inclined, could open a door..walk through and speak with those who are no longer alive?"

He met her eyes again leaning in to better look at the floating projection, "Th-that's impossible…" What she was implying was **huge**, and he was having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

"It's very possible but traveling to transparent realms has it drawbacks...a conversation for another time." She waved her hands again and the image dissipated. "Back to the matter at hand; not all chosen rulers come from Avhall. In fact, none of them in history have ever been born and raised in this realm. It is one of the criteria we have for them-another is that they are of royal blood or held a ruling title in their time. Experience without biased opinion. A clean slate, if you will. I have had to travel far and wide to find such individuals. One I recently discovered just happens to be from your home in Egypt."

Marik was a little slow on the uptake. He spaced out just trying to sort out of of this new information. Aeva could have sworn she could see the gears turning in his head.

"So you weren't there for the Millenium Items?" He asked. Now it was her turn to stare blankly.

She went through everything she had learned in her travels to Egypt, sifting through the memories she had stored from all those people-Marik's sister Ishizu's in particular. Fleeting images of blood and darkness passed through her mind. 'How unpleasant..'

"Oh, the Dark Items...no I was not. Nor was I truly after the book, but seeing as it is a very powerful energy source I felt compelled to take it out of harm's way. Dark magic is rare here, not many can stomach the rawness of it. There is little chance magic wielders here will know how to utilize it to harm anyone."

"You weren't there for the items...or the book…" He still didn't get it. No one there was of royal blood as far as he knew and his family came from a long line of Tomb Keepers-about as far from royalty as you can get. So who the hell was she there for cause she obviously didn't find the- "NO FUCKING WAY!" It finally clicked. His loud exclamation made her jump.

Now he felt like an idiot! How did he not see that coming? Marik had _watched_ her as she fought to get past Odion. To get to the pyramid. The _Pharaoh's_ pyramid. An individual of royal blood who had held a throne in his time. Damn him, even in death he was getting himself and others in trouble. Aeva was telling the truth. His stomach twisted at just how quickly things had fallen into place for Professor Hawkins and Ishizu's dig... It couldn't have been a coincidence that Aeva had been there just as they were digging him up.

"It was you. We had been excavating because Ishizu heard that someone had magically found what was left of the structure...you set it up so we'd break into the tomb for you." He breathed, eyes accusing.

She gave him a dumbfounded look, "What? No, this was my first trip to Earth and I was only there for two days. It was lucky happenstance that your family happened to be excavating his resting place. This is what drew me there." She literally pulled a card out of thin air and handed it to him.

Marik gazed at the Sennen Eye staring back at him. If the image wasn't a dead giveaway to just who her intended Sovereign was the inscription definitely was. This was starting to get to be too much-he could feel a headache coming on. He rubbed his temples and tried to sort through the jumbled mess in his head.

"Okay so you flew all the way across the universe for a dead pharaoh because you think he's one of the seven Sovereigns that will save your home?"

Aeva nodded slowly, "In a nutshell.."

"Huh. Alright, you picked a good one I'll give you that but he's kinda….dead?"

"That won't be an issue for much longer, but yes I did." Yikes, that was cryptic. "For what it's worth I deeply regret leaving his original resting place in ruins. If given the chance I will rectify the damage inflicted." She stood and went to walk toward the curtain, "Enough of that for now, you must be hungry. When the nurse deems you ready, I shall have a room readied for your stay. Should you need anything at all I will make sure it is done for you, just ask. I'll leave you to-"

"You could send me home."

He watched as she froze, her back to him. "You opened a door-a Gateway thingy and brought us here. Just open another one and send me back. I understand why you did what you did and I'm grateful that you saved my life and healed up my bruises and all but what I really want is to go _home_. You can send me home….right?" Marik asked uneasily.

Aeva dropped her gaze to the floor. Guilt seeped into her gut as she turned to face him, smiling gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She already knew it from his sister but he wasn't aware of that.

"Marik..Marik Ishtar." He answered, still watching her carefully and not returning her smile. Again she could feel small flickers of anxiety rolling off of him.

"Yes Marik, I can send you home." He let out a breath and relief flooded his face. This is the part she had been afraid of, "But I'm afraid that will not be possible for awhile. You see, it takes a great deal of power to open a Gateway and my pendant-my conduit through which I can create a doorway-was lost to me in Egypt when we fought. It will take me some time for my power to replenish enough to try again, and even then it could be tricky without my pendant to focus on. Little magics such as what I've shown you is much easier to control without it but something of that magnitude...The last thing I want to do is send you back through another unstable Gateway. I am sorry, but for the time being you cannot leave." Her eyes met his finally and his heart fell down somewhere around his stomach upon hearing the sadness in her voice.

His horrified expression made her feel worse, and he whispered out, "I'm stuck here? For how long?"

"I have no way of knowing for sure."

"But I-I have family and friends back there. They don't know what's happened to me, they probably think I'm dead! I have to get back! I can't be stuck here.." Panic came back full force. He fought hard to keep the tears pricking at his eyes at bay. He wasn't a child dammit, and he wasn't going to cry like one. But he was scared shitless. He was trapped in a realm across the _fucking universe_ with no way back for who knows how long. He thought he could keep it together but this was the proverbial straw breaking the camel's back! 'This is a dream...this is just one big nightmare!' He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He wanted to scream. So many questions popped up in his head but he didn't know where to begin. '_Why is this happening?_'

Aeva could feel his composure slipping and took pity, talking fast, "Marik, I promise that as soon as I am able I will send you home safely. You have my word on that. There are things that I must attend to in the next few days so I shall not be around, but I shall leave instructions with the nurse and Kisa that your needs are to be met. Again I will do everything in my power to make sure your stay here is comfortable and that no one is to harm you. I must ask you to stay in the palace. You are far safer here than out there amongst strangers. Your looks are bound to attract trouble." She turned to leave but paused at the curtain, "I know this is overwhelming for you, it would be for anyone. Please know that I am truly sorry for what has happened to you. You are here because of me. I hope you will find it within yourself to forgive me." With that, she strode out through the curtain and Marik was alone.

Marik didn't even get two breaths in before a nurse pushed a rolling tray into his room. A large silver platter carrying a variety of fruits, cheeses, bread and meat slices was left with him and the nurse gave him a warm smile before exiting. He gazed forlornly at the overflowing dish, but his hunger had vanished knowing he couldn't go home. He thought about his brother and sister….Were they alright? Were they worried about him? His mind kept replaying the stupid fight they had just before shit hit the fan. He made a silent promise to make things right and apologize the minute he got back. If he ever got back.. 'No! Stop that!' Aeva said she could send him home, so he wasn't stuck here _forever_. He felt a little better knowing that but he still couldn't shake the fear that she wasn't telling him the whole truth on that matter. What was worse is that he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know just what she may be hiding. Hot tears fell freely down his cheeks and he ducked his head into his arms. As much as he hated Egypt, he'd gladly take those cursed sands over any of this crazy magic crap. Homesickness filled his whole being and he shook with the force of his sobs. He prayed Aeva would keep her promise as he laid back down and fell into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Whew! I knew a lot of time and effort went into great story-telling but this is a different kind of exhaustion… I don't like to ask for reviews and I still won't but any good feedback would be greatly appreciated, and it's needed right now. I know where this story is going but some scenes are not playing out on paper like they are in my head and for the sake of keeping some momentum I'm having to edit some minor points to this tale. Also, I apologize if some things don't seem to flow right/mistakes are made/don't make sense. I'd be happy to go back and fix them or explain in my notes. For those that followed/favorited/reviewed already THANK YOU SO MUCH! It feels amazing knowing others read the crazy things that come out of my head. :D I apologize for the things that are not canonically correct, &amp; also for future shipping in later chapters, I either forgot about those things completely or they didn't offer help to how it played in my head (though I will work hard to have it make sense). While I know many of you are against shipping OTP's, please respect that this is my story and the pair I've chosen to focus on is essential to the character development and plot to my saga. With that all being said, I hope you all choose to stay and go on this journey with me. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH CHARACTERS.

**Chapter 6: The Search Begins**

Yugi dropped his carry-on and stretched his arms as far above his head as they would go. The Cairo terminal Pegasus had dropped them off in was mostly deserted save for a few wealthy businessmen in suits. Joey slumped in a nearby chair, Ryou was loosening his tie and his Grandpa had made a beeline straight for the restroom.

"Dat was the most exhausting plane ride I've ever done in my LIFE." Joey complained.

Yugi rotated his shoulders loosening knots in his back, "It could have been worse, a free ride first class and top dollar meals? Pegasus did us a pretty big favor."

"Well yeah, but did he have to drag us through the friggin' dog-and-pony show? If I never see another camera again it'll still be too soon!" Joey whined, pulling off his light blue button up and straightening his plain white undershirt. Ryou tiredly nodded his head in agreement.

"Honestly this time around wasn't as bad as the Ball...so many pictures were taken on the island I was seeing spots for days after. I'm just glad Grandpa wasn't roped into all that, he's not able to bounce back like he used to." Yugi replied, reaching down to touch his toes and groaning when his spine popped in places. He was still young and felt less sprightly already...

"I don't know how you do it Yugi. Is it like this at tournaments?" Ryou asked.

"No, not nearly as bad. I'd rather do a million Battle City events than go through that again." Yugi shuddered.

"Yeah, until we need another ride across the world." Joey moaned, reclining back and folding his hands behind his head. Yugi sighed and agreed with him.

After his meeting with Kaiba, Pegasus had cheerfully escorted them to the airport-private terminal, of course-and proceeded to get them camera ready. While the boys had dressed up a bit nicer than usual in case of a public appearance, Pegasus' wardrobe assistant made them change into semi-formal attire. The always daintily dressed man happened to have business in America to tend to and informed them that they'd be detouring over the continent to drop them off in Cairo, and Yugi wasn't the least bit surprised that there had been a catch. The plane ride had been an _**8-hour onslaught**_ of photo ops, interviews and a four-way duel between the Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Pegasus ("_Just for a bit of fun for the fans!"_ Pegasus laughed-Yugi won, of course) broadcasted live online. The luxurious private jet had proven to be more than comfortable, but even with the extra leg room it wasn't enough of a cushion against Pegasus' over-the-top personality. Between events Pegasus demanded to know even the most minute detail of their lives since they last spoke and in return shared the finer details of his travels as a young man before and after receiving the Millenium Eye-a conversation that Grandpa had taken quite an interest in. After dinner they had excused themselves for some much needed rest and shortly after that they landed. After a rather dramatic farewell on Pegasus' part they finally stepped off the plane in Egypt. Yugi had no idea where the man got all his energy from, and while he did a good job keeping up and staying in good spirits throughout the journey he was _wiped. _Solomon came out of the bathroom and waved them forward. Yugi yawned and turned to his equally exhausted companions.

"C'mon guys, let's grab our bags and head towards the exit. Ishizu said our ride would be parked outside our original flight gate." Yugi picked up his carry-on and led them out towards the baggage claim.

* * *

Teá sat on a lounge chair in the break room of the Luxor Museum watching Rebecca pace back and forth. 'Yugi and the guys should be here any minute.' She was happy to get to see her friends, but her excitement for the trip had disappeared when she and Rebecca had been told what had happened. Marik was missing-like disappeared into thin air! The entire archeological dig had been destroyed and artifacts were stolen-gone without a trace. Even though most of the hired help hadn't been there during the attack a lot of people had still been injured and half the crew up and quit complaining by loud-mouth about egyptian curses and such. She assumed that Ishizu, Odion and Rebecca's grandfather were counting their lucky stars that no one had died in the explosion, but anxiety and sadness permeated the air whenever they were around. She felt bad that they were going through this, but she couldn't help but wonder what they could even do to help? What could _she_ do to help? This wasn't just above her pay grade-this was in a whole different ballpark of weird and dangerous.

Rebecca's phone chimed and she checked her messages, "Hey my Grandpa is on his way up. I'm gonna grab a drink at the vending machines real quick, you want anything?" Her tired eyes looked at Teá through her glasses.

"No thanks, I'm okay for now. I'm gonna wait to eat and stuff till the guys get here." Rebecca responded "'Kay." and went across the hall. Teá's mind went over what little information Rebecca had gotten from the Professor. Other than the fact that Marik and some artifacts were gone there wasn't much to go on….No suspects, no weapons, no trace of arson or artillery shells, no previous threats...if the few witnesses who actually came forward to share what they had seen hadn't done so then it could all be chalked up to one scarily big freak accident. The guys still didn't know what had happened and she worried how they'd take the news. 'Poor Marik...I hope he's okay.' He wasn't close to them, but every once in awhile Yugi would hear from him...they could say they were all friends right? After all they'd been through there was bound to be some loyalty, or at the very least a debt to be paid. She'd never admit it out loud but he kinda **owed** them for saving his ass from the Shadow Realm. She had already seen how torn up his sister was with his disappearance. Ishizu said that she'd fill them in on all the details when the gang got here, and if the far off look in her eyes had been any clue she just knew it was bound to be something creepy.

Couldn't they just have **normal** lives already? They did their time with the crazy magic and saving the world from bad guys thing! She hung her head and sighed, looking up she saw Rebecca come back in the room with Professor Hawkins, Odion and Ishizu right behind her.

"Teá, it is good to see you again." Odion greeted, smiling warmly at her as they all sat down in around the small coffee table.

She returned the smile, "Hi Odion, hey Professor! It's been a long time. I'm sorry about everything that's happened, I hope we can help you get everything sorted out."

Odion's smile faltered a bit, "Thank you, and yes, I hope for that too. With you and your friends' record for the strange and impossible I'm sure you can be of much help to us." She chuckled and silently hoped he was right.

"I believe that as well. Rebecca tells me you're quite the dancer, I'm glad to see you're doing so well." Professor Hawkins commented. Rebecca nodded enthusiastically behind her soda can.

Teá smiled brightly, "Oh thanks! Anytime you're in New York and want to see a show just give me a call. Best seats in the house on me. You too guys, I know you're busy but you come to America every so often right?"

Ishizu nodded, "We do, the Smithsonian is actually the one we visit the most. It's a nice change not staying in a hotel; we always stay a few days at Mar…at Marik's apartment." Her face saddened and Odion frowned at the floor. Professor Hawkins broke the sudden tension in the air.

"As you know, yesterday was quite an eventful day. Sadly, we don't know much more than what we've already shared with you. Ishizu, Odion and a number of others were pulled from the pit itself after the ground collapsed. I wasn't there at the time but from what I've seen...it's bad. The government has soldiers stationed all around the Valley, preventing us from going in and truly assessing the damage on the pyramid-they still believe this might have been a terrorist attack. Most of our artifacts survived the fires and are accounted for, save one." He shot a curious look over to the siblings, "But all of our paperwork and much of our tools and supplies have been destroyed. The worst part is that I'm afraid we have lost any chance of learning more about the Pharaoh's past, at least more than what we already know."

"That's awful! I'm so sorry Grandpa! I should have been here." Rebecca cried, her emerald eyes tearing up a bit. Arthur wrapped an arm around her and patting her hair.

"No no Rebecca, it is better that you weren't here. You could have been seriously hurt. I'm glad you were not in the midst of it. Though I have to say I'm still not comfortable with you calling your friends here to Egypt. We don't know if there will be another attack."

"Gramps, I had to come! You needed me, and our friends can help with this sort of thing. Yugi, Ryou, Ishizu and Marik were all Item holders, so who's to say that they aren't potential targets? They'll be safer if we stick together."

"Rebecca wait, your grandfather is right, had you been there at the time of the attack you would have just ended up being pulled out of the sand with us. As for the Items we recovered, they're safe for now." Ishizu said gently.

Teá asked, "So what did they take if the Items are still here? And what happened to Marik exactly? You think he was what-kidnapped? But it wasn't an attack from a group of thugs or terrorists? I don't understand how he can be gone if no one saw what happened."

At this the Ishtars looked uncomfortable, and Odion spoke up, "An ancient spellbook we discovered within the bottom chamber-that was in our possession at the time of the attack, was taken..but until we can search the tomb itself we won't know what else is missing. _If_ anything else is missing. As for how Marik vanished...people did see it, we saw it, but it is still very hard to believe."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"He means that even though we have seen and experienced things we can't explain in the past we've come across something completely different...something that we've never seen before...and I'm not even sure where to begin." Ishizu looked helplessly at Teá, which unnerved the brunette. Normally Ishizu was a strong and clever woman-always two steps ahead of the game. To see her so shaken worried her.

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning." Arthur said. Ishizu and her brother shared a look, then she nodded at Odion.

His deep voice resonated in the tile room, "Ishizu, Marik and I had been in the main tent talking just before the fires started. At first, I thought it might have been a mechanical malfunction. A light stand shorting out and catching on fire. Then other light stands began exploding one after another..someone targeted those lights and set fire to the camp. The flames grew so quickly I thought there is no possible way it was just one individual-it had to have been a group effort. Strategically speaking, this was one of two things: an ambush or a distraction. When I left our tent to see what was happening there were no gunshots, no threats being shouted, no casualties from a surprise attack. Panic and chaos like that you would think there would be, but this was different. Due to the lack of perpetrators seen I'm almost positive this was meant to be a distraction."

"But a distraction for what? It was an archeological dig, what could possibly have warranted such attention?" The old Professor asked. He and Rebecca were the only two who hadn't had real experience with the shadows-didn't truly understand that _this_ particular Pharaoh's tomb was cause for a lot of attention-good and bad.

"I saw the person responsible." Odion's brow furrowed as he recalled what had happened.

"You saw them?" Teá asked, eyes wide.

"I saw _her_." His voice dropped almost to a whisper, "It was just one woman. I can't recall any details about her because she was completely covered up. Except her eyes...she had silver eyes. And she fought like a highly trained soldier, so fast it was like fighting smoke. She overpowered me and Marik in seconds." He glowered.

The girls' eyes bulged at that. Odion was **huge **and intimidating as hell if you didn't know him...and he got taken down by a _girl_? Was she some kind of ninja mercenary sent to steal ancient artifacts? Teá had it in her mind that they went up against some huge scary amazon type woman with a black belt in jujitsu.

"We assumed that she was after the Millenium Items. It would explain why she dove into the pyramid after fighting my brothers. If she was watching us she would have known we found the bottom chamber where the Pharaoh lay buried." Ishizu looked at the Professor. "We don't know exactly how, but she is the one who caused the pyramid to sink into the ground."

Odion rubbed his temples, "It didn't just sink-she _blew it up_...from the inside. It may be hard to believe but she floated out of the wreckage in a black bubble-type forcefield. At first I thought it was an illusion, but she landed safely despite the destruction around us..then it disappeared. I'm pretty sure Marik saw it too."

"A forcefield? She flew herself out of the pyramid?" The brunette asked, he nodded, "Guess that does make this a freaky magic thing. So what can we do about it?" Teá turned back to Ishizu.

The Egyptian woman sat forward, "Teá, I know this is a lot to ask of you and your friends. I understand that you may not have much to offer, but we have no one else to turn to. There are very few people who truly understand there is real magic in the world, and fewer still those who have faced it head-on. Whatever help you can offer we will gladly accept."

"Then what are we waiting for?" A familiar voice chimed in. Everyone jumped and looked towards the door as Yugi, Joey, Ryou and Solomon all filed in.

"Yugi!" Rebecca flew across the room and flung her arms around him. He chuckled and hugged her back. Arthur shook hands with Solomon while everyone exchanged greetings. Teá felt emotional at seeing her good friends again and ran over to hug each of them. It was never more apparent how much she missed them than when they were together again. Once the chatter of the happy reunion died down Yugi turned to Ishizu.

"Okay so we caught the tail end of things but there's a lot we missed. Care to start over?"

Before she could respond a loud gurgling noise echoed through the room. Everyone looked around confused before all eyes found Joey.

"Hey! Don't look at me! That wasn't my stomach!" He said defensively.

"Then whose was it?" Solomon asked.

"Um, mine. Sorry.." Ryou's face flushed and he grabbed his tummy, "I didn't realize….I need food!" They all laughed at his pained expression.

Ishizu and Odion looked at each other and grinned, "Well, I think we can help with that. Your staying at the Luxor Hotel correct?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yeah, we have two suites." The gang's eyes lit up at that.

"Since it's no longer safe to stay in our previous accommodations we booked a room there as well. The Luxor has a wonderful dinner buffet, so why don't we head over and I'll fill you in tonight?"

"Yeah!" They all cheered and headed towards the main doors. Teá followed them out, feeling better now that she had her friends there. They'd been through enough over the years to know that they could overcome any obstacle when they were together. 'Still, I have a bad feeling about what we might be getting into...' She shook off the apprehension and joined in the playful teasing of Ryou's growling stomach as they piled into cars and headed for the hotel.

* * *

Yugi towel dried his hair and walked to the window to look outside. The stars stood out against the night sky and he took a second to enjoy just being somewhere he could see all the constellations without all the interference from city lights. Opening the window, he leaned out and the cool breeze floated into the room. He shivered as the wind blew through his damp hair. He knew the temperature dropped at night but he seriously wondered if he should trade his shorts for sweatpants. Deciding against it, he thought back over what he had learned that night. Ishizu had told them over dinner everything that had happened leading up to Marik's disappearance...finding the sealed bottom chamber, the Items, and some kind of black magic spellbook that the woman had chased them down to get. Professor Hawkin's hadn't been too happy when he learned that the Ishtar men had been secretly planning to hide the book, but seeing as how it had attracted the kind of trouble they originally feared he graciously let it go.

Yugi had been stunned into silence upon learning that the Pharoah's pyramid had been destroyed. At first, all he felt was shock-which bled through to anger that someone had desecrated his old friend's resting place. Then sadness that the last place he would ever feel close to him was gone. Arthur sadly gave Yugi the news; with the tomb being blown to bits he was being forced to terminate the internship program, which had been created specifically for the ancient king's tomb-a surprise for Yugi planned by the good Professor and his Grandpa as a college graduation present. Hearing that had been a punch to the gut, he had been really looking forward to working with Professor Hawkins. And working on _Pharaoh Atem's_ tomb? He was floored. It would have been an honor to help uncover more of his life story to share with the world-it would have been the cherry on top of the whole damn sundae! A sundae that someone had thrown unceremoniously in the dirt. 'Poor Pharaoh...' He desperately hoped that wherever his friend was on the other side, he didn't know what had happened here. A fire had been lit in Yugi's soul, to bring justice to the offense brought upon his yami's resting place-and bring Marik home. A knocked at the door caught his attention. A soaking wet Joey walked in with Ryou, Rebecca and Teá all filing in behind him with bemused expressions.

"Yuug, you gotta check out the pool! It's AWESOME. They have a hot tub too! Glad I packed my swim trunks. Hey is it just me or is it kinda chilly in here?" He looked at the thermostat.

"Sorry Joey, I opened the window for a minute." He turned and shut it, "Uhh why are you wet?"

Ryou giggled and Teá sarcastically asked, "Yeah Joey, how _did_ you get all wet?" They all relaxed around the boy's roomy suite. The girls sat on one of the two king size beds and Ryou sat in a big armchair by the t.v.. It was a nice room, with a half kitchen and a big bathroom-one Yugi hoped they'd treat better than some of the hotels they'd stayed at before. Though if the trouble was already starting he wasn't going to bet on it. Joey peeled off his wet shirt and sent Rebecca an irritated look.

"Dunno exactly, why don't you ask _her_…" Rebecca checked out her nails innocently, and Ryou's shoulders shook with his mirth. Joey chucked the wet garment in his direction, "SHUD UP ALBINO!" Only causing him to laugh harder.

Said albino raised his arms stopping the sopping shirt from hitting his face, "Hehehe sorry Joey, but your face was priceless!" He tossed the shirt at Rebecca who squealed, "But I'm more sorry that I wasn't closer to do it myself!"

Yugi smiled and gave them questioning looks, "Do what? Did you push him into the pool Rebecca?"

She smiled wickedly, "No, and _push_ wouldn't be the word I would use to describe what happened."

Joey growled at her, "Aw yeah? So what would ya call it then Beccs? Cause it sure felt like a push to me!" She turned to glare at the nickname but stopped short as he hopped on one foot, pulling off his wet jeans, completely ignoring the girls' protests of his shedding clothes in their presence.

Teá averted her eyes to the ceiling, "Joey here was making a scene out on the pavilion by jumping onto the fountain and yelling about how cool the scenery was."

Yugi looked over at his best friend, his face said it all, '_Really?' _To which Joey went on the defensive.

"I wasn't yelling! I was just really excited that you could see the Valley of the Kings over the gate! I jumped onto the ledge to get a better view and _somebody_.." He shot Rebecca another scowl, "..decided to be funny and shove me into the water!"

"It was too good an opportunity to pass up! All I did was give you a little nudge! It's not my fault you weren't able to keep your balance." Rebecca covered her eyes and pointed at him accusingly.

Ryou laughed out, "He-he c-couldn't! He was wheeling his arms through the a-air ha ha ha with this panicked look on his f-face!" He re-enacted the scene from his chair, "And then, SPLOOSH! He splashed water all over the balcony a-and ha ha just sat there looking like a drowned puppy!" He rolled in his chair. Yugi and the girls joined in as Joey flew across the room and knocked him to the floor. Ryou screeched about being molested by a wet, half-naked dude and Joey pinned him down and slathered his wet body all over him in revenge. They made such a ruckus they didn't hear another visitor enter the room.

"Oh my.." Ishizu's eyes widened at the sight of the two wrestling on the floor. They all looked up in shock.

"Shit!" Joey dove behind the bed in an attempt to hide himself, and Yugi burst out laughing at his and Ryou's beet red faces. Joey sputtered out, "H-hey Ishizu! Wasn't expecting you this late! Hehehe.." Ishizu just shook her head and addressed the room.

"Sorry for interrupting, I simply came by to bid you all goodnight. And I also wanted to thank you for being here for my family. It means a great deal knowing we have such caring friends in far places."

Yugi stood and walked over to her, "Of course Ishizu, we've been through too much to not be friends! We're worried about Marik too, and I promise we'll do all we can to help you find him." He gave her a determined nod and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Yugi. I suggest you all get some rest. Tomorrow Odion and I will be driving back to the dig site to search for any more clues, and if they allow us to search the tomb I'll need all the pairs of eyes I can get. With everything that's happened I'm sad to say the better portion of our team has left us. Unless you had planned to start somewhere else?"

"No, we'll definitely go with you. What better place to start then at the scene of the crime?"

"Alright, we'll leave after breakfast. I'll see you all tomorrow." She bade them goodnight and left.

Teá got up and stretched, "We'd better go too, I have a feeling it's gonna be a long week and we'll need all the sleep we can get." The girls got up and waved goodnight before leaving the boy's alone.

Yugi walked into the bathroom and draped his towel over the shower curtain to dry. Coming back he saw Ryou had already changed and was getting comfortable in the bed they were gonna share. Joey was nowhere in sight. Walking over to the empty bed he jumped on it and peered over the side to find the underwear clad Joseph Wheeler playing with his fingers, trying not to drown in embarrassment. He propped his head up on one arm.

"Hey buddy, you doing okay?" Yugi whispered, trying to keep a straight face at his friend's antics. Joey shrugged.

"Ehh you know, just thinkin about if I'll ever get any shred of my dignity back…"

Yugi chuckled, "I hate to tell you this, but I think dignity flew out the window when you decided to put on those boxers this morning."

Joey glanced at his dingy purple boxer shorts (with a few holes) and his face turned another shade darker.

"I should probably buy some new pairs soon…" He whispered. Yugi nodded and reached out, patting Joey's head before getting up and turning off lights and jumping into his own bed. The room was quiet as Joey got up, shuffling around before going into the bathroom to rinse off and change. Yugi relaxed into the pillows, just listening to the water running and Ryou's even breathing. As his eyes started to feel heavy he heard the albino whisper in the dark.

"Yugi, are you nervous about going to the tomb tomorrow?"

Yugi turned his head in Ryou's direction, finding warm chocolate eyes glinting at him in the dark.

"Yeah, a little...but I'm more worried about Marik, and if he's okay."

"What about the Items?" Yugi could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"I hadn't really given it much thought. Why? Are you nervous about being so close to the Ring again?" Ryou didn't answer but Yugi could see him nod his head. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. There isn't any magic tied to them anymore and Zorc is gone forever. He's never coming back. Let's just focus on getting Marik back, okay?"

"Okay." Ryou whispered, turning to sleep with his back to Yugi. A few moments later his soft snoring could be heard. Yugi lay there for awhile thinking over everything. Only after Joey had come out of the bathroom and collapsed onto the other bed did his eyes slip closed. He slept uneasily; dreaming of falling chambers, white fire and the Pharaoh reaching out to him-screaming wordlessly- before being swallowed by purple flames.

* * *

Author's note: A few things were brought to my attention about the placement of the Millenium Items! So I make this announcement: Once the first book of the saga is done I plan on going back to make changes to make the story more canonically correct in the first couple of chapters. But for now, I need it the way it is and it's hard to go back and make changes while I'm in the process of getting everything down before I forget it. My fellow writers will understand..Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is so much more to come! Also, the next couple of chapters will be more focused on Marik's time in Avhall, seeing as time passes differently there and I'm hoping that it will flow right into Atem's grand entrance! Keep checking back peeps. Mwahahahaha! Focker out!


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: AAAAWWWWW YEAH! It feels good to get reviews &amp; favorites! Thank you so much for leaving those lovely little tidbits :) You guys are amazing &amp; you help keep the inspiration flowing. For those who write stories, I'm curious if you can relate to my writing process. For me, most of the major points in my plot are so easy to write, while fleshing the inbetween is really really hard-then going back and making sure everything flows together and there aren't any mistakes...blah blah blah! Long story short, I have things written out of order so I know what's going to happen and not just crapping it out as I go! I know I mentioned how the next couple of chapters were gonna go buuuuut that didn't pan out like I said-ignore previous statements because this is how it's gonna go down, so here's the next chapter for ya! Disclaimer: I OWN NO YUGIOH CHARACTERS-I OWN MY CHARACTERS &amp; THE WORLD I'VE CREATED SO HA! Also, I do not know the inner workings of the Egyptian authorities so don't take what I write as truth.

**Chapter 8 : Lost &amp; Found **

Ryou slumped in the big armchair in their hotel room, sighing and rubbing the back of his sunburnt neck, annoyed at himself. 'Why didn't I pack any sunscreen? We only traveled to one of the hottest deserts in the world..' They just got back from a failed attempt to access the dig site. He had to admit he'd been a little intimidated at seeing all the guards stationed out there. Ishizu and Odion had gotten them as far as the roped off pit before a number of armed Egyptian soldiers made them turn back with the threat of arrest. Poor Ishizu had not taken too kindly to that, and Ryou almost wet himself when her screaming match with the sergeant forced Odion to drag her away.

Joey angrily tore open a fruit bar, "That dude was an asshole! He shoulda let us in!." He tore off a piece with his teeth, chomping angrily-probably pretending it was the sergeant's head.

Teá chugged a water bottle, "I agree, we had all the permits and everything! They should have butted out and let us go in for their stuff instead of _getting it for us_." She made angry quotations with her fingers and mocked the soldier's snarky attitude.

"Right, and then they had da NERVE to bring us all the stuff that we didn't even need! My back hurts from loadin all those trash-heap boxes.." Joey rubbed his back and pouted, looking for attention from his lying down position on the floor. Ryou gave him a sympathetic look, which seemed to appease him.

Looking over at the bed, Ryou saw Yugi lying back looking blue. He felt badly that their friend was missing and the dig being destroyed...but he was also really bummed for Yugi. He assumed the King of Games felt responsible for what had happened, even though he couldn't have prevented it. The guy's other half had probably rolled over in his grave-literally and figuratively-when his resting place blew apart. A thought that made Ryou incredibly uncomfortable. You think he'd be more comfortable with the aspect of dead people seeing as he had an unhealthy obsession with the spirit world, but really, they scared him. Spirits and corpses were two different things. What if the Pharaoh's body was down there hanging out of his sarcophagus? Eesh. What if ..whoever took Marik woke him up and now he's hell bent on revenge?! Just limping around in the dark! The mental image of a wrapped-up-and-rotting Yugi look-a-like crawling out of the sand filled his mind. He visibly shivered at his grotesque thoughts. His imagination was a burden at times...

Joey noticed, "What's up with you?"

"Oh n-nothing, just got a chill that's all." Ryou stammered out.

Joey shrugged at his answer and reached in his bag to open another fruit bar. Rebecca came out of the bathroom with a cool rag draped over her shoulders.

"That sun gets me everytime I come here. My old sunburn has a new sunburn! I need some aloe stat."

Ryou perked up, "Oooh do you have any? I could really use some."

"I think so, I'll go check my bag. Be right back. Anybody else need anything?" She asked. They all shook their heads and she left.

The room was silent for a few moments, and Ryou began to feel tired. His eyes had begun to droop when a frustrated groan startled him awake. Looking at the source of the noise, he found Yugi running his hands through his tri-colored hair distractedly.

"Guys, we have to find our into that dig site. Just sitting around waiting like this is gonna drive me crazy!" He ranted, flinging himself back onto the bed.

Ryou gave him a sad look, "Yes but how? Those guards aren't letting anyone in. It could be too dangerous for people to go down into the site itself. Ishizu herself said they had to be pulled out cause the ground had shifted. Perhaps the floor of the Valley is too unstable."

Teá didn't look convinced, "I highly doubt that, before we left those soldiers were coming out of the pit with all the boxes of Professor Hawkin's and Ishizu's work stuff like nothing was wrong. The ground must not be that shaky if they're busy snooping down there. I think they know something freaky went down and now they're trying to keep it under wraps."

Ryou shuddered again when she said 'wraps', again seeing a mummified Yugi twin crawling like a spider at him. He mentally squeed and gulped.

Yugi sighed, "Well, it's possible that could be the case. The thing that makes me mad is that without getting down there to see if there's any clues we have nothing to go on. We don't even have a starting point to even begin looking for Marik! And the worst part is the longer he's gone the less likely we will be able to find him.." There was a collective gasp throughout the room. Everyone looked stunned at his words.

Rebecca came back into the room, noticing the heavy silence. "Umm, what did I miss?" Her question went unanswered as they all continued to stare at Yugi.

"Whoa Yuug, way to stay on the positive side of things.." Joey said sarcastically, sitting up to look over at him.

Yugi sighed, "Sorry guys..It's not that I want to think that way, but it's the truth. Look, what do we know so far? There was only one attacker. A female. She ransacked the site, broke into the pyramid-which we still don't know what she did or took from there- and caused some kind of portal to open up to escape through. Marik didn't just vanish into thin air, Ishizu said they _saw_ him get pulled through the portal. He was taken by force." He leaned up onto his elbows, "Everyone knows the first 48 hours are crucial to finding someone if they've disappeared or have been taken, after that you may never find them again.. Even in this case, I'm willing to bet our odds are the same, if not slimmer because he got snatched up by some superchick with ninja skills. We NEED to get into that site, because we're running out of time."

Ryou hung his head sadly, knowing that he was right. Normally Yugi could see the good side of any situation and rarely ever put things in such a negative light. Hearing him speak so darkly spooked him. The direness of the situation stood out clearer than ever. He hoped that wherever Marik was he wasn't getting hurt or worse…

Joey leapt to his feet, "Then what are waiting for?! We need a plan! Think guys!"

Teá chucked the now empty water bottle, bouncing it off his head, "Why don't you stop yelling and _help_ us think Joey!"

"Nyeehhh I'm tryin, but I'm not good at coming up with ideas! That's **your **job! My head hurts just deciding what pair of underwear to pick everyday!" He yelled, waving his fist in the air, "It's not like the guards take water breaks where we can just waltz on through to the pyramid!" Ryou's head popped up as he thought about what Joey just said.

"They do. Wait! The soldiers do take breaks!" They all looked at him confused, "They may be soldiers but even they have to take shifts, otherwise it would be the same people standing there all day and night. They'd be exhausted! We need to find out when they switch shifts and if it's all at once or in sections."

"Okay, but where are you going with this?" Yugi asked.

"If we can find out when the guards change shifts, then maybe we can come up with a plan to sneak in and out of the pit before they notice. Even if it's just five minutes, at least we'll have a small chance to find any clues."

Rebecca gasped and ran out of the room at lightning speed. Her quick departure surprised everyone. Teá was the first to recover.

"Okay so there's a loophole in their line of defense. We could get in, sure, but how about getting back **out**? Even if we had an hour to look around the site there's still a big chance that we'll get **caught**."

Yugi nodded at her implication, "Yeah, I don't know about you guys but I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of doing jail time in Egypt."

"That all depends on how long it takes the guards to switch. Worse comes to worse we do what that girl did. Cause a distraction to give us cover to get out." Ryou said confidently. It could work, and theoretically it sounded like a good idea. He gave himself a little mental pat on the back.

Rebecca burst back into the room, making them all jump. Her laptop open and her typing furiously as she walked in. "I think Ryou's onto something here. I've been pulling up satellite images and live feed from cameras stationed outside the military base to give us a better idea on what we're dealing with." She plopped down on the bed next to Yugi.

They all gaped. Joey sounded amazed, "You can **do** that?" To which she looked at him and rolled her eyes back to the screen.

"Joey, did you forget I'm a master hacker? Legally I can't, but I did anyway so let's take a look, shall we?" They all crowded around her to look at the screen, watching in amazement as she started breaking codes and bringing down firewalls and digitally waltzing right into the base's computer mainframe. Video shots from multiple camera angles caught armed soldiers and pencil-pushers alike milling around the base. A few clicks later and she had located a time clock for all the soldiers listed as on duty in the surrounding areas.

"Rebecca you are incredible!" Yugi exclaimed, in awe of her brilliance.

She blushed lightly, "I know. You could just kiss me, couldn't you?" He chuckled and hugged her from behind. She continued to click away, "Ooh what do we have here? Looks like Ryou was right! The soldiers change shifts every eight hours. Next shift change is tonight at eleven. Bonus points for Mr. Bakura as everyone changes shifts at the same time!" They all high-fived him. "There's over forty guys so that will give us at least 15 minutes to get in and out. Being that it's happening at night we'll have a better chance at not being seen but that's still not enough time."

Joey gave Ryou a hard pat on the back, "So we go with Albino's idea! Create a distraction!" She brought up a new window and began to type furiously.

"So we need something to capture the attention of about fifty people-soldiers and nearby citizens alike, and keep them busy for at least thirty minutes-let's say forty to be safe-for.." She did a mental head count, "seven people to get in and get out. We're leaving the Gramp Squad out of this but Ishizu and Odion have to come, they'll have a better idea of what to look for. It's nighttime...we should all wear dark clothes...c'mon, give me something good!" They all stared as a list of options popped up onscreen. They all read through the page, confused scowls dominating their faces. It appeared to be a chat room of people listing off different causes of strategic distractions, mostly from conspiracy theorists debating how major events could or have been caused in the past or using today's technological advancements, even how-to guides on creating chaos with simple household products. Certain words or phrases were highlighted all through the list, like **government**, **faulty wiring**, **private sectors**, **poison **and **diversion**.

Yugi blinked, "What in the...Is that…? Is this some kind of online conspiracy generator disguised as a chat room?"

Rebecca looked at him over her shoulder, "Something like that, it might help us come up with something since we have limited resources."

Joey leaned forward, squinting through the list again, "Looks like Ninja Chick beat us to the most obvious one..setting the damn place of fire and make it look like an accident."

Teá pushed his face back so she could see, "I'm not too upset about that actually, I'd be worried about setting ourselves on fire by accident. Looks like our next bet would be using some kind of fog to limit line of sight. Anybody remember to pack their smoke bombs?" They all groaned at her sarcastic humor.

Yugi blanched as he read through the rest of them, "Trojan horse method is out since there's only seven of us and we have no wooden horse, and we're not the mercenaries so intimidating brute force is out. We don't have an arsenal so going in guns blazing is also out. I don't feel I could stomach poisoning the water source...I'm not seeing a better option."

They all groaned as their master plan slowly started to fall apart. The possibility of getting into the dig site fading away.

Rebecca closed the laptop, "Okay well let's not lose hope! We have about ten hours to come up with a plan. I suggest we keep a tight lid on this until we can work out the kinks. Agreed?" They all echoed back "Agreed."

An unexpected knock at the door had them scrambling around trying to appear natural and _not_ like they were attempting a break-in heist.

"Come in." Yugi fought and failed to keep the tell-tale guilty squeak out of his voice.

Odion and Ishizu strode in the door and looked around at their too-nonchalant faces. "Everyone, I came to apologize for my behaviour earlier, I grew upset so quickly I lost my head for a minute." They all chattered at once that it was okay before falling eerily silent. "Is.. everything okay in here?" They all nodded simultaneously. Ryou could tell she wasn't buying that.

Her eyes narrowed and scanned the room before zeroing in on him. He sat in the armchair, legs crossed and twiddling his thumbs. She came to stand a couple feet in front of him. The closer she got the warmer his face started to feel. Guilt swam like a horde of hungry sharks in his gut. He was determinedly staring a hole into the ceiling above her head. 'Tight lid tight lid tight lid..' Ishizu gave everyone another assessing look, to which they all avoided her eyes as she slowly focusing back on the albino. 'Damn it all, I'm not good at keeping secrets!'

"Strangely enough I came up here for another reason other than to apologize. I've had an odd sense of foreboding since we came back from the Valley of the Kings; you could say it's similar to what I had when I had the Millenium Necklace. I've always trusted my gut, and I can't help but feel as if something is up with you five.." He could feel his resolve shaking. 'Shit she knows!' Behind Ishizu he could see Joey narrow his eyes at him, head moving side to side almost unnoticeably.

"Ryou?" Her soft voice had him breaking out in a sweat, "Is there something I should know?" He didn't look at her as he shrugged and shook his head no. "Are you sure? I'd be awfully put out if I find there's something up and you didn't tell me. I'd be quite upset if not one of you told me," She addressed the whole room, "..especially with our current predicament, and my _missing_ brother..well I'm sure you all understand I'm under a bit of stress and wouldn't be able to handle another surprise."

Bloody hell. That was low! Why was he always the first one targeted?! His resolve was shaking apart more and more as the seconds ticked by. He wondered if she could see him physically quaking under her accusing stare. Ishizu finally looked away and came to stand just next to the chair, gently patting his shoulder.

"Perhaps I'm wrong. All this uncertainty has taken it's toll I guess. You are our friends, and I trust you'd come to us if you knew anything." Ryou made the mistake of meeting her eyes again, she gave him a small smile-so trusting. He was slowly but surely breaking.

"W-w-well um there might have b-been a couple of ideas that w-we were t-tossing around.." He was stammering and his face had to be a nice shade of cherry. He cringed as her grip on his shoulder began to tighten.

"Oh? And what would these ideas be, if I may ask?" Her face remained calm but he could feel the oncoming wrath. Odion grunted, startling everyone and remind them of his presence. His boots thumped heavily on the floor as he too moved further into the room, crossing his arms and giving each of them a dark look. Ryou's eyes darted around asking for help but they all looked away guiltily. 'Traitors!' He tried to get his voice to stay steady.

"Oh you know, j-just an idea we were t-talking about, nothing serious of course..just a silly thought." He mentally cursed himself and his weak will. He really needed to learn how to lie like a regular person!

Ishizu's eyes narrowed and her smile slid away, "Mmhmm, care to elaborate?" Her tone was anything but curious-it was demanding. He felt like a very small child who got caught doing something he shouldn't. Everyone held their breath as they watched him slowly crumble under her.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, "Hehehe you're gonna laugh! We had th-this **crazy** idea t-to sneak into the dig site while the guards were changing shifts! Haha like c-cause a _distraction_ and j-just slip through hahaha! To look for clues! Is-isn't that just so funny?!" His nervous giggling cause them all to break and groan at him. Ryou wanted to sink into the floor as Yugi face-palmed with an audible **smack**, and Joey looked about ready to blow a gasket. Ishizu's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"_**WHAT?"**_

He could hear the gang giving him crap under their breath. He swore he saw Joey punch a pillow. Great. Now he felt guilty for trying to deceive Ishizu _and_ not keeping his lid tight in front of his friends. He tried! He really did! But his red, sweaty face had given the game away. 'Guess this is why I'm always the first one..' He pouted, teary-eyed.

Yugi jumped in to save him from further shame, "Okay yes, we were talking about breaking in but that's all-just talking! I mean, that's as far as we got. We were going to tell you when we had a real game plan down, I promise. We're sorry for trying to keep this from you, but we're desperate! We have to get in that pit-into that pyramid. Or what's left of it anyway. It's the only way we can get any idea on just where Marik was taken."

Ishizu paced angrily in front of the beds, "I knew it! I knew you were up to something! I'm extremely unhappy that you all tried to lie about this plan of yours, and don't think for a second that there won't be any consequences for this. I have half a mind to involve your grandparents, you two!" They all cringed; Yugi and Rebecca both went pale, "However, I agree that desperate times call for desperate measures. Our brother is in danger, and there is a possibility we could find something there that would point us in the right direction. That being said, this plan you've concocted sounds too risky. Have you even considered what will happen if you are caught trying to get past Egyptian authorities? You are not children anymore. You **will** be hauled off to jail, and in case you need reminding this part of the world is not lenient when it comes to punishment."

Teá piped up, "We did think about it, and we get it, it's not a pretty picture. But what choice do we have? Rebecca did some seriously impressive snooping and we know when and how long the shift change will be, so if we can come up with something to help us get in there and back out with some evidence don't you think that the risk is worth it? Yugi said it earlier, we have _nothing_ to go on at the moment and Marik needs us **right now**."

Odion finally spoke, "Actually, about not having any clue, that's not completely true…" He gave his sister a sideways glance. She nodded and reached into her pocket, as they all watched with curious looks. She pulled out a long, delicate chain with a bright stone pendant dangling from the bottom.

"I didn't think much about it earlier, but now I realize this may be important to our search. Just before Marik disappeared he tried to fight off that woman to get the book back. I found this in the sand after the portal closed, glowing like it was alive with power. I assume she was wearing this, and if you look closely," She handed it to Yugi who inspected it, "you will see there are tiny engravings on the metal bit that's holding the stone. I don't know what we can learn from this but it's the only shred of evidence I have to prove that he truly vanished through that door of light." Ryou noticed her voice shook ever so slightly as she again recalled Marik's kidnapping.

Yugi went to hand it back to her, but she shook her head. "I have no idea what those engravings might mean, but maybe you can help uncover the mystery surrounding this stone. As for your plan, perhaps we can help with that." Yugi carefully pocketed the necklace.

Odion nodded, "You say you need a distraction?" Rebecca spoke up and quickly filled them in on their best-case scenario. "Yes, I think we can definitely help you. I must warn you all, this has the potential to go very, very wrong. We're going to be exposed to men and women who fear another attack, and it's safe to say a few of them could be quite trigger-happy. This side of the world works differently, and threats come in any shape or size. If we are seen as a potential enemy they will shoot first and ask questions later. I want your word. Should anything happen-anything that suggests we are in over our heads, that you will do as I tell you to and get out. Am I making myself clear?" His deep voice left no room for argument and he eye-balled each one of them till they all swore they would. "Very well, I'll need the guys to come with me. We're making a run to the, erm..store."

Ishizu stopped them before they could move, "I also want your promise. That none of you will attempt to put yourself in harm's way, for whatever reason. You may not see it as such, but I asked for your help, and therefore I feel personally responsible for your safety. I mean it, Marik is tough and I have complete faith that he can hold his own until we find him without you intentionally putting your lives at risk."

Yugi nodded, "I promise, we'll be careful. And we're gonna find what we need. Something's telling me that the answer is in that pit. I just know it!"

Ryou jumped up with Joey and Yugi, as Ishizu called the girls to the other room to begin going over details and preparing a private lunch to discuss matters when the boys came back. As they followed the tall Egyptian out Joey bumped his shoulder into Ryou, causing him to look back at him incredulously.

"WEAK man, you're friggin weak!" He pointed a finger right in his face, and Ryou's jaw fell open. Yugi giggled at Joey's teasing.

"Oh did you really just-? She was breathing down my neck! You would have broken too!" He protested, looking to Yugi for back up, finding the shorter just shaking his head in mock disappointment. Odion rolled his eyes and entered the hallway, walking out of the hotel with them right behind.

Joey continued his berating all the way to the car, "For shame Bakura, for shame!" Ryou huffed in annoyance and sat in the back of the Jeep, slamming the door in Joey's face. The blond just climbed in next to him and gave him a shit-eating grin. Ryou's face didn't reach a normal color until they got back from the store. Which turned out to be a black market in a very unsavory alley...

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Guys, I don't wanna sound like a little bitch but maybe this isn't such a good idea." Yugi whispered out from their lying down position on a tall cliff lookout point. He, Ryou and Joey were all hiding in the dirt at a level they could see the whole Valley without being seen themselves.

His stomach felt all knotted up and his hands had been sweaty since they arrived. After dinner the gang (plus Ishizu and Odion) had bid Grandpa and Professor Hawkins goodnight and prepared to leave as soon as the sun disappeared. They all donned black clothing, head to toe, and much to the guys' displeasure had added black 'hijabs' to make it hard to identify them. The head scarves were a thick material and Ishizu helped everyone adjust them so that only their eyes peeked out. Once they realized they slightly resembled real ninjas (but not really) they felt better about wearing them.

Yugi could feel Ryou practically vibrating next to him, his teeth chattering together barely audible over the noise of the soldiers stationed all around the pit.

The whitenette gave off a high-pitched whisper, "D-does anyone e-else t-t-think this is a **t-terrible** idea?! Who the b-bloody hell th-thought of this?!" He ducked his head down into his arms.

Yugi's eyes bulged at him, "What! It was _your_ frickin idea!"

"Well I t-take it back! L-let's go b-back to the hotel a-and think up a new one!" Yugi had to lean his head down to hear him, as Ryou had whispered through his arms.

"SHHH! Ya morons! Odion said noise carries through the wind! Pipe down and man the fuck up! It's almost time to move!" Joey hissed.

Yugi gave him a glare-ready to fire back a smart retort but stopped, finding Joey visibly trembling as well. He was so full of it! They were ALL scared shitless right now! After going back and forth on different strategies for a proper time-consuming distraction for two hours they came up with something...well, crazy. And if they were found out, expensive as _hell_ to make go away. But if it worked they would have ample time to search the dig site. He silently prayed it would, and took deep breaths to calm his nerves. He wondered if the girls were just as scared. His eyes wandered over to another cliff outcropping about a hundred feet away where he knew Teá and Ishizu were also hiding.

Looking at Joey's wrist watch, he could read the digital numbers read 10:55 pm. Five minutes to go. Looking up, he watched the skyline's still blackness..waiting... They were quiet as they watched soldiers calmly milling about, talking in groups or sitting and just watching. Luck was on their side as there wasn't any sign of uniformed men in the actual pit; they simply stood guard like living police tape around the entrance.

10:58. Two minutes. Off in the distance they could hear the sound of multiple military Jeeps headed their way. 'Right on time..' Yugi's heart rate started to pick up. Just behind the line of headlights they could see a tiny green light slowly getting closer and closer. To anyone who actually noticed, it might have like a far off plane. For them? It was Phase One.

They could see the Jeeps all spread out along the lip of the pit, half the soldiers gearing up to head out while the others moved to settle in. Yugi's phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out he opened a text from Rebecca..

**B ready 2 move! -RH**

He quickly typed an '**ok!**' back and stowed it back in his pocket, nodding at the other two. They scooted back from the ledge and crouched down like sprinters. It was completely silent on the ledge, disturbed only by their shaky breathing. Joey's watch hit 11:00. pm. 'Here we go..'

Suddenly, noise began trickling up to where they were hiding. Loud voices giving way to shouted commands as the green light hovering in the distance zoomed up on the site. Soldiers took up arms and prepared to fire as the enormous drone floated back and forth, green lights shining brightly and camera lens capturing the whole scene-creating a live feed to Rebecca's computer. The drone looked like a flying war machine, humming as it's flight blades maneuvered it through the air. A huge dude who looked to Yugi like the man in charge stood on the top of a Jeep hood and yelled orders while his hands waved for guns to point at the unidentified flying object. It hovered toward the east, drawing all eyes away from where they were about to move out from.

Yugi drew another deep breath, "Alright! Get ready! Rebecca's about to smoke these guys out!"

Sure enough, the second he finished the drone gave off a _WHIIIRRRING_ noise and a hatch opened, unleashing a seemingly endless **shit storm** of cheap firework smoke bombs all throughout the mess of Jeeps, soldiers and tents. The melee caused the soldiers to panic and open fire, gunshots rang through the night as the drone veered left and right-backing up and drawing the soldiers further away from their posts. The situation had taken its first terrifying turn. Yugi's heart felt like it would jump right out of his chest as his ears filled with the echoing TICH-TICH-TICH-TICH of machine guns. Adrenaline coursed through his body and sweat dripped into his eyes.

Joey screamed, "NOW!" and the three of them bolted forward and JUMPED-over the cliffside-skidding down the rock and sandy incline as fast as gravity allowed. Yugi half ran-half slid on his butt, throwing his arms to the sides to keep his balance. More yelled commands and gunfire filled the air along with dust and sand as a thrumming BOOM vibrated the air. Phase Two. It went pitch dark. The only thing giving off any light was the moon shining brightly in the sky. Yelling turned to frightened screams as all communications, all the lights, vehicles, walkie-talkies, EVERYTHING with any sort of electricity shut down. Yugi's feet finally hit flat ground, once again amazed at Rebecca's ability to literally create chaos with just a damn laptop. Joey and Ryou stumbled upright just behind him and they raced to where they knew the pit dropped. His heart thrummed in his chest, mind focused only on finding a ladder and getting to low ground as fast as possible, and not choking on the smoky blackness surrounding them with bullets whizzing through the cloudy air.

"How mad do ya think Kaiba's gonna be when he finds out we jacked one of his drones?" Joey huffed.

"If I had to take a guess? He'll probably kill us-OOMPH!" Yugi ran headlong into something warm and soft tumbling right on top of it. He quickly scrambled off trying to put as much distance between him and whatever might wanna shoot him.

"AGH! Who is that!?" Teá's voice cried out. Yugi was on her immediately, clamping a hand on her mouth and pulling her to her feet. 'Found the girls early but oh well!' He shoved her forward, following the sound of Joey's and Ryou's footsteps. They ran until Joey almost fell off the side of the pit-Ishizu's hand snaking out of the darkness and pulling him back.

A panicked whisper fell from her lips, "We have less than 30 seconds before the lights turn back on! Find the ladder now!" A cry behind him made them all freeze. Ryou had stepped too close to the edge and had disappeared down into the pit. Yugi flattened himself on the edge and looked down.

"Ryou!" He called as loudly as he dared, but no answer could be heard over the sounds of fighting. He blindly felt around the edge, hoping by some miracle the ladder down was there.

Joey whistled, "Found it! Let's go!" He didn't wait for them before sliding down the ladder. Yugi ran to where he heard Joey's voice, the girls hot on his heels and they felt the edge until it was found and scrambled down the ladder. Once Yugi had helped them down they were blinded as the lights around the pit came back on. 'SHIT.' They all froze for a second until they realized that they were surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke of all different colors. Yugi almost laughed out loud in relief, they were completely obscured from view. Of course, they couldn't see either. 'Cause things just can't go according to plan!' He latched on to Ishizu and Teá so they wouldn't get separated and moved forward, head swiveling side to side in search of Joey and Ryou.

"You girls get to the pyramid and start looking, I'm going to find Ryou." He said turning and walking back towards the ladder.

"NO. We'll find him together, just stay with us!" Teá cried, snagging his arm and tugging him back.

"We don't have time for this! Go! I'll meet you there!" He went to wrench his arm away but a voice stopped him.

"No need! I got him! Get movin!" Joey appeared out of the smoke supporting Ryou, who panted heavily. Yugi breathed another sigh of relief that he wasn't severely injured, just a sprained ankle. They all made a quick dash to get to where the pyramid was. Ishizu started moving rocks and sand to uncover anything that might help. The group searched for about two minutes before Ishizu looked up. Bits of the night sky peeked through their temporary cover. It was eerily quiet in the actual pit, but the raging fire storm continued in the distance up on the Valley lip. The smoke bought them some time but Rebecca's drone was keeping the eye of everyone off the pit. For how long though, was anybody's guess.

"We need to hurry, we're running out of time!" She worked faster, trying to cover more ground.

They all kicked it into high gear, spreading out to locate anything and everything that might be a clue. As the fog slowly cleared they could see stone, pottery, scorched tent fabric, splintered wood beams all strewn about and sticking out of the sand. Joey yelped as he tripped over what looked like a sword handle caught between two huge stone blocks. Teá sifted through debris, eyes darting up every three seconds-her face pale. Ryou climbed up on a piece of the pyramid that hadn't fallen apart.

"Hey! You guys gotta see this!" He slipped off and dropped down out of sight. Yugi hustled over and his mouth dropped at the sight. He was looking down into what appeared to be what was left of the floor of the pyramid-at least that's what he assumed given the cracked, flat stones still mostly intact beneath the mess. Gold and silver, jewels and chains, tattered bits of cloth, weapons.. riches of every kind that had been hidden away for the past 5000 years now sat littered across the sand and rubble. He stood stunned as Ryou walked around inspecting everything.

"Y-Yugi?" Ryou's scared voice floated over to him, his friend's ashen face turning to look over at him. His eyes were wide-terrified-as he pointed down at something big near his feet. Yugi hurried over, trying not to trip over all the debris.

"Ryou? What's wrong? Did you find some..thing.." He went quiet. His eyes widened too, and a faint buzzing noise filled his ears. He barely registered the sounds of his friends coming up behind them as he fell to his knees next to the cracked, upper half lid of a magnificent sarcophagus. Even with all the smoke and dust and crumbs of sandstone, there was no hiding the intricate details, the sheer beauty of the ancient coffin lid. _His_ lid. The Pharaoh's sarcophagus lid. Things went from too real to surreal in what seemed like a second. 'I can't believe it's really him!' He gently traced the golden image of a king's face at the top. 'Atem..' Yugi felt his breath catch. 'Where is the rest of the it?' The smoke was clearing more rapidly now, and he knew they'd have to leave soon.

Ishizu sniffled, "Oh Gods, this is awful. How could she? This beautiful resting place…"

Yugi felt a lump rise in his throat as he looked around for the bottom half, seeing it lying a few feet away under more debris. He moved over to it and began clearing the mess away.

"Yugi what are you doing? Look, we're not going to find anything in all this, there's too much. We have to go before we're seen." Teá whispered loudly.

"No." He said, pulling away more stuff to reveal the bottom half of the lid-and a second lid lying just beneath it at an awkward angle. It was open! "His resting place has been destroyed. I'm not leaving him. If we wait for permission to get in here his body will have turned to dust." He didn't need to turn around to know they all looked panicked.

"Joey walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look man, I know this is bad, but you can't pull his..his mummy outta there. We have to leave before we're seen! We've already been here too long-"

"I said no!" Yugi shook him off and pushed the top lid off to the side.

Ishizu came up on his other side, "Yugi we can come back. We'll make a new plan and come back-or we can call everyone we know and force them to let us in here to get him out."

"Then go! I'm not leaving without him." His voice firm but the lump in his throat grew at the thought of abandoning the Pharaoh. Hell no was he about to let his friend just rot out here. He didn't deserve this-didn't deserve _any_ of this! He was meant to be left in peace! Dammit, where was the justice!

"Don't you understand? We can't leave him like this! It's.. It's not right! Don't ask me to!"

Ryou's trembling voice sounded close to tears, "Yugi, they're right! We can try again. We'll never make it out of here with him!"

Yugi ignored him as he shoved the second lid completely off, "Yes we can and we will, if I have to sling him over my back and carry hi-" He lost his voice as he stared down into the main part of the sarcophagus. Joey and Ishizu saw first, and gasped. Teá and Ryou stepped closer and looked down in shock.

It was _empty_. No body. No clothing. Not even any shred of binding cloth. Disbelief jumbled Yugi's thoughts. He felt tears fill his eyes as spill over down his cheeks. 'No! This...this can't be..'. It didn't make any sense. Yugi fell to his knees beside the empty burial box. Emotions swirled inside him-blocking out all coherent thought. Everything seemed to just blur around him. He barely registered Joey talking to him, hauling him to his feet and pulling him up the ladder and out of the pit. Or being tugged along as they all bolted toward the rendezvous point, where Rebecca and Odion waited in a _borrowed_ military Rover. They all climbed in and jetted away just as shouts were heard coming towards them. They blew past a small fire in the sand about a hundred meters away; the drone had been shot down and now lay a flaming pile surrounded by cheering military men.

Yugi just sat stunned. Dread seeping slowly into his bones. He had seen the way the sarcophagus had been left. There was no way a mummified body would have flown out, even during the explosion. If it had that would've been the **first** thing they noticed. It had been emptied earlier. But that's impossible...wasn't it? He couldn't be gone. Atem was _gone_! Why? _Why?_ Ishizu and Odion saying the mystery woman had been in the pyramid replayed over and over in his head. His heart _hurt_. Pounding roughly in his ribcage-like someone had defiled his **own** body and paid him the ultimate disrespect! Tears continued to fall down his face as horror, sorrow and anger filled his whole being. The pieces slowly coming together as they drove farther away from the chaos and closer to safety. They had looked for clues and found one. Crushed, he let his head fall into his hands.

Marik hadn't been the only one spirited away.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: That last chapter was actually a lot of fun to write! At first I wasn't sure how I was gonna get them into the dig site but once I really thought of Rebecca's computer prowess it all just kinda fell together. I love a good action scene-even if it's hard to write out. A big, fat THANK YOU to my reviewers and favorites! You guys are awesome sauce. I cannot believe the word count on this already! AND I JUST STARTED. It's gonna be a long one folks, better buckle up. Another lengthy chapter for you my lovelies, enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY YUGIOH CHARACTERS. ANY RESEMBLANCES/SIMILARITIES OF CHARACTERS FROM OTHER WORKS ARE ALSO NOT MINE-THEY SIMPLY MAKE MY STORY THAT MUCH BETTER.

**Chapter 9: For An Alien, You're Not What I Expected**

It had been about two days before Marik felt comfortable leaving the infirmary, and five more days to leave the safety of the opulent suite he had been using. Not that he was still injured, just that he had a hard time working up the courage necessary to step out and take in the new world he'd found himself in. In the time he'd been hiding in the palace he'd only seen Aeva twice. She wasn't kidding when she said she had "_matters to attend to.."._ On both occasions she greeted him and asked if he needed anything-and both times he asked to go home. The answer was obvious, since he was still here and confined to the castle walls. He still wasn't sure if her being around comforted him or made him more nervous.

Kisa visited him every day. She carried breakfast, lunch and dinner up to his room, sat with him and answered his questions whenever he wasn't clammed up in anxiety. All he really knew about her was that she grew up in the castle, had healing powers and the strange color of her hair and eyes were the real deal. She seemed nice enough to trust though, sweet and thoughtful. He had been a little embarrassed about being such a baby about everything but she was incredibly patient. The ice had officially broken between them when she had assisted him with the workings of his private bathroom the first night in the room. When the large ornate tub began to fill from absolutely nowhere he'd been blown away, thinking she had summoned the (gloriously perfect temperature, he found later) hot water. The girl sat him down and waited till his jaw came up off the floor to explain how everything worked. She gave Marik a summary list…

**One:** There was no running water or electricity-at least, not in the sense that he was accustomed to. Everything was powered by something Kisa had called _Iren Lucis_, or light runes, carved or engraved on almost every surface imaginable. Tiny, intricate and impossible to see unless you were looking for them they powered the entire kingdom-providing light, warmth, water, fire...Kisa mentioned that there limitations to what they could do, but if that was true he damn sure didn't see them. He still wasn't sure if they were a natural or a magic phenomenon. That night he had stayed up late into the night turning 'off and on' the light that emanated from the walls and ceiling-until a maid came to tell him "_Don't play with it!"_ since the light from his patio window was keeping her up.

**Two: **There were two distinct races that inhabited the land-Humanis and Animalis. All he got from that is there were more human looking people and then there were animal-ish looking people, and that there was blending between the two blah blah blah...All he needed to remember was no matter what they may look like, that identifying between the two depended on the individual. He hadn't seen any Animalis yet but he took her word for it.

**Three:** There were a large number of others, like Kisa, who had powers or more developed talents. They were called Ingenis, but the closest translation for Marik would be 'gifted'. These magical qualities were mostly genetic, but there were those who could be taught to hone or create these special abilities.

**Four:** All of Avhall was dictated by the laws created by the Council, until all seven Sovereigns were once again seated and ruling as one. To date, only three have been crowned-and they act as part of the Council. They use their gifts to protect the people and lands that surround the palace while the Catalyst searches.

Other than that, as long as he stayed inside the palace and steered clear of the Council members (she didn't tell him why, which worried him) he'd be just fine. Sure, no problem. Marik had himself convinced he wouldn't be here long enough to really learn anything anyway. Currently he was strolling through the large hallways looking for said ginger girl, who surprisingly had not showed up to say good morning today. He was wearing the same pants and navy shirt he'd shown up in. Someone had washed them and brought them up to the room when he'd left the infirmary. It might have been his imagination but the fabric felt softer than before, and smelled faintly of...lilac, maybe? He found himself sniffing at his wrist while he wandered the enormous halls. The tall domed ceilings were held up on rows and rows of thick pillars, almost every door frame held massive double doors and the windows looking outside (and in one hall, inside a ballroom) were large cathedral types-some housed stained-glass with detailed designs.

The entire building was warm and bright. It was a beautiful work of architecture, he had to admit; most of the palace left him slack-jawed, but the one thing that didn't sit right with him was the lack of color. With the exception of the furniture and general décor splashing eye-catching color here and there like cherry wood or red curtains, everything was a pearly-looking white_. _Literally _everything. _The walls, pillars, floors, ceilings, banisters, staircases, arches-it was all made of the same type of stone. If he had to guess it was either marble or alabaster...he'd ask Kisa when he found her. Walking through an open set of doors he was faced with a large window that opened to a balcony-which also was made from the creamy white stone. 'This is a little ridiculous..' He should tell Aeva to fire her contractor. Looking around to make sure no one was around, he undid the latch and stepped out on the balcony.

"Hoooooly shit!" Marik could now see why everything was the same color. A few feet to his right the balcony ended abruptly; a large rock wall climbed up up and _up_ past the roof of the palace. Through the moss and wild growth on the rock face he could see the same pearly stone substance peeking out. He looked around wildly, backing up into the banister before turning and taking in the scene before him.

"Am I on a mountain?! It's ..carved...into the mountain.. They live on the side of a mountain. Fan-fucking-tastic." He gaped, eyes roaming back and forth trying to process what he was seeing. Far below him was a large village that was teeming with life; the villages gave way to stone buildings and cobbled streets leading to the base of the mountain-one particularly large street wound its way all through the stone city and up to where he could barely see the palace begin. He turned and looked back up to the roof, guessing he was at least halfway up to the top. 'How big _is_ this place?' The sun beamed down through the clouds, making the massive building gleam. Marik swung back again to look back out at the kingdom-it looked so picturesque... like a land out of a fairy tale story.

"I wish my siblings could see this…" Marik whispered to no one. If there was any silver lining to this whole debacle, this view was it.

"Master Marik, what are you doing out here?" A sweet voice spoke from behind him.

"WAH!" Marik jumped about a foot in the air, grabbing his heart. Spinning around he found Kisa looking at him curiously. "D-don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

"My apologies Master Marik, I did not expect to see you out of your room and couldn't help but to ask." She smiled and waved him back inside. He followed and she closed the balcony doors behind them.

"Please don't call me that." He said, bowing his head. She looked confused.

"Then what shall I call you? It is impolite not to address someone properly." Her small head barely came up past his waist, and she had to look up at him.

"Just Marik is fine, I...used to be called that by others...let's just say the title comes with bad memories and I'm not that person anymore." He avoided looking at her, keeping his eyes straight ahead. A sad, fleeting memory of Odion bowing before him flashed across his mind and he bit the inside of his cheek to distract himself.

"I see, very well then, Marik it is." She nodded, and skipped alongside him to keep up with his long legs. "What brings you out of your safe space, if I may ask?"

He smiled at that, and his dark thoughts faded away, "Actually I was looking for you. I'm so used to your visits that I was worried when you didn't show up this morning. Do you not want to be friends anymore?" He feigned hurt, giving her a sad pout.

The young girl looked crestfallen, "Oh! I'm so sorry! Of course I want to be friends! I was on my way up but I had been called away by Lady Aeva. If it hadn't been an urgent matter I would have sent you word of my absence." He chuckled and patted her small shoulder.

"I'm kidding, I know we're friends. But I was worried that you weren't there,...and if I'm being completely honest, I got hungry. I couldn't find anybody to help me find food." Right on cue his stomach rumbled.

Kisa giggled at his embarrassed expression, "Well in that case, I can most certainly help with that. If you'd like, I can show you down to the mess hall? The cooks here are wonderful, and food is prepared for breakfast, lunch and dinner for all who live and work in the palace."

Marik felt a little uneasy having to possibly interact with other people here but his growling tummy overrode his uncertainty. He nodded and she led the way.

* * *

"Okay, it's official. I'm lost. I will never be able to find my way around this place without you." Marik's eyes spanned everything and anything along the way to the mess hall. After ten minutes of hallways and staircases his brow furrowed, a sliver of doubt entering his mind that she was leading him in circles. Everything looked the same dammit!

"It does take some getting used to, I myself ended up lost countless times until I could remember where everything was. I even had to ask for assistance once when I found myself in the dungeons." She chattered away, filling the silence as they walked. She had named off certain rooms or hallways, informing him of their purpose or where they led-some led up and some led down and others just led to more rooms or hallways. It was a maze. He lost track after she led him past the infirmary, but he felt better knowing he could at least recognize one part of the palace.

Just a couple floors down from the infirmary was a room-no, an **entire floor** just for eating. Four sets of doors-one on each of the tall walls- opened to an area roughly half the size of a football field filled with several long wooden tables set with plates, cutlery and platters upon platters of food. He couldn't keep himself from salivating at the wonderful aroma surrounding him. People were coming in or going out, sitting down and tucking in or just snagging up a snack only to head out again. Kisa giggled at his dumbfounded expression. She had a cute high-pitched laugh.

"And this is the mess hall, where you can find almost anything you like at any time of the day, except for special occasions-where everyone is invited to eat in the throne room. They usually don't clean up till late but it varies depending on who is in charge of the kitchens." She guided him forward to an end table and promptly sat him down. A few people noticed his arrival and gave him curious stares before turning away. Others peeked over at him before their conversations dropped to whispers. He gulped. Anxiety bubbled low in his gut.

"Pay them no mind. No one will bother you." She whispered to him, giving the room a pointed stare. People went back to their normal interactions abruptly. Marik felt that had Kisa not been with him they wouldn't be quite so indifferent about his presence. He turned his attention to the large spread of food. Fish, chicken, platters of fruits and vegetables, nuts, potatoes and slices of bread were all set out along his end of the table. Picking up one of the clean plates from a nearby stack he helped himself to a little bit of everything. Kisa joined as well, choosing chicken and a bushel of grapes to nibble on.

"Oh wow, this is good." Marik moaned, mouth full of chicken. She had been right. These cooks were amazing. It took all his willpower not to scarf everything down in seconds. "Ow come my foo wasn' dis goo?" He muffled, mouth full. Kisa held back another giggle at his over-stuffed cheeks.

"There's a small kitchen up on your floor, I was getting your meals from there. There's a rotation of cooks for the upper floors...I don't really know them as well as I know Carmen and Eleazar. They are the head cooks for the whole palace but they mostly work down here. I shall pass on your regards net time I see them." He barely heard all she was saying, still savoring the unusual flavoring. Everything had been prepared like it was back in his own realm, but it tasted a little different-in the best way. Spices and sugars that almost seemed too much or too tangy but came out just right anyway, like his tastebuds were over-developed.

A woman in a gray dress approached them, "Kisa, you're needed in the infirmary. I was told it was not an urgent matter but that if you aren't previously occupied to come quickly." The ginger girl nodded and thanked her.

Marik swallowed his food, "Do you need to go? I can head back up with you if that's okay, I'm still not sure if I can find it on my own."

"Of course, take your time. It's not urgent. I'm sure it's just the children's ward anxiously waiting for a story." She smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

After he finished Kisa convinced him to take a bowl of fruit for later in case he didn't want to risk finding his way down again, which he gladly did. They left the hall and wound their way back up to the infirmary, which was just a couple of floors down from his room.

"I think I can find my way back from here, thanks for showing me around Kisa." Marik gave her a friendly smile and she beamed up at him.

"I'll come see you closer to dinner time, okay?" He nodded and she trotted off into the room. He turned and walked up another staircase and into one of the larger hallways. 'I think the stairs up to my floor are at the very end.' He began heading down the hall noticing there were only two sets of double doors on this floor. Was he on the right floor? Yeah, this had to the same one. The first door was shut but as he passed the second set he heard a familiar voice.

"...shall I expect you back?" Aeva's voice drifted out of the door, which stood barely ajar. Aeva! She was actually around! He couldn't help himself, walking slowly up to the door he peeked inside. He had every intention to knock and announce his presence, really he did, but something told him to wait...

He could barely see, but an enormous bookcase on the wall opposite him took up most of the view-in front of a desk he could see two figures standing, facing a number of others he couldn't see.

"We expect to return on the next full moon, but it could be longer…" A man's voice spoke, followed by a woman's voice.

"This should give you ample time to prepare him for the first meeting." The woman's voice was calm but sharp.

Aeva, who he suspected was out of sight, answered, "That is the plan. And what of you two? Will you also be traveling to the other regions?" She had to be talking to the two standing in his line of sight and as he focused on them he was shocked.

The first closest to him was a very tall, imposing woman with wild navy hair all the way to the floor. If her height wasn't intimidating enough her appearance overall was even more so. She had a extremely slim build, scary-long fingers and her skin was the blue pallor of death. Her prominent cheekbones stood out and her hair was pulled back away from her face. He thought her complexion was a trick of the light but no, this chick was _blue. _'Blue?' Marik found himself staring at her strange disturbing beauty, but the other figure left him completely entranced. What had to be the most beautiful, angelic-looking woman he'd ever laid eyes on stood next to the blue lady. She too, stood tall and slender. Curvy hips and long legs graced by her flowing peach gown. Her big blue eyes framed by long lashes, hair whiter than snow-whiter than Bakura's-and gentle features made him gasp.

Unfortunately for him, the blue lady heard. Her frightening yellow eyes snapped to the door and her hand shot out-effectively snapping the door closed in his face. Marik didn't hesitate. He high-tailed it down the hall and up the stairs, not stopping until he found himself back in his room with the door firmly shut behind him. Breathing heavily, he sat down on the bed chastising himself for snooping. 'What the hell was I thinking?! These people have powers! I better watch my step or someone's gonna turn me into a damn toad...or worse.' Looking down at his hands he found a half empty fruit bowl. Frowning, he assumed the rest was strewn about the hall he just came tearing through. Great. He left a fruit trail for miss creepy and angel face to follow. 'Maybe I should go pick it up?' Nope. Not happening. Someone else would surely clean it up. He placed the bowl on the bedside table and promptly went to draw himself a bath to kill time. He was so **not** hiding from anyone that might show up asking about snooping Egyptians with fruit trails.

* * *

_On the outskirts of the village…_

Brigan and his small force of troops rode up to the tree line but not entering. A farmer's son ran up next to his horse.

"Master Brigan! Please you have to help! They're getting away!" The youth gasped out, his long brown hair falling into his face. His dirty clothes suggested he'd been roughed up, and his lip bled freely down his chin.

"Calm yourself son, tell me what you saw." He spoke in quick, clipped tones. He needed information before he entered the forest.

"Th-these awful, grotesque looking black creatures! I've n-never seen anything like them! They cr-crawled out of the forest a-and attacked my family while we were tending the herd! Three of our fattest cows w-were slaughtered before our very eyes! They took me mum and sister! Dragged them into the trees!"

Brigan's eyes widened, "Black creatures?" The youth nodded vigorously, tears building in his eyes, "Show me where!" He barked. The youth sped off towards the fields, Brigan and the troops following on horseback. Up ahead he could see the fence pieces splintered on the ground, and a man slumped over on the ground.

"DAD! The Captain is here! Wake up!" He fell to the ground next to him and shook the beaten man awake.

Looking around he could see smoking puddles of black gunk smoking in puddles around the area. Brigan leapt off his horse and knelt next to them. The elder man was in poor shape, with open wounds filling up with a nasty green pus. He supported the man and gently roused him.

"How many were there?" He asked, the man cracked open his eyes and gasped out.

"A dozen or more, they moved so quickly...we were ambushed..my wife and daughter were taken. Please...go after them." He fainted. His son began to sob. Brigan gripped the young man's shoulder.

"Get ahold of yourself, this isn't over yet!" He stood, addressing the soldiers, "Five of you take this man and his son to the palace! Get them help immediately and send word to Lady Aeva! Do not touch his wounds! The rest of you with me!" He jumped back on his horse and they sped off into the trees. The ground of the forest was uneven, and the thick trees made it hard to maneuver as a group-the horses were slow but they followed the trail of broken and sludge-covered trees and rocks. About five minutes in they heard screaming just ahead. Brigan spurred his horse faster and broke into a small clearing. Once through his horse stopped abruptly, almost throwing him forward. The whole meadow was filled with the disgusting creatures. The man's wife lay unmoving on the ground and several ugly black masses surrounded a screeching young girl. Their mucky, sludgy appearances were worsened by the awful snarling and slobbering sounds coming out of their large slack mouths. They were tearing at her skin and clothes with long, spindly talons and she struggled to protect herself.

Brigan dismounted and pulled out his broadsword, the rest of the troops also preparing to fight. "RELEASE HER NOW!" He roared, holding the large blade aloft. The creatures all froze and turned to the soldiers that now surrounded them. The girl could be heard sobbing as she curled up in a ball. Brigan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as too many pairs of bright red eyes locked on him. The creatures all screeched at once, exposing rows and rows of wickedly sharp teeth, launching themselves at them. They moved fast, and were on the soldiers in seconds. Brigan swung his sword left and right, cutting down any that approached him. He could hear the others yelling and struggling to fend off the vile beings and he pushed his way past them as fast as he could to get to the two villagers. He slew several more-they hissed as they died, before melting into the smoking puddles from before-and jumped to straddle the girl's small figure-standing over her protectively. He stood and glared at the monsters circling them.

"Well?! Come on then!" He swung the sword high above his head as they came at him.

_**FWOOSH!**_

A wave of purple magic struck, slicing nine creatures in half-before winding around the battlefield like a deadly living wind-cutting and plowing through groups of the beasts. Their hissing and cries of pain music to Brigan's ears as he looked around. Aeva strode through the fighting, waving her hands back and forth, directing her killer winds. He nodded a silent thank you to her and she nodded back. With her help, they were able to slay the few creatures attempting to flee.

Brigan knelt next to the girl, "It's over, you are safe now." She trembled so hard it looked like convulsions, and her torn and tattered body began to ooze the same green pus like her father. Her eyes darted around wildly, shock taking over.

He removed his cape and wrapped it around her tightly, picking her up bridal style. He turned to find the Lady kneeling by the woman, gently turning her over. Brigan didn't need confirmation, the woman was already gone. The body was severely beaten, torn up and left to bleed out. Her dull eyes open and staring lifelessly at nothing. Aeva sighed and closed the poor woman's eyes, waving a handful guards forward.

"Take them to the palace infirmary. The girl needs immediate medical help. Have her mother placed in a private room. Be gentle with the news, if the nurses are occupied. The rest of you spread out! I want this area searched for any more of these vile beasts-if you find any you are to kill them on sight!" They all fisted a hand over their hearts and went to work. A fellow guard came and took the girl from Brigan's arms, mounting a horse with her and speeding off the the castle.

"How did you find us so quickly?" Brigan asked, falling in step with her as she headed back towards the village.

"I had Nicias assist me. What happened here?" Her eyes scanned the ground, inspecting puddle after puddle of the foul smoking substance. Brigan grabbed his horse's reins and led the large chestnut mare out.

"A watchman stationed close to the farmer's village received a message from the woman's son about their farm being ambushed by these creatures. He reported and sent word to the palace. Unfortunately, we arrived too late." Brigan glowered at the ground, looking at her when she placed a consoling hand on his arm.

"You saved her. Her mother's injuries were too severe, even if she had been alive when you arrived she never would have made the trip back." They continued walking further out of the forest.

"Lady, I don't believe this is an isolated incident."

"How so?"

"The riots in Dell Vallah were not truly riots. We learned from those arrested that they were premeditated attacks during a street festival. Men, women and children were all violently attacked for seemingly no reason other than to cause panic and fear. The worst part is that it was not caused by any particular group or cult, it was inflicted by regular people with no ties to one another. These perpetrators were picked at random." Aeva looked surprised at that, but kept walking. The forest grew sparser as they grew closer to the farm.

"Picked? What do you mean picked? And how does that relate to this attack?"

"I've seen this black substance before, from the individuals we arrested." At that, she stopped and turned to him.

"Explain."

"We have nine currently in custody from Dell Vallah, five men four women. Upon arrival we began interrogating them for any information on the attacks. They all gave the same answer, they were _told_ to hurt people. The longer we questioned them the less...coherent they became. After about eight hours they all became confused and delirious, with this sludge dripping from their orifices. This morning, two men became severely ill and were sent to the infirmary for foaming mouths, they slobbered this acidic green substance all over their cells. It doesn't make any sense, but I know there's a connection. As far as I know, these dark creature have not been seen or reported anywhere near Dell Vallah, but I think we have enough evidence to sound the alarm and up the protection for the surrounding areas."

Aeva slowly nodded in agreement, "Dell Vallah is on the other side of the mountain, this means if these two incidents are related then similar attacks could happen anywhere. Instruct the garrison to double their watchmen and spread word through the kingdom for everyone to keep their eyes open for any disturbances. Anything out of the ordinary is to be reported immediately." They broke through the trees and Aeva reached for her horse. The large buckskin mare neighing and trotting up to her. She mounted quickly and pointed her horse towards the palace.

"And what will you be doing? I should like to assist with you when you search the prisoners." Brigan said, mounting his own horse.

"And so you shall. I will wait for you to arrive back. There are a few things I need to discuss with Beira before she departs. And I have a guest to check in on." She spurred her horse into a run and bolted away.

Brigan watched as her skirts flapped in the wind as she disappeared up the road. His instincts were on high alert still, adrenaline slowly dying down after their battle. He knew there was something bigger happening just out of sight, and he was determined to find it.

* * *

Aeva walked briskly through the palace looking for her Sovereign. She only had a few more days to prepare for the new king's ritual and she was lacking a number of items that could only be found in the farthest parts of the realm. She opened the doors to the Grand Library and found it empty and the lights dimmed.

"Ah my dear Aevangeline...Were you looking for me?" A cold, emotionless voice whispered from the dark corner of the room.

"I was hoping to catch you before you departed the palace, yes." Aeva did not let the cold bother her. Her Sovereign naturally had a chilling effect on others, but their bond allowed her to look past the cruel exterior.

"I felt as much, you were calling for me." The Queen stepped out from the shadows and came to sit on the desk surface. Her long dark dress swayed buoyantly around her legs, giving off the impression she was floating. Aeva stood before her and bowed her head before rising to meet her yellow eyes.

Queen Beira. The only Sovereign to survive the first great war. Aeva's mother had sought her out as a young woman, and crowned her years before the realm fell to chaos. It seemed like only yesterday Aeva had been drawn to her dark temple at the farthest corner of the land. Convincing her to return to her throne had proved challenging, but eventually she came. The wraith-like queen preferred the seclusion of her chosen domain, only appearing for Council meeting or special occasions.

"How may I be of service dear Lady?" Her deep, double-timbered voice reverberating through Aeva's frame.

"As you know, I'm attempting a revival ritual in a few day's time. There are things I need for the spell to work. I was hoping you could retrieve them for me."

The Queen frowned, "You mean to say that I shall have to return before the month is up? So soon.."

"I am aware of your general displeasure being here for too long, but yes, it is essential that I receive these items before the full moons." She walked behind the desk and grabbed a pen, writing down the ingredients she needed and handing it to her.

Beira glanced the list over, "Hmm, I believe I can find most of these. Whatever I cannot retrieve myself I'm sure Rowena will have."

"If you can do it without her help I'd be most appreciative. She is much too curious for her own good." The cold woman chuckled darkly in agreement.

"Very well, I shall return before your moon ritual." She stood and meandered over to the darkest corner of the room. Holding a palm towards a wall, she focused her magic and a round, dark portal opened. She turned and gave Aeva a wicked smirk and disappeared through the black swirling whirlpool; it disappeared behind her.

Aeva felt warmer once she took her leave, and left the library to find Marik. It was time she informed him of the dangers of her realm.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: ERMERGHERD that last chapter was crazy! Thoughts anyone? In my head they kinda resemble the Heartless from Kingdom Hearts except much nastier. :) Now begins the countdown to our dear Pharaoh's intro and if I can pull this off (like I know I can) it's gonna be BIG. I'm up to 95 views and I am FLOORED! Honestly I didn't think it'd even get this much attention *sweatdrops* but now that it has I will again, say thank you to the lovely viewers and reviewers. If you can recognize or are reminded by any characters from other works CALL ME OUT ON IT cause I wanna know if you can guess just who inspired them! I'm currently in the works of sketching out our characters, as they are just too amazing to be left up to the imagination alone. Anybody know a really great illustrator who would be willing to jump in my head and do it for me? No doubt they could do a much better job than I could. Anyways...HERE WE GO!

**Chapter 10 : Zombie Brawls and Close Calls**

Marik jerked out of his nap and snorted out a stream of bubbles, coughing and spluttering as he climbed out of the large tub. He'd lost track of time and fell asleep in the tub, slipping slowly deeper until he inhaled sudsy water. Wondering how long he'd been snoozing he toweled off and threw his clothes back on. 'Could anyone really blame me? The water never gets cold!' Said water made an interesting sucking noise as it went down the magical 'drain' and Marik "Ooh-ed" as the bubbly water slowly vanished. He padded out to his suite and snatched up a small cluster of grapes from the bowl-ones that had managed to stay in the bowl, that is. The light outside of his balcony doors was dimmer than before, he guessed it was late afternoon if not already sundown. It was hard to tell since the sun set in the opposite direction than Earth.'Damn, I slept the whole day!' Great, now he'd be up all night. Walking out to the balcony he leaned on the railing and finished his grapes. The Egyptian frowned at the empty stalk, mulling over whether he could last the night till breakfast or if he should just try to find the mess hall himself. A faint knocking caught his attention and brought him back inside. Did he just imagine that? _Knock knock knock._ Nope, someone was definitely knocking. He tip-toed to the door and placed an ear against the wood. Maybe if he was quiet, they'd leave..

_Knock knock knock. _Drat. Still there. He didn't make a move and kept his breathing even. Kisa would have spoken by now and walked in, so this was someone he didn't know.

"I know you're in there, if you're done pretending you don't exist I would like to come in and chat with you for a bit." Aeva's bemused voice murmured through the door. Marik startled and opened the door for her.

"Aeva." He said passively, to which she responded, "Marik." and walked into the room. She made herself comfortable on the chair next to its matching vanity that Marik found disgustingly elaborate.

"Slow day at work?" He sat down on the bed and faced her. She gave him an amused smirk.

"You could say that. Enjoy exploring the palace?" Marik pointedly avoided her mirthful gaze and drew patterns in the sheets.

"Kisa showed me around a bit, yeah."

She shook her head and gave a light chuckle, "You needn't worry, your little spy session went overlooked. Though I heard some rather funny rumors of the hallway being decorated with fruit?"

Marik's face got warm, "I wasn't _spying_. I heard your voice and was going to say hi, but I noticed you were busy. I just happened to **get** noticed before **I** noticed. And I haven't the slightest clue about hallway fruit." He gave a guilty sideways glance at the fruit bowl next to him on the nightstand; Aeva giggled so he changed the subject. "Who was the chick who busted me? I seriously thought she was gonna come after me."

"Hm? Oh you must mean Beira, yes she does come across that way doesn't she? No, she wouldn't have followed you for something so minor, but she does take her privacy quite seriously. I highly suggest refraining from such behavior around her in the future, she may not be so lenient next time." Aeva said, checking her nails. Marik watched as she magicked some dark gunk from under her nails.

"I'll keep that in mind. Beira, huh?" Odd name. "She a friend of yours?"

"She is one of our Sovereigns." Aeva responded, "And a very powerful one at that." Marik gulped, he'd been spying on Avhallian _royalty_? Shit.

"Ah."

"Yes, I was speaking with them about the next Council meeting. Only one lives here at the palace currently, and the others are spread about the kingdom. Rulers are given the choice to live within the palace or elsewhere. You will most likely not run into them again before the full moons."

Marik looked up questioningly, "Moons?"

"Yes, we have two, though since they are on the same lunar cycle we refer to them as one. It will be a clear night so you will be able to see them. I understand Earth only has one moon."

"Huh. Cool. Soooo what's up? You didn't come here just to tease me about getting busted, did you?" Marik pulled his legs into a criss-cross position and propped his head on his hands.

"I did not." She crossed her legs and got right to the point, "There are things happening here in Avhall that are of great concern, things that we cannot readily explain fully as of yet. As you are a guest and know very little of this world I am here to explain things about our culture to you in greater detail than what Kisa may have shared-and set some boundaries."

"Boundaries?" His eyes narrowed slightly.

"We will get to that shortly. Firstly, this realm has a very long history of tradition-for as long as Avhall has had people there has always been more than one Crowned ruler and a Council, which is made up of ten elders. We don't have many laws, but they few we do have we strongly enforce. Those laws cover most of what you might imagine; murder, theft, slavery, slander and the like. This palace, the Citadel, is the very heart of the realm-surrounded by a number of populated areas throughout the landscape. These villages work in tandem so that our lands and people flourish, and trading and bartering goods is our currency. I understand that Earth uses a metal coin currency?" She looked to him for confirmation.

"Paper currency technically, but jewels and certain metals are worth a lot to the right buyer too."

She nodded, "While there are precious metals within the mountain you will find they are not all kept for royalty, rather they are used where most needed-magic runs best through natural resources. The light runes? Those are actually a special, malleable stone that is carved and set into the mountain rock. The properties of the mountain act as an amplifier, if you will, and allow the light runes magic to be accessible to all. Thus why we built our palace right into the mountain. Speaking of magic, I'm sure Kisa explained a little about how many here possess what you might refer to as magical capabilities?" He nodded at her, "Any questions so far before I go on?"

"Uhh no, no I think I got it. Rules, palace, no money, runes, magic." He rambled off quickly. She nodded and leaned back in her chair. He noticed she talked with her hands.

"Very good, I'll continue then. You will find many different types of magic here, from simple advanced natural abilities like swimming or running to strange mutations such as growing new limbs. It all varies depending on genetics and circumstance. You may even find that if you were particularly gifted on your home realm, that ability might manifest itself differently or stronger here-a thing rather difficult to explain about our home. No one knows why this is, it just _is_. Those who carry magic in their blood are Gifted, while those who find they can influence or create magic are Wielders. I can explain the difference at a later time should it be necessary." Marik was at rapt attention, soaking up everything she was telling him. It was a lot to take in…

"I mentioned to you awhile back that you would be here for an undetermined amount of time, yes?" Aeva suddenly went still as she gauged his reaction, hands now folded in her lap.

"Yeah.." Marik fidgeted with the silk sheets. 'Uh oh..' His heart beat a little faster in anticipation.

"I hope you won't be too put out with me for not telling you sooner," Now he was **hella **nervous. "..with the sudden shock of being brought here so fresh in your mind I was unwilling to put any more stress on you. You had concerns about being away from Earth for any length of time. Well, time here flows differently, more rapidly so, even if you do not realize it. The two days I spent in Earth realm equated to nine days here in Avhall, or at least, that's the general time difference. I know you are anxious to get home-and I will send you home as soon as possible like I promised-but for the meantime, I hope it brings you a small comfort that any time you spend here is only a fraction of time lost there." Her slightly pained look proved to Marik her genuine guilt for keeping this from him.

"Oh.." It took him a full minute to fully process the new information. He was a little irritated that she hadn't told him, but he could see her reasoning. If she had told him that during his breakdown he might never have calmed down, even knowing about the time difference. He felt a small pang of sadness that he still wasn't going home. But hell, considering what _might_ have happened to him he considered himself lucky. "Well, I guess that does make it a little better..thanks for telling me now." She gave a small appreciative smile. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"There is. I was advised not to share too much seeing as you are an 'outsider', but in all fairness you are not here by _choice_, therefore I have no qualms about sharing important information with you. Especially if that information may provide you some protection."

"Protection? Protection from what?"

"Do you remember me saying how it was my job to find the Sovereigns? There is a reason we have more than one ruler. When seven stand united on the thrones they unlock and share a power unlike anything in this universe. A perfect blend of Light, Dark and Elemental magic that will balance the realm and bring peace. With that power they could end any evil that may arise, stop any catastrophe that may befall the land, and bring us into a new era of prosperity...it is an all-encompassing mission that I **must** complete. For there is a growing darkness from battle's past that have once again come to wreak havoc through the kingdom. I feel it even now that there is a disturbance. Lately we've been having….problems in the local villages. Episodes of aggression or violence, random attacks against no one in particular just to instill fear-as if the darkness is slowly seeping into the land and poisoning the people...it is troubling, to say the least. Unfortunately, there have not been a complete seven on the throne for many ages. The last great war was fought with five rulers, and only with the Catalyst acting as a live conduit were they able to triumph before the realm became swallowed by evil. I hope to be the first in that long line of failure to seat all Seven."

Whoa. And Marik thought **his** situation had been tough. He really _was_ a baby. He unconsciously leaned forward, completely wrapped up in her story.

"Is that why you asked me to stay in the palace? Because there's been attacks outside?"

"Yes, you are my responsibility and I don't plan on seeing you come to harm-I've done enough to you myself. My Captain, Brigan, is in charge of the entire Avhallian armed force and he has had to double patrols to help prevent any such attacks. Normally we have more protection for the palace itself but we need all hands available to protect the villages here and across the realm." She gazed off at something past his shoulder, and rubbed her temple. He got the feeling she wasn't just informing him anymore. This was someone under a shit ton of pressure who needed to talk to someone, even if it was indirectly. He suddenly didn't know what to say, and they sat in silence for a few heartbeats.

When the silence became uncomfortable he blurted out, "You don't have to worry about me, you know, I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself. One less thing to worry about right?"

She caught his gaze and gave him a wry smile, "If only it were that simple." He gave her a half smile back. "Which brings me to the boundaries. You may leave the palace if you wish, but take Kisa or a guard with you for protection and guidance. The closest villages are safe for you to explore, but under no circumstances are you to enter the nearby forests or go past the stone walkway without me present. If you haven't already seen it, it's the long stone street that leads all the way out of Agricolis-our farmer's village. Stay out of the Council's hair, as they can be rather overbearing with rules-I'd hate to have you sent away before I could vouch for you. If you happen to come face to face with our Sovereigns you will bow and show the utmost respect, then make a hasty exit. Queen Beira especially. Is that understood?" He nodded vigorously, he could definitely live with those rules. She sighed and sat straight, "Are you hungry?"

"I'm always hungry, to be honest, but for the sake of not being a smartass yes I am." He shot a glare at the traitorous, empty fruit bowl.

"Well then, if you'd be so kind as to escort me to dinner this evening? Brigan will be absent so there is an open seat at my table for you." She stood and turned to primp herself in the mirror.

"Uhh what? Like in the mess hall?"

"Yes, during evening mealtimes an extra table is set up for the Council, myself and the Captain. Some nights even the Sovereigns eat with the people when they feel up to it, though they much prefer to dine in private."

"Um okay.." He rolled himself off the bed, "Is it okay for me to be around the Council, I thought they were on my 'avoid at all costs' list."

"Oh nevermind them for now, you'll be with me, I just didn't want them to catch you alone. They might mistake you for a prisoner and lock you up." She ran her hands through her dark mane and straightened her skirts.

Marik couldn't help it, "I thought I was a prisoner?" He kept his tone light, and she rolled her eyes at him in the mirror.

"You know you are not. If you were, you'd be the envy of prisoners everywhere." She looked him up and down, making him feel self-conscious. He took in his appearance, not seeing anything out of place.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"We'll need to provide you with some proper clothes for your stay here, you can't run around in the same clothes everyday." She walked to the door and flagged down what Marik assumed was a servant and ordered a seamstress up to the room. She came back in and opened the large closet space, moving some old robes and such to the back.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Marik followed her and helped her with several large fur coats.

"Nothing really, but since you only came with the clothes on your back I would think you wouldn't be opposed to new clothing, especially if it will help you blend in."

"Touché."

A young brunette with a kind face came in, "Lady Aeva? You called for me?"

"Ah yes, would you be so kind and take this gentleman's measurements? He'll need a wardrobe while he's visiting, and something for this evening's dinner. The poor dear lost his things on the way here." The seamstress was obviously clueless he wasn't even from Avhall and just 'tsk tsked', giving him a sympathetic look. Aeva ushered Marik to stand in front of her and spread his arms so she could measure his height and lengths.

"Alright ma'am, I've got his size. Any special requests for you lad?" Marik looked dumbly at them both before Aeva turned to him.

"Marik, give me your hand." She held her up, palm facing him.

"Wha? Why?" Marik asked, suddenly wary of her.

"Trust me please, I'll not hurt you." Aeva motioned for him to mirror her hand. He raised his palm and gently touched it to hers.

He felt a thrum of something enter his body, and sudden flashes of colors, brief images of memories of _himself_ before and after Battle City flooded his vision before disappearing. His mouth fell open. 'What the hell was that?!'

Aeva then pressed her hand to the seamstress for a few seconds; the seamstress closed her eyes and nodded to them, "I'm sure we can come up with a nice set. Although I'll have to search for this evening's wear-there's no time for a new ensemble."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with what you'll bring." Aeva waved her off. She curtsied and left the room.

"You wanna explain what the hell that was? Why did I see me?" Marik looked at her like she'd shocked him. To which she just smirked at his dumbfounded expression.

"I glimpsed into your soul, to get a grasp on who you are...more specifically to what you feel most comfortable wearing."

His eyes went wide, "You were in my head? You invaded my _soul_ so you could show her what I like to wear?" Marik's hand still felt tingly; he grumbled about how he wasn't sure he liked that particular magic trick.

Aeva snorted, "I did not **invade **your soul, you let me in! Honestly! And to put you at ease I did not see much, even I know better than to go traipsing through one's soul." She sauntered to the door, "I'm going to get changed. The seamstress should be back shortly with something appropriate for you while they make you some clothes. I'll be back in an hour." And out the door she went.

Marik sat back down on the bed, feeling like he'd had his feather ruffled. He wished she'd given him more warning to what she was gonna do. She hadn't meant any harm, but still, she didn't get how personal that was. He didn't like _anyone_ invading his mind or soul. Ironic really, seeing as how he'd done that to countless others before having some sense blasted into him. He lay there stewing until a knock brought him out of his stupor. Opening the door he found the friendly-faced seamstress, and to his delight, an excited Kisa.

"Hello Marik, I'm coming down to dinner with you and Lady Aeva! Hurry and get dressed so we can go!" She was practically bouncing with energy.

"Whoa! Chill! Okay I'm going!" He thanked the seamstress and laid out the various pieces on the bed. His smile slid off as he took in the dinner outfit, wishing suddenly he had declined the invite to dinner. 'You've got to be joking..'.

* * *

"I look ridiculous!" Marik whined, walking down the stairs with Aeva and Kisa, pulling at the stupid frilly shirt he was being forced to wear. The extra frills at the sleeve cuffs slapped his face when he adjusted his collar, which only pissed him off more. The loose fitting pants he could deal with, they went with his boots anyway. But the SHIRT! The damned thing was a light mauve silk dress shirt from the dark ages specially made for the DEVIL and he hated it. The darker vest that went over it was an awful velvet material with gold trim to "_match his gold jewelry"_.

Aeva didn't even glance back at him, "You look fine! I admit it's a bit old fashioned but it's only for tonight until you're given new clo-"

"Easy for you to say! You look like some kind of warrior princess and Kisa looks like a little doll running around in her dress! I look like a Three Musketeer's reject! This is not me 'blending in'!" He angrily stomped down after them as they came to the entrance of the mess hall.

"What's a Musketeer?" Kisa asked cutely, her pretty tea-length coral dress shimmering in the light. He huffed, there wasn't any point in explaining.

"You can't seriously tell me that this is the only thing you have for me in the WHOLE palace! Absolutely ridiculous! Whaa-wait! Don't go in-_AEVA_!" He hissed, stopping her from entering the hall.

She gave an exasperated sigh, "What is the matter!" He gave her a pained look and gestured to the outfit. Wave after wave of anxiety, shame and irritation rolled off the flustered Egyptian, enough to give her a small headache. She rolled her eyes, "Oh for goodness sake!" Pushing him back from the doorway to give them some privacy, she ripped off the frilly cuffs and chest frills-throwing them into a nearby vase. Rolling up the torn fabric to his elbows she pulled two small pins from her hair and set the now frill-less sleeves in place, then she adjusted the vest so the exposed loose threading was hidden. The she turned him so he could catch a glimpse of himself in the window. "Better?" He breathed a satisfied sigh at his reflection. Kisa giggled at his actions.

"Much. Thank you." He smoothed his hair back out of his face and offered her his arm. She shook her head bemusedly at him. Without the silly frills he looked quite handsome.

"You are welcome. May we go in now?" He gulped and nodded. She took his arm and led him into the hall. Marik's heart was pounding-she could feel his anxiety pulsing through his aura. Upon first meeting the Egyptian she found he had a peculiar aura, a pretty lilac color like his eyes-but with a dark purplish bruising surrounding it. Given the glimpses of his past in Ishizu's memories she had seen he had once been a very kind soul tainted by darkness, and felt pity for him. Whatever he had done in the past haunted him still. Shame really, he had potential to be the pure soul he was back then. In her experience those who dwelt on the past too long were doomed to repeat their mistakes again-and that would not do. Aeva made a silent vow that if she had the opportunity she'd work on breaking him free of that guilt before his departure.

She led him through the sea of palace occupants up to a long table at the head of the hall, along the way offering greetings to all who bowed or wished her good evening. Marik stayed silent but managed to offer a smile to those who acknowledged his presence. Kisa greeted and smiled at everyone, skipping behind them.

She nudged him, "Peace Marik, tonight you are a guest at my table. No one would dare pay a disrespect to any of mine." She smiled and politely waved to a rowdy group who cheered and toasted to her entrance. Not that he blamed them; with her in a stunning dark blue gown, dark braided plait and piercing eyes she was a looker-he'd holler at her too.

"Umm, how many people know that I'm not from here?" He asked. Though no one was giving him dirty looks or whispering under their breath like they had with Kisa, he still felt too many curious stares for his liking.

"Most likely all of them. Only a handful saw you fall from the Gateway with me but news travels quickly. They will just assume you are an ally of Avhall from another realm come to visit, or even that you are a Sovereign in training."

"I highly doubt any of them think I'm a future king."

"Don't be so sure, looks can be deceiving." They finally made it to the table and sat at the two middle chairs. "Speaking of kings, it seems we will be dining mostly alone tonight." She sat at center and gestured for him to sit at her left. Kisa sat on the other side of him. The long table was empty except for three hooded figures at the end. They sat motionless-which was freaky.

"So I'm not meeting any royalty tonight? What about them down there?" He leaned down so only she could hear him.

"Queen Seraphine might make an appearance, but it's unlikely you will tonight; three have left the palace for the time being. As for them, they are part of the Council. Mostly they keep to themselves-their covered appearance is due to one of our traditions. Since the Council works as one body of power they can have no sense of individuality-working and thinking and even eating as one instead of ten. To cover oneself and hide your identity is to not be yourself, you see. The other members are...doing whatever they do when not barking orders at me or Brigan." She frowned over at the still figures. It went without saying the Council was her least favorite group of people.

"That's kinda weird." Marik said bluntly, cheeks going a bit pink after it slipped out.

"Indeed, but it works, so the tradition carries on." She stood, and motioned a hand to the room. Marik was amazed when it went silent all throughout the hall. All eyes trained on Avea as she addressed the room. She lifted a goblet.

"Good evening! Health and prosperity to all who dine within the Citadel tonight!" They all cheered and raised goblets of their own, "As you know, the Summer Solstice festival is upon us.." More cheers and clapping, "..while this is a time for all to celebrate our glorious kingdom-quite a few of you will celebrate in excess, no doubt.." Several men in the back barked out laughter, "..I must impress upon you to be wary of any danger. Whether a threat from outside makes itself known or a hassle or riot between friends, it makes no difference. Let us all work together to keep our people safe from harm." She raised her goblet high, "To Avhall!" The room applauded and dug into yet another meal that had Marik drooling. He piled his plate high and almost cried with happiness. Kisa tapped him on the shoulder.

"Marik, could you please pass me the roast?" Her large orange eyes and doll-like face gave Marik a visual of her as a kitten or something. She really was adorable. He passed her a platter of steaming hot roast slices. As he ate he watched the scene before him; people laughing and talking..the cheery atmosphere was infectious. Marik found his heart lighter than it had been in a long time. The three of them enjoyed small talk through dinner. It wasn't until dessert that Marik began asking the bigger questions.

"So Aeva, can I ask what you plan to do with the Pharaoh's remains?" He did his best to sound nonchalant about it, but he was insanely curious ever since she'd told him why she'd been in Egypt.

Aeva chewed and swallowed before answering, "As you know, I hope to crown him Sovereign. In a few days' time there will be two full moons shining down on us, allowing me to pull on a vast amount of energy for a revival ritual. Using his remains and the Dark Tome I will recreate his body and reunite it with his soul."

Marik choked, and took a swig of wine to clear his throat, "You can do that?!" He looked at her incredulously.

"Yes." She shrugged, like reanimating a 5000 year old body was old hat. Hell, for her maybe it was, he wouldn't fucking know.

"Dark Tome? Is that the book?" He cocked an eyebrow, shivering involuntarily just thinking of that cursed object.

"It is. One of many powerful spellbooks scattered across the universe. I had banked on another way to revive your Pharaoh but the Tome is extremely powerful. It may have more to offer me in the ways of revival."

"There's _more_ of those things?! Nevermind that. Is it safe? That book is **evil**. What if it doesn't bring him back the way he was? I-uh, I don't mean to be nosy, but being an ex-Tomb Keeper it's kinda just second nature to worry about him...which is weird, I never cared for him before...nevermind."

It was Aeva's turn to give him a curious glance, "Tomb Keeper?"

"Yeah, um, my family.. my bloodline, we kinda had this job to watch over and protect his resting place until he came back." Marik shifted uncomfortably, hoping she wouldn't ask for all the details.

"Till he comes back?"

"Well actually he already did. It's a long story but his spirit came back within the Millenium Puzzle to finish something he started when he was alive. His spirit has been back at rest for about seven years now."

A shadow fell across Aeva's face, "Until I came along." Now that he had a better understanding of what Aeva was all about he could better empathize with her plight. He awkwardly patted her shoulder.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I mean, it's not like he _knows_ you blew up his pyramid. You're not some power-crazed psycho like I thought you were! I get why you did what you did...I think." Her lips twitched up at that, but fell back into a frown.

"It is not only that. I had no idea that he had already gone through such trials, and now, I'm having to call him away from peace once again. There is a measure of guilt I carry having to ask not just him, but the other Sovereigns as well, to carry such a heavy burden such as ruling this realm." Their conversation drifted off as they ate their fill. Aeva caught movement at the door out of the corner of her eye. Brigan met her eyes and disappeared out of sight. She stood and turned to Kisa.

"Why don't you show Marik around the town tonight? I'm sure he's eager to get some fresh air. Don't be out too late though, I'll need your help in the morning."

"Of course Lady! Marik, are you feeling up to it?" Kisa asked.

"Uh yeah sure! What about you?" He looked up at Aeva, who smiled kindly.

"I have some business to attend to, though I shall see you tomorrow. For now, I must be going. Goodnight."

The both bade her goodnight before she swept out of the hall. Kisa stood and tugged on his arm.

"Shall we go? You'll like the town! There's lots of nice people and stalls with goodies and music is playing on every corner.." Marik listened as she rambled on and on as she led him out of the mess hall.

* * *

Aeva followed Brigan into a secluded back room of the infirmary, gasping at the three occupied beds. Three figures lay still underneath white sheets-the room felt heavy with death.

"What happened?" She turned to her Captain.

"The two men from Dell Vallah who fell ill finally succumbed to their symptoms. There was no saving them. The third is the woman from Agricolis who was attacked. I wanted to show you something." He walked over and folded back the linens from their faces. All three had gaunt, sallow faces. Their skin had a sickening greenish hue to it and black residue had dried at their eyelids, ears and corners of their mouths. "The men bear no scratches or bite marks like the woman, but the nurses found they had both been stabbed with a sharp needle multiple time in their backs, and those puncture marks leaked this black acid too. It's is the same substance that the the woman's husband had seeping from his wounds. I have a feeling if we checked over the prisoners we'll find more puncture marks. Someone or something is poisoning innocent people." He scowled as he covered the dead's faces again.

Aeva paced in front of the beds, "It has to be a _someone;_ those shadow beasts are incapable of premeditated attacks such as this. They are mindless creatures that have more in common with rabid animals then sentient beings. Unless they are being controlled...Are the other prisoners getting worse? What of the husband?"

"For now, the prisoners are stable though still lacking most mental and motor functions. We got to the farmer in time, the nurses were able to heal him."

"What did they use to cure the poison?"

"A serum made from Begonia flowers enhanced with Light magic seemed to do the trick. They're working on making more to give to the seven still sick." He walked over to a window and stared out at the moonlit hills.

"This cannot continue. An epidemic of this poison will spread almost as fast as fear itself. We must not let any news of this get out until we know exactly what we're dealing with. I will personally speak with the nurses who treated these victims. Their silence on the matter is of great importance. Let's pay a visit to the dungeons Brigan, it's time we performed a much more thorough search for answers."

"I couldn't agree with you more." They left the room in search of the nurses doing rounds, hearts heavy with foreboding.

* * *

_In the depths of the palace…_

Down in the lower levels a lone guard stood at attention at the stone door leading to the dungeons. The hall was dark, lit only by the flaming torches mounted along the walls. This late in the evening there were no visitors, and the prisoners locked inside were quiet. The long shift and excellent meal had the guard fighting to keep his eyes open. His eyes drooped, helmeted head nodding off into his chest.

A burst of cold energy blew through the hallway, snapping the guard out of his sleepy state. He looked around, seeing nothing. He shrugged, figuring he imagined it. There was only one way in and one way out of the dungeon itself-up the staircase at the very end of the long hall. He felt along the door itself, thinking perhaps he had left it open a crack by accident. But no, it remained shut-impenetrable without the spell to open it. The runes running up and down the stone slab glittering in the firelight. No sound came from within. The natural-made caves on the other side of the door were specially remodeled to be inescapable-this far down into the heart of the mountain it was even airtight. The runes carved into each cell continuously alight to provide oxygen and dim light to the prisoners within. He felt again a cold energy fill the hallway, his breath visible when he exhaled.

Startled, he whirled around, wide awake now, "Who goes there?!" His answer was silence. He stood defensively in front of the door with his spear ready. His heart rate jumped as the hall seemed to dim slowly, the torches being slowly reduced to small smoking embers. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Again, no answer. Something was here, an enemy he couldn't see but he could _feel_ it. The hairs on the back of his neck and arms stood as an electric current ran up over his body. He jerked, gasping as what he thought was a malevolent chuckle echoed throughout the hallway. With a _**FWHHP**_ the torches went out, leaving him in darkness. He yelped in fright and backed up into the door. He stood shaking as an almost indistinguishable whisper came closer and closer to him. In the dark he couldn't see the tendrils of magic crawling along the floor. "Magic is not allowed by any but the Catalyst and the Sovereigns down here! I demand you leave at once!"

The whispering got steadily louder and louder. The chanting overlapping itself, splitting into a hundred different whisperers and growing to a deafening roar. The guard screamed and dropped his spear and covering his ears, trying in vain to block out whatever this noise was. The snaking tendrils wound their way up his legs, numbing him as they crawled up his body. The guard began to panic when he found he couldn't move or scream. His heart beat rapidly as his body no longer responded to him, but to something else. He jerked again, then went still as the tendrils forced themselves into his mouth and ears. His eyes went vacant. The tendrils whispered things...terrible things in his head. Making dark promises..he needed to open the door. Against his will, his body turned and placed a palm on the center of the door.

His mouth opened without his permission, the old language of his people leaving his lips in a guttural rasp, "_As a chosen guard of Avhall and in the name of Sovereigns Beira, Seraphine and Nicias, I command this door to open. Blood taken unwillingly is only rectified with blood given freely. I offer my blood of my own volition. I bid thee open._" The runes lit up and he felt the slightest sliver of skin in his palm open, blood leaving the paper thin cut and being soaked into the door. The light runes turned red as blood for a split second and then the huge stone door slowly opened. His body twitched forward, movements like that of a puppet on a string, bringing him to an occupied cell-the stone door remained open. He lifted the keys from his belt and unlocked the cell. A woman stood in the center of the dim, dirty cell. Greenish-black goo dripped from her ears and nose, and her eyes were tinged with red as she cried black tears. The guard stood still as the woman stepped forward, giggling maniacally. Her body too, moved as if she wasn't in control of her movements. Her hands held either side of his face almost lovingly before twisting his neck with a brutal **SNAP**. The guard's body thudded to the dungeon floor. A loud cacophony of screaming prisoners echoed through the heart of the mountain as another, stronger cold burst of energy blew through each cell, frightening all who lived down there before disappearing. The woman turned and walked out the open door and twitched her way up the dark staircase, giggling madly.

* * *

Kisa skipped ahead of Marik down the last flight of stairs leading to the main entrance of the palace, her casual outfit of matching tights and babydoll blouse making her look even more childlike.

"I shall introduce you to all the best stall keepers in the Square, and then we'll go to the grotto. Lots of young people go there in the evening times, sometimes the ruckus carries long into the night. There's food and drink and the musicians always play wonderful music." She almost tripped down the last three steps onto the large landing. Spinning around she saw Marik huffing down the steps after her, back in his own clothes.

He took deep breaths, "Why...are there..so many.. stairs! Can't you just….magic an escalator in here or something? Damn! " He doubled over, panting for breath.

"Hee hee, Marik you're funny!" She strolled over past a tall, dark archway over a long staircase.

Marik walked over and peered down into the stairwell, there were dimly lit flame torches lighting the way down but towards the bottom there was no light. He couldn't see the bottom.

"Hey Kisa, what's down there?" The ginger girl turned around and reluctantly walked over to him.

"That leads to the dungeon. I never go down there cause I'm not allowed. It's full of all kinds of... _bad_ people." She stood close to him and looked down; voice dropping to a whisper, "We should go, this hall always give me a bad-!" She suddenly clung to Marik's arm, eyes wide with fear.

"Kisa? What's wrong?"

"It's too dark down there...I smell something! Something's wrong!" She tugged him away from the archway. He let her tug him away a few feet.

"Smell? I don't smell anything. Hold on, let me check."

"No wait! Something is down there that shouldn't be!"

"If there's something down there then we need to call for help. Let me see first, if it's nothing then we can go into town, okay?" He gently shook off Kisa's hand and walked over to the archway. The torches were almost out so he couldn't see much. He strained his hearing...nothing but silence. No funny smells either. He turned to Kisa, "It's okay, there's nothing down there. We should ask someone to relight tho-" He was cut off by a hair-raising screech which had him wheeling back around. His eyes caught super fast movement coming up with stairs. He reacted on instinct-throwing himself backwards and landing on his butt just as the wailing thing came into the light. He gasped as what looked like a battered woman hunched over on all fours looked all around the room. Blood and some kind of nasty goo was dripping out of her face and greenish-yellow foam fell from her drooling mouth. Hissing sounds and labored breath escaped through stained lips; her skin had an unhealthy color to it and her hair was a ratted mess as her head swiveled back and forth.

"What the fuck?!" He scrambled up and in front of Kisa as the wild woman's eyes landed on them. Her dull eyes were tinged red at the corners. Before either of them could make a break for it the woman spider-crawled at them at break-neck speed, letting out another shrill cry. Kisa screamed and Marik shoved her hard to the side, jumping to the opposite side just in time. The woman ran smack into the wall behind them and roared with anger.

"KISA RUN!" Marik yelled, his voice catching the woman's attention and she ran at him again. He saw Kisa run around to the other side of the staircase and out of sight. 'She's safe! But I'm not!' Marik threw his arms up as the psycho prisoner knocked him to the ground, he planted his hands on her upper arms and a foot into her stomach and flipped her over his head. She writhed and twitched, righting herself and crawling after him just as he jumped to his feet. A vice-like grip latched around his ankle causing him to fall with a yelp. She scrambled over him till she straddled his back; he bucked and she lost her balance enough for him to turn onto his back. He grasped her wrists as she went to claw at his face and clothes. He grunted with the effort to keep this woman off of him even as she screamed and slobbered that nasty foam on him. His heart hammered in his chest. 'She's fucking strong! I can't get her off!' She yanked her wrists free of his grip and beat any part of him she could reach, screaming bloody murder. He flung his arms up to protect himself from her assault and yelled for help. 'WHERE IS EVERYONE?!'

A vicious growl came from somewhere by Marik's head, loud enough to make the woman pause. They both looked up. Marik's heart about stopped altogether. Orange and black stripes took up most of his vision. A tiger-_an actual fucking tiger_-snarled and lunged at the woman knocking her off and away from Marik. The Egyptian scrambled till his back was against a far wall, disbelief etched into his face as he watched the scene before him. The tiger roared and growled at the hissing woman, standing in between them and juking out the equally terrifying prisoner at every attempt to get at him.

"KISA!" Marik's eyes shot up to the staircase; Aeva came flying down and leapt over the side of the banister landing with a large man hot on her heels. She drew twin sais out of her dress. Marik looked around wildly for the young girl but she wasn't anywhere in sight. The wailing woman and the tiger continued to swipe and scratch at eachother. Aeva ran at the woman without hesitation.

Marik called out to warn her, "WAIT! Watch out for the tiger!" Said beast whirled and roared at him, causing him to jump back in fright. The Tiger backed him up against the wall, pacing back and forth between him and the two females. Brigan came up next to Marik and tugged him to the side away from the archway and the fight, Marik watching in bewilderment as the tiger padded behind them. A screech of pain had him zeroing in on the battle.

Aeva moved like _lightning_; landing punch after brutal punch with the flattened handles of her blades. Marik was amazed, she ducked and blocked all the woman's wild attempts to hurt her like it was nothing. It vaguely occurred to him that she had barely broken a sweat fighting himself and Odion off. After leaning back to avoid a swipe to her throat Aeva whirled the sais like nunchucks-slicing the wailing creatures arms, legs, sides and finally her neck-silencing the screams. The woman stood still as blood flowed from her wounds, before slowly sinking to the ground. The awful murky substance came flowing out of her wounds and orifices, smoking and bubbling like tar. Marik felt queasy as he slid to the floor in shock.

"Wh-what the hell was _**that**_?!" He felt bile rise in his throat as he stared at the woman's body; he'd never seen a dead body before. He clutched at the skin above his heart, taking deep breaths as he willed the rapid beating muscle to slow. Aeva walked over and knelt down to lay a hand on his head.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"I think so. Where's Kisa?" He flinched as the tiger gave a stressed mewl, still pacing back and forth with its hackles raised. Aeva extended a hand out to the frightened big cat.

"Peace Kisa, come back to us. There is no more danger." The tiger slowly made its way over, sniffing Aeva's hand before rubbing its head on it. "Good girl." Aeva smiled.

"K-Kisa? The tiger is Kisa? The tiger.. is Kisa….she's an Animalis!" Marik's mind reeled as the big cat snuffled him and lay next to his stiff form. He looked between Aeva and the panting cat for confirmation.

Aeva nodded, "Yes, a very rare one at that. We will explain later when she changes back." She stood and immediately Marik sensed she had switched into her Catalyst mode. "Captain Brigan, call a handful of guards you trust up here to clean this mess. I want the body taken to the infirmary. Once you return you and I are going to investigate the dungeon." The Captain bowed and left in a hurry. She walked over to the archway and held both palms out to her sides. A thin, shimmery curtain rose from the floor up to the archway ceiling-becoming a glittery solid wall. The raven-haired Lady turned back to stand by the shaken Egyptian. "I want you to go back up to your room for the night, it is not safe for you to wander and Kisa is no longer in a proper state of mind to aid you. She will follow you up and if it is alright with you I'd prefer she stay there too. It will take her several hours to shift back and she prefers not to be alone."

Marik looked down at the mewling tiger; he noticed she wasn't very big-about the size of a full grown Labrador. Made sense since she was so young. Sleek orange fur marked with even black stripes all down her back and sides and tail-the pretty little girl he had befriended was a tiger! She whined deep in her throat and big orange eyes stared deep into his lavender ones. Even as an animal he could see fear in her eyes. His heart panged and he nodded. He was still shaking as he got to his feet; Kisa standing and padding over to a small pile of clothes lying on the floor by the stairs.

Aeva gripped his elbow to steady him, "You are unharmed, yes?" Again he nodded-words failing him as adrenaline left his body. "Good. I will come to look in on you as soon as I'm able." With that, she turned to the group of soldiers running down the hall.

Marik, still in shock of what just happened, picked up Kisa's clothes and let his feet lead him back up into the room. Kisa padded silently next to him. The palace was mostly empty, and no one they came across gave the tiger girl a second look. Once up on his landing he felt calmer, opening the door and watching Kisa snake in between his legs. The room was dark, and he crawled up on the bed and hugged his knees in silence. After a few moments he heard Kisa snuffling at the edge of the bed before jumping at the heavy _**THWUMP**_ of her hopping up onto the mattress. She whined and curled up at the foot of the bed, trembling.

"Yeah, me too…" He leaned over, gently running a hand over her soft furry head. The action calmed him and her. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but his body gave in to the exhaustion and he drifted off into a fitful sleep. Images of red-eyed, oozy zombies invaded his dreams.

A few hours later he woke to the sound of crying. He sat up, blinking in the dark.

"Kisa?" He mumbled sleepily.

Getting off the bed he followed the sound to the side of the vanity. On the floor by the window Kisa sat wrapped up in the curtain, hiccuping slightly. In the dark he couldn't see but he knew she didn't have any clothes on. She looked so small and helpless...Marik yanked the thick blanket from off the bed and wrapped her up, leading her to the bed and helping her burritoed form to lay down. He climbed in on the other side and scooted close so he was sitting up next to her. He gently ran a hand through her hair as she settled down.

"My sister used to do this for me when I was really little, it would help when I had nightmares." He whispered, ignoring the homesick lurch in his heart. Kisa nudged her head closer to his hand, silently basking in his attention. Soon he heard her sniffling cease and gentle snores took their place. He relaxed back against the headboard and closed his eyes, this time sleep came much easier.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Merp. So I felt like the last chapter was a bit sloppy. I hope it was still entertaining for you, but I promise I'll work on my editing. Apologies for the late-ish updates! It's gotten very busy on my end and I haven't allotted enough time to really sit down and write. Since I put myself on a deadline this last chapter was shaky. BUT! I promise this isn't going to be one of those awesome stories that just kinda never got finished. Updates will happen, just not as frequently as once a week, since I really want to do it justice. Extra long chapter for the inconvenience. Soooo what's everyone think so far? Any thoughts? Kudos? Merp? Let me know. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yugioh! But if I did the story would never have ended!

**Chapter 10: Short People Are Scary**

Aeva stood at the open door of the now-dead prisoner's cell staring down at the floor where the guard's body had been found. Brigan commanded the Guard to search the dungeons for any other signs of freed prisoners or unwelcome guests. They shuffled around her brooding figure, checking every cell under the mountain. Her frown deepened as she stared at the rough stone floor. It was covered in blood and toxic ooze, filling the small room with a foul smell. A young female guard learned the hard way and was currently in the infirmary being treated for burns on her hands. It had been a hassle getting the prisoner's body and blood cleared from the upper landing-not only did the substance poison and warp a victim's mind, but it burned the skin of others on contact. They had to get creative on how to clean everything up and move the body. A few youngsters who worked in the palace stumbled by the sight and had to be sworn to secrecy on pain of punishment. They vowed to stay quiet on the matter and bolted off in fear of the Captain's anger. The hour was late and exhaustion was setting in. Aeva drew on her magic and focused all around her-feeling out for any signs of magic or evil intent. Certain emotions or spells left behind a tangible residue that she could sense, much like how she could see one's aura. Nothing could be found amidst the dreary atmosphere of Avhall's prison. Only the aura's of the Captain and the anxious guards could be sensed in a mixed swarm of colors and emotions. She didn't blame them for their uncertainty... anger and fear ran rampant within her at this latest attack and clouded her ability to focus properly. For Darkness to infiltrate within the villages was one thing-for it to appear inside the palace itself was another thing entirely.

"Lady, can you sense anything?" Brigan asked, coming to stand next to her at the door. She silently shook her head before turning and pacing slowly out of the dungeon. As she passed through the stone entrance she felt a faint tingle-making her pause and look at the door itself. 'Strange, that was a familiar sensation..' Placing a palm against it she pushed magic into it to see if anything sparked back at her, mentally willing the last known magic to remanifest. The runes briefly glowed red and then dimmed-that was normal, but whatever she had felt was no longer there. Brigan had followed after her, watching her closely examine the door.

"Lady Aeva?"

"I felt an odd sensation but...there is nothing. Perhaps I imagined it… *Sigh* Have the soldiers finish their search, then post several here at the door. Be they Gifted or heavily armed makes no difference, and they must be alert at all times. I want the dungeon and the lower levels reinforced for another attack such as this. Nothing gets up past this level. I will inform the Council immediately after I check on Marik and Kisa. Once that is done have someone alert this man's family of their loss-we will assist with the burial preparations."

"It shall be done Lady. He will be credited high honors for his sacrifice." Brigan fisted a hand over his heart and walked away to bark more orders at the men.

"It is the least we can do for not being able to protect him from a horrible death." Aeva whispered to herself as she ascended the stairs. The dark-haired maiden wound her way up to Marik's chambers, thoughts laid heavy with the loss of a palace guard and the violence she had to resort to to end the vile woman's rampage. Aeva was no stranger to death nor taking a life. She'd lost count on how many times she'd had to resort to such grisly actions to prevent more evil or to save innocent lives-and each time she could feel a little more of her humanity slip away. Her mother's words floated to the forefront of her mind. "_To take a life means you must sacrifice a small bit of your own. A soul cannot withstand such an act and still come out whole. Good intentions or bad makes no difference.." _Aeva's intent upon finding Kisa and Marik under attack was to simply restrain the prisoner...but her aura...where a soul should have given off waves of hate or malice in such circumstances there had only been a void. Emptiness. There was no longer a soul tied to that body. Thus, Aeva had destroyed the empty vessel and released it from whatever influence it had been under. The setback of the vessel's death was that with no attachment to the Darkness Aeva couldn't breach her mind and search for the puppet master pulling the strings.

Her footsteps were muffled along the large rugs and heels clacked lightly on the bare stone floors as she made her way up. The palace was quiet-soft moonlight shone through the windows. 'How could I allow such an atrocity to happen in a place that is the epitome of peace?' The Catalyst suddenly felt tired.

Reaching Marik's door, she paused just before knocking. Guilt flooded her being at the revelation that Marik was once again put in danger because of her-even if indirectly so. Would he be angry? She wouldn't blame him if he was. In the silence of the hall she pondered over why his feelings were suddenly such a large deal to her. Would it really matter if he yelled and berated her? She was the Catalyst-and her mission took precedence over _anyone_ or _anything_. Taking a deep breath, she shook away most of her concern for the boy. There were bigger things at work and she couldn't focus solely on placating his feelings. Placing an ear to the wood she waited silently to hear any movement from the room. 'They must have fallen asleep.' With one hand against the wood and one on the door handle she gently eased into the dark room and made her way towards the two warm auras. In the dark she could make out two figures on the large bed. Marik sat up against the headboard snoring lightly with one hand resting atop Kisa's orange hair. The girl lay snuggled up against his leg, completely covered except for the top of her face and head. Despite her steely resolve moments earlier Aeva smiled tenderly at the sight. Her worries about what state of distress they'd be in evaporated. Kisa especially...

It wasn't so long ago the Animalis had been brought to the palace. A small child, abandoned by her kind and left to die. Brigan had found her horribly thin, hungry, dirty and mute within a cave at the base of the mountain. One look into her eyes said it all. Told the story she couldn't share verbally. Her feeble aura shone dimly back then-bruised, broken, and fearful, with no sense of self-worth. Brigan had searched for her people on the hopeful assumption they had left her by mistake but returned unsuccessful. Aeva took pity on the child and took her in. With the help of the nursemaids in the infirmary the child was nurtured back to health. Finding the girl to be intelligent and loyal, it was decided she would live in the palace and be Aeva's personal servant of sorts. Change didn't happen overnight-it took months to get her to smile, and longer still to finally speak. There were a number of episodes growing up where she would become upset or frightened, which triggered the change. In her tiger form, it was harder to hold on to her humanity. For Animalis like Kisa, instincts took over and the wild beast within would keep them trapped in beast form until their human mentality came back. Aeva had seen inside the girl's head once-the animal mindset is singular; survival is the only thing you see. You lose sense of who you are; the bonds to friends and family fade to the background, familiar faces disappear… Kisa had admitted she feared her animalistic side, afraid one day she would not be able to change back. And even though Aeva assured her that would not happen, there were legends and children's tales that told of Animalis' reverting fully to their beast form...never to return to society.

Aeva reached out and gently ran a finger down Kisa's cheek. Kisa squirmed slightly before sighing and stilling once more. The girl was precious to the Catalyst-the closest thing she had to a friend. And it was hard to maintain that level of familiarity or closeness with another...especially when those ties could be used against her. No, as a Catalyst friends were not a luxury she could afford. But the same could not be said for Kisa… Aeva glanced over to the snoring young man. His neck lay at an awkward angle; she took mercy on him and carefully adjusted him to a more comfortable position. For the first time since returning from Egypt, Aeva was glad Marik had ended up here-if only to comfort and befriend Kisa. Normally it took longer for the child to shift back, especially after something that caused her emotional pain. Aeva remembered a time that she sat all night with a trembling big cat...poor Kisa had shed all over a prized velvet skirt. To this day orange and black strands of fur could be picked off the fabric. It surprised Aeva that the Egyptian was able to calm her down so quickly; she'd have to thank him in the morning. 'Or later today I should say...' The night sky already brightening with the soon-to-rise sun. Aeva quietly slipped back out of the room and begrudgingly headed for the Chapel. The Chapel-sole living space and meeting place of the Council. The single-minded snobbish monks, with their snide remarks and derogatory speeches… Aeva groaned at having to summon them for anything. No doubt they'd give her hell before being allowed to explain the 'problem'. The only thing she truly appreciated about the Council was that they never seemed to sleep and could be called upon at any time. However her least favorite quality about them went hand in hand with the first thing…they absolutely _hated_ to be bothered by any but the Sovereigns unless it was a dire situation. And since it would not do to wake Lady Seraphine to simply pass on a message they would have to put up with the Catalyst. A prisoner escaping the dungeon and killing a guard-could there be a more valid excuse?

For them? Probably..

* * *

Marik woke to the sound of birds chirping out on the balcony. Blinking sleep from his eyes he shifted-and groaned at the stiffness in his back from sleeping sitting up. 'I slept in my clothes? That's new.' A rather unpleasant whiff of something woke him up completely.

"Ughh. What the fu.." Following his nose to the source he found the smell was coming from himself-the dried sludge that crazy prisoner had drooled on him stunk like crazy. "Ew! Damn my shirt is ruined." Rubbing the tight muscles in his lower back he looked around the empty bed before focusing on the comforter laying half off the bed. He stared at the large down cover as the memories of last nights mishap came back.

"Kisa! Hey are you still here?" He leaned over and pulled the blanket up. No tiger girl. Her clothes that he left on the dresser were gone too. 'She must have woke up earlier and left to her own room.' He shuffled off the bed and waddled around to the bathroom, muttering curses under his breath at the awful white-noise feeling in his butt and legs. He slept in a weird position and now his ass was asleep! He peeled off the ruined fabric and cleaned himself up before padding over to the closet hoping to find something not covered in psycho goo. Throwing open the doors his eyes widened at all the new apparel.

"When the hell did all this get here?" He rifled through the assortment of pants, shorts and tops hung inside. "Wow, this all looks like what I have back home." The colors and variety of styles were all suited to his tastes, with just a bit of Avhallian flair to it. He picked out soft khaki colored pants with deep pockets and a black sleeveless shirt with matching vest. Looking down he noticed a few pairs of boots to change out with his own. He picked a brown pair that laced up the front and checked himself out in the mirror. He had to give the seamstress credit-the clothes could pass as somewhat normal on Earth! The fit was perfect and the fabric loose and comfortable. Along the seams dark gold-colored twine was interwoven in an intricate pattern. Marik noticed a tiny celtic-looking symbol woven into the corners of the collar. "Hm, not bad."

"Not bad indeed."

"WHAA! Why do you people keep doing that?!" Marik clutched his racing heart and spun towards Aeva, who stood just inside the door. "I swear you're all out to make me shit myself!"

She chuckled at his crude humor, "I apologize, I forget you aren't as aware as most people here." Marik watched as she strode into the room till she was in front of him. In her hands she held a gold chain, raising it to his face and silently asking him to lower his head. Despite being slightly confused, he bent down so she could place it around his neck. A small pearl-like jewel hung from the bottom just over his heart.

"What is this?" He touched the stone. He flinched as the rock seemed to brighten at his touch and shoot warmth into his fingers.

"It's a Light runestone, much like the one I had. This one is smaller and less powerful but still very useful. It can help aid you should you face an enemy like last night, but how you tap into it is up to you. Secondly, it serves as a symbol of protection and the level of your status. A gift, for protecting Kisa."

Marik looked down at her, "My status?"

She nodded, "Only Sovereigns, Council members and a select chosen few are allowed to have their own pendants. This tells others that you are held in high regard within Avhall."

Marik's eyebrows shot up, "Oh. Th-thank you. But I don't have powers so how can I use it?"

She motioned him to follow out to the hall, "Give it time. You may not be able to tap into anything yet, but you may have strengths hidden within. Mostly I want any soldiers who spot it to rush to your aid should you need it." They started walking down towards the mess hall. She sighed heavily and the ash blond glanced sideways at her. "Marik, I want to apologize for what occurred last night."

"You mean the threat against my life via Psycho Bitch?"

She gave him a rueful look, his language was...colorful. "We should have been better prepared. It is strange...attacks within the palace almost never happen. Of course, that is no excuse. We lost lives that could have been spared. My fear that the Darkness is growing has proven to be correct. I only have seven days to prepare and execute this revival ritual so all of my time and energy must be invested in that. Once the Pharaoh is resurrected I will have more power to provide better protection for the kingdom." They wound their way down a winding stair.

"All your time and energy, huh? So is this your subtle way of telling me to get comfortable cause I'm not going anywhere?"

At that Aeva stopped and turned to him, "Oh Marik…. Regretfully yes, it is. My hope and my goal is that with the rebirth of the king the evil that is seeping into these lands will depart-even if only temporarily. The threat of a new Sovereign is great and evil knows it. It will fall back and simply watch. I intend to use that time to train him, crown him _and_ send you home." Marik's face fell. She saw the flicker of disappointment across his aura, but it disappeared just as quickly.

He shrugged, "I suppose being stuck here isn't all bad...the food is great. By the way, you're gonna have to tell me the seamstress' name cause she's awesome." He gave her a tentative smile.

Aeva smiled back, "Her name is Wren, and she'll be happy to know her hard work is appreciated. As I appreciate you. I'm grateful for your courageous spirit. It speaks volumes of your character. You are a good man, Marik Ishtar."

Marik felt his face warm up and cleared his throat, "Yeah, uh, don't be so sure about that. I'm starving so we should get down to the mess hall." He shook off the embarrassment at the compliment and hustled down with Aeva following behind.

"You shouldn't put yourself down so, you have great potential... even if you do not see it."

"Thanks, but I'm not sure you'd feel that way if you saw my past. There are a lot of mistakes that I have to make up for... Hey, is Kisa okay?" His change of subject was obvious so Aeva let it go.

"She is. As a matter of fact I believe she is waiting for us already. I have instructed her to take you to the Courtyard after our meal. Along with the pendant, I plan to give you the best chance of protecting yourself from any and all dangers while you are here, especially since I cannot watch you myself. Captain Brigan has generously offered to oversee your training."

He stopped dead in his tracks just inside the doorframe, "Training? What training?"

She sauntered past with a bemused smirk, "Well I can't very well have you running about with no way to defend yourself. You will be given proper instruction on self defense." The boy's offended expression sent her into a fit of giggles.

"I fight just fine! I held my own against you didn't I?" He glowered at her as they made their way into the dining hall.

She snorted at that, "In a true fight you would have been dealt with easily. I kept the lethality at a minimum for your sake. But do not fret Marik, once Brigan is done with you none will dare cross your path."

He scoffed, "Whatever, you only won because you kicked me in the damn balls! Lethality my ass-that's fighting dirty!" She laughed all the way to the table.

Kisa smiled as they came to sit down, "Good morning Lady Aeva, good morning Marik."

"Good morning." They chorused back. Marik patted her head; he was glad she was okay. The tiger girl looked up at him shyly before standing suddenly and hugging him around his middle-to both his and Aeva's surprise. "Thank you... I-I feared you wouldn't want to be my friend after..after you saw me." He and Aeva gave each other a look before he gave Kisa a light squeeze in return.

"What? Kisa, why would I not like you?" He asked, voice laced with concern.

"Most people fear me when I change... I-I'm not a very common Animalis..everyone thinks I'm dangerous..." The tiger girl's aura vibrated with anxiety-Aeva could see her aura glow the color of sunflowers in his presence; she'd become attached to the Egyptian in their short time of knowing one another. "Parents tell their children to be wary of me. They don't want them to be friends with someone who could eat them." She hung her head sadly, tears building up on her lashes. As a girl, she was well known among the residents in the palace; but as a tiger, they gave her a wide berth for fear of being attacked. Aeva watched as his expression turned to one of anger.

"Well that's stupid! It's not like you turn into a bloodthirsty big cat! You turn into a big orange puffball! You're not scary at all!" That was a lie, seeing as how he about shit his pants when he saw her, but she didn't need to know that. "I think that's pretty cool, and _you're_ the one who saved me." He placed his hands on her shoulders and sat them down at the table. "If they really say that, they just don't know you that well."

She gave him a watery smile, "I just remember thinking I didn't want her to hurt you, and being afraid. It's hard to remember things when I'm...changed. Sometimes I fear I will hurt someone." Aeva placed a comforting hand on her back.

Marik spotted a vase of white lilies on the table and snagged one out, tucking it behind Kisa's ear.

"I think you worry too much. You did good Tigerlilly, you did good." He said, patting her head again. She beamed and looked up at Aeva who smiled at her radiant aura. They were interrupted from their moment as the Captain strode quickly into the hall.

"Lady Aeva, Queen Beira has returned. She wishes to see you at once." Brigan bowed his head as he carried through his orders.

"Oh? I did not expect her back so soon." Aeva frowned. Beira had a habit of making appearances last minute. For her to be early? Unusual...

"Neither did I, but she awaits in the West library nevertheless. I believe Queen Seraphine is there as well."

"Thank you Brigan, I shall head up at once. I suppose I shall not be eating breakfast this morning." She stood to leave. Kisa scrambled with a napkin and a few pieces of buttered toast.

"Here Lady! Take this!" She handed her the folded bits of bread.

"Thank you child, I shall see you all later on. Marik, eat your fill of protein. You'll need it." She smirked at his narrowed gaze. Brigan stood expressionless when she gave him a pointed look. "Don't overdo it with him. I'd like to send him home in one piece."

"As you wish, Lady."

"What the hell does that mean? Why wouldn't I go home in one piece? Hey! Aeva!" Marik whined after her as she flounced out of the hall. He eyeballed the stoic captain, a feeling of foreboding creeping in as he piled his plate with breakfast chops. 'This can't be good..'

* * *

Aeva entered the library, failing to stop a shiver at the drop in temperature. As Brigan had said, the two Queens sat waiting on large winged armchairs.

Beira was the first to speak, "And here at last is our dear Catalyst."

"Good morning Lady Aeva, I do hope we haven't disturbed you with our summons." Seraphine's feather light voice carried over to her. The difference between them was night and day..much like their looks. Where Beira was cold and sometimes cruel, Seraphine was inviting and gentle. The only similarities were that they were both Queens and like Beira, Seraphine projected a temperature around her. Her being seemed to emit a light warmth, like a sun-soaked breeze in spring. Shame it didn't radiate like Beira's icy demeanor.

Aeva bowed and fisted a hand over her heart in respect, "Not at all my Queens, I apologize if you were waiting long. How can I be of service?"

"I've brought your ingredients." Beira pointed a long spindly finger at the large desk. Atop sat an assortment of rare dried herbs tied with twine, vials of oils, large colored gems and two jars of what looked like black sand. Aeva walked over and inspected the items. "Tell me again girl, how do you plan to summon this kingling of yours? You only asked for half of the items needed for a revival spell."

"Thank you kindly for bringing these my Queen, and as quickly as you did. As for your question, you are correct. Ingredients like the mountain ash and elemental gems are for the revival portion, which will open the door for his soul to cross into our realm-however I am combining our spell with another from the Dark Tome. One that will allow me to renew the original body in place of making him a new one."

Seraphine looked mildly shocked, "Combine spells? Do you have the experience for this? No one in the realm has ever used a Tome before...it could be dangerous."

"The Sovereigns used one many many ages ago, back when they first built the palace-it was lost to us at some point, but if they were willing to risk it then so am I. The Dark Tome will allow me to use its spells within. I do not fear its influence as others do."

"Is that due to the fact you are a Dark Wielder? Or you are simply confident the spell will work?" Seraphine cocked a delicate eyebrow.

"Both, the Tome is more closely related to shadow magic but a Dark element all the same. It will heed my call."

Beira looked unfazed, "I know what you hope to achieve girl, but the influence of the moons will not be enough. Even with all your strengths this kind of magic is a gamble. And the Tome? I need not remind you that dark magic **always** calls for sacrifice. You are playing with fire that will most surely burn you."

Aeva turned to her Sovereigns with a defiant look in her eye, "As I said, I know the risks. With the recent attacks taking place so close to home I feel the risk-no, I feel the _sacrifice-_whatever that may be, is necessary. With each new ruler I place among you our power grows and the Darkness retreats further and further. We need this...and if it is well with you, I would ask for your assistance. You're right, I'm not strong enough to do this on my own, but with your help-"

Beira cut her off, "I'll not put any part of myself up as potential sacrifice for this new kingling, not until he proves he is worthy to rule alongside me. Nicias and Hai both undoubtedly feel the same so do not ask. I've brought you your ingredients. I'll not be offering anymore help until he is ready. Now unless there is anything I should be aware of..?"

"Only that I advise you to be wary of your surroundings, and your company. There was an attack last night within the palace. A prisoner from Dell Vallah poisoned with shadow magic escaped the dungeon. I ended the threat myself, but I was not able trace the origin of the magic. Until I know more please be on your guard."

Seraphine's hand covered her mouth in shock. "Within the palace? How can this be?"

"I've not the faintest clue, but I will find out."

Beira sighed and stood, "I shall take your advice. If that is all, I take my leave. I will be absent until the Blood Moons. Surely that will give you ample time to raise a king." The wraith-like Queen stood and opened a portal on the far wall. Turning back she fixed Aeva with a hard stare, "Do try not to die in the attempt to bring him back. It would be a shame for me to outlive another Catalyst." With that, she turned and left.

Aeva sat quietly, attempting to hide being phased by Beira's harshness. As Catalyst, she had a unique bond with each Sovereign she placed-it was born from the magic in her bloodline. Not only was she able to help them tap into their combined power, but she became to them whatever they needed her to be; a servant, a confidante, a voice of reason... After all, content Sovereigns meant a safe and happy kingdom. But Beira was different; they lacked that bond since she was originally crowned by her mother-the Catalyst before her. It did not stop them from working together effectively, but Aeva always wondered how their bond would have manifested itself.

"Fear not Lady Aeva, you will not be alone in this." Queen Seraphine stood, her long white hair shone in the light from the windows. "Beira does not see that a shared sacrifice can accomplish so much more than one sacrifice alone."

Aeva bowed her head, "Thank you my Queen. I promise I will not ask more than what is absolutely necessary." The Queen reached out and gently squeezed her hand. The air in the room instantly became warmer.

"Nonsense, you will need all the power you can get. If Nicias and Hai will not assist us then we shall ask the Council."

Aeva grimaced, "I suppose we should, though I'd much rather risk whatever awaits me if I do it myself."

The white maiden giggled, "You never were fond of them. I don't blame you. They are such dull creatures, aren't they? I will take my leave as well-my gardens need tending to. There is much to do in preparation of this ritual, yes?"

"Yes. I will be busy but do not hesitate to call on me. Please stay close to the palace my Queen, only until after the Full Moons."

"As you wish Catalyst." The gentle Queen departed for the gardens and Aeva strode the opposite direction towards the Chapel for the second time that day. Placing a hand over her heart, she felt a surge of energy from the orb he now resided in. She prayed this Pharaoh was the king they needed. 'Seven days... and then you shall walk among the living once again. This I vow!'

* * *

_Evening of the Full Moons..._

Marik hissed in pain, "Ah! Careful!"

"I'm sorry, but if I don't clean it out properly it could heal wrong." Kisa said, holding wet soapy cloth to tend to the Egyptian's swollen eye. He flinched away from the small hand attempting to get near him. The open wound above it seeped out a trickle of blood.

"Doesn't your healing magic get rid of dirt and bacteria and crap like that? Just do your glowy thing with the hands."

"Stop moving! I will in a moment- and no it doesn't, I told you this. My powers only accelerate the healing process. If it's not clean or the damage is too great and I try to heal it there's chance that it will become infected or scar. There aren't many who can truly erase wounds like they never happened." They sat in the empty Courtyard on a stone bench. The Captain stood nearby cleaning off weapons.

"This would not be a concern if someone learned to actually block my advances." Brigan muttered.

"Yeah well I would know how to block attacks if someone would actually _**show me**_ instead of just using me as a punching bag." Marik spat, "This isn't training. This is you dealing with your issues."

Brigan rolled his eyes, "That is a ridiculous claim. Do not blame me for your lack of discipline. If you paid better attention you would not need Kisa to baby you."

Marik spun and shot the man a dirty look, "Ass! I am paying attention. I'd be dead if I didn't. Admit it Captain, you just don't like me." He flinched as some of the worse spots screamed in protest at his sudden movements. Brigan snorted and picked up another sword.

Kisa nudged his face forward again, "That is not true. Captain Brigan isn't like that. Be still please. I'm almost done." She mopped up the blood from the various cuts on his face and dropped the rag into a bowl. Her hands lay gently atop the worst ones and she pushed her magic into the skin, watching carefully as it stitched itself back together. "There, your face is fine, but I can't say the same for the rest of you. Are you certain you don't want me to heal those too?"

"Thanks Kisa, but I'm fine." He stood, and bit the inside of his cheek as pain shot through his body. "It's not bad, I'll be good as new tomorrow morning."

Brigan sharpened a spearhead, "You'd better be. I won't be wasting any of my time waiting on you if you need medical attention."

Marik growled, "I said I'll be fine. And I'll be gunning for you." Putting as much venom in his voice as he could manage. The Captain chuckled.

"I look forward to it."

"Careful Captain, he has spunk. And he can take a hit, trust me." Aeva strode into the Courtyard with a smirk. "How has the training coming along?"

Captain Brigan stood at attention, "He's made improvement but don't count on swearing him into the guard. At best he could pass as a glorified babysitter." Marik glowered at him.

Kisa gave a small gasp, "Master Brigan that is not nice!"

Aeva jumped in, "Indeed, it isn't. I'm sure his skill has improved immensely under your tutorage…" She paused as she took in Marik's disheveled appearance. "What is this.." Stepping closer, she held Marik's arms and turned him this way and that. His aura was giving off tiny flashes of reddish-yellow hues on various parts of his legs and torso. Concern fell over her features as she suddenly lifted Marik's shirt up.

"Whoa! Hey! What are you doing Aeva?" He exclaimed, tugging his shirt back down. Not quickly enough though, as Aeva had gasped at the dark bruises littering his body. She pinned Brigan with an icy glare.

"Did I not tell you to not work him over so hard?"

Kisa whispered a barely audible, "Uh oh.." Tugging on Marik's arm, she slowly backed up to stand a couple feet back.

"Did you not just state that he could take a few hits?" The Captain responded coolly, face impassive.

"Don't toy with my words. I gave you an **order**. He is not Avhallian, Brigan. Tell me just how you expect a stranger to acclimate to self defense in a week?" Marik's eyes widened at the exchange. Aeva looked down right _pissed_.

"Being ignorant to our ways makes no difference to me. He is a grown man, and if he says he can hold his own then I shall treat him accordingly. It would be disrespectful to not abide by his wishes."

"Is it more disrespectful than defying an order from your Catalyst? Look at his wounds! I'm positive he has fractures that have not healed properly. The elite don't even leave this bad off! I asked you to teach him how to better protect himself-not use him as target practice!" Her voice got steadily louder.

Marik whispered to Kisa, "Told you."

Brigan shot a glare at him, "And I have tried to do just that. He simply does not have what it takes to survive amongst us."

She slowly stalked closer to the Captain, "That is **not true** and you know it. He has untapped potential, much like you did when I pulled you out of that hellhole." They were less than a foot away from each other. She lowered her voice, "It was not so long ago you were in a similar position. Lost, undisciplined, and in need of guidance. I'm disappointed, you seem to have forgotten that." An indistinguishable emotion passed over his face before smoothing out again. They stared each other down for what seemed like minutes. Marik and Kisa stood silently, eyes going back and forth between them.

Finally Brigan spoke, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I was not _weak_. It is the nature of our realm that the weak do not survive here. If the worst thing to happen to him is me giving him too hard a beating then I'd say he got off lucky." Marik couldn't help but bristle at his disparaging comment, but before he could mouth off someone beat him to it.

Aeva chuckled darkly, "Is that so? Then how about we put that little theory to the test? Show me just what it takes to survive here."

Marik heard a small whine and looked down to find Kisa casting a worried glance between the two. Har small hands clutched the front of her dress and she subconsciously stepped closer to him. He was perplexed at her reaction. Did he miss something? What were they testing exactly? He was grateful that Aeva stuck up for him but what could she do? The damage was done-he had the bruising to prove it.

"What do you mean by that?" The Captain kept his voice calm but no one missed the color slowly draining from his face. Marik saw his stance loosen ever so slightly. Aeva hadn't moved a muscle-her stillness intensified the challenging glare focused on the large man. Now Marik was really confused, if he didn't know any better he'd say Brigan actually looked a little scared. Of Aeva? Sure she could fight but Brigan was a _beast_. The dude had to be at least 6'8"; was built like a damn Spartan warrior-he hated to admit it but he knew he would destroy Odion on any given day. Just spending one week, twice a day, under his command was enough to justify why he was in charge of the whole damn army. He dwarfed the raven-haired woman on every level. But she looked entirely at ease facing down the brute of a Captain.

"Come now, prove to me just how strong you are Brigan." Even though her eyes never left the man's face, Marik found himself shrinking back with Kisa at the look on her face. Yeesh...if looks could kill.

Brigan paled, "Lady, that is unnecess-"

Aeva didn't let him finish. She kicked up a spear and spun, striking out at the man and catching him on his upper arm with the flat of the blade. He immediately went on the defensive, scrambling out of her reach and grabbing another spear from the floor as she stalked after his retreating form. Kisa and Marik stared in open mouthed shock as Aeva removed her cloak and tossed it aside. 'Shit just got _real_..' Marik thought. They circled each other…

Aeva moved like _lightning_-advancing again and whipping the spear with a vengeance at every inch of him. He kept up for the most part but the blade hitting his arms and legs on ones he couldn't deflect gave off an audible _SMACK_. Kisa and Marik both found themselves flinching at the sound. The clash and clang of the wooden poles echoed loudly through the room as he fought to best her attacks. Brigan growled and managed to swing his spear in a wide arch-forcing her back, and launching forward to swing at her feet. She jumped, simultaneously bringing the spear down onto his shoulder. The man cried out as the sharp blade cut into his collarbone. Aeva landed with a leg on either side of the spear. Brigan swooped it hard to the left, catching her foot and heaving upwards. Marik gasped, thinking she would lose her balance. Instead he was left astonished as she not only kept her balance, but stretched her leg up past her head until her ankle came free from the spear-bringing it down and twirling to slice across his chest with the grace of a dancer. He jumped back just enough that it didn't catch him fully. Thinking up a new tactic, he dodged her blows and closed the space between them. The closeness wouldn't allow her to swing the spear around, so she snapped it in half against his chest and wielded the smaller pieces like swords-with Brigan using his whole spear to block her swings. The momentum kept Aeva retreating backwards and onto a small set of stairs. She used the small height gain and began throwing kicks into the mix, aiming blows to his upper thighs and middle.

The two witnesses stood behind the bench, out of harm's way. Marik wasn't gonna lie, he felt a little smug that Aeva was whooping Captain Asshole's ass. He seriously needed a taste of his own medicine. At the same time though he was absolutely terrified of the short girl. She was like a mini Bruce Lee with boobs! He realized now that she hadn't been lying when she said she was going easy on him and Odion at the dig.

Brigan managed to knock one of her spear pieces away, with her aiming a high kick to the side of his face. He leaned back, catching her ankle and yanking hard-swinging her around and across the floor. She dropped her weapon to catch herself, rolling last minute to avoid getting stomped by Brigan's boot. He threw his spear to the side and advanced on her with his fists at the ready. Marik felt nervous, if he got too close and managed to get a grip on her it was all over. Aeva smirked confidently and jumped to her feet. Meeting him halfway they swung and punched and chopped at one another in moves so swift Marik had to really focus to know what was happening. Brigan landed a blow on her cheek and her head whipped to the side with the force of it. Kisa yelped and covered her mouth. Marik paled, thinking Brigan would get the upper hand and put her down. But Aeva followed through with the movement and did a spinning kick right to the side of his neck. He went down on one knee. Things happened so fast Marik's brain had to catch up with his eyes. Aeva snapped a heel out, hitting his solar plexus-he doubled over in pain. Moving behind him, she caught a flailing wrist and trapped it behind his head, pinning it against his back. Brigan roared in pain and frustration and shot to his feet. Aeva still had a grapple on his wrist and was lifted off her feet for a second too long. Brigan heaved her over his body and laid her out on the floor in front of him. She landed with a knee cocked up and pushed against the floor to slide between his legs. He moved too fast and grabbed a handful of her skirt to keep her still, lifting a boot to stomp down on her stomach. She gave a breathless "OOF!" before his boot came down again and stomped the floor where her head had been a second before. The Captain knelt down so he was halfway straddling her, and she grabbed at his belt and clawed her way up his back. He let go of her skirt and reached around behind him but she evaded his hands and freed herself-pushing him forward off her with her feet and standing quickly, making a run for the pile of weapons. He was on his feet and hot on her tail in seconds, making a grab for her shoulder. He clutched nothing but air as she took a running slide and snagged a curved sword out of the pile, spinning herself just as Brigan towered over her. Swinging it hard, he barely managed to escape a deep cut to his lower belly. She leapt forward and made swing after swing, Brigan frantically backing up and dodging the whistling blade. Whether Aeva was secretly holding back or not, her ferocity increased and she gave an angry cry as she caught him on his thigh. He yelped and lost balance, sliding backwards on one knee. Marik watched in horror and awe as she took her chance-flipping the blade around and aiming several brutal blows across his face and chest with the handle of the sword before kicking him under the chin. He fell back, failing to raise his arms in time-he froze as a cool blade tapped lightly against his throat. He looked up into the fiery gaze of his Catalyst; the anger still hadn't dissipated from her features. Panting for breath, he cast his eyes down in surrender.

Aeva tossed the sword to the side, "As I said, I'm disappointed Brigan. You would do well to heed my orders as I give them to you, lest I have to remind you just how weak you truly are."

He spat out blood, "Yes my Lady."

"Clean yourself up and head to the Chapel." She moved away and picked up her cloak, her tone sharp as she addressed their stunned audience. "Marik. Kisa. Follow me, the moons will be at their highest point in less than an hour."

Marik blinked, "Wha-you mean right now? We're bringing him back tonight?" He cast a glance back at the busted up Captain now limping out the other side of the Courtyard before hustling after the heated Catalyst.

"Yes. If you have no objections I would like you to stand witness. Kisa, your healing abilities might be needed." The girl nodded and jogged to keep up with her fast strides.

"Uh okay, sure, but I don't think he'll be happy to see me." Marik felt his stomach flutter uncomfortably as they ascended the staircase.

"He may not even remember you, so your worry is misplaced. Your concern would be better off focused on me not dying in the process of resurrecting him." Marik gaped at her nonchalant tone, but stayed silent. They came to a set of large stone doors a few floors above the throne room. Runestones decorated the slabs and glittered as they approached. Aeva placed both hands against the seam and pushed hard. The doors swung open into a dark circular room lit only by candelabras along the wall. Their footsteps echoed in the silent room. In the dim light Marik could see ten hooded figures standing in a line at the back of the room.

Chills racked up his spine as ten voices spoke in unison, "The time has come…" Kisa clutched the back of Marik's shirt in fear, and he couldn't help but gulp at the creepy atmosphere. Aeva stepped forward.

"Let us begin."


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Massive apologies for the long wait...I've just been promoted at work and things have been non-stop. I've barely had any time to sit at the computer. I am exhausted and happy because my next couple chapters just need beta-ing! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN PLOT etc etc.

**Chapter 11: Plan C (Cause It's Fuckin Crazy)**

_BOOF!_

"Ow! Regret! Regret.." Yugi moaned out, rubbing his forehead where he had crashed it down on the keyboard in front of him. He grumbled in pain and laid his head next to the keyboard softly so he didn't knock himself out. He and Ryou were sitting opposite each other in the outdated computer lab, researching anything and everything on ancient symbols in a tiny local library. The albino was so focused on his search he hadn't even reacted to Yugi slamming his face; but continued to stare unblinking, scrolling through yet another website of hieroglyphics. Books and papers on ancient or obscure symbols were piled across the desks they occupied. Celtic, Arabic, Ancient Egyptian, early Pagan icons of worship...no matter where they looked they still came up with bupkis-they'd been at this for hours! Ignoring the throbbing between his eyes, Yugi pulled out his phone and shot a text to Teá. She and Joey were visiting all the local museums and exhibits in search of..well, anything.

**Any luck? -Y**

**No, still looking. Wbu? -Teá **

**Same. I'm wiped! We should call it a day.. -Y**

**:( K. See u soon. -Teá**

'Okay, let's try Rebecca..' He pulled up a fresh message.

**How's the search going? -Y**

**AWFUL! :[ Can't find anything close 2 the marks on that stone! Still looking. -Rebecca**

**It's alright, take a break. We're headed back. -Y**

**Kk -Rebecca**

He put his phone away and ran a hand over the back of his neck, leaning to the side so he could see Ryou's face. He was still scrolling through his list of symbols, barely blinking. There were dark bags under his eyes and his eyebrows knit together in a focused scowl.

Yugi cleared his throat, "I'm coming up with nothing. So are Joey and Teá. Are you having any luck?" He asked. Ryou blinked slowly and glanced over to his companion.

"Huh? Oh uh, no. I can't find anything. It's strange...I feel like I've seen markings like these before, I just can't remember where. It's driving me crazy!" He furiously rubbed his face and sighed. Ryou's stomach grumbled fitfully. "I'm hungry, I'm tired, my ankle is killing me, I'm stressed out and I'm...I'm.. Oh bloody hell, I'm a little too everything!"

Yugi stood up and stretched his arms above his head, "Me too bud, c'mon, let's get back to the hotel. We can get you a painkiller and meet up with the gang for dinner."

Ryou whined, "Damn, if we stay here longer than a week I won't be able to afford to eat. I've already asked my father for money but he hasn't called back yet. I told his assistant we were extending our stay and to count it as my birthday gift this year."

"Now that you mention it, I was worried about that too. Grandpa and I were already planning to be here for the internship so I'm okay, but I know you guys will have to go home soon." The young man at the front desk eyed them as they stacked their borrowed books up neatly and left them on the table. No point in putting them all back when they'd be back to re-read them tomorrow. They closed out their search windows and walked out towards the car-or in Ryou's case, limped. His fall into the pit had seriously sprained his ankle.

"Our planes take off in a couple of days. What're we going to do if we don't find him before then?" Ryou asked, turning his doe-like eyes on Yugi.

"I don't know.." Yugi said sadly. Their whole vacation had been dedicated to hunting down any clues that might lead to Marik's whereabouts, and it had been four days since their heist on the Valley dig site. Since then, Professor Hawkins and the Ishtars were granted permission to re-enter the dig and collect their findings, but due to recent events the government refused to let them continue with the excavation-to everyone's dismay. The silver lining was that the archeological team, with the gang's help, recovered more than what they had originally found. Ishizu had scrambled to create a catalog of everything they salvaged-most of which the Egyptian government wanted confiscated and turned over to the authorities. Their claim was that the Pharaoh's burial treasures were government property-since the team hadn't actually uncovered the bottom of the tomb. Hearing this, the young archaeologist-in-training had all but lost his shit. Yugi cringed at the memory of his behavior at that debacle...Irate, he had raised hell about the treasures from the burial tomb being Arthur Hawkin's property to anyone within a fifty foot radius of the dig. He and the gang had all but harassed the gaggle of suits until they caved and backed off. A battle victorious-resulting in Pharaoh's Atem's sarcophagus, and all his belongings, currently being restored and guarded at the Luxor Museum with the Ishtar's exhibition. Yugi was able to sleep better knowing his Yami's possessions were being treated with respect.

So while Ishizu's and Professor Hawkin's team worked on the archaeological aspect of the clean-up, the gang had spent every day and most of the nights in museums and libraries doing research. They'd even been snooping around some of the shadier parts of the city (under Odion's careful watch, of course) looking for any sign of Marik or the strange woman. The situation looked bleak two days prior, but now...spirits were running low. They weren't able to find anything at the site-no shred of evidence, no whispers amongst the workers or townspeople about strangers wandering through, no strange occurrences or disappearances. Nothing. Authorities had been called in-Marik was officially a missing person. Yugi and his friends all shared the Ishtar's grief. Despite their rough history, Yugi still considered him a friend-okay sure, he had possessed his best friend in an attempt to end his and the Pharaoh's life _and_ sent a lot of innocent people to the Shadow Realm _and_ murdered his own father...which upon further reflection really didn't help his case. But in his friend's defense all that had been mostly due to the demon born through his pain. When the Pharaoh had destroyed the evil within his heart Marik had seen the error of his ways and turned over a new leaf. And that was all that mattered. Yugi bit his lip, 'Whatever mistakes he's made in the past he's more than made up for. I just hope wherever he is he's not being hurt.'

He glanced over to Ryou in the passengers seat. The white haired boy gazed forlornly out the window at the passing buildings. Yugi noticed how his face twinged in pain when he adjusted his feet on the floor. Guilt once again reared its ugly head within him. How many times had he led his friends into danger? How many times had their very lives hung in the balance because of Yugi and the Pharaoh? Every time someone got hurt it was like a knife to the gut. The King of Games drove back to the hotel with a dark cloud shadowing his heart. His hand clenched the steering wheel, fierce protectiveness surging up in his soul. He'd find a way to protect his friends-all of his loved ones-no matter what.

They pulled up to the hotel and made their way up to the room. Joey, Rebecca and Teá were already there. The young blonde was still searching on the computer while the other two flipped through a pile of brochures for the area.

Teá looked up, "Oh hey guys, there's some drinks in the fridge that Grandpa Mutou left for us. He took off with Professor Hawkins to the Luxor. Said he'd be back for dinner though." Yugi gave her a tired thumbs up in response.

"Oh perfect! I need to wash these pills down with something anyway." Ryou limped into the bathroom for his medicine.

Joey lay on the bed with his hands behind his head. Crumpled brochures lay abandoned next to him, "Damn, you guys look as rough as we feel. I'm guessing you haven't found nothin' neither, huh? Cause we ain't found jack shit!" He spat out in his Brooklyn accent. Yugi always wondered where he'd picked that up because he certainly hadn't ever been to Brooklyn in his life.

Yugi shook his head, "Nothing even remotely close to these markings. It's like these kinds of symbols don't even exist."

Rebecca huffed and spun her rolling chair to face them, "That's impossible. They have to exist somewhere, or at the very least be closely related to something. I've been running and re-running these pictures of the necklace through every major database I can find. The thing is that the patterns share resemblance to a number of different cultural symbols, which makes it hard to pinpoint one exact origin. Between all the Celtic knots and the Spanish family crests and a Sumerian-looking squiggles I'm no where near close to finding us answers."

"Ugh so we're back to square one again." Teá slumped, letting her brochure fall to the floor. Ryou opened the fridge and pulled out an acid green can.

"I can't read this. What kind of drink did Mr. Mutou leave us? Some kind of soda?"

"Nah I think it's that Jasmine tea he was ranting about last night. " Yugi said, popping open a can himself. Ryou shrugged and opened his can, popping his pills in his mouth and taking a large swig along with Yugi. They both gave a satisfied "Mmm!" A ringtone trilled through the room, and a Skype window popped up on Rebecca's computer. They all turned to see who was calling-simultaneously screaming as the name popped up.

Joey sat up so fast he sent brochures sailing into the air, "SHIT it's Kaiba! Hit the deck!"

Teá jumped to the door and gripped the handle, ready to bolt. Ryou choked and spluttered on his tea, diving into the bathroom as Yugi flew across the room screaming-he and Rebecca both scrambled to cover the lens and ignore the Skype line, hoping Kaiba wouldn't hack through and answer for for them. The trilling of the phone call mocked them as they fought to keep from being found by the CEO. After another heart-pounding, sweat-inducing minute of ringing the line finally disconnected. They all let out a sigh of relief.

Yugi sat down on the bed shakily, "Hoooooly crap that was close."

"You're tellin me!" Joey's muffled voice came from nowhere, "I just saw my life flash before my eyes!" The gang looked at the empty bed, then around the room in confusion until Joey shuffled out from underneath it. "I'll bet he already knows we jacked his tester drone. He's just trying to pinpoint our location so he can send his Kaiba Corp assassins to off us!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "He doesn't have assassins on the payroll."

"Dat doesn't mean he doesn't _know_ any! It's not like he can't afford it.." Joey muttered.

**DING!** They all flinched as Rebecca receive an email. She opened and scanned through the super long message before shutting down the computer.

"That'll be him cussing us out." Yugi groaned.

"Yeesh...Yep, and he's furious. Too bad he can't prove we took it. Kaiba's team is good but I'm better! I made sure we left no data signatures when I hacked into the KaibaCorp mainframe. I do feel a little bad that now he's under investigation for the 'attack'." Rebecca said offhandedly, cleaning her glasses on her skirt.

"I sure as hell don't. He was an ass to us back in Domino. He'll survive." Yugi muttered angrily, going to pick up his half-empty can of tea from where he had accidentally chucked it.

Ryou came out of the bathroom and tossed Yugi a towel, "Let's not talk about Kaiba, my tummy gets upset when I think about how he's gonna kill us." He sat down on the floor followed by Teá. "We need to figure out how to keep looking when we're all back home and Yugi is still here."

"Grandpa and I have decided to stay with Professor Hawkins so I'll be here for the month and Rebecca will be with me. Your planes leave this Friday right?" Yugi asked, frowning sadly. He mopped up the tea stain from the dark carpet.

Teá's face fell, "I don't want to leave so soon, especially since we still haven't found Marik but I have to get back to New York. I barely got away with the last minute time off as it is."

"Yeah I gotta get back to work too. Not that I even really care about the job...Ahh screw it! I'll just call and quit!" Joey exclaimed. He flinched back as a flash of tri-colored hair zoomed up in his face.

Yugi gave his best friend a stern look, "No way! You're almost done with trade school! You have to stick with it so they don't retract your tuition!"

"C'mon Yuug! I only have 16 hours left to complete and we all know I'd never stick with this lame ass chain! I'll just pay out of pocket and use my credits to get in somewhere else. Everyone there is an idiot whose only tryin to make my life difficult!"

Yugi sighed at his stubborn friend. For awhile after high school Joey had coasted on his winnings from regional dueling championships in Japan. While the others had all worked towards going right into college, he used his winnings to take a break from the educational system and work part-time doing whatever he felt like and never staying long enough to make something out of it. Growing tired of playing caretaker to his alcoholic father, he hired a hardcore no-nonsense maid (and with his dad's drunken tendency to lash out, they needed to be tough!) and moved out of his dad's place. He still covered his dad's bill and made weekly visits to stock up his kitchen but other than that they barely spoke to each other. Joey wanted to be closer to Serenity but he couldn't move all the way across town, so he leased a small utility in the city-halfway between his mother's house and his dad's shithole apartment complex. Finally, after years of being nagged at by Yugi and Co. he found something he was seriously passionate about outside of dueling-FOOD! Who would have guessed? Cooking to be exact. He landed a part time job in a four star restaurant in Domino as a waiter early last year and took an interest in the kitchen. A six-month stretch of waiting tables and a few tournament checks later and Joey became a proud attendee at a local trade school for culinary arts. Most of his tuition was being paid for by the generous program as long as Joey studied/worked for the chain of restaurants owned by one of the instructors. Instructors who had a slight tendency to give Joey a lot of crap-Yugi believed the Head Chef felt threatened by Joey's natural abilities to run a kitchen and that's why the hot-headed blond was always having to do the crap work or pick up late shifts.

Teá jumped on him with her mom voice, "OH NO. You sir, are going to finish your classes and get your license! Then you're going to open up a restaurant and make a good living so you can help Serenity finish school! Is that clear?" Even from her spot on the floor across the room she still managed to make Joey flinch and mumble out a weak, "_Yes ma'am.."_

Yugi shook his head, "It's no use guys. You have to go back home. Me and Rebecca will keep looking while you guys get things situated. I can always help you fly back later."

"Dat's not fair! There's gotta be something we can do!" Joey yelled in frustration, flopping backwards hard enough to make Yugi bounce from his perch on the bed.

Rebecca spun around in the rolly chair, "But what can we do? Tell everyone we all contracted some crazy contagious disease?" They all mulled that one over for a minute before giving a collective, "NAAAAH!"

"Hey Yuug, what about Pegasus? D'ya think he might have some ideas on how to buy us some time?"

"I don't think so Jo, I'd feel bad asking him for another favor so soon."

Ryou snorted, "Oh please, he worships the ground you walk on! He'd do just about anything you asked of him. Now that I think about it don't you think it's a bit odd?" He tossed a wayward sock at Yugi with a taunting smile. He dodged the smelly fabric with a dumbfounded look.

"Huh? Weird how?"

Joey sniggered, "It IS weird! I mean he even gave you his **private** cell number. I think Pegasus has a little crush on the King Of Games!" Yugi twitched in irritation.

"No he doesn't! He just feels indebted to me that's all-"

"No no no he's practically _in __**love**_ with you. He flew you across the continent in a private jet and fed you a five star meal-that's an awful lot like a date!" Ryou teased. Teá burst out laughing. Yugi shot her a look of utter betrayal before whipping around to face Rebecca. The young girl still spun around in the chair, twiddling her thumbs and not making eye contact with him.

Teá chuckled, "They have a point! He's definitely in the Yugi Mutou fan club!"

"BWAHAHA nah it's worse than that! Pegasus is the **President** of the Yugi Mutou fan club!" Joey cackled.

"You guys are AWFUL!" Yugi bellowed, snatching up a pillow and waving it threateningly overhead.

"_Yugi and Pegasus sitting in a tree_!" Joey sing-songed. He rolled away and hopped of the bed when a red-faced Yugi swung the pillow his direction. He held up his hands in mock surrender at the shorter's death glare. Rebecca was still spinning in the chair and breathed out a small whisper.

"_K-i-s-s-i-n_-WHAA!" Her glasses went flying as the pillow made contact with her face. She gaped at a smirking Yugi before chucking the pillow back with all her strength. In a matter of seconds everyone was up in arms with pillows-an all out pillow war ensuing. Yugi panted in laughter as he battled the girls while standing on the bed. They teamed up and swung at his legs and middle in an attempt to knock him down. Ryou windmilled his pillow like a nunchuck and swung for Joey's head-who ducked and shot across the room, leaping up onto the desk whoopin like an Indian.

Big mistake.

His sock-clad feet found no purchase on the smooth wooden top and he slid right off. With a yell he fell in a heap on the floor. The resounding **BOOM** from his weight caught everyone's attention. Ryou limped over to him.

"Joey, are you alright?"

"I'm cool!" The blond bounded back up, as the group laughed at his clumsiness. They abandoned the pillows and crowded up on one of the beds.

After a few moments of catching their breath, Yugi spoke up, "You know, I'm not sure what else Pegasus could do for us but if you really think he'd help...then I'll ask."

"Maybe if you told him what was going on he'd have a better idea on how to help. Besides, he's the only other person who has any experience with… you know, stuff like this." Teá mused.

"You make a good point." Ryou commented. A knock at the door brought the conversation to an end. Joey bounded over to the door to reveal Solomon. "Hellooo!" He beamed at the group of youngsters.

"Hey Grandpa, I thought you weren't supposed to be back until later."

"I was, but I got a call from Odion. It seems Ishizu is not holding up well and he asked for us to come back and try to cheer her up."

Rebecca stood, "Is she sick?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't been to see her yet, but it sounds like her brother's disappearance is taking a bigger toll on her than we thought. Why don't you all come with me? She needs all of our support right now."

"Of course we'll come Grandpa." Yugi nodded to the others and they all hopped up and followed him out and down the hall.

Solomon gently knocked on the door. A grim-faced Odion greeted the group and led them inside. Yugi's ears perked up to the muffled sound of sobbing. Looking around, they found Ishizu sitting hunched over a small table at the back of the suite. She held her face in her hands, a cup of tea and a tray of food lay untouched next to her. Odion re-took his post just behind her and placed comforting hands on her shoulders.

Solomon sat across from her and gently took one of her hands, "Why Ishizu, what has got you all worked up?"

Ishizu's grief-stricken eyes swept over the room's occupants before lowering to the table.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Everyone exclaimed their protests but she shook her head, "No you don't understand. This _**is**_ my fault...if I had not pushed him to come...i-if I h-hadn't been so blind to his pain! Marik had been hurting for so long and I just wanted him to find some closure! I foolishly thought th-that if h-he came he might h-have found some peace." With her free hand she gripped Odion's larger one, "Odion forgive me, you warned me-you both did-about the book attracting the wrong attention. He didn't want anything to do with it a-and now because of me he's gone! Marik! Our br-brother is g-gone!" She let out another pained sob and dissolved into tears.

"There is nothing to forgive sister. We are both to blame for this." Odion whispered in a shaky voice. His pain was as tangible as his sister's grief was visible.

Professor Hawkins chimed in, "Ishizu, this is not your fault-nor is it yours Odion. This has been an awful turn of events but it by no means anyone's fault. We knew the risks before we began this journey. Perhaps we all should take responsibility for turning a blind eye to potential dangers in search of knowledge-the search for the truth." Solomon patted her hand kindly and nodded in agreement.

"He's right! We're all doing everything we can to find Marik, but you need to be strong for him. You said it yourself that he was a strong fellow! I'm sure he's alright wherever he is."

The Egyptian woman hiccuped, "I-if anything ha-happens to him…" Everyone could only stand and watch as her sobs went up a notch. Yugi cast his eyes down to the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a clenched fist shaking slightly. Looking up, he found Ryou with an unreadable expression. Concerned, he nudged his taller friend. Ryou jumped slightly-his brown eyes finding worried amethyst-before nodding his head in the direction of the door. Yugi's brow furrowed but he followed Ryou away from the group.

"What's up?" He whispered.

"Yugi I've been thinking. We've been searching for any trace or origin of that mysterious type of magic force right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well what if we're looking in the right places but we're using the wrong methods?"

Yugi cocked his head in confusion, "What? You lost me."

"I'm saying maybe we should consider tracking magic _with_ magic."

Yugi took a moment to process that. 'It makes sense..'

"Okay but how? When we don't even know what kind of power took Marik in the first place?"

Ryou gave a quick glance to the group. No one took notice of them whispering to themselves so he turned back, "Don't freak out, but I can't help but wonder if maybe we should try asking for help.." He gave Yugi a guilty look, "..from the other side." He shrank in on himself as Yugi picked up on his hint.

"Oh no, don't tell me.." He narrowed his eyes at the whitenette.

"Think about it! The Pharaoh's body is missing!-"

"Oh God-"

"And we know there's an Afterlife!-"

"You didn't bring-"

"Maybe if we try and communicate with him-or anyone, for that matter-we can find some clues to lead us in the right direction!"

"You were supposed to leave it at home!" Yugi hissed angrily. Ryou tried not to cower under his heated stare.

"Yes, I brought it. I'm sorry but now I'm glad I did because it's an option. Admit it Yugi. We're stuck! We have no leads right now and no time. At best, we get a general idea on where Marik and the Pharaoh's body are and at worst we don't get anything. What have we got to lose?"

Looking back over at their friends, Yugi weighed their options. Ryou was right. Their hands were tied. At this rate they might never find them. His heart gave a painful tug at Ishizu's continued crying. 'What have we got to lose?' He sighed.

Ryou looked at him imploringly, "Please Yugi, let's just try. We don't have to involve the others-it can be just you and me. If nothing comes through then at least we can say we tried everything."

After a moment Yugi nodded, "Tonight, after everyone goes to bed." Ryou nodded and gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Thank you." They rejoined the group, and not for the first time during this trip did Yugi's unease make itself known within his heart.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: A thousand apologies for being so late on this, I had a hard getting it right and I still feel it could be better. I hope you like it. AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO…..WHAT SOME OF YOU HAVE ANXIOUSLY WAITED FOR…. Disclaimers etc etc okay lets do this!

**Chapter 12: Rebirth **

"I have a really bad feeling about this…" Marik whispered to Kisa, gnawing on a loose hangnail. He swore everyone could see the anxiety rolling off him in waves. The tiger girl stood next to him shooting equally nervous glances round the room from their designated spot by the doors. They watched as the Council spread out in a large circle about an arm's width apart, creating a sectioned area in the center of the room while Aeva prepared ingredients just inside the new circle. She went about things methodically, placing lit candles and smoking incense at various points on the floor. Marik noticed there were lines all over the floor of the Chapel, creating various designs and shapes-one of which they were now using. Next, she whispered over a handful of large brightly colored gem stones. He cocked an eyebrow in surprised when they glowed dimly from within-and stayed lit as she chose four big ones from the group and placed them in a rectangle shape within her circle. Blue, red, green and purple. All the while the robed figures sat still as statues.

Marik eyed the Council members warily-he was a little peeved that none of them seemed moved to helping Aeva at all. And how she was able to pay no attention to her eerie audience Marik didn't know. Their white robes covered them completely-only their mouths could be seen from under the hoods. They didn't speak. Or move much. He could barely make out their chests moving with their breathing. They just stood in their formation like emotionless zombies. Marik didn't know what creeped him out the most in this situation… the occult-like gathering he found himself now witnessing, the creepy ass casting circle drawn out on the floor or the candles throwing strange shadows all over the room. Does it always have to be dark to cast spells? What ever happened to the fancy light runes?

As one, the Council members all slowly turned to face the door. "Yeesh...okay, that's not super creepy or anything." Marik mumbled, looking about to see just what the hell they were staring at. He jumped and wheeled around as the doors opened with a creak.

"Oh.." He gasped. His mouth fell open as the angel-faced lady walked in with Captain Brigan-looking slightly better than he had moments ago-just behind her. Marik felt a small twinge of satisfaction at his lack of cockiness. But his feeling of victory disappeared as the Council members all spoke as one in monotone, "_Hail, Queen Seraphine!"_ and bowed their covered heads before turning back to face the center of the room. Kisa curtsied, and noticing Marik staring dumbly with his mouth hanging open she nudged him, prompting him into a hurried bow. The white lady nodded her head at them and strolled up to Aeva, leaving a strange sensation in her wake. For some odd reason Marik found his mind's eye drawing up pictures of wildflowers. Brigan closed the doors with an echoing boom and walked to stand on the opposite side of the circle.

Aeva greeted her Sovereign with a bow of her head, "My Queen, again I offer my thanks for your help but I must impress upon you that a sacrifice on your part is not necessary. With the moonlight and the Dark Tome I can do this on my own." The white lady smiled gently down at her and rested a delicate hand on her shoulder. Marik's mouth went slack again as her otherworldly features practically shone.

"Oh my dear Catalyst, you do a fine job protecting your Sovereign from any threat. However, as I said earlier, a shared sacrifice is much greater than a lone sacrifice. Please, tell me what I must do." Her sweet voice sounded like bells to Marik's ears. He had a hard time taking his eyes off of her for any length of time.

"Very well my Queen. If you will, stand across from me. There, yes.." They stood at each end of the rectangle. "For this all I shall need right now is your concentration and trust. I will tap into your power to help call forth the spiritual Gateway while you focus on helping the Council harness the magic and keep it contained within this circle. You'll know if more is necessary from you so I urge you to trust your instincts. We will be performing not one spell, but three in tandem. A renewal of the body, calling forth his soul and severing all ties to the afterlife so he will not be called back. If we do this right he will be as he was before his death, perhaps even better. Now before we begin we must go over what we are about to experience-oh, but first...Brigan, I'll need your cloak please."

Without question he strode forward and unhooked his cloak, placing it in her waiting hands. She whipped it open and laid in out directly on the floor inside the rectangle of gems-all while ignoring Brigan, Marik and Kisa's confused looks. All eyes followed her as she walked over to a small podium and unwrapped the Dark Tome from a dark cloth. Marik could feel his stomach drop and goosebumps prickle on his arms. How had he not noticed that damn book there earlier?

Marik gruffed out lowly, "Is it just me or did it just drop a few degrees in here?"

The room had seemed to dim and get colder the moment Aeva revealed the Tome. Kisa visibly shuddered, further proof of Marik's statement in his mind. He shot an uneasy look at Aeva, who only gave him a wry smile.

"Peace Marik, soon it will all be over and you never have to set eyes on this again."

"Promise?"

"You have my word." She didn't waste any time, moving back to her spot. Waving her hands in the air the book floated in midair before her. With a stabbing motion, a wisp of her magic assaulted the heavy lock and it popped open with an audible click, flapping to a page in the middle of its bindings. Marik's skin prickled as the room grew even colder and Kisa moved to stand closer to him. "Be on your guard. Shadow magic like this is not to be trifled with. Like all forms of power it is almost sentient...it can think and act of its own accord. It is raw and unforgiving. You can either control it, or be controlled by it." The pendant on her finger began to glow and everyone watched with wide eyes as glittery black smoke materialized around her. She brought her hands close together and held them in front of her breast, cupping them over her heart. Taking a deep breath, she made a pulling motion-Marik and Kisa gasped as a ball of energy literally came out of her chest. He couldn't make out for sure what was in it but he had a gut feeling he was about to find out. The spinning ball of black smoke suspended itself a couple inches above the floating Tome.

She continued, "The magic will stay within this circle as long as you do not break your concentration. Council, remember the chant we discussed-do not stop until it is finished. My Queen, we need to put up a barrier to keep the magic contained. Brigan. Marik. Kisa…" She looked each of them in the eye, "..you are to stay back. **Do not** attempt to break the circle or interfere in any way for everyone's safety. Captain, should we be disrupted at any point you are to take care of it-no one and nothing stops this ritual. Am I clear?"

He fisted a hand over his heart, "Yes, my Lady."

Aeva nodded, taking several deep breaths and looking up to the ceiling. Her magic danced up through the air and formed a swirling hole in the stone above them. It opened the stone wide, like a window, till the sky could be seen. Marik gaped in astonishment as two insanely huge moons filled the casting circle with opaque light. The pendant ring on her finger-and thousands of runes etched into the ceiling and pillars lit up with a warm fiery glow. An unexpected breeze ran through the room ruffling robes and hair. Aeva directed the magic orb to float down onto the cloak. As it came over the center of the cloth it grew in size before falling apart, and what looked like dark ash fell in wisps all along the material. The grainy substance began to take shape….

"Oh no _fucking_ way!" Marik exclaimed. Bones. A series of separated bones lay on the cloak. In the form of a skeleton. _His_ skeleton. He could see the skull, a pelvis, the longer arm and leg bones and smaller finger and toe bones. 'I knew it!' The dead Pharaoh's bones were in the room and Marik just knew he was gonna be sick. He held a hand to his queasy stomach. The idea of being close to a mummy back home had been bad enough but being close to his actual _bones_? This was too surreal. Was this really happening? He pinched himself to make sure, and didn't find the pain comforting at all. "Oh shit, tell me I'm not seeing this..".

"As a matter of fact you are Marik. Now please, if you would be so kind as to stay silent. I need to focus." Aeva and the Queen began to glow-Aeva with her starlight black and Seraphine with a soft yellow. A shimmery see-through curtain of their combined magic descended over the casting circle encasing herself, Queen Seraphine and the Pharoah's bones inside. As soon as the shield touched the floor it began to pulsate. Kisa let out a small squeak as a hum could be heard _and felt_ throughout the room. It made the hair on the back of Marik's neck stand up. At once, the Council began to softly chant something Marik couldn't understand. If he had to take a guess it sounded like Latin, or something similar to it. He patted Kisa's arm to comfort her-or himself, cause he wasn't sure at this point. Truth was he was pretty freaked out right now.

Aeva began to chant, "I call upon the divine elements from which we are made and to which we shall return.. Earth, Wind, Water and Fire! Come forth! I summon forth the divine powers which we conjure to do our bidding and grant us balance! Light and Dark! Come to me! Aid and protect us as we ask the void to open!" The bright stones exploded with colorful light and a strong wind blew through the room. Aeva's mane of raven hair blew about, giving her a rather intimidating appearance. She looked strong and powerful and every bit as dangerous as Marik was coming to understand.

"I, Aevangeline, Catalyst of Avhall, bid the Gateway to the Otherrealm to open! The realm that serves life beyond death! Open in the name of the Sovereigns Beira, Seraphine and Nicias! " Her ring glowed. She began to chant in her foreign language followed by the Council. The room shook and Marik swore loudly as the universe ripped a hole in the air above their heads, creating a similar door of light like the one she had brought them here with… only this one was a dark purple-ish light. The rippling surge set the bystanders back on their heels, trying to keep their balance-eyes wide with awe.

Marik felt heat coming from his chest. Looking down he found his pendant glowing too. Whatever she was doing was causing the magic in his pendant to react-he could feel the power thrumming through his chest. He didn't have much time to contemplate on this as Aeva began to recite a passage from the book. As she spoke she extended her hands out, palms up. He gasped as magic sliced deep across her palms and drew blood that dripped to the floor in thick rivulets. What was more shocking is that the Queen mirrored her movements and her palms too were opened. Chills went down Marik's spine as red stained her beautiful pale skin. Aeva shot her a disapproving look only to be given a stern look right back from the white lady. Marik found himself quite liking this Queen...

"_Ancient beings of Dark and Shadow vale_

_Heed my cry, part from thy hallowed veil_

_Accept my humble sacrifice of blood _

_So through me your gifts will flood_

_And bestow upon me thy power_

_To call forth the chosen one this hour_

_Behold! _

_From ash and dust a form reborn _

_Awaken his soul to a new morn_

_Breathe into this vessel new life_

_His body and being returned from Paradise_

_Make new the bone, blood and skin_

_Rebirth anew from within!"_

Marik's eyes narrowed as he studied Aeva's chanting. It was strange...her lips were moving but the shapes and movements she was making with her mouth didn't quite fit with the words. Even the Council members words weren't matching up with their utterances. Listening closely he caught a bit of what they were saying..

"_...Avhallian spirits hear my cry, let nothing cross the threshold to this side! From the powers we bear hence, we bind this circle in defense. Let nothing tear asunder we, who protect this realm! So mote it be!"_

He lost his train of thought as the wind in the room whipped harshly, creating a whirlwind-growing smaller and smaller until only the Pharaoh's remains were encircled. Sand materialized from nowhere-a mini dust tornado taking up the inner circle. Aeva and the Queen simultaneously raised their arms and the sand tornado halted-freezing for what felt like seconds before they made a dropping motion. A _**whoosh**_ of magic spurred the whirlwind in the opposite direction. Marik's jaw hit the floor as he witnessed bit by bit...piece by piece...the bones were falling back together. Through the sandstorm they could see ligaments and tendons and muscle forming at a rapid pace. Sinewy pieces pulled and tugged and connected, filling out and taking shape. Veins filling with blood started to appear. Kisa gave a horrified gasp and covered her eyes. Marik felt like he was watching the decomposition process of a living being on Discovery channel...only backwards and so so _so_ much worse. He barely blinked as dark flesh began to morph and stretch over the red muscle and white bones, replicating exotic features he knew well followed by hair and nails and-! Dear Ra..

Suddenly the whirlwind dissipated, leaving a prone naked figure lying on top of Brigan's cloak. Marik shakily moved forward to get a better look.

"I'll be damned.." Brigan inched closer, eyes wide with amazement.

"You did it. You fucking _did_ it!" Marik whispered, his voice carrying in the moment of silence. His hands grasped the sides of his head. He was sure disbelief was etched into every inch of his face-cause it was mirrored in Kisa's and Brigan's.

Aeva waved her hands again and the cloak wound itself around the body until only the tops of his shoulders and head remained visible, giving the naked form some privacy. Time seemed to slow and it quieted in the Chapel as they marveled at him. Smooth bronze skin and a mane of tri-colored hair tipped in red. Bright blond lightning shaped bangs fell onto his face and a few more zig-zagged up into his hair. Long dark lashes graced his sharp cheekbones… His toned chest suddenly rose and fell-breathing! Holy hell he was _breathing_. Had anyone walked in at that moment they would have assumed the man on the floor was only sleeping. Shit he was so _perfect_. Not a blemish or scar or even a freckle was visible. Just a few moments ago he had been **bones** and **dust** and now...A strong sense of nostalgia overtook the sandy blond at once again looking upon the face of his ex-nemesis. He was _real_ and he was _here_ and **alive**…

"I think I need to sit down.." Marik moaned, weak-kneed and wobbly. Kisa came to his side and grasped his elbow. She looked a little pale herself.

His voice spurred life back into the silence. Noise slowly filtered back into their consciousness, snapping everyone back to the task at hand. The Gateway trembled above them, it's gaping depths yawning over them ominously. Aeva quickly recited the second part of the spell from the Tome.

"_From beyond I call away from the Light_

_He who will liberate us from this plight_

_I beseech the void to relinquish it's hold_

_Deliver unto us he who reigned as King of old_

_I beseech thee, Death, undo your claim_

_On him, whose soul I shall name!_

_Come forth, Pharaoh Atem!"_

Aeva, Queen Seraphine and the Council all looked up as purple lightning came bursting out of the Gateway-it left spots on the floor, scorched by the heat. Brigan flinched and jumped to the side as a bolt zapped the floor where he had been previously been standing. The purple darkness seemed to roil and writhe as a bright substance trickled its way out. It shone more brightly than anything Marik had ever seen. He squinted, trying to make out a shape of some sort from the glowing mass. He compared the thing to the mist that came off of dry ice but thicker. It hovered and danced down, down, down towards the waiting host.

"So that's what a soul looks like.." Kisa gasped, eyes so wide Marik could see the light's reflection in her gaze.

A soul? That halogen-bright thingy was a soul? He looked back at it and guessed that that would make sense...it was kinda beautiful in an ethereal way. Suddenly the so-called soul halted in its movements, freezing a mere foot away from the Pharaoh's new body. It froze and became stiff, like ice, and grew so bright all eyes were forced shut to its rays. Aeva's and Seraphine's looks of surprise barely registered in everyone's minds before all hell broke loose.

With a mighty _**FROOSH!**_ sounded and the protective barrier shattered. The Council members were knocked to the floor. What felt like a physical sonic boom rang through bodies and eardrums at a deafening level. Marik and Kisa's cries of fright were lost in the tumult. Aeva and Seraphine were being pushed backwards by an unseen force as the light unfroze and slowly inched its way back up towards the open Gateway. The ancient book was blown into a far corner of the room. Everyone cried out as flamelike heat burned their arms and icy cold fragments formed on the legs. Kisa screamed in pain and fear and fell to her knees. Marik knelt and pushed her half underneath him to try and shield her from the shitstorm exploding around them. The Council had ceased their chanting and lay powerless against the onslaught of wild magic. Marik could hear Brigan screaming about letting go or disbanding the circle..he couldn't be sure. Seraphine's cries were mixed in as well as she and Aeva desperately tried to hold their ground.

"He's fighting us! ….on just a little...barrier back up now!"

"I can't hold...It's not closing! Aeva what…"

"Stop this madness NOW! Something is wrong!..."

"NO! It will work…..get that barrier….Oh gods...I have to..!"

"NO AEVANGELINE! DON'T!"

Marik forced his eyes open. Through the dots in his vision and the tempest tearing through the circle he zeroed in on Aeva's determined face-following her stare he could see the white mist disappearing through the Gateway. All at once time seemed to freeze again as Aeva's eyes grew dark-the whites completely disappearing. 'What the hell?!' Her magic flew out of her with renewed force and completely shrouded her and the Gateway. A new barrier exploded forth and blasted Seraphine and the Council members backwards several feet. Marik and Kisa yelped as they too were knocked backwards onto their butts. The wind died down to nothing and the ceiling went back to normal. All magic had been contained within Aeva's glittery forcefield, which hummed almost innocently. Brigan jumped up and rushed over and helped Queen Seraphine sit up.

"What happened? What is she doing in there?" Brigan asked, panic evident in his voice.

Seraphine moaned, "I'm not sure. It's as if his soul rejected the host. The spell wasn't enough to hold him here long enough for him to reunite with his body." There were visible wounds on her hands, arms and face. Brigan gently helped her to her feet. "He has a strong connection with the shadows...it's unlike anything I've ever felt before. Our spell was thrown in reverse somehow and as a result our circle was broken."

"But what is happening _in there_? What is she doing?!" Brigan pushed. The white lady only shook her head sadly.

"I can't be sure… There are very few ways to tether a soul to one place. None of which… are ethical or without great cost. For our Catalyst's sake, I pray she understands the consequences of her choice.." Her grave eyes never left the glittery barrier. Marik felt chills run up his spine at her words and glanced back at the forcefield. He felt a spike of fear for Aeva-she was caught in a storm of magic that had torn the whole damn room apart-and almost them along with it. He felt helpless knowing there was nothing they could do. She was on her own…

* * *

"_No! It will work! Give me your strength, I must get that barrier up! Oh gods above! Forgive me for what I'm about to do! What I have to do!" Aeva cried._

"_NO AEVANGELINE! DON'T!" Seraphine screamed, trying to pull her side of their magical bond closed. She wasn't fast enough. Aeva had already reached deep within and pulled on the combined magic from herself and her Sovereign and let it loose-pushing the Queen out of harm's way and encasing herself, the soul and the Gateway within a strong barrier._

As soon as the force field was complete she was hit with wave after wave of unhindered magic. Her hands instantly went to cover her ears against the screaming winds and crashing lightning. The barrage was overwhelming-a dull throb from her knees indicated she had collapsed to the floor under the never-ending onslaught. Using that pain to center herself she reached out blindly into the swirling darkness and pulled as much of the energy into herself as she could. It burned like being scalded then thrown into ice water...Slowly, she could feel her energy regenerating...the pain began to recede before disappearing all together and her senses brought everything into perfect clarity. She smiled-perks of being the Catalyst was the ability to absorb almost all forms of energy, especially Dark energy, and utilize it to her advantage. The storm slightly calmed and looking up she could see the last threads of the Pharaoh's soul trying to escape back into the void.

"Not so fast my King!" She wobbled to her feet and threw her hands out to the sides, "I bind thee to me! A soul taken from peace can only be rectified by a soul willingly given from chaos! I shall bind you to me and call you forth from the Shadows!" As she said the words her soul bled outwards from her being-her eyes rolled back in her head as excruciating pain enveloped all that she was. She threw her head back and her mouth fell open in a silent scream. A small piece of her soul broke away from the whole and shot forth like an arrow into the Gateway. It made contact with the Pharaoh's and fused them together-likewise a piece of his brilliant soul detached and fell, becoming apart of Aeva's own. The second his soul touched hers the color crimson flooded her vision-a moment within a moment-before it was gone. Her soul receded back into her body and she came to gasping for breath, doubling over in her pain.

"It is done." She gasped out, "Now, return to the living!" The blinding white soul trembled visibly before shooting straight down into the body-his vessel flooded with light, jerking violently and then becoming still once more. Aeva reached a hand above her and chanted the closing of the Gateway. The door became smaller and smaller before fading completely, and in her relief she crumpled to the floor. It was finished. The last thing she saw before passing out was the King's chest rising and falling with vigor… 'Consequences be damned...so long as he lives..'. She smiled and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"How do we break through?" Brigan asked, pacing in front of the force field. His eyes covered every inch of it, inspecting it for weaknesses.

Marik sat with a trembling Kisa on the floor where they had fallen. The Council members rose steadily and as one filed out of the room.

Marik found his voice, "H-Hey! Where are you going?! She's still in there!"

"Let them go." Marik's protests died as Queen Seraphine came to stand in front of them, "They have done what they were asked. There is nothing more to be done now." She gracefully knelt and took Kisa's hands in hers. "Child, I need your gifts please."

Kisa tearfully looked up and nodded. Her hands began to glow orange and Marik watched in awe as it traveled up the Queen's arms and healed her wounds. He flinched as Kisa then grabbed his hands and healed him as well. He watched his burnt and frost-bitten patches faded away.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." He whispered, and the Queen flashed him a gentle smile. 'Whoa...so pretty!' His face warmed up as he made his lips turn up at her. 'Don't be awkward, don't be awkward.'

"My Queen!" Brigan called out suddenly, bringing their attention to the dissipating barrier. They all jumped to their feet and crowded around as Aeva's and the Pharaoh's forms came into view. Marik felt his heart sink at Aeva's limp form. Brigan ran over and pulled her into his arms, beckoning Kisa to him. The tiger girl placed her trembling hands on her chest and pushed waves of orange light into her body. After a moment she pulled back.

"S-She is healed now. I b-believe she is alright. J-Just exhausted, like before." She wiped tears away and sniffled a sigh of relief. Brigan nodded and picked Aeva up as Kisa crawled over to the newly resurrected man and repeated the process.

"Well?" The Queen asked.

Kisa looked up at them in awe, "He's alive! The spell worked! This body is perfect! No wounds..nothing! The magic never touched him."

Marik piped up, "What about his soul? Was she able to make it stay?"

Seraphine knelt down and caressed the reborn Egyptian's face, "Only time will tell…" With that, she stood. "Captain, have the Catalyst and Lord Atem moved to the private healing ward. Choose only a handful of trusted healers to look after them until they wake. Child, run to the kitchens and alert the cooks to their patients needs. After extensive magic like this it is unwise to eat anything heavy. I trust you know who to speak to. No one is to disturb them while they rest under any circumstances. These are my orders."

"Wha-what about me?" Marik blurted out, hand half-raised. He was having a hard time sorting through the emotions tearing through him. Mostly he just felt numb.

"Hm? Oh yes, Aeva told me about you. I suppose it would be alright for you to assist looking after them. For now though, I suggest we all retire early. We are all spent after tonight's events. Good night." They all bowed as she strode out of the room.

"Alright, let's get them to the Healers. Boy, pick him up." Brigan barked, already moving towards the door.

"Boy? Pick up what?" Marik wheeled around to face him.

"Not what, _who_. Pick him up and follow me." Brigan motioned to the still form still wrapped in his cloak. Marik eyeballed the sleeping male. 'He can't be serious..' What if he woke up? What if he lashed out? He was naked under that cloak! Nope. He wasn't doing it. He shook his head side to side vigorously. Brigan could see the anxiety on the young man's face and sighed. "He will be out for at least a few hours. Now I need you to find your courage and _pick him up_. Unless you're too frightened of him." The Captain smiled evilly at his flustered expression. For someone with a black and blue face he still managed to look snarky.

"I'm not scared! He's-I just-bu..oh, fuck me!" He fumed at basically being called a wimp. Kneeling down, he gently lifted Atem into his arms. Goosebumps erupted all over Marik's body as Atem's head lolled onto his shoulder. Okay, this wasn't too bad. He was totally not freaking out at holding the new, _and still naked_, body of a (previously) dead Pharaoh who most likely still distrusted him. Marik kept his head forward so he wouldn't stare at him. Once he was situated he nodded at Brigan who then led them out of the Chapel. They climbed up several flights of stairs with Kisa bringing up the rear. Sweat beaded at the nape of his neck as he huffed after Brigan.

"How much f-farther?" He groaned out through clenched teeth. For a small guy Atem was surprisingly...sturdy.

"Almost there. Surely you're not winded already? Come now, make haste!" Brigan wasn't hindered in the slightest with his load. Marik glare a resentful hole into the back of his head but said nothing. Instead he focused all his energy on more important things.

Like not dropping the Pharaoh.


	15. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Soooo? How'd I do? Was that last chapter super cray cray or what?! After revising and revising and a couple of enraged phone calls to close friends for support I finally got what I could see in my head on paper! Thank all you lovely people who left such wonderful reviews &amp; personal messages; your support and excitement spur on my creative juices and keep the magic flowing. :) I hope that you will all continue to read and go on this journey with me. And now, the next chapter, and it's a long one…. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I also DO NOT condone the use or play of Ouija boards-the following events were simply for entertainment purposes. My advice: DON'T FUCKIN DO IT. SPIRIT BOARDS ARE DANGEROUS.

**Chapter 13: Beyond The Veil**

_White fire._

_It was blinding. Amethyst orbs squinted against the brightness, trying to make out any form of his surroundings... A large round room made of stone. Pillars cracked and crumbled under the flames. Heat. White-hot heatwaves scorched his skin as Yugi struggled and fought with invisible bonds. _

_There was a shadowy form behind the rising inferno. Trapped. Someone was trapped in this burning room! The figure wasn't moving, not even as flames licked at their skin and clothes. He cried out a warning and fear almost stilled his heart when no sound escaped his lips. He could feel his vocal chords straining with effort to make noise but he heard nothing but a high-pitched ringing in his ears. His body was being dragged backwards away from the flames, by who or what-he didn't know. He didn't much care-but an indescribable need to protect roared within him. His mind set to get to whoever was about to be burned alive. He fought against the force, ripping his arms and legs back and forth only to be bound tighter. Breath whooshed out of his lungs as the force began to crush him and he dropped to his knees. His arms and legs refused to move to his will, feeling strapped tight to his sides. It was getting increasingly harder to breathe. He choked, panic seizing him when he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. Tears fell and he used what little air he had to cry out against the chaos around him and the magic that held him fast. Black spots started to form amongst the white flames. Lack of oxygen took its toll as Yugi felt himself grow weaker, his struggles slowly losing what little strength they had. He barely registered the insistent pulling on his body, his eyes slipping closed. No...someone was in there….I have to save.._

"_Yugi!"_

_A deep baritone cry broke through the silence. The syllables of his name echoing through the still-conscious parts of his brain. That voice! He knew that voice! Yugi weakly lifted his head-the figure was finally moving, running towards him. His dimming amethyst opened and locked with a shock of crimson._

"_YUGI!" _

_Pharaoh?! Atem seemed to be fighting to get to him, running in slow motion-his eyes wide with fear. He was okay-seemingly untouched by the flames that silently roared around them. The sight of his partner spurred Yugi's adrenaline and he threw everything he had into fighting whatever was holding him down. He had to break free! He had to get to him! By some miracle he managed to get to his feet. He gasped for air as the invisible bindings around his arms and chest loosened, allowing him to breathe freely. Atem's lips moved but he couldn't hear him-silence again overtaking his senses. The Pharaoh must have been under the same spell, he was struggling to push forward-frantically motioning to something behind Yugi. He turned his head and soundlessly screamed, finding himself a few feet away from a great doorway of light. It's depths akin to a black hole, a seemingly endless tunnel to the unknown. Gravity was pulling him backwards into the void, a gale force of energy sucking him inch by inch towards the open maw of light. Sheer panic overtook him as he wheeled forward, fighting tooth and nail to keep from falling into the door. Yugi screamed his friend's name, desperately reaching forward one arm-outstretched towards Atem who reached back for him. Inch by inch...they were mere feet from each other… _

_Crimson orbs filled his vision. Black pupils retracting to almost nothing. Pure terror crossed Atem's features. Yugi's eyes went wide as he read his name on the Pharaoh's lips, before the former spirit was roughly yanked back, swallowed by an explosion of purple flames-_

"Yugi! Wake up!"

The young man jerked awake to a hand shaking his shoulder. His heart raced when he couldn't move away from the culprit-arms and legs all wound up the sheets, and he flailed to free himself.

"Whoa, hey, it's just me! Calm down." Came a British-accented whisper from somewhere to his right. Yugi stopped his movements. The remnants of his dream faded away, and he found himself blinking up at a concerned Ryou.

"Ry-Ryou?"

"Are you alright? You were thrashing around and took all the covers.." He whispered, moving to give Yugi some space to sit up. "Was it a nightmare?"

Once he had untangled himself, Yugi moved to rest up against the headboard. He ran a hand through his hair, his hand coming away wet with moisture. His cold-sweat chilled him in the air-conditioned room. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart before nodding.

"Y-Yeah, it was." He croaked quietly, his throat felt dry. "Guess all this craziness must be taking its toll…". Ryou nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, I...I've had it before, the night we came back from the dig. It was about the Pharaoh. He was in trouble..or I was, I can't be sure. The details get all fuzzy when I wake up. But I think I'm just worried about him. I'm okay now though...What time is it?"

Bakura grabbed his phone off the bedside table and held it up. The little glowing numbers showed it was half past two in the morning.

Yugi cringed, "Sorry for waking you."

He shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it. And speaking of the Pharaoh, we should go and do this now, while everyone is asleep." He pointed in Joey's direction. They could vaguely make out the lump of covers that was their friend, snoring loudly and mumbling words into his pillow. Yugi agreed and they slipped out of bed. The pair pulled on some clothes and shoes in the dark. Using the light from his cellphone, Ryou fished out a large laptop case from the bottom of his suitcase. Yugi grabbed a can of tea from the mini fridge and they tip-toed out of the door.

"Ooh, can I have some? I should've grabbed me one."

"Sure. I was super thirsty when I woke up. Remind me to thank Grandpa in the morning."

The hotel was quiet and empty. The small lights illuminating the length of the hallway and their shared Jasmine tea woke them fully as they made their way downstairs in silence. Yugi followed Ryou down through the lobby and towards the front of the hotel. No one was behind the front desk, much to their surprise. They shrugged at the lack of need for stealth and moved on, tossing the empty can in a nearby trashcan. Further down a hall just off the main room was a door labeled Spa and Whirlpool. Yugi raised an eyebrow at his friend, who gave him a sheepish grin. Ryou cleared his throat and swiped the hotel keycard into the slot. The door gave a small beep and unlocked. Yugi opened the door and they dove into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Whoa, it's dark in here!" Yugi said, quickly lowering his voice as it echoed loudly back at him. The smell of chlorine assaulted his nose as he and Ryou stepped further into the room, footsteps tap-tap-tapping on the linoleum floor. "See a lightswitch anywhere?"

"There's a shower room over here somewhere, we can turn the light on in there I think. Careful of the edge, you might fall in." Ryou whispered, and they pulled out their phones to light the way. The dim LED screens reflected off the water and revealed the edge of the pool about four feet away. They moved to the other side of the pool to the boy's shower room and flipped on the lightswitch, propping the door open to brighten the whole room. The reflecting water cast undulating shadows all across their appearances and the walls. Yugi looked around the big in-ground pool, noting it didn't get very deep. Three feet all the way to eight feet. His small bubble of excitement faded upon seeing a lack of a diving board. 'Bummer! No cannonball challenge this year..' A huge hot tub bubbled across the room, steam coming off the water and dancing through the air, creating a warm, humid atmosphere. He had an involuntary shiver as Rebecca's predatory smile popped into his head. A ridiculous chibi image of him in her clutches drifted across his mind. Yeesh.. Not about to go there. He physically shook the frightening images away.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" Yugi turned to Ryou, who plopped himself down onto the sea-green tiles.

"Um, well we don't really need to do much in preparation so let's just jump right into it." Ryou pulled out his worn spirit board from the laptop case, along with a wooden planchette with a magnifying lens in the middle. It was faded and worn from use, with fancy lettering etched into the wood. At the top corners were the words "Yes" and "No", with the full alphabet and numbers 0-9 running in the middle, and along the bottom was an engraved "Goodbye". Looking closer, he found the designs weren't actually etched into the wood-they had been burned into it. Yugi's face scrunched in discomfort as Ryou directed him to sit across from him-legs crossed, placing the board on the floor between them-with the writing facing Yugi.

"What? No candles or incense? Aren't we supposed to set the mood?" Yugi teased, getting an annoyed look in return.

"No. I suppose if you're into that sort of thing you could, but mostly it's all about focus. As it is, I didn't pack for a full-blown seance. I know you guys think this is crazy-"

"Cause it is-"

"-for those who don't know what they're doing, you mean! Spirit boards have a bad rep because of people who don't take this seriously. You have to remember this is not a game. You are trying to talk with the dead. Using one of these is like peeking through a doorway to the other side."

Yugi fought to control another shiver running up his spine at Ryou's mention of a doorway. Sudden flashes of his dream coming to the forefront of his mind. "Remind me again how this is gonna help us find Marik and the Pharaoh?"

Ryou took a deep breath, stretching his neck back and forth. "We're going to try and talk to any spirits directly associated with this-" He pulled a glittery gold thing out of his bag.

"Where the _hell_ did you get this?!" Yugi's mouth fell open in shock as the Millennium Key was placed in his hands. The gold Ankh-shaped key was cold to the touch. A kind of nostalgia settled over him at the lack of energy emitting from the Item. He had assumed it would feel like...well, like it still held some shred of power, not like just another piece of exotic jewelry. It had been seven years since the Ceremonial Duel.. and yet he still missed the weight of the Millennium Puzzle around his neck..

Ryou guilty rubbed the back of his neck, "I was going to ask for permission to borrow one but Ishizu and Odion were so upset! I don't know what came over me, I-I just swiped it from the case in their room while no one was looking. The Ring was in there too but…" He looked off-kilter just talking about his previous possession. Yugi knew the feeling all too well. Ryou recomposed himself. "Doesn't matter, I took it because we needed a direct tie to the Pharaoh. Since we don't have the Puzzle I figured the Key would do. This is going to be one of our channeling devices."

"Ryou, I didn't think you had it in you to steal anything." Yugi said, surprised at this out-of-character behaviour.

"Yes yes I know, and for the record I've never stolen a thing in my life! Well, at least until now. That damn thief must have rubbed off on me more than I realized. Did you bring the necklace?"

"Oh yeah, it's right here." Yugi pulled the delicate chain from around his neck and handed both over. Ryou placed the Key on the space of the board between the top two words and wrapped the chain pendant around his left hand and wrist.

"Alright then, so here's how this is going to work. I'm going to act as the medium and the energy pool and you're going to keep track of the messages we get. Place the tips of your fingers on the planchette, yes, like that. Good. We're going to do a couple of circles across the board and open up the session by saying 'As friends we gather, hearts are true. Spirits near, we call to you. Enter now, our blessed space. We call you forth, into this place.'".

"You're joking…" Yugi couldn't help the uncomfortable, awkward grin morphing on his face. They'd been in some pretty weird situations but this felt especially ridiculous… If anyone had been around to watch them...Damn, he could almost hear the '_hocus pocus magic show'_ spiel now.

"No I most certainly am not. You have to be serious about this or it won't work." Ryou snapped. "Don't joke during the session either, or you'll end up pissing something off. We're already not doing this in a cleansed place and I refuse to go home with an angry ghost attached to me! One possession of my body was more than enough, thanks!"

"Okay okay, I won't. Promise. But aren't we the ones supposed to be cleansed?" He didn't know very much about any of this, but he'd seen enough movies to know the basics.

"Yes, and the place where a seance takes place is supposed to be purified beforehand but since we're working with limited resources I opted for the water method."

"Err you lost me. What's the water method?"

"If an evil spirit breaks through they can try an attach themselves to someone or something through the board. A lot of people believe that by burning the board they can close the doorway to the other side and trap the spirit within. But in truth, it's the exact opposite. Burning the board keeps the doorway from closing, leaving spirits free to travel back and forth. Water is an element that is closely associated with purification, and according to many different cultures, keeps spirits from crossing over."

"So that's why we're doing it in here? Cause we're next to the water? So if an evil spirit tries to jump either of us-"

"We're going to chuck the board into the water and call in for backup."

"Oh. Guess it's as good a plan as any."

"More or less.." Ryou's unsure expression didn't give Yugi a lot of confidence.

Yugi attempted to straighten his face, "But is it really necessary to chant a _spell_? We're already doing this at the supposed Witching Hour." Yugi threw his head back and did his best impression of a creepy cackle. "Mwahaha!" Ryou gave an exasperated sigh.

"Just say the damn chant Mutou!"

Yugi held his hands up in mock surrender and giggled before placing his fingers back onto the planchette. All joking aside, Yugi found he was quite nervous about messing with the board. He'd heard from his Grandpa about evil spirit coming through and causing trouble for people who used them. Of all people, his friends knew best just how bad things could go when you play around with the supernatural. 'Here goes nothing..' He took a deep breath and nodded to Ryou. Together they gently moved the wooden planchette over the board, and spoke the opening chant.

"_As friends we gather_

_Hearts are true_

_Spirits near_

_We call to you_

_Enter now_

_Our blessed space_

_We call you forth _

_Into this place!"_

The heart-shaped eyepiece made a soft scraping noise as it glided over the board, it's magnifying lens enlarging the numbers and letters it passed over. Their voices bounced off the walls, echoing back to them before fading out. Yugi's eyes followed their hands as they continued to do a couple more circles before stilling the planchette in the middle of the board. There was no noise other than their steady breathing and the water lapping at the edges of the pool. After a few moments of no action he looked up to ask Ryou how long it usually took for something to happen.

"Hey how long do-!" The words died on his lips at the faraway look on Ryou's face. He stared straight through Yugi, as if he wasn't even there. His lips were barely parted, and his eyes had a glazed over look about them, like he'd been hypnotized. Was he in some kind of trance? "Err..Ryou?" He jumped as his friend asked aloud the first question. His voice had taken on a harder edge, sounding more...authoritative, maybe?

"Are there any spirits attached to the Millennium Items here who wish to communicate? We are calling out to Pharaoh Atem...or spirits associated with the Millennium Items. Are you with us?" Ryou barely blinked as he again went silent. Yugi looked back at the board, ready to read back any letters. The pool room was eerily quiet…He didn't dare move an inch, in case he messed up whatever message might come through. 'I hope this works.. Atem, please be okay. Please let this work!' They sat there for what Yugi estimated to be about three minutes before Ryou asked again.

"Great Pharaoh Atem, wielder of the Millennium Puzzle, we are reaching out to you. Are you with us?" Yugi kept his eyes trained on the planchette, his and Ryou's fingertips barely ghosting over the wood. Ryou's breathing had taken on a rhythmic pattern. In. In. Out. In. In. Out. Without realizing it, Yugi's breathing had synched up with Ryou's. Their steady breaths had a calming effect, his apprehension slowly draining. He still had his guard up though; Ryou's mention of getting possessed definitely made him take this seriously. But the silence was starting to wear on him, and again the vestiges of his dream nagged at the back of his mind. Why though? Yugi peeked up to Ryou's face; the intensity of his concentration surprising him. It felt a little out of place to see his friend so serious, especially during something he himself had labeled as 'an unusual, entertaining hobby' of his. Yugi was going to have a talk with him about this later-no, an intervention. Nothing about this seemed "_entertaining"_, in fact, Yugi personally wanted to label it as "_borderline psychotic"_. Why Bakura got a kick out of talking to dead people or messing with the Occult he couldn't fathom. It certainly explained why Ryou's occult deck was built the way it was, but still… Normally Ryou was very polite and reserved, and when he came out of his shell was a bit of a goofball. One would never guess he was into such dark stuff. But this Ryou Bakura…something was different about him. He couldn't put his finger on it. The white-haired youth spoke out suddenly, jarring him from his thoughts. "Yugi, call out to him."

"Huh?"

"Call out to him. He was closest to you."

"Okay. Um, Atem? Can you hear me? It's Yugi…" He looked to Ryou for guidance but the half-Brit was currently mentally checked out, doing his meditating-medium-ing, or whatever. He sat with his posture upright, long arms reaching the board with no problem. Despite feeling awkward, Yugi kept going. "Atem? We're calling for you, please speak to us...Yami, someone has done something terrible to you. Er, your body, I mean. I just want to know if you're okay…I **need** to know you're okay." He went quiet again as something undefinable entered their space. He could barely sense it; his instincts telling him something was amiss. The air felt inexplicably heavier, and Yugi tensed as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He shot a worried look to Ryou, who still hadn't moved. "Ryou, do you feel that?"

"Yes. It's fine. We've got something's attention. Keep talking." He kept up his weird meditative breathing. In. In. Out.

"Uh, what do I say?"

"Just keep calling for him."

"Okay." He took a deep breath, "Yami, you there? I hope you're listening. Someone has disturbed your resting place. They've destroyed it, and taken one of our friend's hostage. We need your help. Please come through and talk to me." Whatever was in the room with them was still there. A cloud of tension so thick it was physically tangible hung over them. The peaceful quiet of the pool area had taken on a darker, creepier vibe. Yugi looked up and around the room, half-expecting shadows to start forming. He couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. "Ph-Pharaoh? Is that you?"

Ryou called out again, "We are calling out to the ancient bearers of the Millennium Items. We only ask for guidance, for the sake of our friend. Speak to us. Use my energy to communicate." He closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

"WHA-? What are you doing?! Don't offer it anything! What if it's not safe! Didn't you _just_ say you didn't want to get possessed!?"

"SHHH! I can feel it…"

"Feel _what_?"

"My energy being channeled...it's working. It's like being mentally drained.." Ryou's shoulders went slack, head drooping forward. "Get ready." He whispered.

"Ready for _what_?! What the hell are you talking about? Ryou, this doesn't feel right, maybe we should sto-WAH!" Yugi's heart jumped into his throat. The planchette slowly began to move under their fingers, moving in a slow figure-eight motion before making loopy motions to a small sequence of letters. "Crap! Tell me it's you who's doing that!" It was the strangest sensation-he could feel the pull of gravity on the eyepiece but his hands weren't applying any pressure in the directions it took. It was completely different than when he and Ryou pushed it around the board. 'Crap! Crap! Crap!'

"It's not! Hurry and read what it spells!"

"H-E-L-L-O. It-it said hello?"

"Good. We've made contact." Ryou looked sleepy, fingers never leaving the planchette. "Who are you?" They waited, the wooden eyepiece sat hovering over the letter "o". Yugi's heart was hammering in his chest, apprehension and curiosity waging war within him at the sudden activity from the board. 'Okay, now I get why this is an adrenaline rush for him. This is freaking **scary**!' Yugi's vision blurred for a second, and he blinked moisture from his sight. He'd forgotten to blink, he was staring so hard. Once the board came back into focus he noticed something peculiar. A mist had appeared in front of his face. When he exhaled more mist swirled between them. Aw hell. "Ryou, I may be going a little crazy but, is it cold in here to you at all?"

"Hm? No, it's actually a little hot in here."

"Then why can I see my breath?"

"What?" Ryou finally looked up. Sure enough, their breaths could be seen in the light from the shower room. He studied the puffs of air. "Huh, that's new.."

Yugi sweat-dropped, "I have a bad feeling about this..". Their attention was diverted as the planchette began its movements again. It jumped to three letters.

Yugi whispered, "Uhh... Key. It spelled key. Hooooly _crap_ it spelled key!" Now he was officially creeped out. His hands were shaking on the board piece, and he could feel sweat forming at his hairline. This thing recognized the Millennium Key, or at least understood what it was. It still lay on the top of the board.

Ryou nodded and addressed the room, "Yes, we have the Millennium Key. Do you recognize it? We are looking for the Pharaoh of the Millennium Puzzle. Are you here with us, Atem?" The planchette jumped to life again and Yugi "Eeped!" loudly. Their hands followed the path of the next message.

Yugi's voice faintly echoed as he read the letters out loud, "N-O-T-H-I-M. N-not him? If you're not the Pharaoh then who are you?" He swallowed nervously, not at all sure if he was going to like the answer. His heart pounded so hard it was beginning to hurt-every one of his senses seemed to be in hyperdrive. The previously silent room now echoed with strange sounds-barely there sounds. Like whispered words too low to understand, moanings winds...distant footsteps-hell it didn't matter what it was. Any little sound in the echoing room triggered warning bells in his head. He was about five seconds from telling Ryou they needed to bail out.

"We know you're here! Answer us. Tell us who you are." Ryou put force behind his words, making it a command. Ryou hadn't been kidding when he said his energy had been drained-despite the strength in his voice he looked about ready to pass out. His color had paled and he too, was starting to sweat. Yugi hoped whatever presence was with them couldn't see how tired and vulnerable he looked all of a sudden. Which was kinda stupid cause ghosts could still see… Do ghosts see like living people? Or do we look like ghosts to them too? Why hadn't he ever asked Atem any of this? His situation was different but still, he'd been a spir-

"AH!" Yugi flinched when a cold breeze swept through his bangs, and he yanked his hands off the planchette. "Something just freakin breathed on me!" He bolted up onto his feet. "No no no no no!"

"DON'T! Put your hands back! You'll break the link!" Ryou's hair has been ruffled too, but he stayed still. Yugi squeaked, dropping to the floor and putting his fingers back on the eyepiece. They both gasped aloud, as soon as his skin came in contact with the wood it shifted across the board rapidly.

"K-E-Y-B-E-A-R...Crap slow down! G-U-A-R-D-I-A-N...-I-T-E-M-S. Keybear? K-Key bearer! Guardian, items.. Wait, I think I know who this is! Or at least I hope I know who this is!" Yugi yelped as the planchette continued to move, "Y-U...!" He blanched as the last two letters of his name came through. The planchette stilled in the middle of the board.

"Y-Yugi?" Ryou asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, I know, it just spelled my name."

"N-Not that. L-Look at the pendant!"

The chain was wrapped loosely around Ryou's hand, and the stone hanging from it began to glow. At first, Yugi thought it was a trick of the light, with the stone reflecting the bathroom light next to them. By as they watched, it started to get brighter. The mysterious cold breeze picked up again, this time much stronger-chilling them through their clothes.

"Why's it doing that?!"

"I don't know! It-it's getting hot! Something's happening-it's reacting to whatever's talking to us!"

"Take it off! Hurry take it off!" Yugi let go of the planchette and grabbed Ryou's hand, both of them fumbling frantically with the tiny chain. The slack in the metal links suddenly disappeared-locking and tightening around Ryou's wrist. The necklace, chain and all, grew brighter and warmer still.

"It's not coming off! It's not-! Get it _off _me!"

"What the hell is going on?! Why won't this-!"

"AH! It's burning! Yugi stop the session! Something's wrong! This isn't supposed to happen!"

"WHAT! H-How do I stop it?!"

The board lay abandoned between them as the scuffled with the chain, and both boys screamed when they saw the planchette moving of its own accord. It looped the same sequence of letters over and over in rapid succession.

"Shit! R-Read it! Quickly!" Ryou screamed, still fighting with the necklace around his hand. His skin underneath the chain links was turning an angry red.

Yugi's eyes tracked the letters as it repeated the same message, it took him two rotations before he cried out, "Call my name! It's spelling out 'call my name'!"

"Ahh! Yugi! Help! It **hurts**!" Ryou clutched helplessly at the shining pendant, the light from within it fluctuating as fast as the words forming on the board. Frightened tears made tracks down his pale cheeks. "I-I don't know what's happening! Say goodbye and throw it!"

"Say goodbye?! What are you-!"

Ryou thrashed and hopped up onto his knees, yanking on the necklace to no avail. Yugi leaned over the board and grasped his wrists. He cried out in pain and let go of the burning metal. They braced themselves as a cold wind strong enough to knock them over kicked up, completely surrounding them. Ryou's terrified eyes found Yugi's as he jumped to his feet, grabbing the sides of his head.

"ARGH! NO! S-SOMETHING'S COMING THROUGH! DON'T-STO-" His voice died out, along with the light in his eyes. Yugi cried out his name, diving forward and catching him as he went limp. The board got knocked to the side and the planchette slid off the wood and stilled. The wind died. Yugi supported him by his shoulders, giving him a rough shake.

"RYOU! What's wrong! No, wake up! C'mon wa-" He went silent as a pulse of energy shot through him. The pendant's light turned blue and Ryou's form lit up-surrounded by a light blue aura. His hair and loose clothing lifted-like he was floating under water. "Wh-What is this?" Fear kept him frozen to the spot as his friend's head lifted to stare at him, eyes vacant of any traces of life. He let go of Ryou's arms, the strange light holding Ryou's body up. His mouth opened and Yugi jumped back at the voice that spoke through him.

"_Yugi Mutou….call my name!" _It was Ryou's voice...but it _wasn't _his voice. Like someone was speaking over him. The double-timbre reverberated through the room, the lower notes thrumming through Yugi's bones.

"Call your name? Who are you?! What have you done to Ryou!" Yugi stamped down his fear as best he could-adrenaline pumped through his veins and a combination of fear and anger welled up, giving him the courage to speak up. He had to save Ryou! But how? His eyes kept shifting back and forth from his possessed friend to the board. 'Ryou said if we threw it into the water, whatever spirits were here would be trapped inside the board! I'll have to move fast!' No way was he gonna let his friend get taken over by another evil spirit. If this thing came at him they were _**all **_going for a swim! "Let him go **now**!"

The voice spoke again, "_Can't... speak it...here to...help….call my name!"_

"I don't know your name!"

"_The Key! Was…..mine, once…..can't cross over! Call my name!"_

Yugi's mind raced, hit with sudden inspiration, "Key? The Millennium Key? I know of two people were only two holders of the Millennium Key, and only one knew my name! Prove you are him and I'll say your name!"

"_Time running out! The jewel...trapped within him.. You are known as..Light of Hope...Now, __**call my name boy!**_"

'That's it!' Yugi jumped at "_boy!"_ and grabbed the Millennium Key, holding it before him like a shield.

"Come forth, Shadi!" At his cry Ryou's hand shot forward and grasped the Key. The jewel and the Key exploded with light-a stunning clash of blue and gold. Yugi shut his eyes against the sudden brightness. The aura released Ryou, who promptly passed out on the floor. Yugi lurched forward and pulled him up into his lap. "Ryou! Are you okay?" Said Brit mumbled something incoherent before letting out a snore and snuggling into his lap. "Sleeping huh?" Yugi sighed in relief. 'Thank god, he's okay..'

"_**Foolish boy.."**_

Yugi looked up. Hovering above the pool was a spectral form; a long woven robe covered his frame from neck to ankle. A white turban adorned his head and a white cape fell to pool about his dangling feet. He looked exactly as he had all those years ago when he had first appeared to him at the museum in Domino. Same heavy-looking, gold hoop earrings and age-old cobalt eyes-darkened by the true horrors witnessed through the span of history.

"Shadi… it _is_ you." Yugi felt exhausted at the wave of immense relief of Shadi's appearance, silently thanking his lucky stars they hadn't brought over an evil spirit.

"_**Playing with such pitiful means of human magic. What would you have done if it was not me whom you found?"**_ His tone was sharp, matching the disgruntled expression on his ghostly face.

"Honestly I have no idea, we were kinda just hoping we'd get lucky. And thank goodness it worked! It's good to see you again." Yugi said. Seeing an old familiar face sent waves of nostalgia crashing through him. 'I...I miss _him_ so much…' He got the feeling Shadi knew what he had been thinking because his voice softened, gazing down at Yugi almost tenderly.

"_**It is good to see you too, though I did not think we would ever meet again in this lifetime. I do not know what magic you have unleashed this night but I have been pulled from the Sekhet-Aaru, if only for a short time. My soul was forced into your friend's body by that strange jewel. When you summoned me forth by name I was able to escape and appear before you. There is no power left in the Millennium Key, but it is still filled with my essence. It was a wise choice to use it to channel my spirit. Now that I am free of the jewel's clutches I can feel the pull on my spirit to return to the Afterlife. Quickly now! I heard your cries, but was unable to communicate. Tell me, what has happened?"**_

"Forced into his body?! Waa-no! We'll get to that in a sec! We're sorry for disturbing you but we were looking for the Pharaoh. His remains have been stolen from his resting place by someone with a power like nothing we've ever seen or have heard of before. It came from this pendant!" He held up Ryou's wrist, displaying the normal jewel and chain stilled wrapped around his burned hand. He gently lowered his hand to avoid further injury. "And what's worse, Marik Ishtar was kidnapped in an attempt to keep the thief from taking him. They've both been gone for days now and we need help to find them!"

"_**The Pharaoh's body has been taken? Along with the Ishtar boy..."**_ Shadi repeated back, stunned. Surprise gave way to comprehension, and lastly dismay. Yugi's heart trembled. 'Oh god, no..' Tears stung his eyes at Shadi's reaction. The image of finding the empty sarcophagus coming to the forefront of his mind and bringing all the pain and sorrow and anger back full force. He clenched his fists tightly to keep him focused.

"Please Shadi, do you know anything?" He swallowed around the lump in his throat, "Is he alright? I'm scared whoever took him is going to do something awful to him-to revive the Shadow games! We were calling out to him and...and he didn't answer.." He sniffled as he admitted his fears, voicing the secret thoughts that had plagued him since discovering Atem's body missing.

Shadi looked down sadly, "_**I am sorry boy, but he would not have been able to answer no matter how you called for him. His soul has been absent from the Sekhet-Aaru for some time now."**_

Yugi gasped, "His soul? Wait what are you saying?" Oh no, please no...

"_**He has been ripped from the Afterlife to whereabouts unknown. By whom or for what reason, I cannot say. You are correct, there is strange magic at work. A power so unlike the shadow magic which we were once bound to."**_

"He's gone.. Wh-What can I do? Shadi, how do I get him back?! A-Am I too late?"

"_**I wish I had the answers you seek, but I do not. What I can tell you is that without the power of the Millennium Items the Shadow games are forever gone from this world. The Pharaoh's body and soul could never be used to unleash it, especially with Zorc Necrophades permanently destroyed. You may put your fears on that to rest. As for finding the Pharaoh's remains and the Tomb Keeper, the key lies within that necklace. For some reason, your friend there was able to tap into it's power. Instead of speaking to you through that board like you intended I was thrust into his body, almost becoming trapped. Whether he was aware of what he had done or not you must find out."**_

Yugi blinked in surprise, "Ryou did that? How did he tap into the pendant's power?" The whitenett twitched in his sleep.

"_**That is the mystery you must solve. Uncover the secret to unlocking the jewel's power and you will be one step closer to finding your friend, and freeing the Pharaoh's soul."**_ His ghostly form began to waver.

Yugi nodded firmly, "Right! I promise Shadi, I'll find him!" He felt Ryou stirring, bleary brown eyes peeped open to look up at him.

"_**I have complete faith in you, boy. You have a strength that rivals that of all mankind. I must go now. Until we meet again. Farewell, Yugi."**_

Yugi smiled at the actual use of his name, "Bye Shadi, and thank you!" The spirit bowed his head and faded from sight. The room had calmed, water perfectly still like nothing had occurred. The talking board and planchette lay harmlessly on the floor where he had knocked it over. Yugi sighed, "I just wish I knew where to start.." A tired groan caught his attention.

"Mmm...Yugi? Who's that talking?" Ryou came to fully and blinked in confusion.

Yugi helped him sit up, "Hey bud, you're awake. You scared me there for a minute."

"Scared you? How? And who is making all that racket? Some of us are sleep-" The confusion on his face grew as he turned this way and that, "Uhh why are we at the pool? And why is it so dark?"

"WHA? Don't you remember anything that just happened?"

"What just happened? I remember going to bed...I think? And something woke me up-no, YOU woke me up. You were having a nightmare. And we went back to sleep? At least, that's what I think happened. No idea how I ended up here though. Were you and Joey trying to pull a prank on me?" His tone turned accusatory as he reached up to scratch his head and yelped in pain. "What happened to my hand? It hurts!"

Yugi reached over and gently unlooped the chain from his wrist. It came away easily. 'Ryou tapped into its power… It might be safer to keep this with me for now.' The innocent looking jewel glittered in the fluorescent lighting. Whatever power this rock had almost cost Ryou his body. It was also to blame for the disappearance of Marik and Atem's body. After tonight, Yugi didn't need anymore proof that this pendant was capable of immense power, and very dangerous. He lifted the chain to put in around his neck but halted-if he somehow tapped into it like Ryou had done he'd be choked to death. Not keen on suffocation, he wound the chain around his own wrist for safe-keeping instead.

"The pendant burned you. We were using the Spirit Board to call on the Pharaoh, and something happened to you. You seriously don't remember _anything_?"

Ryou looked lost as he wracked his brain, "Sorry Yugi, I really don't." Yugi sighed again.

"It's alright, it's late and I'm too tired to relive that crap right now. I'll fill you in later. C'mon let's head back to the room." He stood up and offered Ryou his hand. Not realizing the pendant dangling back and forth, Ryou took his hand-accidently coming in contact with the jewel. It sparked at their combined hands. Both boys jumped and yelped like they'd been electrocuted.

"Oh for crying out loud! I'm getting really fed up with this damn thing!" Yugi fumed, berating the thing as he took it off his wrist and shoved it into his pocket. He continued his verbal assault as he stomped about picking up their stuff.

"Yugi…"

"-it's absolutely ridiculous! Sometimes I really hate magic-"

"Yugi!"

"What!"

"I remember what happened."

Yugi halted mid-rant, "Eh?"

"I remember everything. And I know what we need to do." Ryou jumped to his feet, "We need to buy some more time, and I know who can can give it to us!" Grabbing his bag from Yugi, he hustled them out the door.

"Time? What do you mean-?" Yugi jogged to keep up with Ryou's longer legs.

"You still have Pegasus' number right?"

"Yeah, but why-"

"First thing in the morning we're gonna call him. We need a favor. A big one."

"How big?" Ryou stopped so suddenly Yugi bumped into him with an "Oof!". Ryou managed to catch a flailing arm with his good hand before Yugi fell on his butt.

"Huge. Probably globally so."

"Care to elaborate?"

Ryou nodded and tugged him along, "We tell him the truth. Tell him what know. And then we're going to ask him to throw a tournament here in Egypt. An _exclusive, all-inclusive_ tournament."

The lightbulb clicked on above Yugi's head, "A tournament… contestants are by invite only?"

"Yep! It won't be easy, but I think he'll help us if we really sell it to him. It will be last minute but if anyone can pull it off it's Pegasus. It also helps we already have three of the most formidable duelists in the industry already here. With Rebecca's help we can make it four by tomorrow night." They made it to the room and barged in. "While you guys are busy dueling for the world's entertainment I can do some more research on the pendant."

"But we've literally looked everywhere possible! What more research can we do?" Yugi asked, slamming the door and flopping down onto their shared bed. He kicked off his shoes with no regard to the amount of noise he was making. Joey could sleep through a hurricane, and the proof was in his unhindered snore-fest just a few feet away. Sleep sounded so nice too… Ryou tossed his stuff onto his suitcase and whipped out his phone, quickly typing up an email.

"It's different now because I have information we didn't have before. Listen, while I was possessed by that spirit I saw something. Remembered something, actually." _Tap tap tap tap.._

Yugi sat right back up, "I'm never gonna get to sleep tonight, am I?"

"Nope. Not while we have a lead. All that time we were looking for any shred of info on magic rocks or those weird scribbles on that metal bit, I couldn't help but feel as if I've seen them before. And I was right! I _have_ seen them before, or at least something similar." He finished whatever he was typing and got up to grab the first aid kit from his suitcase. Joey mumbled and rolled over onto his belly, knees pulled up under him. Ryou came and sat down in front of Yugi and started bandaging his hand. "While I was under, the jewel sent me to my soul room and started playing back some of my memories. One memory in particular was of my first day working at the shop. The store owner had me sorting through a big pile of old manuscripts. She has a whole collection of weird texts down in her basement, but anyway, I distinctly remember there being one page that was so old it was crumbling at the edges...it had the same markings like on the pendant all along the bottom of the paper. Once I realized what I was looking at everything went white and then I woke up."

"And you're sure the markings are the same?" Yugi took pity on Ryou's lame attempt to wrap his hand, and took the gauze from him.

"Positive. I've even sent my boss an email asking her to get it out of the basement for me. You're up next."

Yugi yawned, "To do what?" He finished with the gauze and taped it in place.

"Call Pegasus."

"Can't I do it in the morning? I'm seriously about to crash." His eyes drooped closed, only to shoot back open as Ryou roughly shook him by his shirtfront.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO CALL HIM RIGHT NOW!" Ryou straddled him and proceeded to slam him backwards into the mattress.

"WAI-OOPH-BU-AAH-GET O-STAAH-" Yugi flailed until Ryou stopped shaking him. As they both caught their breath Yugi mustered up the last reserves of his energy, hitting Ryou with the one thing he knew would win him the battle. "Ryou please…" Eyelashes quivered around half-lidded amethyst orbs, tears pooling just enough to give the impression they might fall over, threatening to cascade down the saddest, cutest puppy dog pout known to mankind. He heard his friend gasp, and for extra measure he gave a pitiful sniff-knowing full well his face was already pink. "I'm so tired...Let's sleep first, and I'll call Pegasus first thing in the morning. I promise! Please won't you let me sleep?"

Ryou spluttered, "Ah! Yugi! But- We- Oh damn it all! Stop with the look! That's not fair!" He squirmed. He knew what was coming. But he couldn't make himself look away when Yugi shyly peeked up through wet lashes, hitting him with the full force of his Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom. Ryou gave an exasperated growl, "FINE! Dammit, go to sleep! But you're calling the second the sun comes up!" Yugi dropped the pout, smiling victoriously.

"YES! Night Ryou, you're the best!" He wormed his way under the covers and was out like a light. Ryou sighed, before turning off the coffee pot and sliding in next to Yugi. 'Guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little shut eye..' He closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless slumber.

******In the bed next to them, Joey gave a deafening snore and flopped halfway off the mattress.**


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT! As a 'thanks for being so patient' you get a really long new chappie today! After I finished editing I noticed it was HELLA long so I broke it up into two. Sadly, a lot has happened lately and I've suffered another loss in my family. It goes without saying that I've had quite a lot on my mind that has caused me to get sidetracked. But I'm making a comeback with my writing, so please continue to be patient! Many thanks for all the lovely reviews and favorites and follows! You guys are amazing; I ADORE hearing what you think and all the theories you have. :D Keep em' coming cause it helps keep me on my toes and really add depth and flesh to my story. I hate leaving questions unanswered, you know? No one played with a Ouija board right? Good. Still with me so far? Yeah? Good! Let's get it! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own little plot &amp; of course the entirety of the Avhallian universe so meh..

**Chapter 15: Decoded**

"YOU DID _**WHAT**_!?"

The morning had not gone according to _The Plan_. Sure, it had started out innocently enough… Yugi and Ryou had of course started their early morning with coffee and breakfast. After which they made good on their deal and made a call to Pegasus ("_No answer. Huh, he must be really busy.."_). Once that had been taken care of, it was time to gather everyone together (and roll a still-sleeping Joey out of the bed) to fill them in on what had happened during the undercover spirit board session. Their group had been a bit confused as they recounted last night's events but listened attentively. It was only when they brought up Ryou's temporary possession and the _*cough cough* "_borrowed" Millennium Item that shit hit the fan. At the moment, Yugi and Ryou found themselves cowering at the foot of their bed in the wake of Teá's rage. Her eyes alight with fire as she towered over them, bending over and putting an accusing finger in Bakura's face. "You were supposed to leave that _thing_ at home Ryou! This is exactly why! We specifically asked you not to bring it! And you STOLE one of the Millennium Items from Ishizu, UGH-who even ARE you! And _YOU_-" She rounded on Yugi, "-You actually went along with this?! What the hell were you two thinking!?" Yugi flinched as Bakura ducked behind him, gripping his upper arms and trying to make himself as small as possible.

Yugi valiantly wedged himself fully between the irate brunette and a teary-eyed Bakura. "Wait! Let me finish! I set Shadi free from Ryou's body and it stopped and then he passed out! He's fine now! Shadi told me-"

"-That doesn't make things any **better** Yugi! What if he hadn't just passed out?! Did you even CONSIDER the fact that you guys could have been taken over by a bad spirit? Do you not recall the number of dead people who hate us? Who've tried to _kill us_?!" She ranted on, waving her fists above their heads threateningly.

Ryou's face popped out from above Yugi's head, "Please! We're very sorry! I was gonna give the Key back once we finished telling you, I promise! We only borrowed it-"

"You STOLE it!" Teá grit out. Bakura whined and disappeared back behind Yugi's smaller form.

Yugi looked around for support from the packed room, "It's not as bad as it sounds! Help, somebody please…" His attempt at puppy dog eyes miraculously thwarted by Teá's growl. "Ahh! Okay okay I'm sorry! Sorry.."

Grandpa spoke up from his spot on the other bed, "Sorry Yugi, but you can't say it isn't well deserved. Were I a few years younger I'd tear into you too, but as it is I'll leave the punishment to your friends. They seem quite capable of whipping you back into shape." He turned away from his grandson's look of utter betrayal and adjusted his grip on his cane. Everywhere Yugi looked he was met with disappointed eyes and displeased frowns. Grandpa.. Rebecca… Ishizu.. even Professor Hawkins looked let down. Crap..

Yugi sighed, "You're right, we shouldn't have done it. It was stupid and reckless and scary but it _worked_, so I can't truly regret what we did. Had it not worked and something bad did happen, I'd be beating myself up about it... but it **did** work. Shadi came through for us! And we now know for a fact that whoever took Marik was really after the Pharaoh-not the shadow magic that used to reside within the Millennium Items. I don't think that mysterious woman meant to take him. Marik was just in the wrong place at the right time. More to the point, whatever power this jewel has isn't dormant... and we can access it. If we can figure out how to use this thing then we have a better chance at finding Marik and the Pharaoh!" Joey snorted from his spot behind the elder gentlemen.

"Yeah, except we don't know how! Ryou was basically knocked unconscious when that thing lit up, right?" He lay on his side with one arm propping his head up.

"Well yes but-"

"But nothing Yug'! We've had that thing with us for days and it hasn't done jack. Who's to say that what happened to Bakura last night wasn't just a fluke?"

"It wasn't a fluke! Trust me, Shadi wouldn't have mentioned it unless it was important. He may not know who took them, but he wanted us to figure out how to use this necklace." Yugi stood abruptly, shaking a Bakura off himself. "Look, you can all be mad at us forever if you want, but I need help figuring out how to get this thing to work. Ishizu, you said this thing can open up a portal right?" He pulled the necklace from out of his pocket and held it up to her.

The Egyptian woman slowly answered, "I can't be sure but that is what it looked like."

Ryou shakily piped up, "Well there's our biggest clue. If I can get the pendant to work again maybe it will open the same portal. Listen, when I was possessed I remembered where I had seen those symbols. There's a box in the basement at the shop that has a really old paper with these same markings. It looked like gibberish to me at the time but my boss told me not to throw anything out so I just shoved it in with the rest and packed it away. I sent an email to her to see if she could help us by pulling it out. As for getting the necklace to work, I think if we're gonna have to use the board agai-"

"_**NO. MORE. BOARD.**_" Ryou squeaked and inched out from under Teá's thunderous shadow. Ishizu addressed him as he shuffled past on the carpet.

"If you no longer need it, I'd like the Millennium Key back please." Ryou blanched and hurried over to his bag. He rummaged around until he found it and promptly handed it over, bowing low and apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry. I'll never steal from you again!" To which she chuckled and forgave him. Rebecca, having taken up her usual spot in the rolly chair, sank back into it and rubbing her temples.

"First of all, you guys are idiots for messing with that stuff. Secondly, what exactly is the plan? We're just gonna poke and prod the necklace till a rabbit pops out of the metaphorical hat? I don't know about you guys but I didn't study Witchcraft 101 in college." She emphasized with quotation fingers.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "It's a weird situation, I'll give you that. So our plan-well, actually it was Ryou's plan-_(Hey! Don't throw me under the bus!")_ is that we get Pegasus' help to throw an _extremely_ last minute Duel Monsters tournament in Cairo. That way we won't be too far away if anything happens here. We'll make it exclusive and only duelists with high enough credentials will be invited to participate. Once the names drop we're hoping that people will flock to Egypt. The more attention the better. We may even be able to pull some strings so you guys can stay longer-in exchange for advertisement or donation to your current places of employment."

Joey's eyes lit up, "Hey that's not half bad! Alright, so who's all on the exclusive list? I'm already here so who else is there to call?" He puffed his chest out. Yugi held back a chuckle when multiple eyes rolled towards the ceiling.

"People who put up a real challenge.." Teá bit out. The tension in the room dissolved as everyone stifled their laughter. Poor Joey deflated. Professor Hawkins and Grandpa grunted as they were jostled by the angry blond-who had jumped up to stand on the mattress so he could yell across the room.

"WHAT! You saying I ain't a challenge?! I'll take on ANYONE, ANYTIME, ANYWHERE! I'll show YOU who's a challenge!" He and Teá continued bickering back and forth, while the rest of the group tuned them out to listen to the rest of the plan.

"So, Yugi, did Pegasus agree to help with this tournament?" Professor Hawkins called over the din.

Yugi shrugged and called back, "I don't know yet. I left him a voicemail asking him to call me, so now it's a waiting game. In the meantime I figured we could do another round of research-but this time on magic rocks." The collective groan in the room from his friends echoed his feelings on the thought of more long hours in the library. "Hey, c'mon guys, we finally have a lead so let's just suck it up until we hear back from Pegasus! Which reminds me.. Rebecca, I need a favor."

She sat up, "Sure, what's up?" He walked over and opened her laptop before whirling her chair so she was in front of it.

"I need you, O Brilliant One, to make me a list of the top duelists on this side of the hemisphere. Anyone who we can get here in under 48 hours. See what large venues in the city are open for last minute rental and whatnot… It'll make things easier if we have some of the finer details worked out for Industrial Illusions, you know?" She saluted and got to work. Yugi turned to address the room, "Ryou will stay here with Rebecca while he waits for his boss to email back." Bakura gave a thumbs up and whipped out his computer-setting up right next to Rebecca. "Once she does, Teá, Joey and I will hit the books to look for any info she gives us." At the mention of their names the two ceased their bickering to blink over at him. Yugi then turned to the ex-Tomb Keepers.

"Ishizu and Odion, I know you have a lot left to do with what's left of the excavation so I think you should keep focusing on work for awhile." Ishizu looked startled, before passing the Key to Odion and coming to stand next to him.

"Is there nothing else we can do to assist? While I am grateful for all that you've done for my family I can't just sit back and do nothing..."

"You haven't been doing nothing. You're going to finish your research on the Pharaoh's past! Despite what's happened, it's still important to you that the world know what Pharaoh did for the world. Am I right?" Over his shoulder his Grandpa and Arthur were nodding sagely in agreement.

"Yes, of course, but.." Ishizu took a breath, "But what about Marik? He's been gone for days now…How can I just continue to go about my work when he could be somewhere in danger? What if he's hurting? I am his sister and I'm supposed to protect him.." Her voice wavered, eyes shimmering with tears. Odion moved to comfort her-but Yugi beat him to it. Grabbing her around the middle he hugged her tight a moment, before pulling away and taking both of her hands in his. She stood stunned at his sudden affection.

"Ishizu, I promise you we'll bring him home, but right now I need you to be strong. _Marik_ needs you to be strong." Ishizu bowed her head. Yugi could see the doubt written on her face. He leaned in, catching her gaze and smiled up at her encouragingly, "I know you're worried. We all are, and we're doing everything we can to find him. You may not believe me, but I feel that he's really okay. I can't explain it, but my heart is telling me he's alright and he's fighting to get home. Please trust me! Let us keep up the search for him. We all have a part to play and I think I speak for the Pharaoh as well as myself when I say you need to finish what you started." Ishizu took a moment to really look at the young man before her. She could feel the absolute surety of his words-that he spoke a certain degree of truth-a truth that resonated within herself. Hope blossomed in her chest for her younger brother. Yugi was right; they _would_ find Marik and bring him home... She blamed the moisture clouding her vision but for a heartbeat it seemed as if she was looking not just at Yugi, but the king himself too. 'A true leader..' Warmth filled her and she grasped his hands back firmly, borrowing the strength he offered.

She sniffled and smiled back, "Yugi… I do trust you. Thank you." Her fond gaze had Yugi embarrassedly scratching the back of his head, a faint blush on his cheeks at her statement.

Professor Hawkins caught their attention by clearing his throat. "I assume then that Solomon and I will be assisting them with salvaging our work. Now that that's all settled why don't we get to it?" He, along with Grandpa and Odion, stood to leave.

"Oh wait just a sec' Odion! I have something I wanted to ask you." Yugi waved down the enormous man. Odion looked down at him questioningly. With the formidable-looking Egyptian towering above him he almost told him forget it. "Uhhhh.." Despite Yugi's slight growth spurt he still had to look, well, way the hell _**up**_ at him. At people in general really, if he was being honest with himself. Being short was really frustrating sometimes. Whatever. Back to the point, "I know this may be a stupid request so I'll understand if you don't want to do it."

Odion cocked a curious eyebrow, "Go on."

Yugi shuffled uncomfortably, "Well I know you and Marik used to run around with, um, some less than savory characters-you know, back in the day! And I was just curious if you had ever stumbled across anyone who might have mentioned or knew about other forms of magic other than the Millennium Items?" He squirmed as the Egyptian's other eyebrow disappeared with the first into his hairline.

"You're talking about the Rare Hunters?" In his peripherals, Yugi could see Joey and Teá shudder. Their last run in with Rare Hunters definitely made the Top Ten worst experiences for all of them.

"Yeah. This kind of magic is unheard of as far as we know, but it's still possible we may not have been the first to stumble across it. The Rare Hunters made it their business to hunt down and take possession of the rarest items in the world-even before Marik had taken control of them. I know you don't have anything to do with them now but the group itself is still made of elitists who want power in any form right? Someone in the bad guys club may have information-a legend, a myth-hell I'll even take a bedtime story! Anything really, because we desperately need it."

Odion rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see. You want me to use my connections to find information." Yugi nodded. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Inside, he found himself fighting down the sudden stage-fright nerves fluttering in his stomach at being put in the hot seat.

Yugi already knew that his friends looked up to him; they respected him, thought of him as the glue holding their little rag-tag group together. They'd told him as much in the past. It made him feel good to know his leadership was valued. More often than not, they followed his lead in any situation and he supposed this time was no different. But what he hadn't realized was that they weren't the _only_ ones who might be looking to him for direction. It suddenly dawned on him that he had somehow ended up (again) at the helm of their current dilemma. There was a problem and they were looking to him to fix it. They _believed_ in him. That trust, while encouraging, weighed heavily upon his shoulders. He didn't want to let them down. So the pressure was on to steer them down the right path! He swallowed hard and spoke.

"Look I know it's a lot to ask, and I'm by no means saying you need to jump back into all that mess! All I'm asking is that you find what you can, preferably without putting yourself in danger. It's risky, and I don't feel completely comfortable asking you for this, but I'm not about to let any possible lead go unchecked." Yugi straightened his spine, hoping to exude confidence even when he felt none. Conviction was key, right? He may be not be the oldest or the wisest in the room but he _knew_ this was the right course of action. Their plan would work-he just needed to make them believe it too. His eyes never left Odion's as he waited for an answer. Seconds ticked by without so much as a twitch from the man… He almost wavered, until Odion finally cracked a smile.

Yugi _"oof-ed"_ as a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder. "A valid point, young master Mutou. If you truly think the answer is out there, then it is a risk I am willing to take. Especially if it will help you find my brother. Give me a couple of days to find some of my old...friends. I'll call as soon as I find anything." He almost made it out the door before Ishizu stopped him. He passed her back the Key. She looked up at him seriously-green locking onto hazel.

"Be careful Odion, I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you too." He winked and planted a kiss on the top of her head before leaving. A chorus of farewells followed him out. Yugi's eyes followed his broad form out the door. Ishizu's adopted brother was no gentle giant-this they knew from experience. Knowing that left him with the impression that wherever Odion was headed he was more than capable of looking out for himself.

"Well then, we should be getting back to work ourselves shouldn't we? Let's leave this to the youngsters. They seem to have it all figured out." Grandpa Mutou clapped Yugi on the shoulder. He winked at his grandson before leading Arthur and Ishizu out. The gang lounged around the room for the rest of the morning until a familiar trilling had them looking around in confusion. They all jumped as Rebecca gasped.

"Uhhh Yugi? It's Kaiba." Rebecca turned, her deer-in-the-headlights expression mirrored his own. The skype tune jingled merrily through the hotel room as panic ensued. The girls seemed determined to get out of the camera's angle and dove into the bathroom-slamming the door behind them; Ryou had clamoured underneath the covers of his bed, making a valiant attempt to lie flat as possible while Joey spider crawled along the floor to cram himself underneath the desk. Yugi tripped over the blond on the way to the computer and just managed to catch himself on the edge of the desk. It didn't help that Joey kept grabbing at his knees trying to pull him to safety.

"_OOF!_ Dammit! Leggo! Everyone just keep cal"-THWOCK!-"I SAID KEEP CALM!" Joey whimpered and cradled his cranium where Yugi had hit him. "I'm gonna answer it! Just stay out of sight!" He took a deep breath, clicked open the line, and plastered on his best 100 watt smile. "Hey Kaiba! What's up?"

"_LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! I'VE JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR DAMN GEEK SQUAD MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" _ Crap. They'd done it now. Seto's normally calm and collected facade was nowhere to be seen. Hair askew and dark circles underneath his eyes told Yugi just how stressed out he was. He cringed, feeling a small twinge of guilt. Well, small as in minuscule. Barely there at all. He still hadn't forgotten how Kaiba left them high and dry in Domino.

"Wha-WHOA. Hold up! What are you talking about Kai-"

"_YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR! MY ENTIRE COMPANY IS UNDER INVESTIGATION __**FOR A FUCKING TERRORIST ATTACK **__THANKS TO __**YOU**_ _AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS!"_ Seto made a violent gesture with his hands in front of the lens. Yugi could hear Joey hyperventilating and whispering the word "assassin's" over and over from his hiding spot. Afraid Kaiba would hear it too, he forcibly nudged Joey's leg with his foot to quiet him.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that. Me and the geek squad, as you say, get into a lot of trouble on the regular. And I'd appreciate it if you'd lower your voice before you blow the speakers."

"_My team is unraveling that little encryption code as we speak! Mark my words! It's only a matter of time before I have what I need to bring the entire might of Kaiba Corporation down on your heads! AND I KNOW YOU'RE ALL THERE WITH HIM SO GIVE IT A REST AND SHOW YOUR FACES!"_

"Nope! Nuthin' doin!" Yugi tried not to roll his eyes as Joey's muffled voice came through the wood, which only seemed to piss Kaiba off more. He glowered at Yugi through the little screen, face slowly turning an unhealthy shade of puce, leaving Yugi wondering if it would be wiser to just tell the truth.

"Y'know Kaiba, I'm detecting just a _tiny_ bit of hostility here. Not that I don't believe you have the power to make us all disappear off the face of the Earth, because we all know you do, but I'd much rather that happen if you had actual proof we did something wrong." He schooled his features into a neutral mask as Kaiba cussed him out about just how he'd like to make them disappear. Behind him in the little screen he could see the bedcovers Ryou took refuge under visibly trembling over his shoulder. Yugi rolled his eyes. This had gone far enough, if Kaiba wanted to be nasty then he'd play ball. "Wow Kaiba, I didn't know your vocabulary was so colorful! If you're done painting a vivid picture of my future demise I'd like to say something."

"_AND WHY WOULD I WANNA HEAR ANYTHING ELSE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MOUTH?!"_

"Because I might have information that will clear your company's good name." Yugi's little half-smile turned cheeky as Kaiba's jaw flapped open. Through the computer screen he could literally see a vein in Seto's temple throbbing. In their long time of knowing each other, Yugi had never seen him _this_ mad. It was quite entertaining.

"_Information you say? Heh. That's funny, because I thought I already told you that once my team is done unscrambling the encryption code I'll HAVE the proof I need!"_

"And you think we're the ones who did it. So what exactly are we going down for?"

"_You and your pathetic goon squad hacked into the Kaiba Corp database and activated one of my drones. Then, for some unfathomable reason, you decided it would be a great idea to turn it into a weapon and launch an attack on the damn pyramids of Egypt-a world landmark that's protected by the EGYPTIAN GOVERNMENT. And now said government has crawled up my ass with so much of their terrorist bullshit that I'm about __**this close-"**_ He held his thumb and pointer finger a hairsbreadth apart to emphasize, "_-to hanging myself with all the red tape surrounding my company!" _

"I see…" Yugi inwardly commended himself on not faltering under Kaiba's Death Glare of Impending Doom. He was keeping up a pretty good act of seeming bored with his tirade. Pegasus would be proud. "That's a tall order for a bunch of…What was it you called us not too long ago? Oh right! A bunch of friendship-spewing imbeciles." He lifted his head so he was looking down his nose at the CEO.

"_Oh spare me with that 'holier than thou' crap! You really think I'm THAT stupid Yugi? You called me out of nowhere asking me to fly you to Egypt just days ago for some emergency-which I had every right to turn you down!-and by pure __**coincidence**_ _my drone just happens to get jacked from Japan and blown out of the sky mere miles from the hotel you're staying at?! Give me a fucking break!"_

Joey's finger appeared in Yugi's face, "There! Yah see? I TOLD ya he was creepin!" Yugi swatted his hand down and gave Kaiba an exasperated look.

"Okay look Kaiba, I get you're pissed. However, your accusations are still just speculation seeing as you don't have **proof**. Even if you did manage to find any, why would a bunch of twenty-something's steal one of your drones and attack the pyramids? Who would believe you? Not that any of that matters anyway. We're just in town for the Duel Monsters tournament Pegasus is throwing. Isn't that right guys?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at him. "_Bullshit. I think I would know if Pegasus was throwing a tournament. Your imaginary alibi is useless."_

"Don't be so sure about that. It just so happens that Pegasus _is_ throwing a tournament! It's being held in Cairo in just a couple of days. I heard it's a pretty big shindig for only the top ranking duelists in the world. Does this mean you didn't get an invitation?" He kept his voice even, feigning innocence. "That's too bad! I was pretty excited when I got mine.." Kaiba growled in irritation.

"_Pssst!_ Yug'! What the hell are ya doin?!" Joey whispered hoarsely, his head appearing between Yugi's legs. Glancing down, Yugi could see his best friend's alarmed expression. The downturned curve of his mouth adequately expressed his WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MAN, WHY YOU LYING TO KAIBA sentence he couldn't yell out loud. Yugi smooshed his head back by crossing his legs. Yugi opened his mouth to speak but stopped as an odd sensation hit him, like he was being watched. Nonchalantly playing it off as a yawn, he peeked over his shoulder towards the bed-to find a horror-stricken pair of brown eyes boring into the back of his head. Yugi sweatdropped. 'So much for the vote of confidence..' He cleared his throat loudly and the eyes disappeared from sight. Kaiba slammed a hand down onto his desk, getting so close to the lens his head took up the whole screen.

"_Don't toy with me Mutou! You're gonna admit what you did! Right here. Right now. And then you're gonna beg for forgiveness and pray I have mercy on you. You'll regret messing with my company, because I plan to ruin your live's completely." _Kaiba's fiendish smirk gave away just how much the idea appealed to him.

Yugi scoffed, "Beg? Not a chance Kaiba. But seeing as how you and your precious company are in a tight spot, I may be inclined to do you a _favor_." The smirk vanished. Kaiba's eyes flashed, a storm brewing in his cobalt irises.

"_A favor... So we're back to that again, huh?"_

It was Yugi's turn to smirk, "Looks that way. After all, what are friends for?"

Kaiba snarled, "_I alway knew you were a manipulative little bastar-"_

"Actually, I just had a great idea! Whaddya say we make this interesting? I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you fork over that shiny Kaiba Corp credit card to me and my friends for a whole week to do with whatever we please. If you win, then my friends and I will come forward and clear your company's name. _With_ proof of your innocence." He leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk, steepling his fingers. Kaiba threw back his head and cackled before sobering up, looking almost back to normal with his condescending smile in its proper place.

"_You must be joking. I'm not gonna stake my company's reputation on a duel Yugi. And I don't have to! Not when I have the most prestigious team of decryptors in the world on my payroll. I'll just wait you out." _

**BA-BOOM.** The bathroom door bounced off the wall with the force of impact. Yugi caught a blur of movement as Rebecca stormed out, ready to rip Kaiba a new one-no doubt about how his 'prestigious team' could drop dead. Teá lunged at her, clamping a hand over her mouth and dragging her back to the safety of the linoleum lavatory.

Yugi rested his chin atop his fingers, "You sure about that? It's hard to find proof when there is none. C'mon Kaiba, I'm only trying to help you-I was even nice enough to make it _interesting_. If you win against me you could save yourself and your company a lot of grief. I told you we'd take the heat for you, all you have to do is hop in that nifty jet of yours and pop on over here. It's not like you have to climb Mount Everest butt naked screaming 'I LOVE KIRA' or anything.."

Kaiba looked about ready to strangle him, "_Why you…"_

"Will you or won't you take me up on my challenge? I just told you there's a tournament I need to prepare for. I'm a busy guy, you know, being King of Games and all. Tick tock." Yugi chuckled as he heard something audibly snap over the skype line. Was it mean to hope it was Kaiba's last shred of sanity? Probably.. Yugi waited as Kaiba thought it over. The brunet's color receding back to normal before leering through the screen.

"_You know what? Fine. I'll do it. And once I'm done kicking your ass you'll make good on your end of the bargain. Kaiba Corp's golden reputation will be restored. And the cherry on top? I'll reclaim my title as the number one duelist in the world."_

"Great! We'll see you soon then!" Yugi chirped, unfazed.

"_And since you seem to be best buds with __**Pegasus**__," _His voice dripped with disdain, "_I trust you'll make sure my tournament invite gets sent in the mail."_

"You bet! Bye now!" They clicked off and Yugi slumped down to the floor exhausted. "Well, that wasn't so bad…" Everyone came out of their hiding spots and flopped about the room.

Teá was the first to speak, "You know Yugi, for a guy without a mean bone in his body you sure can be ruthless." She gave him a pointed look from her upside-down position on the bed. Yugi just shrugged.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm wiped. Is it too early to go back to bed?" Yugi moaned out. Rebecca grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his head. He snagged it at the last second and lay down on the floor, face down in the soft downy cloud of cloth with a contented sigh.

"No sir! No sleep for you! And you're not going to bed until you can get Pegasus to throw a tournament for real!" Teá rolled over onto her stomach and reached out, ripping the pillow from under Yugi's head. He latched onto the corner and tried tugging it back with a forceful "_No! My pillow!" _Joey intervened by walking past them, roughly yanking the pillow away and throwing himself across the other bed-effectively ending the pillow battle and squishing Bakura in the process.

"HEY. Joey, you need to lay off the junk food! You're heavy!" Ryou muttered from under the covers. Joey ignored him and made himself comfortable atop the other boy-much to Ryou's annoyance.

Yugi forced himself to sit up, "I guess we should get back to the libr-" His cell phone trilled the theme song for _Funny Bunny_ from the bedside table. Everyone watched Yugi hop up and run to answer it. "He-hello? Pegasus-hey! Yes, I did. I know it's probably really late over there but do you have a minute? I had a crazy idea I wanted to share with you, actually it's more me asking for another favor…yeah? Cool, um, you might wanna sit down for this…. Well it's a pretty big favor…."

Marik sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Tired, hungry and anxious he sat on a stiff white chaise lounge chair, jiggling his foot impatiently. The large suite resembled the infirmary area he'd woken up in, only much bigger and more private-it even had it's own washroom. He guessed this was where those of higher social stature were treated. Across the room from him were two large beds-Aeva asleep in one and the newly reborn Pharaoh on the other. Both lay still as statues breathing slow and even. They'd been like this for the past few hours; both Marik and Kisa had dutifully watched over them as they'd been asked (err-ordered? It had sounded like an order..whatever..) by Queen Seraphine, and it was still dark outside. If he had to guess Marik assumed it was close to four in the morning, given that the dark navy of night had brightened in the tiny windows in the room. Kisa sat curled up at the foot of Aeva's bed, eyes locked on the Catalyst's peaceful face.

'Poor Kisa… She hasn't said a word since we got up here.' Marik zoned in on the back of the Tiger girl's head. He wondered if she was still freaked out over what had gone down in the Chapel. He wouldn't blame her if she was… His eyes drooped and he rubbed his face to wake himself up, fearing what he might see if he closed his eyes. _Sigh._ Even he was still trying to sort through everything. Only two things were really sticking in his head: One-Aeva was _powerful_. Scary powerful. If her ninja skills didn't get you her vast array of powers would. Two-Pharaoh Atem was ALIVE and due to wake up any minute. He'd never admit this aloud but he was actually glad to see a familiar face after weeks of being away from home-even if that face happened to be his ex-nemesis. He hoped Aeva would wake up first, that way he wouldn't have to be the first to interact with him. Marik worried that when Pharaoh actually did wake up that he'd either **A)** lose his mind and keel back over dead or **B)** be so enraged at being brought back that he'd smite them all. Marik grimaced; neither scenario seemed promising, and he'd be damned if he let himself be caught within smiting distance. Did Pharaoh even still have his power? He would just assume he did to be safe..

Marik was no stranger to powerful forces of magic, but after seeing a dead guy resurrected before his very eyes he seriously needed to reassess just _**what the fuck**_ he had been doing trying to take over the world seven years ago. The magic sealed within the seven Millennium Items had been great but they paled in comparison to what these Avhallians could do... He now felt incredibly stupid thinking he could reign in whatever power the Pharaoh had carried within his Puzzle. In some ways he was glad he was here to experience this little reality check. It really put into perspective just how bat-shit insane he used to be... How crazy his _Other _self was. 'Shit. What if I had won against the Pharaoh? Could I have really taken over the world? What would I have done with the world once I had it?' Marik frowned, realizing he'd never really thought about just what he'd do as a King endowed with shadow magic-his plans never developed passed that part. Marik grunted, standing up and vigorously shaking all thoughts of 'what if' away. He needed therapy. Lots and lots of therapy. Speaking of dangerous amounts of power….

Marik cleared his throat, "Hey Kisa, I think I'd better go grab the Dark Tome from the Chapel. It disappeared somewhere on the floor in there and I don't know about you, but I don't trust those flaky Council freaks with it. I'd rather Aeva have it under her watch. Want to come with me? They seem okay for the most part." He kept his voice low so he wouldn't startle her. Kisa slowly shook her head in response. "Are you sure? It might make you feel better to stretch your legs…" Tiger girl turned to him, and he could see the worry etched into her sweet face. He stood and walked over to pat her head. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. _She's_ gonna be okay. I know I haven't been here long but from what I can tell she's tough as nails. Probably just worn out from all the energy she used." Kisa looked up at him hopefully and Marik grinned. "She'll be up in no time, promise."

The tiger girl gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his middle. He chuckled and gave her a hug. "I'll be right back." Tigerlilly nodded, turning back to her sleeping Lady. Marik slipped out of the room. It took a few tries but he managed to retrace his steps back to the Chapel.

The stone doors were closed, the runestones no longer glowing. He ran his fingers along the intricate patterns. Perhaps they weren't glowing because no one was inside? He hoped not. A shudder went through his frame as he recalled Aeva telling him the Council members lived up here-they'd probably not be too happy to be disturbed. That left one option-just waltz on in and hope no one was home. 'Get in. Get Out. No one will even notice.' But what if they were in there? He went to knock but stopped to rethink that action. These doors were _thick _and he highly doubted anyone would hear him knocking. 'You know what? Fuck it..' Sparing his knuckles from any trauma he placed his hands on either side of the seam in the door and pushed. It didn't so much as budge. Throwing a little more weight into it he tried again with no luck.

"How the hell did Aeva open this?" He eyeballed the seemingly impenetrable Chapel, curious if there was a specific way you had to open the door. Did you have to use magic? Secret knock or a password do the trick? Was there a key under the rug? 'Wait.. A key..' Marik reached into his shirt and pulled out the pendant Aeva had given him, holding it in his palm. He looked between the doors and the jewel, focusing intently on getting them to open to him.

"Aeva said these pendants were only given to those of high status…. Maybe only certain people are allowed into the Chapel. Since I have one shouldn't the doors open for me?" His question didn't go unanswered. The pendant began to glow-lighting up a small section of runes in the Chapel doors not even a second later. Marik's surprise turned to excitement with his discovery. He leaned forward, figuring out the closer he got to the doors the more runes would light up in response to his necklace. He stepped up half a foot from the stone doors and smirked as the runestones lit up all the way to the top. Leaving the jewel exposed around his neck he placed his hands on the stone and heaved-letting out a triumphant "Ha!" when it finally slid open.

Pushing it open enough to slide through he found the room dark and deserted-and still in the state of disarray it had been when they left hours previously. The flame candelabras along the walls cast an eerie glow on the white stone pillars. He glanced around making sure the coast was clear before walking in, loudly clearing his throat to alert anyone to his arrival. 'Good. No one's around.' His footsteps echoed in the large circular room as he hustled to check the entire room: behind the pillars, the tiny alcove behind the podium… There wasn't a lot of places it could have gone-seeing as how the room had no corners and two pieces of draped furniture. A long curved table opposite the doors served as an altar of sorts, and held an assortment of strange items. He peeked underneath the thick golden table cover and spotted a purplish piece of binding. Yes!

"There you are." He released the fabric and moved behind the altar, spotting the Tome lying open on the floor. He bent down to pick it up, closing it halfway before something odd caught his eye on the paper. Curiosity got the best of him as he opened it fully, flipping through a couple of the ancient pages. Grotesque images and what appeared to be anecdotes scritched in a red ink so aged it was almost black decorated every other page, but that's not knocked the wind out of lungs. Heart beating frantically, he flipped through the pages faster-convinced his eyes were playing tricks on him. 'What the hell?!' He blinked repeatedly as the symbols on the page swam and morphed into letters..then words.. The pendant faintly shone as it warmed Marik's chest, his trembling hands struggling to hold the leathery covers. Stunned, he sank to the floor and rested the Dark Tome in his lap. His own words not even registering to his own ears as his gaze ran through the messages taking shape on the stiff fibrous paper.

******"****I can ****_read_****this.. I can read the Book!"**


	17. Chapter 16

Author's Note: WAAAAH! SO MUCH DISTRESS! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! Atem was _supposed_ to wake up last chapter but he's a lazy fuck who kept hitting the snooze button (his zeal for sleep is legendary). But fret not my readers, for now is the time and he will brave a new world! :) Hopefully he'll learn his lesson. Let's find out how he copes, shall we? I worked very hard on this chapter, editing and re-editing and even having a small mental breakdown in the process. And as life usually does, I had big stuff happen and lost my car in a flood, planned a bachelorette party, spent all my cruise money fixing the car AND helped last minute wedding preparations.. -_-. Not the best scenario for inspiration. But alas! Life stops for no one and we must push on! A thousand "I'm Sorry"'s for making you all wait so long, I promise to try and do better in the future. Don't give up on me, this story arc is still going strong in my mind. I sincerely hope I was able to live up to your expectations. As usual, I OWN NADA DAYUM THING THAT'S YUGIOH.

**Chapter 15: Waking Up In Wonderland**

The room remained silent save for the steady breathing of the two sleeping occupants. Kisa attentively sat at the foot of the bed, thoughts centered around her companions. 'Marik hasn't returned yet... I hope he hasn't lost his way again.' She hugged her knees to her chest, curling in on herself to warm her chilled skin. Normally the palace was very comfortable; it struck her as odd that the private infirmary felt colder than usual. She wasn't the only one either..

The Catalyst had erupted in goosebumps along her collarbone and forearms. Kisa unwound herself from her enfolded position and slid off the bed to place Lady Aeva's arms underneath the blanket. She couldn't do much to assist at the moment but she would do what was necessary to make her Lady comfortable. Despite her worry she gazed down fondly at the sleeping woman.

Out of all of the palace's occupants, Lady Aeva and Captain Brigan were the most dear to her-the closest she'd ever come to having a real family. Her memory of her life before the palace was blurry, but she knew they had essentially saved her life. It was only right she return the favor any way she could. Whenever they fell ill or were injured she could never sleep due to worry, preferring to tend to their needs till they were back to full health. Or if they were gone for long periods of time and she'd been given orders to stay in the palace, she'd wait patiently with no company but her loneliness until they returned. Oh, how she would miss them so! The tiger girl smiled as she recalled how they'd never failed to bring her small gifts or sweets from the faraway towns and villages-especially Lady Aeva-whose attachment to her was seldom seen by anyone but the captain. Once, she had asked the Lady why that was and the answer had been quite vague. She, nor any other Catalyst before her, wasn't allowed to have close relations with any persons other than the Sovereigns; at least, that's what she been told. An odd rule to say the least. Kisa didn't mind though, she knew of Aeva's true affections for her.

She went to lift Aeva's arm and was startled by the Lady inhaling deeply, limbs moving sluggishly of their own accord as she came to. Her elfin-like features scrunched before smoothing out. There was an odd flash of red from under her fluttery eyelids, but Kisa paid no heed to the occurrence as striking silver eyes roaming the ceiling before coming to focus on Kisa's orange orbs. Relief flooded her small frame and she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat at the sight.

Kisa breathed, "Lady Aeva, I'm so happy you're awake." She took the woman's hand in her own and cradled her palm against her chest, smiling brightly. The Catalyst blinked a few times before returning her smile and squeezing back.

"I am. How is the Pharaoh?" She released Kisa's hand and sat up slowly. Kisa watched the recognition fall over her features at her surroundings. Her eyes came to land on the unconscious man in the bed alongside her own. "He still sleeps? I suppose that is for the best. I doubt even Brigan would be able to fully explain his current predicament."

Kisa nodded vigorously, "He sleeps Lady, yet he is perfectly sound. Not a hair on his head was harmed during the ritual. It's truly incredible." She couldn't help the waver in her small voice, "I was afraid for you Lady.. I was sure you'd been hurt when you fell. I healed you but when you didn't wake.. I believed it was something I couldn't mend." The Catalyst turned to her with a sympathetic look. Reaching out, she cupped Kisa's cheek-which the girl nuzzled into reflexively.

"Fret not, I am fine child. It will take more than that to finish me off. Are you alright?" She nodded yes. "How did the rest of our company fair? How is your friend Marik?"

Kisa gasped; the Egyptian's absence had fled her mind in the Lady's presence. Another bout of worry filled her and she wrung her hands together, speaking quickly.

"Queen Seraphine and the rest of us were blasted fairly hard by magic, but your shield protected us from injury. They are all fine now and resting. Marik went to the Chapel to retrieve the Dark Tome not an hour ago, but he has yet to return." Kisa stepped back as the Catalyst swung her legs over the bedside to stand up.

"Did he now?"

"Yes Lady, he was concerned that the Council members were not trustworthy where that Book is concerned. He does not seem to care for them much." Kisa watched attentively as Aeva stretched out her tight muscles, ready to aid if asked. Aeva's nose scrunched a bit as she worked out a knot in her lower back.

The Catalyst's sarcastic reply didn't escape the girl's notice, "I can't imagine why. They are _ever_ so helpful in the midst of my distress." She grinned when Kisa giggled. "Although his distrust isn't unfounded; the Tome can be very dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. I shall have to assure him the Council is not a threat. But then, I'm not too fond of the Council myself-and I'd like that to stay between us." She winked at the girl. "Come. You must be exhausted. Let's get you to bed, shall we?" She strode towards the door with Kisa-mindful of Aeva's skirts-hot on her heels.

"But My Lady, what of the Pharaoh? Queen Seraphine has ordered me to watch over him."

Aeva glanced back at his prone form. Kisa didn't see her form stiffen with a small double take.. before relaxing and carrying on, "He will be fine for the moment. He's still deeply asleep and it would not be wise to rouse him before he is ready. I will watch over him till he wakes. But first, I need to retrieve a few of the Pharaoh's personal effects as well as find our paranoid Egyptian." She patted Kisa's head and guided her into the hall, "And you child, have done a marvelous job this night. Time for some well deserved rest. It's not good for a child to go without proper sleep. Off you go."

Kisa beamed at her, "Thank you Lady. Good night!" She curtsied and skipped off to her chambers, her heart feeling lighter than it had since last evening's dinner. Her stomach growled loudly and she rubbed absently at her navel. Perhaps she'd steal into the kitchens for an early breakfast before retiring to her bedroom. Carmen is always awake this early anyway and her sweet porridge was divine!

* * *

Aeva watched Kisa gaily skip around the corner, her skirts bouncing about her skinny legs. She grinned before turning to go the opposite way. The pre-dawn stars still twinkling in the ever-brightening blue of the morning sky as she made her way to her own chambers. She walked in and made a beeline for the large armoire. She fished around in the bottom cabinet drawers, pulling out the golden crown and royal blue cape. Like before in the tomb, a flash of a memory that was not hers caused her to pause.

_A grand limestone stone chamber carved with detailed images.._

_Several individuals in fine clothing kneeling in respect on the floor.._

_A tall imposing man beckoning him out from behind the throne..._ then she was back in her room staring into the drawer. The fleeting image faded from her mind's eye and she blinked in the semi-darkness of the room. She hummed thoughtfully as she weighed the gold and fabric in her hands. That was twice she had glimpsed into his past. This time the memories were much stronger.

"How unusual.." The words were whispered more to herself than the crown now resting between her palms. So caught up in her musings she was that she failed to notice she had company.

"You've disappeared from my sight."

Aeva spun in alarm, catching sight of a figure sitting out on the thick railing of the large balcony. Had her doors been opened when she came in? She couldn't recall. That wasn't the real issue; what truly perturbed her was that she had not sensed the familiar aura the moment she entered her chambers. Catching the Catalyst unaware was an extremely rare thing. Her sigh of relief was audible, thankful it was a friend that startled her. She stepped out onto the balcony to greet her surprise guest.

Aeva bowed her head, "Lady Hai, it is good to see you. I did not expect you back so soon." The shadowed figure slid off the banister, the dim light of daybreak bringing pale skin and sharp features into definition. The woman's jet-black hair fell straight down her back, blending seamlessly into the folds of her black attire. Two garnet eyes gleamed at nothing in particular from her white, expressionless face. The woman's eyes were mostly unfocused as they roamed over the walls, the furniture-over Avea herself-as if they weren't actually there.

An airless whisper that was her response ghosted through the quiet room. "What magic have you done this night? The shift in the balance of power was so great..." Her gaze fell somewhere past Aeva's shoulder, "I could hear you calling to the void, but I could no longer _see_ you. Then you vanished completely. My concern drove me to return." Despite her words her voice was completely devoid of emotion. Most considered Hai's disposition disquieting, but Aeva had learned long ago that events in her home realm were the cause of her strange behavior.. and her unique gift of foresight.

"I am touched at your concern for my welfare. As you can see, I am unharmed. And what I have done is what I had planned to do-what we had discussed before your departure. If what you say is true, and the shift managed to reach you as far as Piscian Cove, then my plan was successful. The Darkness that has plagued us has receded for the time being." Aeva gave the woman a curious look. "Tell me Lady, what do you mean can you not see me?"

Hai continued as if she had not heard the question. "Ah, the revival." The woman circled Aeva, "I _saw_ it before we had even left. All paths I could see lead to your success in this endeavor. And yet, it wasn't until tonight that you disappeared from my sight." She came to stand behind Aeva, leaning in to speak into her ear. "How have you managed to conceal yourself from my eyes?" Aeva knew it wasn't her _physical_ sight she spoke of.

Taken aback, Aeva looked over her shoulder at her, "I have taken no action to hide myself from you. Not intentionally, I assure you. Our connection would never allow it. My Lady, your being here tells of a hurried journey over a great distance. You must be exhausted. Can we continue this conversation tomorrow? As we speak, the resurrected lord lies at rest and I must return to his side."

"Does he?" Hai moved to stand before her. Aeva stared in confusion as garnet eyes looked to the high walls of the palace-searching as though she could see through the stone. "How distressing. I cannot see him either." Her statement shocked Aeva more than her lack of real emotion.

"What could that mean?"

"I do not know."

Aeva paid no mind to Hai's staring through stone. She adjusted the items in her arms to rub absently at her pendant necklace, hoping to make sense of these new developments only to sigh when her fingers clasped at nothing but air.

"You cannot see me nor the Pharaoh…that is worrisome. Oddly enough, I myself have recently discovered that I cannot sense his aura. I too have been rendered blind, yet strangely, I can still see yours and Kisa's as clearly as I had before." Hai's doleful blue aura ringed her form like a halo, shimmering in response to her examination.

Hai's gaze finally came down and locked on her own. Lucidity shimmered from within the deep pools of ruby as she stared intently at the shorter woman, studying her. If Aeva had been concerned before, she was definitely worried now. Hai spent her life half in-half out of this world; one eye in the now and one constantly looking to the future. To have the Lady now focusing solely on her was disconcerting.

"You're countenance has changed." Hai spoke so softly Aeva had to strain to hear it.

"My countenance? How so?"

Hai didn't answer. Her eyes glazed over again and she gave a noncommittal hum, moving past her and into the room to sit on the bed. Perplexed, Aeva followed her back in and went to stand in front of the large looking glass built into the wall. Nothing about her appearance stood out as abnormal to her. The fabric of her dress was a bit rumpled and her hair could use a good combing but nothing out of the ordinary. Her eyes traveled up to her features. Her visage the same one she saw every day. 'The Lady must be mistaken. There isn't anything differ-!' She gasped aloud. The crown clamoured to the floor followed by the cloak as Aeva pushed her face so close to the mirror her breath fogged the glass. She blinked repeatedly, hoping it was just a trick of the light. To further dispel the illusion she placed a hand on the wall and the room lit up-but no, it was there.

Her right eye was its normal liquid silver, framed by her dark lashes. Her left eye however... She gingerly touched her cheek right below her eyelid. The silver of her irises was here too, but now a thick slash of red marred the otherwise perfect color. She rubbed at her eye for a good minute before looking again. It was still there. Like a freckle or birthmark stretching from the pupil to the outer rim… The streak, which she now identified as deep crimson, both fascinated and frightened her. Hai's detached voice floated across the room.

"I will ask again dear Catalyst… what magic have you done this night?"

Aeva went back over the events of the ritual, thinking hard about what might have caused this sudden change. She rubbed her temples, wracking her brain for everything she had been taught about aftereffects of powerful spells. Changes in one's physical appearance caused by magic wasn't unheard of, but it was the alterations in the _metaphysical_ sense that worried her. One almost always went hand-in-hand with the other, that's just the way things worked. This kind of reaction mostly stemmed from magic like curses, power exchange, binding spells- 'That's it!' She had cast a _binding_ spell. Considerably one of the most powerful ones in existence. It was the only possible explanation...

She turned back to Hai, "Perhaps I spoke too soon. In addition to the revival spell I had to perform a Soul Binding. The Pharaoh's spirit could not be wrangled into his reborn vessel by summoning alone. It was only out of desperation that I even considered trifling with such a spell." In the mirror Aeva could see Hai's eyebrows raise a fraction. A tiny flicker of unease undulated across her aura before fading to normal. Aeva inwardly cringed; the Lady's reaction would be the equivalent of shock or outrage in any other person.

"You are Soulbound. Oh dear.." She stood and paced, a hand absently playing with a strand of hair.

Aeva bent to pick up the fallen affects, "It stands to reason that the Pharaoh will experience changes to his appearance as well. No matter though, he lives-and with a chance to achieve greatness like he's never known."

"Indeed he lives, but at what cost?" Hai said cryptically, slowly making her way back towards the balcony. "I must return before Nicias notices my absence."

"A moment Lady, please." Aeva spoke to her back as Hai stilled. "This was my choice, and I will accept whatever consequences befall me. Can I ask that you not tell his Highness until your return to the Citadel?"

Hai's head half turned to answer her, "I cannot lie to my Lord."

"And I would not ask you to lie. I simply ask that you omit my Soulbound status for now-at least until I know more. I may even be able to answer why you can no longer see my future. Please Hai…".

"Very well, I will remain silent on the matter. In return I ask that you be on your guard. I can no longer warn you of what is to come, and I fear your choice may bring about consequences that will affect more than just you and your new.. partner."

"I understand. You have my gratitude."

The Lady nodded once before gliding to the banister and disappearing into the sky in a flurry of black feathers. Aeva watched her go, an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned and gazed at her reflection in the mirror as Hai's warning repeated itself in her head.

"_He lives, but at what cost?"_

'At what cost indeed?' Ignoring the sudden anxiousness that overcame her, she turned and left the room-ready to face what lay ahead.

* * *

Aeva slipped into the open doors of the Chapel, curious as to why the room appeared to be empty when she could clearly sense Marik's aura within the room. Focusing intently she eyed the room until faint traces of lilac could be seen just above an altar table on her right. Her boots clacked on the floor as she crossed the room and peered behind the golden coverlet. Sure enough Marik sat against the wall, curled in on himself with the Dark Tome open across his lap and his hands supporting his head. His aura thrummed with some emotion she couldn't name. So lost was he in his brooding state that he gave no indication that he was aware of her presence.

She spoke softly so she wouldn't startle him, recalling how it displeased the foreigner to be taken by surprise. "Been doing a bit of light reading, I see."

He looked up at the sound of her voice and she could fully see how distressed he was. The grim lines around his mouth and the dark circles under his eyes… The poor lad looked just as he had when he learned he couldn't return home. His lack of spirit filled her with guilt. Without waiting for a response she slid down next to him, placing the Pharaoh's effects onto the floor next to her. "You seem lost in thought. Care to share what's on your mind?" She waited patiently as he sighed and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You remember telling me that I might have hidden strengths that would show up while wearing this?" He pulled his runestone pendant up so it dangled from his fingertips.

"I do."

"I think I may have figured out what one of those might be. But first I wanted to ask you something."

"Very well. I am, as you say, an open book. No pun intended." She grinned as his lips twitched upward before he became somber again.

"During the ritual there was moment when you were speaking a different language, wasn't there? You and the Council members?" He fiddled absently with the chain.

Her curiosity piqued, "Yes, a few moments actually. Were you not sure? I can't imagine you are familiar with the olde language of this land."

"I-I'm not. That's why I was confused. I could understand what you were saying but it was like watching a bad lip sync." He flipped a page in the book, "I didn't think much of it until I came for this-"

"Which you are already aware is quite dangerous to be handling-"

"Yeah yeah, I know. It was already open when I got here… The writing isn't Ancient Egyptian. It's not Latin or.. or any language from where I come from is it?"

Aeva shook her head, "No, it is not." Marik sighed again and leaned back til his head rested against the wall. "May I inquire where are you going with this?"

"I can read it."

Aeva froze. Seconds ticked by. Reaching over, she plucked the Book from his lap and hoisted it up to eye level. "**This?** You can read _this_?" He nodded profusely. "Good heavens… That is a rather unique gift." Her fingers gently ran over the rough paper. Her shock turned to awe-did this young man ever run out of surprises? This Marik Ishtar person was strong, brave and _gifted_. If this was the promise of a person of Earthrealm then she had high hopes for the future king. She playfully nudged him with her shoulder.

"Hah. I must admit I am impressed. It is very difficult even for me to read this. The writing is in a language that predates even the olde language. I know enough to get by but a crystal clear translation is beyond my capability. Were you good with languages back home?"

"Not really… I mean, I guess so. Not that I ever really studied any but looking back it was really easy for me. Too easy." Her smile faltered as his expression darkened, "When I had the Millennium Rod I could just delve into someone's mind and access their language skills for my own gain… any part of their mind to be honest. I used them like puppets till they weren't of any more use to me. I'm not proud about that but it was a powerful trick. Anyway, everything I learned just kinda stuck with me. I never gave it any thought that I may just have a knack for it. English, Arabic, French, Japanese..it's all up here." He tapped his temple, "But that doesn't explain why I'm able to read a language that's not even used _here.._ in another realm... across the universe." He rubbed his face tiredly. Aeva watched his aura waver; the feeling of being overwhelmed creeping back into his very soul.

"That I cannot shed any light on I'm afraid. The full potential of runestone magic is a mystery still, even to us who use them daily. For example, what language do you use predominately?"

"Uhhh it used to be Arabic but now mostly I speak English."

"And I take it you have failed to notice that we do not speak either of those languages here."

"I-w-what?" His did a double take and his jaw flapped open. She chuckled at his baffled look.

"I'll take that as a yes. In Ahvall the dominant language is called Suvharian, and the dialect fluctuates a little with every region of the realm. You've heard it before even if you do not recall. Back when we first met in Egypt." She waited for him to remember, watching as his brow furrowed in concentration. The gears finally clicked into place and Marik gave a soft, "_Oh."_ Aeva continued, "To my knowledge there is not a living language in your home realm to compare or relate it to...but your ears are registering our words in a way you can understand, yes?"

Marik blinked rapidly, "Uh.. yeah? Aren't we-are we **not** speaking English right now? Wait.. no, you lost me." He shook his head like a wet dog drying it's fur.

Aeva laughed, "It is quite hard to wrap your head around. Especially since you haven't had any sleep. One thing we've learned here in Avhall is that there is no true language barrier anywhere in the city or the surrounding mountains. Something we believe is due to the runestones. Thus why we built our major cities in or around the rock itself. It is also why I always have one on my person when I travel outside of the realm. A runestone allows me to communicate with whomever I wish."

"Huh. So I can read and speak virtually anything without realizing it?" Marik tucked away his pendant and scratched the back of his neck.

Aeva nodded, "It would seem so." Marik blew air out of his lips and leaned his head back against the wall, expression harrowed.

"Damn.. there's just so **much** to this place. I'm barely keeping up, Aeva. How are you gonna get _him_ to accept all of this?" She smiled and patted his shoulder; it warmed her heart that he was genuinely worried about the Pharaoh.

"The same way I did with the Sovereigns before him. The same way I have with you. One step at a time." He seemed to accept that answer as they fell into companionable silence. Aeva slowly thumbed through a couple of pages before murmuring, "Is it as awful as it seems?"

The Egyptian followed her line of sight and gave a shudder, "It's pretty bad. Borderline playbook of death and destruction. Most of it is the stuff of nightmares. Which I'm probably going to have for the next few days." He leaned over and closed the cover to her wandering hands. "How did you even know which spell to use?"

"Let's just say I'm a bit more familiar with the elements of darkness than most." She stood and placed the Dark Tome onto the altar before gathering her bundle.

"Should we really leave that here?" He stood and gave her a skeptical look.

"I'm aware of your concern about the Council. Do not worry, they neither have the incentive nor the power to use this. This is a safe place to keep it for now." She moved around the altar, walking backward away from him, "And as much as I'd love to sit and chat all hours of the morning, there is still a reborn king upstairs who has been left quite vulnerable. It simply would not do for the Catalyst to be absent when he wakes."

Marik jumped, "Oh shit! I forgot I left Kisa up there by herself!" He all but ran out the door with an amused Catalyst following at a leisurely pace.

* * *

"Okay, I'm having second thoughts. Maybe me being in there isn't such a good idea." Marik peeped through the crack in the door at the Pharaoh's visible lower half. The bright sun cast a warm glow throughout the large room.

"Pray tell, why would your presence be an issue again?" Aeva sighed, sitting patiently out in the hall with her troubled companion. It hadn't even been two hours since their "_plan of approach"_ had been discussed. What was so difficult about informing him slowly, just as she had done with Marik? She was thoroughly confused with his indecisiveness. His presence held no threat to the man in her opinion. If anything, the new Lord might be comforted with a familiar face amidst this strange new land.

Marik groaned and went back to his nervous pacing in front of the door, "It's kind of a long story-"

"-He may sleep the day away. I'd say we have time."

"It's-it's not something that I can just throw out there Aeva! It's been years and I'm still trying to deal wi-ughh! You wouldn't understand."

"You could always just _show_ me..nevermind." She quickly cut off at his icy glare.

"You've been in my head enough, thanks. Look, there's just some things about his and my past that might bring out some bad, uh, _feelings_ back out and… and it may not be pretty. What if he still has a connection to his magic and doesn't believe I'm not the enemy anymore? He could flip out and blast me and I **refuse** to go back to the Shadow Realm-!"

"He may have a bit if he wielded magic before but do not fret. I will look out for you if he does not take kindly to your being here. Or have I not proven that your well-being is a priority?" She leaned back in her chair and massaged her temples.

Marik scoffed, "Yeah yeah whatever. You haven't seen this guy mad before.. I'm sure you'll have enough to deal with keeping him from freaking out about being alive and all so just trust me when I say me being **in there** when he wakes up is not going to help. Not right away anyway." Marik's nervous energy and his insistent pacing wore her down and she rolled her eyes, giving in to his unnecessary fears.

"Fine. I still do not understand, but if you wish to avoid him till he's acclimated so be it. I will not force you." Their discussion halted as Captain Brigan came sweeping around the corner-his rigid strides picked up as his Catalyst came into view. His face remained neutral but Aeva cocked a brow at his seemingly riled aura.

"Good morning Captain. I trust you've gotten adequate rest-"

"Is it true?!" He stopped abruptly in front of the winged armchair Aeva sat upon, glaring down at her in anger.

Taken aback at his outburst, she gazed up at him coolly, "I'm not sure what you are referring to, Captain." In her peripheral she saw Marik's head twist in their direction with a bewildered scowl as Brigan all but snarled at her.

"I just came from a _compelling_ breakfast with Queen Seraphine. She had quite a bit to say about how you managed to bind _**that man's**_ soul to his body!" As he said this he pointed an accusing finger at the private ward's door. "The implications escaped me last evening when she made mention of it but she is under the impression that you and him are _**Sou**_-" She quickly lowered her eyes and cut him off.

"Captain Brigan." Her harsh tone effectively snapping him to attention, "I will not abide you speaking to me in such a manner. If you have concerns about what occurred during the ritual then you can ask me at a more appropriate time. In **private**. Preferably in a much more respectful manner." He seemed to remember himself and stood down, though his anger still lingered.

"Of course Milady, I apologize." He took a step back and clasped his hands behind his back-the traditional militaristic pose a sign of submission to a higher rank. Aeva cast a glance at Marik, who was now looking between them strangely. She gave him an almost imperceptible shake of her head. He said nothing but she had a feeling he would have questions later.

And oh, did she have questions herself…

"Apology accepted. Now then, we are all in for vast changes in the coming days so there is much to do. I will leave oversight of our survivors from Dell Vallah in your capable hands, as well as the task of increasing our numbers here in the Citadel. Call our warriors home; their presence is no longer needed in the far regions. As you know, the Lord will awaken soon and my complete attention must be on him for the next few days. It is vital we establish a bond before he agrees to undergo my training."

Captain Brigan fisted a hand over his heart and bowed slightly, "As you wish Lady." She stood to enter the private ward, pausing mid-step when Brigan continued with, "Although something tells me you won't have an issue in that endeavor." She threw a withering look at his back as he retreated down the hall and out of sight.

"Is he always such an ass?" Marik scoffed, leaning casually against the doorframe with arms crossed.

Aeva sighed, "I'd like to say no, but as of late.. Do try not to judge him too harshly Marik. He bears a heavy responsibility. He does much to protect our home. As Captain of Avhall Brigan must be strict. Unwavering in his discipline. I've yet to meet anyone who can best him at what he does for his kingdom." She straightened her posture, "As I must be strong and unwavering in my path to find the Sovereigns. That is the role of the Catalyst. I'm going in now, so if you are still set against greeting him then perhaps you should get some rest. You deserve it." He shrugged but the feigning of his exhaustion fooled no one. Marik looked dead on his feet.

He frowned, "It's just not the right time. Maybe after he gets used to all this I'll talk to him. I know it took me a few days for the panic to go away and get my head on straight. And I was actually **alive** before I ended up here soooo…" Aeva relaxed and chuckled, waving him off.

"Your words have merit. Go on now. I will come and find you should I need help with our dear Pharaoh." He gave her a thumbs up and started down the hall. Halfway down he stretched his arms above his head exposing a small bit of his lower back; the movement wasn't sensual in any way but the action sparked her memory to what day it was.

She called after him, "Oh Marik! Tonight there will be no moonlight! It's the start of a new lunar cycle. You should ask for Shiine of the lower guard. I'm sure she would love to show you the finer selling points of the city!"

He whirled and jogged backwards, "Sheeneh? What's going on in the city?"

"Just tell her I sent you. Ask about the hidden vale!" His confused look was most amusing. He shrugged and nodded as he left her alone. Turning the handle of the door she quietly moved into the room. Atem hadn't moved an inch, save for his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm under the blankets. She frowned. Any other person wouldn't see an issue with this picture-him sleeping soundly under a watchful eye-yet it was her in this moment, and the picture was wrong.

She _still_ couldn't see his aura.

Aeva made her way over to the chaise lounge and adjusted her skirts so she could sit comfortably and think. The crown of his homeland glinted in the sunlight from its place atop a fine oak dresser. The royal blue cloak folded neatly beside it. The only other aura she couldn't see was her _own_-which made sense; it would be like trying to see the back of one's own head. It wouldn't be such a disturbing notion except that every living thing gave off an aura. An aura could be empty and void of living emotion-such as the possessed prisoner's was, or it could be very faint as one neared death.. but it was always _there_. Always _tangible_. This man, however, had no trace of one. For a split second she feared that the spell had not worked and that his soul was not inside the body-but no, even then an aura would be seen. To further discredit that thought she had seen with her own eyes his soul fill his vessel. Which left very few explanations; the most reasonable one being an aftereffect of the Soul-Binding.

"Hmm.." Could it be she couldn't see it because a small piece of his soul was now hers? It was possible he could be a living blind-spot. She sighed and combed out her knotted hair, working her fingers through the tangles as she thought of ways to test this theory later on.

A sharp intake of breath startled her. She turned her attention towards the bed as Atem began to stir. From her spot across the room she watched him shift under the blankets; his eyes slowly opening and blinking in the bright room. His body seemed to function normally given that he rubbed at his face and took another deep breath. Out of nowhere a pang of nerves attacked her stomach. In all her long years, she'd always been able to gauge one's reactions and feelings through their auras. Without his being visible she was well and truly blind to his emotions. This was unfamiliar territory. It made her uneasy... Her heartbeat picked up as he became more aware of his surroundings. Mustering up a calm demeanor she waited for him to fully come to. 'It is now or never..'

The reborn lord moved to sit up, and Aeva took a deep breath as piercing crimson eyes swept the room before locking in on her. The next few moments may determine if she had succeeded or failed in her mission..

And there was no going back.

* * *

Atem's mind awoke before his body did.

His subconscious worked to swim through the thick fog surrounding it. Awareness brushed against him like waves, coming and going in a steady rhythm. He didn't know how long he remained there just floating in and out of...of what? He didn't know. What was this other than just _being_? He had no physical form to speak of-or at least, that is what it felt like. He was one with the nothing in and around him. At first..

Then his consciousness began to solidify, allowing him to separate himself from the nothing. Recognition followed that he was something-_someone_-who existed within this nothing. The first truly coherent thought to drift across his mind was that he couldn't see… Why was it so dark? Where was the light? He was completely enveloped by it... How long had he been drifting in this place, where no light could penetrate the blackness?

'_So dark..'_

The second wasn't a coherent thought as much as a pure raw emotion. A sudden burst of **fear**. He was afraid as flashes of familiarity sparked like lightning across his consciousness. Fear of silence and isolation..of sensory deprivation and fading memories... Fear of shadowy monsters, bloodthirsty gods and limestones labyrinths… Blinding pain as spirit split from body. '_No! Not again!'_ A series of harsh, reverberating pangs somewhere in his being stunned him; the fear dissipated like smoke, leaving him breathless-

Breathless? How could he possibly feel that way? Disembodied spirits didn't breathe. Nor did they feel physical sensations like the subtle warmth around hi-_wait, warmth_? It was warm and.. and _soft_ here.. wherever here was. It was like being cushioned all over. So different than the icy chill of the shadows of his previous prison. The beating sensation continued till it faded to a dull throb. He waited in trepidation for the feeling to fade to nothing; for the stillness to take over again, but it never did. Now it was a faint but steady _bump-bump-bump_ that resonated through his core.

He mentally reached out-picturing the feeling as something tangible to hold on to. He latched onto it, centered himself around it...and as he did he could feel awareness slowly coming back to him. He _**was**_ and therefore he _**felt**_. Alongside the resounding beat within him he found sensation forming more clearly outside of himself. Something to his right twitched unexpectedly-he focused hard and was surprised when it happened again. He was connected to the movement... He tried again. It pleased him when the movement tugged at something along his side.

It was _him_! He was _**moving**_. He worked hard to pinpoint just what he was moving. They were small and few, barely fidgeting along the softness around them. Movement from his side.. Fingers? '_Yes!'_ His fingers were twitching on his right hand! He _did_ exist. He had _**form**_. A sharp intake of breath at the realization informed him he had lungs-he could feel his chest rising and falling with the effort. The cushiony feeling came back stronger than before; it was then he realized this form-it had to be his body-was lying on a soft surface. His arms and legs gliding along whatever he rested upon, sparking a fuzzy white-noise sensation throughout his limbs. Similar to how his hand or leg would fall asleep-only now it was his entire body that was just waking up. Silky fabric glided gently against his flesh-he was naked. All too suddenly his hyper awareness at his nakedness brought something more profound to his attention.

At first, he thought it was an illusion. There was light-or more so there was color blossoming across his sight. The blackness brightened to a dull gray, to pink and then to a bright red before his eyes fluttered-the natural light of his surroundings temporarily blinding him. He lay with his eyes closed for a few seconds more before trying again. He slowly opened his eyes and white stone swam in his vision before stilling with perfect clarity. He stared at the ceiling above him as confusion and a wide spectrum of sensation overwhelmed his thoughts.

He blinked wetness from his eyes as the bright sunshine, reflexively using his knuckles to rub away moisture. Said hand came into focus and he studied the appendage. Dark bronzed skin covered his smooth palms and long, nimble fingers… They seemed familiar enough. He dragged his palm over his face, noting the familiar contours of his cheekbones and lips.

'This body.. is mine...' He wasn't sure why, but that thought brought with it a wave of relief. The previous fear of being a disembodied spirit fading to the backround. Why though? Why was he comforted by such a strange concept? A wave of deja vú swept over him, like he had experienced something like this before. He sat up hoping to dispel the confusion in his head.

At first, there was nothing wrong with the luxurious chamber he resided in. But after a few seconds the scenery felt...wrong. The colors, the decor, the lack of heat...

Something was very, very wrong. Goosebumps erupted on his skin as his eyes scanned the white stone arches of the room, the colored glass of the windows before settling on the most foreign looking woman he'd ever seen perched on a rather ornate lounge chair. Dark waves of hair framed a delicate face housing eyes the color of molten steel. Fairer skin, so unlike his own dark bronzed, alerted him to the fact that he had definitely woken up in unfamiliar territory. Which begged the question...

Where was he?

The woman slowly stood, a short movement given her small stature. She took a few steps closer to the bed before fluidly sinking in a curtsy, head bowed as she spoke. Her lower register took him by surprise as it clashed with her youthful appearance.

"You are awake at last. Do not fear for you are safe from harm. Lord Atem of Earthrealm, once Pharaoh of Egypt.. I am Aevangeline of Avhall…" She lifted her head and stared him dead in the eye, "And I have brought you here because I am in desperate need of your help."


End file.
